Being Human (Transformers Prime)
by FanficFanatic13
Summary: {Season Three: Beast Wars} After being lured into a trap by the Decepticons and subsequently captured, Jack, Miko, and Rafael become subjects in one of Shockwave's twisted experiments. Stripped of their humanity, they must learn how to cope with their new bodies and abilities; and some are able to do so better than others. (No OC, no pairings)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers Prime characters/storylines. I will not have any OCs in this work, but I am making up my own plot so I own that. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC.**

 **Special thanks to JessicaMarie72 for allowing me to use her idea of Human-to-Transformer in this fanfiction! I highly recommend you check out her "Stay" series, both the new and old books.**

 **For those who may recognize me: yes, I am on Wattpad. I actually got my start on Wattpad, and have now decided to post this story here, if only to expose it to others who may not have an account on the other site. If you are concerned, _please_ feel free to message me on WP and I will more than happily confirm that, yes, this is me!**

 **Remember, your comments and votes are really appreciated! I love getting feedback from my readers. ;)**

 **~Fanfic_Fanatic13**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 ** _"Only humans can know what it means to strip a human being of being human."_**

 ** _~Jeanette Winterson_**

 **•** **•** **•**

"Hello, this is Jack Darby. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you right now, I'm probably working . . . or saving the world, haha. But if you need anything you know the drill. Leave a message after the beep."

June Darby hung up the phone before the voicemail had ended, sighing and redialing her son's number. He was probably at the Autobot base, which would explain why his phone instantly went to voicemail, but normally he and Arcee were out driving at this time. She knew that because they had arranged it to be so. She would call to check up on him, and he would reassure her that he and Arcee were having a good time going as fast as physically possible in her alternate mode.

"Hello, this is Jack Darby-"

Hanging up yet again, she starts her car and punches in a new number, driving out of the parking lot of the makeshift hospital. It wasn't a bad place, in fact Agent Fowler had provided her and the rest of Jasper, Nevada's nurses and docters with a suitable place to work. After the city had been destroyed, several people were panicking and getting themselves hurt. Work was definitely more stressful than it had been in a long time.

A beep informs her that her call had gone through, and been picked up. "Good evening, Ratchet." She greet politely.

 _"Good evening, Nurse Darby."_ He had been put off guard by her sweet tone. She suspected he knew something was wrong. _"Is there a reason for your unexpected call?"_

A sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue, she opts to be serious with him. They were, after all, discussing the safety of her son and the other kids. "Yes. Have you seen Jack?"

A brief pause. _"I did, but I don't see him now."_ She could hear him grumbling on the other side of the line. _"I suspect that Miko has once again dragged them into something."_ A faint tapping filled in the silence, he was typing on his computer. _"Optimus, are the children with you?"_

 _"Indeed, old friend. I was just about to call you for a Groundbridge. An energon mine is not an ideal place to let humans explore."_

 _"Poisoning, explosions, potential collapse. Hardly ideal, if you want them to live."_ Slightly annoyed by the medic's constant pessimistice view on humans, June concentrates on the road and listens to the conversation on the other end. _"I'm getting a fix on your lo- Optimus?"_

The tone he used wasn't good. June gripped the steering wheel tight, worry setting in and lacing through her voice as her mom instincts kicked in. "Ratchet, what's going on?"

 _"I'm not sure, but I'm suspecting the worst."_ As he always did. _"Their communication links are down!"_

One word flashed through June's mind. Decepticons. "Ratchet, can you still figure out where they are?"

 _"I'm browsing through the Groundbridge history right now."_ He informs her. _"Nurse Darby, I'm sorry, but I will have to end this call. The children are with their guardians, they will be fine."_

She nods before remembering he couldn't see her. "All right. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

 _Click._

Putting her phone in her lap, she puts both hands on the steering wheel and accelerates as fast as she dared, several scenarios playing through her head. No matter how positive a light she tried to put the situation in, deep in the back of her mind she knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Not if the Decepticons were involved.


	2. Chapter One: In The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE | IN THE BEGINNING**

* * *

 _ **"In every end, there is always a beginning."**_

 _ **~Libba Bray**_

 **•** **•** **•**

"Ratchet?" June Darby called as she got out of her car, slamming the door shut and running toward the Groundbridge that had been left open. The swirling green portal hummed rhythmically, its hum only broken when the Autobot medic walked through.

"Nurse Darby." He said urgently. "I need you to get out of my way!"

A hand flew up to her mouth as she saw what he had cradled in his hands. Blue armor was singed almost to the point of unrecognizeable, smoke curling off exposed wiring. A pink headcrest shone dully in the light, the only thing that helped June tell where Arcee's head even was.

"Oh no . . ." She stood frozen in shock, Ratchet running past her and setting Arcee on a medical berth. But he did not stop there, instead turning around and running straight through the portal again. June came to a horrible conclusion, tears springing to her eyes.

The Autobots had been ambushed, and she could only imagine that the kids were caught in the crossfire.

Blue fire suddenly streaked into the base, billowing and menacing as it turned black and smokey and knocked June off her feet. She fell with a hard thump, coughing as the smoke took away her oxygen and her eyes stinging.

Energon explosion.

That was the only explanation. And seeing the state Arcee was in, June began to cry harder. If all the Autobots were like that, there was no way the kids could have survived. Her heart ripped in two at the though of Jack lying somewhere on the ground, burnt to nothing. A hysterical sob escapes her, and she curls into a small ball and cries as hard as she wished, despite the fact it made her cough even harder. Three children, one of which her son and two she considered family, were just ripped from her hands.

She heard the footsteps of someone walking into the base, but when her eyes cracked open, all there was was black, stinging smoke. Her throat was raw, but she did not know if it was from her crying or the smoke.

"Nurse Darby!" Ratchet called out. "Where are you?"

"H-here." Was all she could say, her voice weak and disturbed by coughs, which was the only thing Ratchet could hear to even know she was in the base. Piercing blue light suddenly penetrated the smoke, landing on her for a moment before a large orange and white hand scooped her up carefully. She cotinued to cough and tremble, the smoke slowly dissipated as it floated up towards the top of the base.

Ratchet gave a soft grunt as he shifted the weight of something heavy on his shoulder, his chest plates opening up just enough so he could slip June in, but that hesitation was just enough for her to see the next Autobot victim.

Bumblebee was as black as his racing stripes, a doorwing torn halfway off and bright blue energon leaking from it. One of his arms look absolutely decimated, and he lay just as still as Arcee did.

"I'll provide some ventilation for you." Ratchet began talking to June as he set Bumblebee on another berth, his fans kicking on just as promised and giving June clean, clear air. "But I need you to remain silent."

 _As if my talking will change anything._ June wanted to snap, but she still felt broken on the inside. So she simply curled up in his chest compartment and coughed as quietly as possible, her body jerking with the effort.

The sound of roaring fires rang in June's ears as Ratchet stepped back into the death trap, another explosion shaking him violently and threatening to destroy the cavern.

"Optimus!" Rather shouted, the smoke not bothering him. "Bulkhead! Ultra Magnus! . . . Rafael!"

"Ratchet, over here!" The voice that answered sounded too strong to be from any injured Autobot, but it was distinguishable enough for Ratchet to figure out who it was.

"Smokescreen, thank the Allspark." Ratchet's voice vibrated his entire chest cavity, June's body shaking at the sensation. It made it difficult for her to try and stand, but she latched on to a small opening in his chest plates, peeking out to see what was going on.

Smokescreen had a little grin on his face, which occasionally morphed into a pained expression every once in a while. He was standing up just fine, and the only thing that seemed wrong was the soot that covered his face.

"I managed to activate the Phase Shifter before the mine blew." The rookie explains. "But when I tried to clear this rubble off of Ultra Magnus, I had to turn it off; and then more rubble came and smashed my arm!"

"I've got a Groundbridge at the ready not far from here." Ratchet grunts as he and Smokescreen work together to free the latter. "Have you seen the children?"

Smokescreen shook his head. "They were with Arcee, the last time I saw them."

June lost her grip and crumbled to Ratchet's floormats, her worst fear confirmed. Her baby was dead, and there was most likely nothing left.

 _I didn't even get to say goodbye._ The thought stabbed her in the heart and twisted it, making her cry out and the tears start anew. _There won't be a body to bury at the funeral, just a headstone to even say that he was here._

She tried to tell herself to stop it, but the thoughts were poisoning, intoxicating things that sounded terribly true. There was no stopping the fact that she replayed every stupid argument in her head, and she felt harsh now for worrying so much over Jack.

"Please, just let him be okay." She spoke to no one in particular. "I just want him to be okay . . ."

"The Groundbridge is over there." Ratchet pointed in the direction he came from. "Do me a favor and air out the smoke in there. Agent Fowler nor Nurse Darby will be able to breathe in there."

"Sure thing, doc." Smokescreen's light footsteps could be heard running away, Ratchet grunting as he began to move the rubble that supposedly trapped Ultra Magnus. After a few harrowing minutes, he saw the second-in-command's pede sticking out a little ways from where he was digging.

The rubble began to move underneath him, and he gave a shout as, as if from the grave, a Vehicon rose up to look at him. They both stared at one another for what seemed like a long time, the red light menacing and only added to Ratchet's pounding spark's energy.

Tilting its head, the Vehicon looks at Ratchet curiously. Then it raised its gun.

"Shoot in here and we both die!" Ratchet yelled hysterically, holding up his hands in surrender. "This whole cave is about to collapse on top of us! Do you really want to quicken the process?"

The Decepticon lackey paused for a second. "I have orders to shoot any Autobot on sight." It said monotonously.

"Well, do those orders really matter here?" Ratchet demanded. "You're going to die, along with me, if you shoot that thing!"

"I am nothing more than a foot soldier." The Vehicon sounded like it was reading lines from a script. "To be off-lined is my fate, regardless of what I do."

"Isn't it everybody's?" Ratchet flinched as another explosion went off. "Don't you Vehicons want to make a name for yourself? Isn't that a lifelong dream of yours?" He was playing on the Vehicon's desire, he actually felt no sympathy for the drone and whatever fate it had.

But his questions got the Vehicon to stop and think. "How do I make a name for myself?"

"Help me!" Ratchet snaps slowly lowering his hands and grabbing chunks of stone, rolling it off of Ultra Magnus. "You can call yourself Shovel for all I care, just help me dig!"

"Shovel." Ratchet could not believe it. The Vehicon was testing out the name. "I like that. Shoooooovel. Shovel."

"Don't wear it out." Ratchet snapped grumpily. "Help me!"

The Vehicon got up with barely a scratch to his frame, his helm was dented and parts of wiring was exposed on his leg, but other than that he looked- as the humans would say -as healthy as a horse. Immediately, he set to work tossing rubble out of the way, occasionally grunting with effort. Fire scorched at the two of them, but Rather was not going to leave without the rest of the Autobots- and apparently the Vehicon had the same idea.

"I found something." The Vehicon says as it tosses aside another chunk of rock, one bright blue optic looking back at him dully. "I think it's a face."

"Ultra Magnus!" Ratchet knelt down next to the mech, moving rubble off if the rest of his helm. "Can you hear me? Can you move?"

"My . . . legs." The second-in-command groaned. "I can't . . . feel them."

"Help me clear the rest if this out." Ratchet commanded, the Vehicon complying and the two of them heave, a surprisingly large boulder rolling off of Ultra Magnus and coming to a stop a few feet from their digging spot. The entirety of the mech's body was revealed, and it was not a pretty sight.

"I think I'm going to throw up." The Vehicon- Ratchet refused to think of it as Shovel -took a step back, the medic huffing.

"No you're not." He growls, ignoring Ultra Magnus' twisted spinal cable and instead focusing on his face. One optic was off-lined, and energon leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Carefully pick up his legs. We're moving him back to base."

The Vehicon ex-vented slowly, doing as he was told while Ratchet carefully supported Ultra Magnus' head and arms, the medic walking backwards toward the hum of the Groundbridge.

"June, are you all right?" He asks, remembering the human was still in his chest compartment. He had felt her fall a few minutes earlier, and had not even thought to check on her.

"I'm fine." Came a quiet reply, almost lost in the roar of the flames. "I'm going to be fine."

The children. She was thinking of the children. Ratchet suppressed the dreadful feeling in his spark, remembering his objective was to rescue the Autobots. Once he got them out, he would go back one last time to look for the children.

 _But aren't the children also a part of the Autobots?_ He recollected to himself. _You should have looked for them the moment you stepped out of that Groundbridge._

 _Focus Ratchet._ He snaps to himself as he walks through the Groundbridge. _If you find them, you find them. If you don't . . ._

The Autobot base was much more clear this time, Smokescreen grimacing as he let his bad arm dangle at his side, the mech walking back and forth to check up on Arcee and Bumblebee. His helm snapped up at the sound of Ratchet walking through.

"Ultra Magnus!" He said with relief. "And . . . who is this guy?"

"My name's Shovel." The Vehicon replied helpfully, setting Ultra Magnus down on a medical berth. "I got my na-"

"Save the introductions for later." Ratchet growled, grabbing the Vehicon's arm and dragging him towards the Groundbridge. "Optimus and Bulkhead are still in there!"

Smokescreen watched with raised optic ridges as the Vehicon waved to him before disappearing into the Groundbridge, the rookie beginning to check up on Ultra Magnus like he did Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Optimus!" Ratchet bellowed the moment the two of them were back in the burning mine. "Bulkhead!"

"Ratchet, old friend." Came a strangled gasp, Ratchet whirling toward the voice and running blindly through the smoke.

"Optimus!" He yelled. "Optimus, continue to talk to me!"

"I'm fine." By the tone of his voice, he did not sound fine. "Bulkhead is in need of assistance."

The odd pair of medic and foot soldier found Optimus leaning against a wall for support, his left pede struts bent out of shape. Like the Vehicon, he did not seem to have gotten the brunt of the explosion. The only problem he had was the twisted metal that had been his pede.

"Where is Bulkhead?" Ratchet asks, Optimus turning just a little to show the medic that he was not, in fact, leaning against a wall but had an arm wrapped around an unconscious Bulkhead. The Prime had been slowly but surely dragging his comrade toward the Groundbridge.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet ran over as fast as he could and took up Bulkhead's other side. "You, Vehicon!"

"Shovel."

Ratchet sputters. "Shovel, whatever. Help me with Bulkhead!"

Optimus did not even question the Vehicon's presence. "I can still help you." He stubbornly pointed out.

"Not with that leg, you can't." Ratchet's muscle cables were hot from strain, but he ignored them as he took most of Bulkhead's weight off of Optimus.

The Prime, however, persisted in helping by using his bad pede to walk, the metal groaning and the Prime's faceplates contorting to a pained expression. But he walked.

"Here." The Vehicon allowed Optimus to put his large hand on his shoulder, the four mechs slowly going along toward the Groundbridge.

Smokescreen watched with wide optics as they all walked slowly through the Groundbridge, another, larger explosion making the base tremble.

"We'll have to close the Groundbridge." Smokescreen says as he makes his way over to the controls. "If anymore explosions come through here, the whole place could be set on fire."

"No!" Ratchet snarled, warning the rookie to stay away from the controls. "Jack, Miko, and Rafael are still out there! I have to go back and get them!"

Optimus decided to collapse then, his hand sliding off of Shovel's shoulder and a loud clang vibrating the base as he rolled onto his back, groaning in pain.

Ratchet had no choice but to also let the unconscious Bulkhead rest on the floor was well, his arms trembling with effort but determination still written on his face.

"I'm going back. If I don't return in five minutes, close the Groundbridge."

"No." A crackled and strained voice interrupted them, June's head shooting up from inside of Ratchet as Arcee spoke, her blue and pink optics dull as she tried to focus on who she was speaking to. "They . . . aren't there." A heavy vent escapes her.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet demands. "Where are they?"

"He . . . he took them." Arcee's entire body fell limp as she uttered a few last words. "Megatron . . . he took . . . the kids."

 **•** **•** **•**

Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel knew it was absolutely useless to struggle. The energon bonds that held them were designed specifically for something of Cybertronian strength, and the three of them combined did not have even a thousandth of that.

Miko Nakadai, on the other hand, could care less about how strong she was. She just wanted out, her grunts and growls of frustration permeating the silence as she tried to wiggle out of her bonds.

"Must you continue to uselessly try and break free?" The Decepticon medic, Knock Out, was supervising them at the moment, and his scowl indicated he was not pleased with the job. "Humans are so dense."

"Am not!" Miko retorts. "Once I'm outta here, I'm gonna show all of you! Bulkhead is coming you know, and once he does-"

"Your Autobot friends are . . . preoccupied, for the time being." The new voice and the words spoken made the Japanese girl still, a silent Jack and Rafael stiffening as a new presence was made known. Slow, calculated steps made their way across the laboratory, a silver body shining menacingly in the lights.

Jack tried to swallow his fear of the Decepticon, addressing the warlord directly and looking straight into his bright red optics. "What did you do to them, Megatron?!"

Something like amusement flickered in Megatron's optics. "You were there, Jackson." The way he said Jack's full name sent chills down the human's spine. "If the mine has not collapsed on them already, the Autobots are still burning from the explosion."

"No!" Miko screams. "Ratchet should've got them out by now! The Autobots are tough, they wouldn't die from a stupid little cave-in!"

Megatron tilts his helm at her. "If I recall correctly, your precious guardian was on the verge of collapse when Starscream found the two of you in the last mining accident that occurred." A sneer formed on his face. "I'll give him credit for lasting that long to protect you, but you aren't there now are you? In fact, none of you are."

"What are you saying?" Jack snaps, his cuffed hands balling into fists. "That without us there they're somehow going to just give up?"

"Simple psychology." Knock Out spoke up, waving a dismissive servo. "Without you there they have no one to protect but themselves. And it's much easier to give up when there's no one to depend on you."

"Lies!" Miko closes her eyes, a painful expression on her face as tears threaten to overflow her eyes. "They aren't dead! You're all liars!"

"We may all be Decepticons." Megatron notes with twisted amusement. "But we are not all liars. Let the Autobots think you're dead; they came up with the conclusion themselves. The better for us, because there will be no guaranteed interruptions in Shockwave's work."

 **•** **•** **•**

 **No OCs she said. I don't plan on having any she said. Whelp, meet Shovel. Not Steve, Shovel. I didn't even realize they both started with an "s" until I wrote that down. .**

 **So, that's chapter one. Good? Bad? Ok? I absolutely love your comments, so please feel free to drop a few in the comments section! Remember, keep criticism constructive and nice, and don't advertise your stories in my story's comment sections. Let's be courteous, shall we? ;)**

 **~Fanfic_Fanatic13**


	3. Chapter Two: Act of Courage

**CHAPTER TWO | ACT OF COURAGE**

* * *

 _ **"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear."**_

 _ **~Ambrose Redmoon**_

 **•** **•** **•**

The three kids laid dejectedly on the berths that were ten times too big for them, the energon cuffs humming in the silence. Miko and Rafael had several drying tear streaks on their faces, Jack trying hard to keep it together. It was hard, given that Arcee had been- is -his best friend and partner, and he did not know how badly she had been injured.

It had been a trap since square one. The scanners had picked up energon after a recent earthquake in California, near the San Andreas Fault, so the Autobots had thought nothing of it when they Groundbridged out to take a look. Earth was constantly shifting and moving, so occasionally energon deposits would show up after an earth-altering event such as an earthquake. Of course, Miko had snuck along and the boys had followed. Once there, Arcee had been charged with watching the kids as they came upon a giant energon deposit underground. They thought that the mine was new, when in reality the Decepticons had already found and cleared most of the place. What was left was just enough to set the trap.

Starscream had baited them first, appearing before them and begging to be freed from Megatron. When the Autobots refused and Optimus prepared to shoot him Vehicons jumped out of their hiding places and began attacking. Arcee had backed the kids into a corner and stood over them as protection, holding her ground against the drones. That is when Knock Out came, distracting her but in the end getting beat pretty badly by the femme. Only then did Megatron lose his patience and arrived, flinging the two-wheeler to the side like a piece of paper and grabbing all three kids in one swipe, transforming and flying out of the mine while Starscream detonated the next phase of their plan, both he and Knock Out escaping with the energon explosion right on their tailpipes.

How close Arcee was to the explosion, Jack did not know. All he had heard was the muffled blast and Megatron laughing at the Autobot's misfortune.

And now, he, Miko, and Rafael were stuck on the Decepticon warship, at the mercy of its owners. Knock Out had stopped taunting them a while back and instead had busied himself at the computer, his digits making soft tapping sounds as he worked.

The door swooshed open to reveal a one-eyed, purple Decepticon with one good arm and a canon strapped to the other, the powercord swaying from side to side as the giant slowly strides through the door. His one eye focused on the children, monotonous male voice making Jack's spine tingle with fear.

"These are the humans, I presume?"

Knock Out let out a vent. "Of course. Do you know of any other humans aboard this ship? It's not like we have our own pets running around here."

"I was asking a logical question." Shockwave replied, ignoring the medic's sarcasm and moved his helm slightly so he could focus his gaze on Miko, who promptly stuck her tongue out at him. He did not seem fazed by that either, his attention going to Rafael next. The smallest of three, the child shook the hardest and showed more prominent signs of distress.

"Am I done here?" Knock Out asks with annoyance in his voice. "Or do you need me to play gopher and fetch you something?"

Shockwave did not answer him for a time, taking his gaze off of the humans and tapping something into the computers, looking at something before turning back to Knock Out.

"Are these files updated?"

"As updated as they can be." Knock Out looked smug. "I made sure to note every detail I could on them. If you need more information I'm sure Soundwave would be more than happy to hack into their government's database for you."

"I will take note of that." Shockwave says dismissively. Despite having no emotion processors, he still made it clear Knock Out was unwanted. "I will compile a list of supplies I need in order to complete the experiment. I will also be creating blueprints that should be followed precisely."

Knock Out rolls his optics. "Always the perfectionist. I'll be around if you ever need anything." He did not look at the kids as he walked out of the laboratory, and Jack was tempted to call the red mech back. Knock Out may scare him, but Shockwave gave him the absolute heebie-jeebies.

The scientist was busying himself with the humans' files, each with a cropped photograph of them and a (heavily biased) blurb about their personalities and background. Annoyed at Knock Out's ignorance, Shockwave quickly ran through each profile, and noted with dissatisfaction that their heights and weights had not been recorded, nor any health conditions he had to be aware of.

Constructing scenarios in his processor, he debated questioning the humans or simply doing a scan. Scans would be able to give him what he wanted, but there was also the variable of how the humans would react to it. Would the scan harm them? Would it even pick up on their organic signatures? Their squirming would most certainly disrupt the process, so doing it while they were in recharge would be most logical.

But even then, he would not be able to get a firm grasp on their personalities, their likes and interests. Shockwave had no desire to socialize or befriend the humans, but it was essential he get such crucial details. It would make them more predictable and controllable. He hated the aspect of naturalistic observation, however.

"What are you going to do to us?" His audio receptors picked up the question clearly, but he did not feel obligated to answer. His silence only spurred the oldest human, who became more demanding. "What is this experiment you keep talking about? What do you plan to do?!"

"Until I am ready to begin the procedure, you have no need to know." Shockwave answered, not even turning to look at the child. He was too busy organizing information and creating a list (albeit very vague) of raw materials he would need for the experiment.

"Who said you were gonna do anything to us?" It was the female this time that spoke up. Miko Nakadai, of Japanese decent. Whether that was her direct origin or not was hard to tell. She did, however, have a different accent than Jack. As he yet again ignored her question, he could hear her grunts as she began to fight her restraints. "If you even try to lay a finger on me, I'll rip it off!"

Shockwave could only disbelieve the human's insistence that she could do such a feat. It was highly illogical, given he could kill her with a single flick of his digit.

 _::Shockwave,::_ Megatron's voice crackled through his comlink, the gruff voice of his master demanding his full attention. _::Though I regret bothering you during this time, there is something that requires your immediate attention.::_

 _::I understand, lord Megatron.::_ Shockwave could not deny the overlord of any request, and so he simply pushed aside any negative thoughts he may have about the matter and simply focused on the task Megatron wanted. _::What of the humans? Should there be a monitor for them?::_

 _::This should only take a little of your time.::_ Megatron reasoned. _::Leave them be, for now. They're chances of escaping are minimal, if there is any chance at all.::_

 _::Your reasoning is logical. I will be there immediately.::_ Shockwave closed down the ccomputers and began to walk out, Jack narrowing his eyes at the Cybertronian.

"Where are you going?"

"Lord Megatron requires my assistance." Shockwave saw no harm in telling the human. But he had to keep the conversation minimal. "I will return shortly." With that curt reply, he exited the room.

Jack counted to ten silently while Miko slouched in her restraints, head hitting the table with a thunk.

"I really wish Bulk was here." She sighed, eyes teary. "And Jackie, Arcee, Bee, Smokescreen, even Ratchet. I wish they were here, getting us out."

"We can't lose faith." Rafael said supportively, turning his head to smile at Miko. He was afraid, but he told himself he had to be tough for them, even though he was a little kid. "The Autobots are probably tracking us down right now."

Jack gave a small grunt as he wiggled his left wrist, gritting his teeth as he began to pull his hand through. What he was about to do would be very painful, but if he could one hand free the other could be spared. Meanwhile, Miko and Rafael continued to talk, oblivious to his actions.

Twenty seconds later a scream jolted both of the younger humans from their conversation, Miko gasping in horror as she saw what Jack had done.

Panting and letting pained tears pour out of his eyes, Jack painstakingly gripped his right hand's restraint with his four good fingers and pulled, his thumb seeming to burn as pain radiated through it, the joint twisted at a backwards angle. He could feel how broken it was, the metacarpal was most definitely snapped in half. But that did not stop him from wriggling his right hand out.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Miko hissed.

"I'm getting us out of here." He replied, voice choking in pain. Using both hands he wrested his legs free and stood up, dizzy from his destroyed thumb but making a point to not look at it. It would only make things worse.

Rafael whimpered, his face drained of color and eyes scrunched up in agony.

Jack took a few steps back, taking a breath and remembering his middle school track days. He did long jump before, surely he could do it again . . .

Miko watched in horror as he began to run, shoes pounding against the metal table as he picked up speed, both of his arms pumping despite the one having a limp thumb. Taking a leap, Jack reached for the edge of the table.

"No!" Miko screamed as he fell out of her sight, the girl thrashing hysterically. "Jack! Come on man, don't be dead!"

Grunts answered her, Jack's head coming into view as he hauled himself up and onto her table. "I'm not dead, Miko." He muttered, stumbling over to her. His eyes were rimmed with red from his tears, pain radiating up his arm but he continued on. They needed him. "I'll be there in a minute, Raf!"

The small boy whimpered again and nodded, his nose scrunching up as he readjusted his glasses without the use of his hands. He was on high alert for Shockwave or some other Decepticon to walk through the door and catch them in the act.

Miko slid her hands and feet out of the bonds with painstaking slowness, her eyes always darting to Jack's disfigured thumb. She felt like she was going to throw up, but of it was from fear or the appendage she did not know.

Her boots made it difficult to get her feet out, and in the end they wasted precious seconds getting the shoes untied and slipping her feet out, black socks wiggling with effort. Another thirty seconds was lost to her insistence she put her shoes back on, and for Jack to not make another attempt to leap.

"Stay here, I'll get Raf." She said, her back ponytail flipping wildly as she ran, her pace amazingly fast. Jack knew she was rather acrobatic, but her leap made it seem like she had been practicing for something like this her entire life. She even made it completely to the other side with a few inches to spare.

Kneeling next to Raf, she used her two good hands to heave the energon bonds up. "Come on, come on!" She hissed.

Raf's small hands and feet were not a problem, and soon all three of the kids were grinning at one another, unable to believe their success.

 _Cla-click. Cla-click. Cla-click._

"Scrap." Jack growled, motioning at the two younger kids. "Get down! I'll distract Shockwave and you two make a run for the door!"

"No way." Miko protested. "I'll distract him."

"Miko!" Jack frantically looked at Raf, who got the message and began dragging Miko toward an energon cable attached to the back of the metal table. It was obviously used to power the energon cuffs. "Go!"

The two younger kids had just ducked out of sight when the door opened to reveal the one-eyed scientist. Surprise made him stop as he realized the energon cuffs were empty and the oldest human, Jack, stood alone on the middle table. His blue eyes were narrowed, and one hand was clenched in a fist. Shockwave's scanners picked up a heightened level of testosterone and an inflammatory response taming place in the human's left hand.

"Where are the other humans?" He asked, raising his voice to sound angry, even intimidating. He may not be able to feel such emotions, but he could indeed mimic them.

"They're gone." Jack seethed. "I wasn't going to let you hurt them!"

Miko and Raf quickly ducked into a new hiding place as Shockwave assessed the situation before him, taking slow steps toward Jack. Both held their breathes as Miko peeked around the corner, jerking back around when she saw Shockwave was facing them, and if they tried to run they would be in his direct line of sight. Even with one eye she figured he would spot them.

"Megatron was correct when he said you demonstrated several traits similar to Orion Pax." Shockwave changed his tone back to it's normal monotonous. A plan began to formulate in his processor, logical pathways opening up to him as he automatically disregarded illogical actions. "In some ways that is beneficial. However, in this case it is not." He turned around, his back to Jack, as he scanned the area behind him. He did not spot any organics.

Miko took the chance to drag Rafael from their hiding spot and dart toward the back of the table that had once held Jack down. They were getting closer to the door, but it was a straight, open shot.

Jack's eyes darted down to them for just a second, realizing their predicament. He began to move backwards, taking care to not accidentally step off the edge and fall to his death. Shockwave caught the movement and looked back at Jack, his curiosity spiking. There were two possibilities. Either the human was trying to lead him away from the others or was moving to urge them to run to a new hiding place. Given that his gaze never wavered away from Shockwave, the mech was going with the former plan.

Selfless, and obviously a leader figure. This one would prove to be difficult to subdue. But Megatron had his ways, and the warlord showed a special interest in the oldest boy. Shockwave could see why.

"Hiding your friends from me will do no good." He said, approaching Jack with a watchful gaze. The human took a small step back in fear, and his held his inflammed hand closer to his body, a sign that his "fight or flight" response was kicking in. It was hard to tell which response he would choose to follow. "It is illogical to hide, and it is very illogical to resist me." To punctuate his point, he lashed out with surprising speed and grabbed Jack's inflammed hand with surgical precision, the human screaming in pain as Shockwave dragged him closer by the broken appendage. "It would be logical for your friends to reveal themselves now and spare you the pain."

"Don't do it Miko!" Jack yelled. "You and Raf stay put!" More tears sprang to his eyes as Shockwave mercilessly watched him fall to his knees, never releasing his grip on the human.

Miko put a hand over her mouth, eyes watering. Rafael had covered his ears, murmuring somehing to himself in Spanish as Jack cried out.

"I will give your friends one last chance." Shockwave continued. "If they do not think logically in ten Earth seconds, your punishment will be severe."

"What," Jack gasps "are you going to do? Twist my arm behind my back?"

"If separating your wrist from your arm does not work, then yes." Shockwave said it so coldly, Jack's blood went icy. This Decepticon had no remorse, no sympathy. He would not hesitate to maim Jack in the worst way possible.

And he would not hesitate with Miko or Rafael either.

"Both of you don't mo-" Jack's throat became raw as he yelled as loud as he could, the pain Shockwave was inflicting to the point of unbearable- he was about to pass out.

"Stop!" Miko yelled, waving her arms. "We're here! Stop!"

Shockwave did as promised and let Jack go, the human crumbling onto the table, trembling and sobbing as he curled into the fetal position. Ignoring the human, he stepped toward the two smallest humans. Miko shielded Rafael with her body as the giant's shadow loomed over them. Her hazel eyes were filled with fear, and her mouth opened with the same expression, but she did not back down.

"Your choice was most logical." He extended his servo, palm open for the two humans to step on. Miko reluctantly stepped on first, pulling Rafael behind her until they were in the most stable part of his hand.

"Jack!" Miko leapt from the scientist's hand before he had properly set it down for the humans to disembark, stumbling a little as she hit the table but continuing to run to the shaking boy. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she moved so that she was facing him. "Let me see it." She asked quietly.

Jack heard Rafael running toward him, hating how the two of them saw him like this. But it also surprised him that, instead of leaving him to sob in solitude, Shockwave allowed them to comfort him. How heartless was this Decepticon, truly?

Shifting his arm, he showed Miko the newly ruined hand. Not only was the thumb twisted and broken in a sickening way, his wrist hung loose and useless. He seethed as Miko jostled it, for sure the thing was ripped out of socket if not sprained or broken. Shockwave simply looked on as Miko inspected it, the young female standing up in rage and glaring at him.

"I'm going to rip your last hand off!" She yells. "See how _you_ like it!"

"That statement is most illogical." Shockwave simply stated, his one eye looking down at her with little care. "Be grateful that I have spared him more pain."

"Miko." Rafael grabbed her arm. "Jack needs help. He needs a cast."

The Japanese girl looked back at her best friend, his broken form making her angry and anguished at the same time. Looking back at Shockwave, she crossed her arms.

"Are you gonna help him?" Her question was demanding, a trait Shockwave noticed came out of most humans when they were afraid or stressed. They became more urgent about matters.

"Medical procedures are not my area of expertise." Shockwave replied. "Knock Out will be here in approximately three Earth minutes."

 **•** **•** **•**

 _Megatron has my child. The leader of Decepticons . . . kidnapped my one and only child._

June Darby sat huddled inside of Ratchet as she played Arcee's words over and over in her head, her heart twisting in agony as she thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to not only Jack, but Miko and Rafael as well. And their parents did not even know what was going on here.

 _What are we going to tell them? That giant robots took their kids away? That they just went missing?_

Her cry of sadness and frustration, which she had not meant to utter, snapped her host's attention away from his work and to her.

"Nurse Darby, are you all right? Are you getting enough air?" Ratchet asked, his voice much more softened after the news of the kids' fates had been revealed.

"I'm . . . I'm fine." June sniffled, curling up in a corner of his chest compartment, the warmest part. "Never better."

Ratchet picked up on the blatant lie, but did not press her. He understood how Carriers would get after losing their sparkling; how anyone would get if they lost a loved one. Time was what they needed.

"I apologize for the smoke." He said, as if he had not heard the lie or felt her tears when they hit his interior. "It's still too thick for healthy conditions, but Smokescreen and Shovel are working as best they can to fix it."

After rescuing the Autobots, the Vehicon Ratchet had picked up could never do enough for the cause. He helped fix Smokescreen's arm (with a little difficulty nonetheless, but the newly named foot soldier could learn fast), and helpfully supplied Ratchet with the Decepticon plan to ambush them and the coordinates he had last been on the Nemesis. The latter proved useless, however, as the Decepticon ship's movements were erratic. Shovel did not know anything else about the plan for kidnapping the children, however.

Another, more annoying thing about the Vehicon: He worshipped Ratchet like he was Primus himself. The Vehicon would tell anyone new his name and how Ratchet had (though it had initially been a sarcastic retort on the medic's part) given him this wonderful name that he would cherish forever. Optimus' spark was fond of the Vehicon, and he found some amusement in the fact that Ratchet did not want anything to do with his new "friend."

Ratchet was pulled from his musings by June, who softly replied to his earlier apology.

"It's okay." She took in a shakey breath. "As long as you don't mind."

He _did_ mind, but if the sounds of her distress was any indicator he was not about to let her go wandering without supervision. Sometimes humans would do drastic things from an emotional overload.

"It's not a problem." He lied, forcing his vocalizer to banish any hint that he was omitting the truth. His sudden change in tone got a look from Ultra Magnus, his current patient, but the commander did not say anything. It was not wise to get on your doctor's nerves when he was fixing your spinal cable. The dented and burnt metal made things difficult, but Ratchet was managing. He could always manage.

June simply nodded, focusing on her breathing and trying expel the voices in her head that threatened to drag her into darkness. Her heart ached, but she had to hold on to hope. The kids could be alive, Megatron could be using them as ransom, just like he did the first time.

He would call soon, she just knew it. And when he did, she was going to show him just how powerful a protective, furious humans mother could be.

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Yay, Chapter 2! :D Thank you for your support on Chapter 1, it was greatly appreciated! I feel like some characters are a little OOC, and I apologize again for that.**

 **Don't forget, comment and vote! Both are extremely helpful to me! :3**

 **~Fanfic_Fanatic13**


	4. Chapter Three: Medical Interventions

**CHAPTER THREE | MEDICAL INTERVENTIONS**

* * *

 _ **"Wherever the art of Medicine is loved, there is also a love of Humanity. "**_

 _ **~Hippocrates**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Jack made a small sound of distress. His wrist and hand were swelling immensely, the discomforting feeling of blood filling his hand making him shudder. Elevating it helped, but in doing so caused pain from it being jostled. He felt his pulse make the thumb throb, and he wanted to scream again in frustration.

"I heard I had a new patient to take care of." Knock Out clicked his glossa against his denta as the door opened for him and he took in the sight of the humans. "I also heard a grand escape was being attempted." Shaking his head as he approached them, Rafael heard the mockery in his voice. "Naughty, naughty humans."

"I warned Shockwave they would be difficult." A rough, gravelly voice added, a taller, winged Cybertronian following behind the medic. It was obvious he had come purely out of curiosity and not to help Knock Out. "I even suggested that Soundwave should watch them. But _no_ , what were the odds that the humans would escape?"

"Your input is unnecessary, Starscream." Shockwave interrupted, his distaste for the Seeker evident. "I had not calculated the will of the human race. But I have learned from my mistake once, and I will not commit the error again."

"Which Starscream seems to have a problem doing." Knock Out muttered quietly, ignoring the glare he got from Starscream and instead focusing on Jack . . . well, tried to.

"You're not touching him!" Miko yelled as loud as she could, grabbing on to the hand that had reached for her friend. Knock Out gave a small shriek of fear, shaking his hand in hopes of getting Miko off. She hung on tight though, not letting go as he shook.

Shockwave walked over, plucking the Japanese girl off. "It would be wise to not damage my subjects any more than necessary." He stated, reactivating the tables and strapping Miko back down. "Silence." He told her as she continued to yell. "Unless you wish to inflict further harm upon your friends, restrain your vocalizers."

Miko quieted down, her hazel eyes filling with fear as she looked at Jack.

"About time that fleshie shut up." Starscream muttered, looking at Rafael with a dangerous gaze. "What about the other one?"

Shockwave looked at Rafael for a moment, the human's terrified expression making him debate. He could set up a compromise with the human, but at the same time he was losing patience and did not want to deal with him sneaking away again a second time. So he silently extended his servo to Rafael, who gave Jack one last worried look before he reluctantly stepped into Shockwave's awaiting hand, not a single protest to be heard.

Knock Out noticed the human before him shrinking back in fear as he reached out, the medic frowning in displeasure before gently- ever so gently -pulling the human's hand into view. Its twisted shape was hardly sickening to Knock Out, as he had seen worse happen to a mech. Human and Cybertronian anatomy was rather similar, so he sususpected their physiology could not be much different either. Carefully using his sensitive digit tips, he palpated the wound.

Jack watched with careful, bloodshot eyes as the Decepticon handled him, expecting Knock Out to twist his wrist with a mocking laugh as he played dumb. But the medic was taking his job more seriously than Jack anticipated, being extremely careful to not aggravate the limb any more than it already was.

"I'm thinking a broken thumb and sprained wrist." The doctor finally said, his diagnosis holding little meaning to Shockwave and Starscream. "A cast will have to do, I suppose. Human technology is so primitive. If he was Cybertronian, a simple welding-"

"When will you be able to do the procedure?" Shockwave asked, his impatience clear.

Knock Out continued to speak slowly, his laid back demeanor an annoying trait of the sports car. "Well, if I had the necessary supplies, I could get it done in a few Earth minutes. But I hadn't prepared for your abuse of the fleshies."

"He brought the injury upon himself." Shockwave turned back to his computers, typing away once again and opting to multitask. "Send Soundwave or Starscream to get the supplies necessary for the treatment. You will remain here to monitor Jack's condition."

The medic did not like how Shockwave ordered him about, his expression a clear indicator to his new human charge. Red optics looking at Starscream for a moment, he decided who would be the best mech to get what he needed with good efficiency.

 _::Soundwave, I've got a shopping list for you.::_ He sang, not expecting the mech to answer him. Sending a mental shopping list to the communications officer, he continued to elaborate on his request. _::I need these supplies ASAP. That's human abbreviation for "as soon as possible."::_

As expected, Soundwave did not answer him but instead cut the comlink, his silent indication that he heard Knock Out and would do as he asked. Why Soundwave never spoke was anyone's guess, but as long as he got the job done he could do sacrificial rituals to Unicron for all Knock Out cared.

Rafael squirmed under Starscream's observant and sneering gaze, the second-in-command taking pleasure in watch the youngest human become extremely uncomfortable. Shockwave also noticed, the scientist rather protective of his subjects- regardless who or what they were.

"Your presence here is unwelcome, Starscream."

The Seeker's wings snapped up rigidly in agitation. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That seems to be a reoccuring problem." Shockwave replied, not processing the fact he gave Starscream a third-degree burn. "You are making the humans uncomfortable, which is interfering with my studies. Leave."

Straightening, Starscream stalked out of the room as he mutters choice Cybertronian to the scientist, the doors closing behind him. Rafael did not voluntarily relax, but his heart rate slowed a measurable amount. Satisfied with the change, Shockwave returned to his typing. It irked him that the humans had tried to escape, but no matter. He would find a way to monitor their movements when he had to leave the room. Perhaps Soundwave would be patient enough to watch them while he was away.

He created a new template and began making a list of supplies he would need and knew he need off the top of his processor. Measurements still needed to be made, so he did not try to estimate the amount and instead listed the names. The next question would be proportion. Should it be times two? Five? Ten?

Opening up several other files, he did a quick conversion in his processor of how tall- in human measurements -the children's respective guardians were. Arcee was 15, Bumblebee 20, and Bulkhead 26 American feet. He decided the heights would be good enough for a rough estimate of how tall he should make the children. However, he did not like how small Jack would turn out if he decided to go by Arcee's measurements. Megatron wanted this one to be a reflection of someone he had known long ago . . .

Shockwave could see that subconsciously the warlord was searching for a replacement for his diplomatic friend Orion Pax, and Jackson Darby had unintentionally fallen into his sights. Yes, the boy was similar, but so much similar that Shockwave could only see the boy turning against Megatron much in the same way Orion did.

But he digressed. Megatron had given him an order, so therefore he would follow through with it.

Pulling up another file, he browsed through it carefully before coming upon an interesting fact. Optimus Prime had previously been about 29 feet in height, but now he had grown to 32 feet, not to mention his upgrade had given him more stamina and strength. Megatron himself was still 30 feet and had nothing different about his vital statistics. He was sure that bothered his master to no end.

Deciding he would shoot for a height of approximately 29 feet, Shockwave closed the files and returned to his list, an idea popping into his processor. Calculating the risks, he decides the pros were worth the cons.

"Knock Out." He speaks, making the red Decepticon jump a little. He had been busy fiddling with Jack's hand, always glancing at the other two humans every once in a while to make sure they were not trying anything. "Are your scanners equipped to read organic signatures?"

The medic raised an optic ridge. "Well, I've never tried, seeing that we've never had humans aboard this ship before."

Not appreciating the sarcasm, Shockwave debated something in his head before voicing his choice out loud. "Test it on the little one." He commanded, feeling no attachment to any of the humans and choosing the most likely weakest link.

"This one?" Knock Out asks as he walked over to Rafael, the boy beginning to shake and whimper violently. Jack got up to his knees, cradling his hand close to his chest.

"No!" He shouted. "Test it on me instead! Please," he begged both Shockwave and Knock Out, his pleading gaze turned on the medic, "Don't hurt Raf."

"No. Use it on me instead." Miko spoke up, her hands curling into fists as she looked determinedly at Shockwave. The intensity of her look held his gaze for a long time, neither of them making a move to look away or blink. Finally, Shockwave gestured to her.

"If the human wishes to induce harm upon herself, that is not my problem." He said, digits flicking in Miko's direction.

"Doesn't lord Megatron want these humans in tip-top shape?" Knock Out asks, leaving the shaking Rafael alone and making his way past Jack again, who looked at Miko helplessly.

"He only wants one in particular to be." Shockwave did not specify who, but the humans could guess if they wanted to. "The others he cares less about."

Knock Out opened the console on his arm, a scanner popping out and ready to take in information when he so pleased. "We only need their mentality to stay intact anyways. So Jackie-boy's little broken hand isn't a big concern."

"Not until he gets an infection." Shockwave was not happy with how ignorant and indifferent Knock Out seemed to be. "And we must always keep them fed and watered if we want them to survive for more than a week."

"Three days, actually." Knock Out corrected as he activated his scanner, the green beam hovering just above Miko's head. "Humans can only live three days without water. I learned that on the Discovery Channel."

Miko closed her eyes and held her breath as he began moving the beam of light down her body, a tickling sensation making her gasp and writhe. It did not hurt, per se, it was just highly uncomfortable and left her tingling and throbbing. What made it worse was that Knock Out scanned her up and down twice more before getting satisfactory results, his smile showing his success.

"She isn't dead, so I would say this works just fine on organics." He said, looking down at his readings and grinning. "I've got statistics on her vitals, her approximate height and weight, and even a scan of her brain. Despite what you might believe Shockwave, she isn't damaged in the slightest."

Miko glared. "Hey! I wasn't dropped on my head as a baby, unlike _some!"_

"And her vocals are as strong as ever." Knock Out rolled his optics, looking toward the scientist that had continued to work on his computers during the scans. "Do you want me to download this information into the computer?"

"Scan the two others first." Shockwave ordered. "Soundwave should be arriving soon with the necessary supplies to fix the oldest human's broken frame."

Knock Out did as he was told, Jack surprisingly compliant with the medic's command to lie flat and stretch out, wincing as he moved his hand but otherwise not saying a word. Knock Out was correct in his diagnosis, the medic taking a little time to brag as he prepared to scan Rafael.

"I'll take this." Knock Out took off Rafael's glasses, the boy's world suddenly going blurry and distorted. "They'll interfere with the scans."

"He needs those to see!" Jack protested.

"He'll get them back." Knock Out did not say nor imply that what he said was a promise, all Jack and Rafael could do was take his word for it. Setting the glasses aside, Knock Out readied his scanner and gave no warning as he began absorbing information. Rafael squirmed and cried out, but Knock Out did not stop. The child only ceased his discomforting movements when the medic was done, red optics showing no pity or remorse as he replaced Rafael's glasses. Jack wanted to spat at the medic, but his throbbing hand told him otherwise. He had taken enough pain for today.

"His optical nerves are weaker than normal, and his eyeballs seem a little . . . misshapen. But other than that he is in perfect health." Knock Out reports, Shockwave caring less about what the medic had to say. "His brain is an interesting one. It seems we have a smarty pants in our midst."

"I have an astigmatism." Rafael defended his eyes quietly. "And I skipped three grades."

"See?" Knock Out took out a cord and plugged it into a port on his arm, downloading the necessary information to the computer without consent from Shockwave, interrupting the scientist's work, much to the mech's annoyance. He knew Knock Out had done that on purpose. "And from what I've heard, his hacking skills rival that of Soundwave's. I don't know about you, but if I had to choose which human I wanted to keep it would be-"

"Your input is noted." Shockwave interrupted with a annoyed tone. He was about to add more when the doors opened and a tall, lithe Decepticon walked in, his pede steps quiet and careful. He held several boxes in his hands, Vehicons standing behind him with similarly full servos.

"Soundwave, you came back fast." Knock Out looked surprised, Shockwave speaking as if he had expected the communications officer to walk in at any moment.

"He understands his priorities." Shockwave gestured to another lab table, several shelve doors waiting to be opened. "For the sake of organization, place medical supplies, supplements, and other types of human necessities in separate drawers."

Soundwave did not nod, but instead emptied one hand carefully on the top of the lab table, opening a drawer and stacking his prizes neatly inside, categorizing them appropriately. Taking supplies from the Vehicons that had formed a line behind him, he began to sort through separate items, filling the drawers slowly but surely. It was probably an overkill of supplies, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

"Did you get the casting supplies I ordered?" Knock Out asked impatiently, Soundwave complying to his demand and handing him several boxes of the material. Stacked, those boxes were about as tall as Jack- and there were several more coming in.

"Thank you." Taking the supplies, Knock Out opened the boxes gently and fiddled with the packaging, Jack crawling over with a few grunts of pain to help. Ripping open the plastic with his teeth, he made sure to be careful so he minimized his contaminating the material. His mother was a nurse, so he knew all about the antiseptic technique. He could not necessarily practice that here, but he could do his best.

Knock Out surveyed each supply carefully, noting that there was a stiff fabric that came in mutliple colors.

"Would you like failure-of-an-Autobot blue or Decepticon red?" Knock Out asked, his sing-song voice grating on Jack's nerves. The human glared back at him, blue eyes intense and angry.

"I like broken-down orange." He seethes, insulting Knock Out- and his deceased partner -directly.

The Decepticon medic did not take that kindly. "All right then you little twerp, nothing-after-death white it is!" He snapped, flicking Jack rather harshly so the boy fell on his side, broken arm up. The boy grunted in pain, moaning as Knock Out took his hand and began to wrap it first with white, friction-reducing material.

"Be grateful that I'm even taking time out of my very busy day to do this for you." Knock Out glared. "I've got better things to do than care for a human who got himself into this situation in the first place!"

"Knock Out." Shockwave warned as he picks up Jack's sounds of pain. "Be gentle."

The medic looked absolutely bewildered by the command. Shockwave had said it with his usual monotonous voice, but he did not think that the scientist would actually care if the human was in pain. Either the scientist felt compassion for the human or he just did not want Knock Out damaging the merchandise any more than what already had been done. He put his credits on the latter.

"Whatever you say." He replies, glaring at Jack before roughly jerking the human's hand closer. Jack groaned, but otherwise did not make a sound. Knock Out had a vague idea on what he was doing, wrapping the stiffer, now colorless material tighter around Jack's arm. "Just tell me if you suddenly begin to lose circulation in your arm." He says with fake cheerfulness to Jack. "It would be just tragic for you to lose it."

 **"Knock Out."** This time, however, it was not Shockwave who had spoken. At least, not directly. Turning to look, Knock Out frowned at the line that had appeared on Soundwave's visor.

"What?" He asked with annoyance. "I was just stating the truth!"

 **"Your- truth- is a- lie."** Soundwave replied, approaching the medic but not intending any harm.

Knock Out knew this, and did not feel threatened in the slightest. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" He huffed, turning back around and finishing Jack's cast. "Maybe I should cast the other arm too, just so he won't be able to escape."

"Your reasoning is logical, but unnecessary." Shockwave replies, satsified by the information the medic had given him via the scans. It seemed that, when given a specific task, the medic can do fairly well. "He will have learned his lesson, and shouldn't escape now."

"What about the other two?" Knock Out questioned.

Soundwave, who normally did not "say" much, gave a warning that even chilled Knock Out to the bone. **"They will- either- take an- example- from him- or face the consequences- themselves."**

• • •

"There you go." Ratchet said as June jumped down from his hand and onto the floor, her throat raw and parched but she was otherwise okay. "The smoke is mostly cleared out now. Whatever is left won't hurt you." He promised, noting the red rimmed around her eyes and the way she kept sniffing.

"Thank you." Her voice was scratchy and harsh, and she hugged herself tightly as she climbed up the stairs to the little area where there was a couch, TV, and even work table for- for Raf. A rock seemed to lodge itself in her throat as she saw the boy's computer still booted up and on whatever it was he had been doing with Ratchet before . . . before the incident.

Her heart ached immensely. There had still been no ransom call, not even a mocking word from Megatron about how once again they had managed to snatch their human companions away. If the children were still alive-

 _No, they must. They have to be._ June squeezed her eyes shut and breathed, as painful as it was. She needed water, and soon. A headache was already beginning to form.

Stumbling to Agent Fowler's office, she opend up a small fridge and notices a little note taped to a box of Oreos. Leaning closer, she almost instantly recognized the handwriting.

 _"Couldn't resist taking one. One whole roll I mean. But don't worry, you could afford to lay off these double-stuffed things anyways._

 _Rock on!_

 _Miko~ :)"_

June did not know whether to laugh or cry again. Below the note was a cute little drawing of a cat eating a cookie. Stroking the post-it, she sighed before grabbing a water bottle and closing the refrigerator door. The cool water made her headache dissipate, the magical elixir soothing her throat but doing nothing for her heart.

Walking out, she heard Ratchet groan in agitation.

"No, no, no!" He huffed, shooing Shovel's hands away from where the two of them were working on fixing Ultra Magnus. "You're doing it all wrong!"

"I'm sorry." Shovel backed away slightly, tilting his head and watching Ratchet work. His voice sounded monotonous, but June was getting used to the way he spoke and could pick up certain emotional cues. Right now, he sounded apologetic.

"Sure, sure." Ratchet grumbled. "This is a complicated body system, I wouldn't expect you to know any better . . ." He fixed whatever Shovel had messed up, the Vehicon watching intently. He reminded June of a dog. Not necessarily the most intelligent, but loyal and always ready to help. She figured Shovel looked up to Ratchet like a dog would its owner.

"I really am sorry-"

"You're fine!" Ratchet snipped. "Just not very good at medical procedures."

"I'll do better, promise!"

"Whatever. Just let me work." Ratchet was beginning to wonder why he did not just kill the silly Vehicon. Sure, he was useful at odd jobs, but he insisted on helping Ratchet with every little thing, including putting Ultra Magnus' spine back together- which was no easy task. A Cybertronian's wiring was extremely sensitive here, and Ratchet could not properly put a mech under anymore, not after the base was destroyed. He was trying his best, and Ultra Magnus tried to be tough and not give pained noises every once in a while, but it was extremely difficult work.

Shovel went silent, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched Ratchet work. Smokescreen had not been so kind to him at first, but a scolding from Optimus Prime ( _the_ Optimus Prime, no less) damped the insults Shovel received. The Prime had taking a very good liking to their new ally, always giving the Vehicon a ghost of a smile whenever they made optic contact. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were still out cold, and Shovel wondered how they would react when they woke up.

June fiddled with her water bottle, looking at Rafael's laptop and sighing yet again. Dragging her feet, she openned it to check the battery and debated if she should shut it down, and risk Raf loosing all his hard work.

Opening the screen, a blaze of Cybertronian greets her eyes. It was complete and utter gibberish to her, but she suspected Rafael knew something. Maybe, like he understood Bumblebee, he could understand Cybertronian?

The battery was achingly low, 15%. She found a charger in his little backpack and plugged it in, finding an outlet and using that to charge the laptop. Since she could not understand what Raf was doing, she better not mess with it-

The screen suddenly went blank, and her eyes widened in horror. What had she done? What had she messed up?

 _Press Enter_

 _PressEnter_

 _Press Enter_

Thinking she could not make anything worse for the computer, she tentatively, hesitantly, pressed the enter key. A message popped up instantly, along with a list of numbers and letters:

 _Personal Hailing Frequencies accessed._

 _•M328D1651_

 _•S784S3384_

 _•S374W8920_

 _•K412O3035_

 _•S552W3479_

 _•Terminated_

 _•Terminated_

 _•Terminated_

Her eyes narrow in confusion. Personal Hailing Frequencies? What was that, like a phone number? Three of which were terminated. Her brain nagged her, telling her there was an obvious pattern-

 _Oh my gosh._

 _Rafael has found the Decepticon comlink codes._

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Did Ratchet know about this? Did Raf even know what he was doing? She was staring at Decepticon phone numbers, and she did not even know how or why Raf found them- but she suspected he had translated them.

The next question: should she use them? Was it possible that Soundwave could track them, despite the shielded base? Was she willing to take that risk?

Who should she call anyways, if she decided to take the risk?

 _M is definitely for Megatron. The two S's for Starscream. S and W for Soundwave . . . or Shockwave. And KO for Knock Out. Who should I call? Should I even consider calling?_

Soundwave would surely report her to Megatron, Starscream was too unpredictable to even reckon with, Shockwave she did not know much about, Knock Out would probably just ignore her . . . and what would Megatron do?

 _You're crazy if you think you're just going to_ text _the bloodthirsty leader of the Decepticons like you've been long-time buddies._

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She just had to know though. Was the risk worth it if she could find out what had happened with the kids?

Absolutely.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at the Autobots to make sure no one was watching, she typed the number in her cell phone (less suspicious than if she started using Raf's computer) and clicked _text message_. The question was simple, albeit demanding.

 _"What have you done with my son?"_


	5. Chapter Four: Private Conversations

**CHAPTER FOUR | PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS**

* * *

 _ **"I believe that words are strong, that they can overwhelm what we fear when fear seems more awful than life is good."**_

 _ **~Andrew Solomon**_

 **•** **•** **•**

 _"What have you done with my son?"_

Megatron did not recognize the number, as it was definitely not one of the Autobot's hailing frequencies, and the message did not come with a voice- just a string of words in English that popped in his processor, which he could read and understand as easily as if someone had been speaking to him. A text message.

 _Son_ also narrowed down the options by quite a lot. There were two people aboard this ship that anyone would call a son. Jackson Darby and Rafael Esquivel, both of which - as far as he knew - had human parental units. So that raised an interesting question: how did a _human_ acquire his personal hailing frequency?

Well, the answer was not going to hit him across the face; he would have to do some digging.

 _"If I had an idea of who I was speaking to, then perhaps I could tell you."_ He did not speak aloud, no need for such a thing when he was replying to a text message. A dangerous grin formed on his face as he eagerly opened the new message that arrived moments later.

 _"You know exactly who I'm talking about, so I'm betting you can take a guess."_ He could practically hear the snappy tone of a protective parental unit. _"Tell me what you did with the kids."_

 _"Well, I would at least like an idea."_ He could not just demand the answers with this one, it seemed. He would have to play nice; how tedious. _"Given I have a total of three children aboard my ship."_

 _"I'll give you a hint: I'm his mother, and I'm ticked. And if you know anything, you'll do well to no make me any angrier than I already am. Answer my question."_

Did he know the exact names of the human's parents? No. But he knew of one who most definitely knew of the Autobots - he had seen her at the base with his own optics - so he could accurately guess who she was, if his knowledge of human customs was correct.

 _"Mrs. Darby. A pleasure."_

 _"It's Ms. Darby, thank you."_ Came the bitter reply. _"You still haven't answered my question."_

He was surprised by the correction. So either she had conceived the boy without sparkbonding, or somehow broken ties with her mate. Did humans even have permanent relationships, or were they as primitive as he believed them to be, reproducing whenever the time was right with no regard for intimacy?

 _"My sincerest apologies."_ He could not keep the sneer off of his face. Whatever had happened, he did not feel the least bit sorry for her. _"As for your question, I assure you that the children are in the safest of servos. Shockwave is not barbaric, he will make sure they are properly cared for."_

He hoped that last sentence left a sick feeling toiling inside her, his mental torture of the human rather entertaining. If the Autobots told her anything about Shockwave, it would be how demented the scientist was. Now, demented was harsh. Shockwave was anything but crazy - he was quite the lucid, cold calculator, and crystal clear when it came to explanations.

 _"And I should take your word for it?"_ Ms. Darby hardly feared him, it seemed. He could recall seeing an adult human female rushing out after the kids when he had visited the Autobot base, and now he could pinpoint similarities between Jack and her, if his processor was reliable. Dark hair, blue eyes, the boy took after his carrier very much physically, and it was proving he had her personality and, perhaps morals, too.

Shifting his weight, he folded his servos behind his back and continued to grin at the computer monitors, not really reading the Cybertronian that scrolled down the screen. _"Indeed. I assure you, Ms. Darby, that Jackson is is good hands. Shockwave has specific orders from me to not harm a hair on his head."_

The angry exclamation he got back made him chuckle in amusement. _"Don't you dare call him by his full name! You have no right, none! And you think I'm supposed to believe you? A notoriously good liar?"_

There they went again, it seemed his reputation was boundless. _"You asked if I was telling the truth. I replied in the positive. Would you rather I had Soundwave bridge you here to prove it?"_

Her hesitation left him suspicious for a moment, but when she did reply, he understood clearly.

 _"Are you tracking me?"_

 _"I could, but I suspect you are contacting me from within the Autobot base, which would make my attempts fruitless."_ Though yet again she raised an interesting question. He thought that only the Autobot's Cybertronian technology could reach through the barrier that shielded them from being detected. Perhaps that was different when it came to PHFs. Or, though he scoffed at the idea, humans were more advanced than he gave them credit for.

 _"Well, I can't track you either, so I guess we're even."_ Her bitterness was evident, even though he could not truly hear her. _"What about Raf and Miko? Are they under your 'protection?'"_

 _"Very much so. I have given direct orders for the three to be kept as healthy as possible."_

 _"So you can hold them for ransom?"_

How blind she was. Then again, all of the Autobots were blind, and even the children had no idea of their fate. He had no intention of making a ransom call - if he wanted to get rid of them he would just drop them off the flight deck.

 _"Oh no, Ms. Darby."_ He smirked, not wanting to reveal too much but wanting to make the human squirm. _"They already served their ransom purpose once, which in the end didn't help at all. But now, I intend to keep them. Think of it like a spoil of war."_

Her rage made him chuckle, his chest rumbling as the deep noise vibrated throughout his chasis.

 _"You sick and twisted monster! When Optimus gets word of this, he will personally behead you!"_

 _"I care not for what Optimus thinks he will or will not do."_ Came his snappy retort. _"He will have to learn of their plight first, and how exactly do you plan to tell him? After all, think of what the Autobots would think of you, speaking to the Decepticon warlord when they quite obviously have not an inkling."_

Another long hesitation that made him impatient ensued, and he began pacing in a show of it as he waited. To the regular observer he would look like he was deep in thought, when it was on the contrary.

 _"How do you know I'm not just telling them right now?"_ She finally challenged.

His smile returned. _"How did you put it? 'When Optimus gets word of this, he will personally behead you!' You are speaking in the future tense, indicating you have yet to reveal your little secret . . . our little secret."_

Her scoffing was amusing. _"You make it sound like this conversation has been enjoyable. First you kidnap my son, and then you taunt me with his wellbeing!"_

 _"You contacted me first."_ He pointed out, red optics shining. _"And trust me, Ms. Darby. I've greatly enjoyed this private conversation."_

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave suddenly strided into the room, his canon cable swinging back and forth as he unknowingly interrupted his master. "I apologize for any disruptions, but I must take my leave of this vessel. My Predacons are in need of checking. Soundwave has been left with the humans, for now."

"I see." Megatron shifted his focus from the messages to his lead scientist, making it seem he was not distracted in the slightest. "Soundwave will bridge you out, it was high time you checked on them."

 _"Of course you did, you twisted hunk of metal."_

Shockwave took slight offense to the statement his master had uttered, Megatron ignoring Ms. Darby's message with some difficulty. It was, after all, inside his own head. He instead focused on Shockwave speaking to him, defending himself.

"I would have kept a better eye on them, had another project not distracted me from my work. These processes are complicated, and strenuous."

"And I understand." Mwgatron approached his scientist, movements lithe and calculating, predatory. "You are doing an excellent job, Shockwave. Your loyalty and dedication to your profession makes you a . . . rarity."

"I will accept the flattery." Shockwave stated, as if Megatron had been afraid he would not. "And you have provided me with an interesting objective, lord Megatron. One I wish to see for myself if it is possible."

"And if you succeed you will transcend all of Cybertron's history." Megatron added. "As you have already achieved with cloning your Predacon. You have proven to be beneficial to this cause."

"Thank you, my liege." Shockwave turned around fearlessly, knowing Megatron would not mind if he turned his back on him. It was only incompetents like Starscream he would not tolerate. "I will now take my leave of you."

Megatron nodded silently in acknowledgement. Just as Shockwave was leaving Knock Out waltzed in, and the warlord decided that his free time had ended.

"My liege, I have some _exciting_ news." The medic had that insufferable smirk on his face, one that told Megatron he was most pleased with himself. He, however, had an inkling that whatever Knock Out had to say, he would not be pleased with him.

"If it is another one of your amazing discoveries of the wonders organic-made car wax is, then leave my presence before I scratch it off of you!" Megatron snapped. "For the last time Knock Out, I have no interest in anything created by those bags of flesh!"

"N-no my liege!" Knock Out's optics widened. "Nothing like that! I'm talking about the T-cog modifications you requested. The T-cogs themselves are still under construction, but their, ah, 'extra pieces' are ready for testing. And I have been working to fix my neuron refractor after some Vehicons found it reduced to scrap metal in the Autobot base." The CMO groveled a little to further please his master.

Megatron gave Knock Out an even gaze, finally deciding the silly medic had something worth his time. "I will be at your laboratory shortly, then." He chose to ignore Knock Out's whining about the neuron refractor. Maybe its destruction could have been avoided if he had not let it fall into Autobot hands in the first place.

"Thank you, lord Megatron." Knock Out gave a bow before striding out of the room, Megatron sighing with frustration before returning to his private conversation.

" _I apologize for the delay, but something has been called to my attention and I must end the conversation as it is. Do feel free to contact me in the future."_ A tiny lie on his part in the beginning, he really could have cared less if he left the human thinking he was ignoring her, but it was hard to focus on two things at once when one was in his head and the other was in the outside world. Right now he had to focus on the progress of their current experimentations; Ms. Darby was not a top priority.

 _"I'll think about it."_ Came the tart reply, and he left the conversation as it was. He was free, for now. Not that talking to her had been any burden to begin with.

He wondered, very, very briefly, if she would ever try to communicate to him again. And he did not wonder it because he took a liking to her. He wondered because he had found something new to take up his time: torturing a mother by talking about her son . . . who she might never see again.

 **•** **•** **•**

June let out a long breath and closed her phone for the final time, her hands shaking. She had just finished a five to ten minute conversation with the Decepticon warlord, and it had been . . . civilized. He was far from polite or charming, but not at all what she had been expecting after she had sent that demanding question. She almost expected him to reply with a shout or roar, perhaps a call that would be filled with death threats and twisted words.

In fact, if she was recalling things correctly, she had been the one doing the threatening, as empty as that threat was. Granted, he had taunted and toyed with her, but she had been expecting something of that nature. Her major concern now was if he had been telling the truth about the kids, and about trying to track her.

She would have to make a point of turning her phone off when she left the Autobot base, though how effective that would be was questionable. The last thing she wanted was to be the Decepticon's next victim.

"What's that?" She jumps a mile in the air, shifting her body on the couch to face a curious pair of red eyes. Or eye, she could not rightly tell with the visor. How long Shovel had been standing there, she did not know. Hopefully he had not seen her text messages.

"What's what? This?" She held up her cell phone.

Shovel nodded.

"It's a cellphone." She flipped it up to show him the screen, her heart aching as she saw Jack's smiling face on her wallpaper. "It allows instant communication virtually everywhere."

Shovel tilted his head, curious as per usual. Ratchet looked relieved to be rid of the Vehicon temporarily, though June did not see the problem with the new addition. Sure, he could be in the way on occasion, but more often than not he was very helpful. Perhaps the grumpy medic just did not appreciate such help.

"So, like a comlink?"

"Yes." She closed it and holds it loosely. "We also have individual phone numbers. Kind of like a personal hailing frequency."

Scrap. She bit her lip, suddenly realizing she might have said too much. Did the Autobots know whether or not she knew of such a thing? Would Shovel question her about it?

To her complete relief, the Vehicon did not even bat an optic. "I was expecting more primitive technology." He murmured quietly. "Humans are more advanced than I thought."

June smiled. "We are full of surprises, I can tell you that."

"Hey, Shovel!" Smokescreen called. "I need a bit of help with an energon line. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure!" Shovel said eagerly, too excited to bid goodbye to June and hurring off without another word.

Feeling lonely and afraid again, June curled up on the couch and held her phone close to her chest. She did not do it in hopes Megatron would text her back - goodness no - but deep in her mind she hoped Agent Fowler would perhaps contact her with new information on the kids. He had a way of learning new things, whether from unknown sources or the news.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, jolting her from her brooding thoughts. The alarm was followed with a shout from the devil himself. "Prime!"

"Agent Fowler." Optimus said from his resting position on the medical berth. He was used to being addressed with a demanding yell from their liaison. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Cut the sugar, Prime. We've got a serious problem. This guy and some lackeys were spotted raiding a Wal-Mart and a WalGreens Pharmacy just a few hours ago. Now, I'm pretty sure Decepticons don't get colds, so are you going to explain to me why they're taking advantage of the 30% off cough medicine?"

June's heart sank as she took in the photograph. It was the Decepticon communcations officer, Soundwave, and several other Vehicons. They stood over a destroyed portion of a Wal-Mart roof, a Vehicon reaching in as if to grab something while a few others had their hands full of supplies.

Optimus' optics narrow. "The Decepticons have no need for human supplies . . . unless they intend to keep Jack, Miko, and Rafael hostage for an extended period of time."

"But why?" Ratchet scoffed, pausing in his work on Ultra Magnus. "Why wait for us to lick our wounds instead of calling for a ransom, and hitting us at our most weakest?"

June sank back into the sofa, tears threatening to once again spill over. She wanted to text Megatron and demand to know what he wanted with the kids, but if she could infer anything from their previous conversation, he wanted to keep that information confidential. And she could not just tell the Autobots that the Decepticons did not want a ransom, they would question where she got that information. That would reveal her conversation with the warlord.

"Do you think they won't want a ransom?" Agent Fowler asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in his trademark questioning look. "They have that Decepticon psychopath Shockwave. How do we know he's not poking them with needles right now?"

Optimus felt his spark clench at the thought of Shockwave doing a sick experiment on the human children, but he pushed aside the horrible thought. Whatever Megatron had in mind, surely it was not to experiment on them . . .

"I do not believe that is the case, Agent Fowler." He said carefully. "We know as of now that Shockwave is already busy with another project of some sort. What Megatron wants with our human friends, I do not know, but experimentation seems the least likely."

"So you say." Agent Fowler said with a finality that made June shiver. "I haven't told any of my superiors what's happened, but sooner or later they'll want an update and I will have to tell them the truth."

"If they find out the Decepticons have kidnapped Jack, Miko, and Rafael, then I fear they will not hesitate to shut us down and attempt to eradicate us all." Optimus' words were grave and horrible.

"I'll do my best to try and . . . withhold the truth from them." Agent Fowler rubbed his forehead. "But until then, get those kids back!"

Optimus nodded. "Understood, Agent Fowler."

"Agent Fowler out." He said with a final salute, the screens going blank.

"They can't shut us down!" Smokescreen exploded as soon as Agent Fowler had signed off. "We're all they've got against the Decepticons; if they shut us down then there'll be no stopping Megatron!"

"I agree. But humans are an extremely hard species to reason with." Ratchet stated bitterly. "They don't realize the sacrifices we've made in order to lessen theirs. Not until it's too late anyways."

June bit back a defensive retort. He was right, and she knew it one hundred percent. The thought of the Autobots being hunted down and killed by the beings they were trying to protect sickened her.

Optimus looked determined, the depth his wisdom once again showing as he spoke to the Autobots. "Humans do indeed have their flaws, but we must remember they are a young race, just as we once were. We will save our human friends, and we must hope that Agent Fowler can convince his superiors to allow us to continue to protect Earth."

"And if they don't?" Ultra Magnus rasped, making Ratchet look at him in bewilderment, as he had not heard the second-in-command wake up from his recharge.

Looking grave, Optimus answered. "Then we will have no choice but to stand back, and watch the Decepticons tear them apart. Maybe, after a time, they would let us return."

June could not help but cringe.

 _Maybe._


	6. Chapter Five: Coexistence

**CHAPTER FIVE | COEXISTENCE**

* * *

 ** _"Much of the vitality in a friendship lies in the honoring of differences, not simply in the enjoyment of similarities."_**

 ** _~James Fredricks_**

 **•** **•** **•**

It was many hours later when he returned to the lab, Shockwave immediately busying himself with three-dimensional models of what he wanted, the computer programming easy to manipulate . . . at least for him. Whether incompetents like Starscream could or not was a whole other question. One that did not need answering.

His audio receptors picked up deep intakes of air and even louder outtakes from two of the three humans. Miko, he was not surprised to learn, was the loudest of them, Jack merely sighing as he slumbered on. Rafael, however, was not asleep.

From what he could tell, humans needed at least eight hours of recharge to function properly the next day. But if the little one did not tire soon, at most he would get about four or five. His shaking and hyperventilations kept his brain on overdrive, and Shockwave could not think of any better solution than to just wait. His body would tire soon, and hopefully his mind would continue to function as well as it did before.

Shockwave's internal clock told him it was, in Earth time, approximately 12:43:09 p.m. at wherever their location was. A quick look told him they were somewhere above China, Asia. Approximately 12 hour difference from their mother county North America, which meant it was the middle of the night for the humans. He knew enough about them to know that humans were not nocturnal creatures, which meant that the little human was not sleeping when he needed to.

Did that concern him? Only a little. If his sleep was disrupted his mental capabilities would be impaired, and that could interfere with the experiment.

An ex-vent escaped the scientist. Humans were trivial subjects, his Predacons - both the ones in the laboratory and the one currently sleeping on the deck of this very ship - had been and still were less trouble than them. The archaic creatures did not try to escape, nor had touchy endocrine systems.

Which left him with the problem of Rafael Esquivel remaining awake when he quite obviously should have been asleep. His adrenaline levels were still much more higher than normal; did humans ever run out of energy?

"You have not stopped shaking yet." He breaks the silence, sensitive audio receptors picking up the sound of the human jolting. He turned halfway to look at the human, who had the table closest to him. The minuscule creature had an unnaturally pale face, face and palms excreting more sweat than average. Clear physical signs of fear.

"I-I'm just uncomfortable." Came the stuttering reply, voice high pitched and strained. "The energon is biting into my wrists . . . c-can I get energon poisoning from that?"

Shockwave paused for a moment before pressing a button, the energon bonds releasing Rafael and allowing him to sit up. His back made an unnatural popping sound as he bent over to look at his wrists.

A peep of surprise escaped his lips as Shockwave's digit tips came into view, grabbing on to his hand and pushing back his sleeve to look for any signs of damage. Raf expected his wrist to snap in half, but the scientist was gentle with his appendage, taking great care to not bend it at unnatural angles or twist it too far.

"It has not broken your skin." He noted. "There is also no sign of irritation."

"That m-might have been because my c-clothes shielded my skin." Rafael lied, hoping the Cybertronian did not catch it.

Shockwave's hesitation made his already fast heart accelerate, and he prayed that the scientist attributed that to his fear, and not to the fact he was lying.

"You do however, have a history of energon poisoning."

"D-dark energon poisoning." Rafael corrected, flinching as Shockwave still held his wrist and turned it a different way, making the human think for a split moment he was about to be punished for his lie or his correction. But the scientist was simply observing, being careful to not harm him.

"How very interesting." Shockwave did not sound interested. "The human species is resilient, is it not?"

Rafael did not know whether to be absolutely afraid of Shockwave or puzzled that they were having a conversation. "I-I guess. I mean, we haven't died out yet after so many centuries." He shut his mouth. _Don't talk too much Raf-man. This is Shockwave here._

"Indeed." Shockwave released his hand, one eye resting on the boy for a moment longer before he stepped back and returned to his computers. Rafael tried to read the Cybertronian, but his tired eyes were making things blurry, even with his glasses.

Shockwave spoke again, his monotonous voice unchanging. "I will allow you to rest without the energon bonds. But let me be clear: escaping is most illogical, and will only cause you more pain. Understood?"

Rafael nodded. "Y-yeah." He curled up and put his back to Shockwave, taking off his glasses and strategically placing them just above his head, where he could see the reflection of the computer screens without looking too conspicuous. Also, the glasses were close enough to his face that he could read.

But his eyes began to grow heavy, and sleep harder to fight off. He wanted to wait until Shockwave left so he could try and communicate to Ratchet or someone else at the Autobot base . . . but he supposed he could close his eyes for a second . . .

 **•** **•** **•**

June was curled on the couch, her back to the base as everyone powered down for the night. Individual quarters were being constructed little by little, but it was not like they could use them - only Ratchet, Shovel, and Smokescreen were in good enough shape to travel to the rooms.

Bulkhead had regained consciousness, which gave everyone extreme relief. It hurt to move, but he could talk, and when he had heard what had happened to his human charge his yelling shook June to the core, Ratchet yelling back at the Wrecker that they had patients, and if he would pipe _down!_

But his next question had chilled June, and every Cybertronian who heard it.

"Where's Jackie?"

Of all the mechs, Ratchet had not looked for Wheeljack. The realization of his mistake was more than evident on his face, and if there was a gun he more than likely have put it to his head and shot himself. Bulkhead had held on to the hope that perhaps his Wrecker friend had made it, but the odds . . . they were less than good.

It killed June on the inside, to think of an Autobot that had died, especially when she had known them, sort of. Cliffjumper was different, she had only heard of him. She had seen Wheeljack, and heard him speak. He was more real to her than just a story. But now, that is what he became.

She saw as Ratchet resumed working he was beating himself up for it. He had not been terribly fond of the Wrecker at first, but he had come to tolerate his antics.

Thoughts of the fallen Wrecker and the kids invaded her, the shadow of it her constant companion. And they still haunted her as she lied there on the couch, the base growing darker every minute. It was late, impossibly late.

"Nurse Darby?"

Turning over so she was facing the speaker, she looked at the aquamarine blue optics that glowed faintly in the darkness.

"Would you like for me to take you home?" Ratchet sounded weary and tired, and for once June saw him as more than a grumpy, snappish medic. He was broken, the stress tearing him apart from the inside out. There was nothing he hated more than watching a comrade die and unable to do anything about it.

Or believe it was his fault.

She shook her head. "I'll just stay here." She whispered. In truth she felt grimey and awful, but all she wanted to do was stay here and wait for her kids to return.

 _Kids._ Her heart quivered at the hurtful thought. Jack was not her only family now; she had two more children she would gladly call her own.

Ratchet's optics dimmed slightly, and as a soft sigh escaped him he held up an inviting servo. "You need to at least refuel and perhaps change clothing . . . I understand that is necessary for cleanliness?"

"Yeah." She hated how defeated she sounded. Ratchet already had enough problems, he should not be worrying about her. A small, insignificant human that had stuck her nose into his war. "But I can live for another day without . . . without doing anything."

Those choice of words set off Ratchet's alarms immediately. He understood that human emotions were much more intense than most of the creatures of the universe, and the deadly part about that was they did not know how intense their emotions were.

June probably did not know it, but she was becoming depressed.

"You're probably tired anyways." She continued softly. "You should rest."

"I can spare a few minutes to get you home." He flexed his digits, prompting her to climb on. "And bring you back, if you wish."

To his slight relief, she slid off of the couch and trudged over to his hand, sliding on and not saying a word as he set her down and transformed before opening his driver's door. Normally he would not have felt comfortable with someone in the driver's seat, but he would make an exception this time. June was old enough to look like she was driving an ambulance without raising suspicion.

He waited for her to buckle up before he drove quietly out of the base, acutely aware of her head resting against his window, his mirrors allowing him to see her bloodshot eyes looking at the outside world with a dead look.

A few minutes passed in silence before she whispered. "It's not your fault, what happened to Wheeljack."

It startled him that of all the things she was concerned about, his well-being was at the top of the list. He had expected something about the children, but instead she was trying to make him feel better about the mistake he had made.

"He's a Wrecker." She continued on, her voice growing a little stronger each time. "And I heard that they . . . are pretty tough." She coughed weakly, her hand over her mouth. He felt disgusted for a quick moment before his concerns turned to her health. She had inhaled a lot of smoke . . .

"I know." He returned quietly, if only to not so abruptly change the subject. "How are your lungs?"

Her confused look made him sigh. "Are they irritated at all? Do you need to see a human doctor?"

"No, no I'm fine." She replied quickly, clearing her throat. "I was more concerned about you."

Ratchet was not one to talk about his feelings to anyone, except perhaps Optimus. "Wheeljack will be fine. Knowing him he's just a few grenades away from getting back to base." It made his spark ache, however, to know he had failed. That was all he ever was, it seemed to be nowadays. He failed in repairing Bumblebee's voicebox, he failed to stay rational during the Autobot's hardest times, he failed the children, especially Rafael . . .

Sometimes he wondered why Optimus kept insisting he was the best medic for the job.

June shivered in her chair, pulling her jacket closer to herself. "But are you? Fine, I mean?"

The question made him snappy. "I forgot a comrade in the middle of a collapsing mine, and I couldn't keep an optic on the children long enough or Groundbridge them back to safety fast enough! Do I sound _fine_ to you?"

He felt the human flinch in his seat. "No." She whisperd, looking out the window with more intensity.

Letting out a strong ex-vent, the medic cooled himself down. "I'm sorry, Nurse Darby."

"You're under a lot of stress." She reasoned. "It's been . . . hard."

He remained quiet after that. In fact, for the rest of the drive neither of them spoke, Ratchet lost in his own thoughts as June looked out the window and up at the stars, wishing there was something to tell her Jack was safe.

 _There is, but it's not up there._ She looked at her phone. The last thing she wanted to do was text Megatron and 1. have Ratchet find out what she was up to and 2. have the warlord track them both down to her house.

Well, _house_ was an overstatement. Trailers were the only things available for the residents of Jasper at the moment, and that was what she got. Agent Fowler arranged it so that she was neighbors with Rafael's family and Miko's host family. It was a nice place, with a sewage system installed, along with running water and electricity, so she was able to make do with it. She had replenished her clothes and rations of food, which was all she needed.

Ratchet pulled up to the side of her trailer, unbuckling her and opening his door for the human, who he noticed had begun to tremble. He sighed softly, speaking low enough for her to hear.

"I'll be here, waiting." He told her. "You do want to go back to base, correct?"

She looks at the ground. "If I'm just going to be in the way, don't bother. I can . . . I can stay here."

He knew she did not want to, that the last thing she wanted to do was see Rafael and Miko's families. At the same time he knew that caring for her at the base would be distracting, but his spark told him that she was as injured as the other Autobots, just not in a physical sense.

"It won't kill me to wait thirty earth minutes for you to come back." He settled on his tires, closing his door. "Just do what you need to do, grab anything you need to grab. I'll be here." He sounded silly repeating himself, but June relaxed at his words. With a small nod, she headed over to her small dwelling area and went inside.

Tiredly rubbing her eyes once she had closed the door, she leaned against it and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes were too dry to let her shed anymore tears, but her sore throat could still allow her to choke out a distressed sound. Urging herself to move, she stumbled toward her room.

Her hands shook as she fiddled with the doorknob, and finally getting it to open she was very tempted to collapse on the bed. But Ratchet was waiting for her; she could not just ditch him outside.

Grabbing a bag, she tossed a set of clothes, a pillow, and blanket in it before slipping into the bathroom to take a quick shower, stepping out in five minutes (the fastest shower she had taken yet) flat and throwing on pajamas, rushing to brush her teeth and get back to Ratchet. Not even bothering to dry her hair properly, she stepped out shivering into the cold Nevada air.

The Autobot had not expected her to come out so early, and when he spotted her still-trembling hands worry made him roll up a few inches.

"Nurse Darby," he said quietly. "I can wait longer if you have other things to do."

The tenderness from the usually rough medic was unexpected, but that did not sway June's stubbornness.

"I don't. Have other thing to do, I mean . . . except wait for updates on the kids' conditions." She did not want to add _"If we get an update on their conditions."_

Ratchet opened his driver's door for her again, knowing he would not be able to insist she look out for her own well-being. All that she could think of, he knew, was the kids. And possibly Wheeljack.

 _Who you forgot, glitch-head._

"You have a job." He could not help but cringe as he pointed that out. Usually he did not care what she had to think or feel about what he said, but he knew her current condition was delicate, especially for a human. "That could keep you busy."

Her words were bitter. "I doubt it would. And you know just as well as I that emotions would only get in the way." At her words she could have sworn she felt him stiffen under her.

"I do." He made it clear he was not in the talking mood anymore - though it was probable that he had never been in the talking mood in the first place.

Shifting in his seat, June looked out the window again, watching the desert pass by her and the stars shining out in the sky. Absentmindedly she searched for the Big Dipper, and then the Great Bear. Her heart ached when she thought of how Jack liked to point those things out to her, and quietly she made a vow. She would find Jack, she would rescue him and the kids. There were no ifs anymore.

 _You want a war, Megatron? You got one._


	7. Chapter Six: Interactions

**CHAPTER SIX | INTERACTIONS**

* * *

 _ **"The concept of randomness and coincidence will be obsolete when people can finally define a formulation of patterned interaction between all things within the universe."**_

 _ **~Toba Beta**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Miko Nakadai ran for her life, a scream ripping through her throat as she darted from one side of the table to another, continuing to make as much sound as possible. A mixture of both English and Japanese flew from her mouth as she leaped and kicked out in an attempt to save herself.

"Stop!" Jack yelled. "You're going to give her a heart attack!"

Knock Out merely rolled his optics, sneering. "She'll be fine. Besides, she needs the exercise." His red optics watched her with amusement, chuckling as she danced and pranced around the object that terrified her: a giant tarantula that Knock Out had somehow acquired during one of his drives.

"It could bite her and kill her!" Rafael pleaded, his eyes watering as he watched with equal terror.

Shockwave clenched his fist in a sign of irritation, resisting the urge to strike out at the medic. The girl's screams were disrupting his work, and Knock Out's illogical attitude toward the situation did not help. He obviously did not understand the delicacy of the project.

"Knock Out." He snapped, voice modulators conveying annoyance so the medic could take the hint. "Get rid of the organic insect. Your form of enjoyment is most illogical."

"Actually, it's an arachnid." Knock Out corrected in his usual laid-back tone, his digit squishing the spider that had been aggressively pursuing Miko. She screamed yet again as its legs and body twitched and convulsed, too terrified to move even after it had stilled. "It has eight legs and two body sections. Oh, and it also has up to ten eyes. Trippy, eh?"

Shockwave did not care where Knock Out got the information (probably that "Discovery Channel" he had previously referenced to), he just wanted the narcissist to stop. "Clean up the mess and return her to her restraints. Your technique for getting the humans to exercise is ineffective."

The scientist received a shrug in return, Knock Out scraping off the spider's guts on his digits on the edge of the table. The bright red Cybertronian stood there, staring at the remains, and Jack was beginning to wonder if he had no idea what to do with the stuff when Soundwave walked in.

"We've got a mess to clean up." Knock Out gestured to the guts and gore. " _I'm_ not touching it."

"You just did, wimp!" Miko shouted, her fear dissipating with the loss of the spider. "Don't tell me you're chicken!"

"Fine, then _you_ touch it." He challenged, Soundwave standing there quietly. Rafael thought he saw disinterest in the communications officer's stance, but this was Soundwave. Who knew what he thought or felt?

"Nuh-uh." She crosseed her arms, turning her back on him.

"Chicken." Knock Out snickered, receiving a tongue stuck out at him in return. Tearing his gaze away from her, he looked at Soundwave. "Well? Somebody has to clean it up."

Soundwave looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating on how he wanted to do away with the medic. In truth, the silent mech was gauging whether or not Knock Out was being absolutely serious or messing with him. Soundwave hated the mediac's antics, but unfortunately he was given direct orders from Megatron to resist killing the annoying ground-vehicle.

Finally, Soundwave stepped forward and transformed his arm into a gun, hitting the remains with his energon shot and waiting as the organic material was reduced to ash in mere milliseconds. Miko gave a little squeak, one leg up in the air defensively and her entire body hunched over. She looked like she was attempting to do the fetal position in mid-air.

Soundwave casually scrapped the ashes onto the floor, turning away and walking back out the door.

"Now why didn't _I_ think of that?" Knock Out mused as he grabbed Miko and set her back on the table, strapping her wrists and ankles. "You know, Shockwave, this project is taking _forever_ to complete. How do we know the Autobots aren't going to find the organics before we finish?"

"The project is more than halfway complete." Shockwave rumbled. "As I download the diagrams into the mainframe, several Vehicons are at work following those diagrams. Lord Megatron is personally overseeing the building himself."

"You're letting a bunch of foot-soldiers tamper with delicate components?!" Knock Out exclaimed.

Shockwave gave him a simple reply. "I'm letting _you_ care for the humans, am I not?"

Knock Out took that offensively, but as usual the scientist did not even mean the remark to be sarcastic or witty. He was saying it like it was.

Grumbling, the medic returned his attention to the humans, looking at each one carefully, with a growing smirk.

"Now, which one of you fleshbags wants to go next?"

"Knock Out." Shockwave used a warning tone to let the medic understand that he would not play games. Shockwave would, if need be, tear him apart or ban him from the laboratory. Whichever when he felt was most logical and necessary.

"I'm not going to hurt them." He whined. "I just want to . . . have a little fun with them. You have to admit, Shockwave, their itsy-bitsy sizes are so cute." He pinched Rafael's cheek at this, soliciting a whimper from him.

"Don't touch him." Jack said, but Knock Out did not snap his helm up in surprise to look at the older boy, no.

 _Shockwave_ had said it at the same time Jack did.

"Oh for Primus' sake." Knock Out whined again. "I said I wasn't going to hurt them! There is nothing to do on this ship. Why can't I play with them?

 _He sounds like a whiney six-year-old._ Jack thought to himself, frowning at Knock Out. His glare went ignored, however, as Knock Out focused his attention on the turning Shockwave. Red eye looking at the medic, Shockwave slowly advanced toward him.

Knock Out quickly scampered back, servos up in a gesture of surrender. "I-I mean, you make the rules around here Shockwave. You don't want me to touch him? All right. I'll do that." He flinched, cowering as Shockwave towered over him. "Please don't mar my paint!"

He could hardly believe this mech. Shockwave wondered that if he was given the choice of dying or getting his paint scratched, he would choose to die. Honestly, this mech had a severe attachment to such a material item. If Shockwave died . . . well, he would not care.

Watching Knock Out cower before him, Shockwave instead turned to gaze at the little trembling human. Jake and Miko watched with terrified expressions, unsure of what was about to happen. Raf shrank back as Shockwave's digits hovered over him, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for some sort of painful punishment.

Shockwave gently, ever so gently, felt the strange matter that covered the human's head. He had researched that this was calming to them, to rub their heads or pet them like they would their own domesticated creatures. His readings indicated that the child was at first responding poorly to this strategy but his heart rate and blood pressure had begun to decrease, along with the production of epinephrine - adrenaline.

"It would not do well for my subjects to be constantly anxious." He replied to Knock Out, snapping his digits away from Rafael as he turned to fully face the medic, his vocals producing an angry and annoyed tone. "Your constant harassment of them will not be tolerated any longer. If I feel it necessary to remove you from this project, I will. And then you will be stuck in the same position as Starscream."

Knock Out gulped, giving Shockwave a nervous smile. "O-of course. Whatever you say. Sir." His voice gradually reduced to a squeak. "I won't do anything without your permission."

Shockwave simply looked at him for a moment before turning around and stalking back to his computers, once again annoyed at the fact that he had wasted precious time snapping at Knock Out.

The kids looked at Shockwave with utter confusion, Rafael most of all. Did Shockwave really care about them, or did he just care because any trauma could mess up the "experiment?"

And would the Autobots really find them before the experiment happened, or would they be too late?

Please. Jack begged in his mind - to who, he did not know. Anyone that would listen. _Please let Arcee be okay. And Optimus, and everyone. We need their help. Please._

 **•** **•** **•**

Arcee's optics flickered on, the dull light only allowing limited vision. A painfully bright light was shining in her face and she gave a protesting moan. With that light, severe pain followed, and she was regretting waking up.

"That's it. Just follow the light."

Another groan escaped her. "Ratchet. That isn't the most reassuring thing to say to somebody waking up after nearly being blown to bits." Her optics flickered brightly as her neural systems started warming up, her visual input becoming more and more clear. But with the enhanced vision she also got enhanced pain. She grit her denta, grimacing.

Ratchet replied with the usual annoyed grunt. "What else are you supposed to do?" He clicked the light off, straightening and beginning to probe her wounds. "What hurts?"

She seethed. "Everything."

"Be more specific."

Her optics roll, and she gets a snarky comment from the gruff mech.

"Well, your optics seem in good shape, considering you can give me that."

In response she did it again, giving him a glare. "My legs, my arms, my head, my-" Her optics widened as she spotted something behind Ratchet, her arm painfully transforming into a gun as she pointed it at a startled Vehicon. "What is _that_ doing here?!"

The Vehicon replied with more joy than she cared. "Hi! My name's Shovel. I'm Ratchet's best friend!"

"Oh Allspark." Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"Best friend? You have a Vehicon as a _best friend_?" She asked Ratchet skeptically, her arm trembling with effort but she managed to keep it trained on the foot soldier.

"It's a long story. And we are not best friends." He snapped at the Vehicon. "We do not make friendship bracelets, we will not hold hands while I'm trying to perform extremely delicate surgery, and we can not cuddle. Ever!"

Arcee looked absolutely perplexed as the Vehicon's shoulders sagged. "Okay." It - he - said in a defeated tone. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not mad."

"You sound mad." The Vehicon flinched as Ratchet made another annoyed noise, looking quite similar to a kicked puppy. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Okay. Sorry." The Vehicon put a hand up to where it's mouth would be if it was not protected by armor. "I didn't mean to!"

Ratchet turned his back on the Vehicon, voice softening ever so slightly. "I'm sure you didn't."

Shovel perked up a little at that. "I didn't, really!"

"Shovel," Optimus Prime suddenly stepped in, his pede for the most part fixed, but he still had a slight limp as it healed on its own. "Could you do me a very, very important favor?"

Shovel practically tripped over himself as he turned to look at the Prime, which Arcee could barely comprehend. Why would a Decepticon, a mindless foot soldier of all things, be here, helping them? Where did Ratchet pick this guy up anyways? Surely not during the energon explosion . . .

"Yes Optimus Prime sir!" Shovel straightened, his antics earning a small, amused smile from the Prime.

"I need you to accompany me to the explosion sight. One of our comrades has yet to radio in that he is online. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes I can, Optimus Prime sir!" Shovel practically bounced up and down; Arcee could definitely pin him as an oddity.

Ratchet's optics become downcast, and he did not even acknowledge the pair as they opened the Groundbridge and walked through, the portal closing behind them. Arcee watched him with concerned optics as he patched her up, the pain not ebbing away but she knew the next day would feel much, much better.

"Who is the comrade?"

"Wheeljack." He mumbled. "It's my fault."

"What?" Her optics narrowed. "Ratchet, what do you m-"

"I _forgot_ him, Arcee!" He snapped. "I was too focused on you, on the children, on Shovel, the other severely injured, I somehow forgot Wheeljack!" He took a heavy vent, focusing on mending her wounds. "I didn't even think about him until Bulkhead woke up and asked. How _could_ I?"

Her voice became firm. "It was an accident, Ratchet. You had too many things going on at once." Deep sympathy was reflected in her optics, but to her dismay the medic did not seem to accept it. "We're in the middle of a war, casualties . . . they happen. Like . . . Cliffhanger and Tailgate." Her optics dropped, a pained intake filling the silence as she paused. "But Optimus and . . . Shovel, are going to look. Who knows? Maybe they'll find him doing okay. You know, maybe sitting around and tossing a grenade in the air like a bouncy ball."

Ratchet did not reply, and she simply relaxed her cables and let him work, his gaze brooding and bitter.

 **•** **•** **•**

Megatron's gaze settled on the tortured individual before him, his anger to a boiling point. They were being uncooperative, but he was not unnecessarily surprised. No, they were being _uncooperative_ , which stripped his patience raw. The thing he hated most, more than Optimus Prime, was an individual who would not listen to him. He had the power, not them. So why did they resist?

"Tell me where the Autobot's have gone into hiding, and I'll make your death swift." He growled.

The prisoner spat out blue energon at the warlord's pedes, a strained laugh matching the smirk on their face. "No matter what I do you'll kill me, so what have I got to lose if I don't tell you?"

Megatron struck out at them angrily, his digits picking up energon already covering their body. He clutcheed their throat, angrily driving his sharp digit-points into them, not breaking their armor but causing extreme discomfort.

"I'll make you lose your sense of feeling." He hissed. "I will beat you numb. And then I will watch the light fade from your optics, and you will never see it coming."

He was given an equally hissy voice. "Go right ahead."

Megatron searched his optics for a moment, and then as a thought crosses his processor he grinned, sharp dentas showing. "Or perhaps I can do something . . . a little more convincing. I think I can take a guess at which human aboard this ship Shockwave likes _least_."

The prisoner's optics widen. "You wouldn't dare."

"What would your thick-headed friend Bulkhead think if he learned that you let his human pet die because you refused to give me what I want." Megatron tilted his helm, a dangerous look in his optics. "Shockwave will not miss her, and we have seven billion other humans we could choose, should an addition become necessary." His optics flashed. "So, what are you going to tell me, _Wheeljack_?"


	8. Chapter Seven: Not What It Seems

**CHAPTER SEVEN | NOT WHAT IT SEEMS**

* * *

 _ **"Everything about you is a conspiracy. Just like your love you have for me. It's all a broken dream, with things that are never what they seem."**_

 _ **~Unknown**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Wheeljack hung there in silence, his servos clenching into fists as he waged war inside himself. He was doing something he normally did not do: stop and think. Would Miko's life be worth it? Was the base's location really more important than the life of one of his best friends?

Megatron stood and waited, gaze leveled. He could not tell which answer the Wrecker would give, though either one would surprise him. A dangerous grin formed on his faceplate. He had the mech trapped, and it was pleasant to watch him squirm.

"I . . . I can't." Wheeljack ground his dentas together, forcing his spark to stay together despite the feeling of it being ripped apart. "I won't. You will never get the location out of me!"

The warlord's vocalizers produced a disappointed sound. "What a pity. It seems I was wrong about the Autobots and their attachment to their pets." The door opens behind him, and Soundwave walked in with something clutched in his thin digits. Opening them, a pink and black head pops up.

"Wheeljack!" Miko exclaimed, standing up and attempting to escape Soundwave. The mech, however, simply grabbed her foot and dangled her in the air, her fists flying toward his face as she made a spectacle of herself. "Lemme go you scrapheap!" She yelled. "I'm going to tear you into little pieces once I get my hands on you!"

"No!" Wheeljack's shoulders sagged in defeat. Maybe he could have taken it if they did not kill her right in front of him. But now . . .

"No _what?"_ Megatron sneered. "Are you reconsidering your earlier statement? Rest assured Wheeljack I am a very lenient and merciful mech; I won't harm a hair on her organic head if you tell me exactly what I want to hear."

Miko stopped her thrashing, the blood draining into her head and making her dizzy. She arched her back like a worm, bending so she could get a good look at Wheeljack. "Don't do whatever you're about to do, Jackie! I can take it!" Her fierce gaze almost convinced him she could.

Almost.

"Soundwave, if he refuses to give me an adequate answer in the next ten seconds, I want you to snap her neck." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave gave an affirmative nod, continuing to dangle Miko by her leg as he watched Wheeljack, waiting for him to give them an answer. Wheeljack look conflicted, his optics locked on Miko as he fought with himself. Finally, after a long moment, he hung his head and sighed.

"I'll tell you where it is . . ."

 **•** **•** **•**

June woke up on the couch with a start, the furniture squeaking as her body jerked. Gasping, she shook her head to clear her vision of the nightmare that had been dancing before her eyes. The kids, horribly transformed into . . . . things. Abominations. And Megatron stood behind them, laughing his rough, sick laugh.

Heart hammering, she looked around the Autobot base to see Arcee was looking better, and Bumblebee was even sitting up, still looking a bit dazed- for a robot anyway. Ratchet was currently looking at the scout, doing an analysis on him with a scanner.

 _A shame we humans aren't advanced enough to come up with that kind of technology yet._ June thought to herself with a bit of jealousy. _It would make diagnoses much easier._

Ah, well. Not like she could just have Ratchet develop a smaller version for humans, patent it as her own, and have it reproduced and sold worldwide without any explanation or research background. An out of the blue invention would raise quite a few eyebrows.

"Stop squirming." Ratchet snapped to Bumblebee. "My scanners can't magically work while you move however you want. What kind of advanced technology do you think I have?"

Bumblebee whirred and buzzed out his answer, speaking in a language foreign to June. Rafael could understand him, but how she did not know; it was strange, not even Ratchet had an adequate answer as to why. He just _could_.

Like his hacking skills. June's phone felt much heavier, the texts between her and Megatron having yet to be deleted. She felt like a traitor, and selfish. Selfish that she kept the - albeit threatening - texts, but they reassured her Jack was okay . . . then. She was traitorous to her Autobot friends, who worked to protect her from evil beings like Megatron.

And she was texting him of all things. Granted, they were formal texts; not shortcuts or emoticons, but all the same.

It was honestly the last thing she ever expected herself to do.

Ratchet grunted again in annoyance but said nothing else, finishing his assessment with Bumblebee and making the scout lie back down to recharge, Bulkhead and Smokescreen loitering around- the former had healed very swiftly and nicely. Optimus and Shovel were still searching for Wheeljack, but June had a nasty feeling that they would not find him. She hated the feeling, but her intuition strongly suggested so. And Ultra Magnus was still in surgery, but this time Ratchet was fixing his optic. So, it was a bit of improvement since the back surgery; but June did not even know if his back was properly repaired yet.

Arcee stared at the ceiling, optics dim and expression blank. She was awake, but her processor was somewhere else. Ratchet was not letting her up anytime soon, and so she took the free time to wallow in self pity. Memories of Tailgate and Cliffjumper surfaced, making her spark ache. While active she could distract herself, but now with nothing to do the memory files opened and attacked her viciously.

 _I won't lose a third partner. No, I will do everything in my power to get Jack away from that . . . that_ monster _and bring him back to his mother. Tailgate and Cliffjumper may be gone, but perhaps Primus was just leading me to Jack; a human that works at a fast-food restaurant and gets paid what may or may not be minimum wage._

She wondered what her previous partners would think of Jack. He and Cliff would definitely get along; they both had a tendency to get themselves in the worst of situations. Practical jokers too, she could imagine them laughing at something . . . like covering Vince's car with burgers.

Jack and Tailgate? Yeah, they would get along too. Tailgate knew how to focus on the mission, get things accomplished. He was brave too, a little too brave. Her optics close as the traumatizing memories surface. He tried to be so strong for her, but in the end . . .

 _Stop._ She commanded herself, optics brightening as she pulls herself back into the present. _You can't help Jack if you're lying here like a pitiful scrap-heap. Heal, rest up, and then kick some aft. Major aft._

 _Bzzzzt._

Her sensitive audio receptors picked up a loud buzz, one that even made Ratchet look up. And by the direction he looked it was June that had made the noise.

"Sorry." June said sheepishly. "My phone had a reminder on it."

"Your phone vibrates _that_ loud?" Ratchet asked with disbelief.

June felt herself blushing as she picked up her phone. "Resting on the table it does. Just reminding myself I need to . . . um, do yoga at one. For exercise."

Ratchet gave her a skeptical look. "You need to remind yourself of that?"

"Usually my days are busy." She replied defensively, hand starting to sweat a little. "Especially when I have clinic duty." Retreating to the couch, June felt her empty stomach twist when she looked at who contacted her.

 _Megatron_.

Never had she anticipated him to initiate a conversation with her, much less over text. She was almost too afraid to open the message, but nevertheless she did, steeling herself in the process.

" _If you wish to live in order to meet your son once again in the future, I suggest evacuating the Autobot base. However, you must not tell your friends; if you do I will not hesitate to kill Jackson at the precise moment I learn of your betrayal to me."_

Her heart lept into her throat. _Please no . . ._

Looking up from her phone her eyes wander around the base, the five present Autobots busying themselves with something. She could not . . . just leave them. But she did not want to die, and she did not want Jack to die.

 _Selfish._

Her fingers fly frantically across the keyboard. _"How do you know of the location?! You told me you weren't tracking my phone!"_

 _"I told the truth when I said I was not. I received my information from a . . . reliable source."_

June did not want to even know who he tortured to find that out. She felt sick again, because no matter what she did, she would betray and kill the Autobots. Was she brave enough to die with them? Or was she too selfish to let that happen to herself?

 _"You're a monster."_ She finally texted back, knuckles white as she clutched her phone.

She could almost hear his dark chuckle as he replied. _"Oh, Ms. Darby, you have no idea."_

Leaning back in the sofa, she suppressed a distressed cry and instead bit her lip, letting out a long sigh. He just could not stop at torturing those within his grasp, he had to make sure she was in pain as well. His twisted mind enjoyed as much destruction as it could, and it made her ill to think of it.

He was right, she had no idea how much of a monster he truly was. But he was definitely an ugly one.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Shovel, have you found any sign of Wheeljack?" Optimus asked from his vantage point above the cave, looking for any signs of the mech having clawed his way out. He had yet to find any.

"No." The Vehicon replied, emerging from the little hole he had managed to dig into the cave, armor dull from dust. "But if this cave had not appeared before due to geological phenomena, then won't it disappear again after a certain amount of time?"

Optimus had to admit he was impressed with the Vehicon. He proved to be more intelligent that they were originally stereotyped to be. "You are probably right, which is why we need to hurry."

Walking down from his original position, Optimus scanned the area for any human activity. It would be most inopportune for them to be discovered here, yet at the same time humans proved to be ambitious creatures. If they wanted they could dig out this cave-in within a matter of hours if they found it necessary. But this was a delicate operation; going too fast could end up making them hurt Wheeljack by not being gentle, but they could not go too slow or the cave could close again.

"Are we alone out here?" Shovel asked suddenly, having stood straight up and looked at Optimus.

The Prime was most definitely confused by the question. "I believe so. I not seen any human activity, nor has Ratchet contacted us about any Decepticon activity -"

The Vehicon's small servos turned into guns in mere half seconds, bringing them level with Optimus's hips in another few. " _Don't_ move."

Optimus stared at Shovel with disbelief. _He is more clever than we realized. More clever than we believed possible for a mech of his status._


	9. Chapter Eight: Some Revelations

**CHAPTER EIGHT | SOME REVELATIONS**

* * *

 _ **"At dawn of man, many words of inspiration. At the end, there will be words of revelation."**_

 _ **~Toba Beta**_

 **•** **•** **•**

June sat on the couch, trembling in fear as scenarios ran through her head, images floating across her eyes of what their fates would be. She had betrayed the Autobots before, staying in contact with Megatron, but she would not abandon them. That, she decided, was worse than anything else.

 _He's coming, I know he is. He'll bomb us, again, and though I may not ever see Jack again . . . No, I_ will _see him again. Just not in this life._

June Darby was never big on faith, especially after her husband left her despite months of praying to a God she hoped existed, but she wanted to continue hoping, to know that not everything was on her shoulders. Perhaps there was Primus. Could she pray to a god of a completely different species? Was he even real, like their God was supposed to be?

 _Well, Unicron was real, and he is supposed to be Primus' opposite, god of chaos. So, probably._

As she closed her eyes to say a little prayer aloud, warning tone filled the air. She leapt to her feet, phone clutched in hand, as Ratchet started from his position at Ultra Magnus' bedside, optics immediately darting to the screen.

June's erratic heartbeat lasted well after she realized what had caused the alarm: Agent Fowler.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler demanded angrily, dark eyes searching for the Autobot leader. "Ratchet, where is Optimus?"

"He is on a scouting mission with Shovel." Ratchet did not look pleased by Folwer's interruption and tone of voice. "What is it _this_ time?"

"What is it? _What is it?"_ Fowler looked ready to blow. "I'll tell you what it is! The Pentagon is going nuts! A whole fleet of jets just smashed into the Hoover Dam! And not just any jets!" Fowler promptly pulled up what looked like an awful camera shot of a flying jet, but as he clicked buttons off-screen different images appeared before finally a clear one came into view.

"Fowler, just because the kids are here doesn't mean you should be using that sort of language!" Ratchet snapped, but he went completely ignored.

"Decepticons?" A surprised Smokescreen added. "There's nothing they could possibly want at that . . . What-chya-ma-call-it."

 _"Hoover Dam."_ Fowler seemed ready to explode. "The Hoover Dam is not just some what-chya-ma-call-it. It is the symbol of America! Of our power, our ingenuity!"

Bulkhead squinted at the screen from where he had sat down. "Looks like a giant wall to me."

"No! No no no! This is a _dam!_ It provides electricity to thousands of Americans, and water too! Gallons and gallons of it!" Fowler was definitely feeling extremely patriotic, as he slammed his fist onto the table. "And the Decepticons destroyed it!"

Arcee sat up with a grunt, helm in her hands as she muttered. "And my audio receptors are about to be destroyed by your yelling."

"So what if the Decepticons destroyed it?" Ratchet scoffed. "It can be fixed."

"Not without years worth of construction!" Fowler was beginning to look rather crazed. "Would you guys happen to have any idea why they would do such a thing?"

June was wondering the same thing herself. It made no sense, unless the Decepticons were aiming for mass destruction and panic, there was nothing there for them.

"Of course not." Ratchet sounded even more annoyed. "They have not motive, unless someone was feeding them false information."

Smokescreen snorted his agreement. "By the way they completely totaled that thing, you'd thought the Allspark was hiding in there. They definitely went all in; probably because they thought it had something to do with us."

June's mind began to race. _Unless someone was feeding them false information._

"What about the kids?!" She blurted. "What . . . what if . . ." Her voice cracked for a moment as the implications suddenly sank in, and she forced herself to say the words. "What if they are . . . being asked for information, and trying to protect us?"

The base was silent for a good long while, her heart breaking slowly as a sob became stuck in her throat, threatening to come out. The way the Autobots were looking at one another and Fowler signified that she had probably hit the nail right on the head. But they were probably not just being asked for information.

They were probably being _tortured._

The cry of pain and sadness rang out across the base before she could stop it, a hand flying to her mouth as several sets of eyes look up at her. Blushing and not wanting them see her cry, June runs out of the room without another word, out of the base entirely, and slumps against the wall, trembling with horror.

 _Not my Jack. My Miko, Rafael. Not my kids. Please no_.

Tears continueed streaking down her face and blurring her vision before her hand darted into her pocket without a second thought, pulling out her phone and dialing.

It only took two rings for him to answer.

 _"And what would you be calling about, Ms. Darby? Something you would like to tell me?"_

Her voice was broken up into sobs as she gripped the phone, barely able to hold it due to her profusely shaking hands. "I want to talk to my son. I want to talk to Jack."

Megatron's dark chuckle made her hands go clammy and knees weak, and she slid to the ground as he responded, her head spinning. She had never passed out before in her life, but at that moment she was about ready to.

 _"Why? Did his precious two-wheeler suddenly just . . . go up in flames?"_

June suddenly realized what he sounded so . . . delighted about. Her sobbing, her immediate call after the destruction of the Hoover Dam; Megatron thought she had just witnessed the destruction of the Autobots. Immediately, her mind made a snap decision. She had to protect them, to make up for her betrayal here and now, conversing with this monster.

June Darby was no actress, but she knew that her emotions at the here and now were her biggest advantage. He had take her son, his friends, her home, her livelihood, and as far as he knew, he had taken away the Autobots too.

"I want to talk to Jack!" She demanded, letting hot, angry tears pour down her face. "You've taken everything from me! Please . . ." She allowed her voice to break, and even sank to her knees for effect, though he could not see her. "Let me speak to him. Let me know he's alright." Her body trembled. "Please."

The warlord was silent for an awfully long time. June was not sure whether he was trying to determine if she was telling the truth or if she had been so convincing he had to stop and think for a moment.

When he finally spoke, she had never felt so much relief in her entire life.

 _"I suppose your argument is valid. I did, in fact, take everything you've ever lived for."_ She did not know if he was sympathizing with her or simply toying with her. It didn't matter, as long as she could talk to Jack. _"Perhaps . . . I could even let you_ see _him."_

Warning bells went off in June's head. Knowing Megatron, he was not just going to let her visit. He was trying to play with her emotions, and for whatever reason trap her aboard the Nemesis. To blackmail her son, use her for his own sick reasons? Whatever the reason she was not going to give him the satisfaction of kidnapping her too.

"N-no, you're lying." She forced out. "I know what kind of game you're trying to play. You're just going to use me, just like you are the kids."

Megatron's chuckle once again sent shivers down her spine. _"Hardly. No, Ms. Darby, the children have a completely different purpose than what I have in mind for you. It would be useful, wouldn't you think, to have you aboard the Nemesis? To care for the human children?"_

"It would," she spat back "but I know you better than you think. You'll use me for more than that, I know."

 _"You're very impressive, Ms. Darby, I will give you that much credit."_ Megatron did indeed sound surprised by her knowledge of him. _"And what else, pray tell, would I use you for?"_

"I'm not a mind reader, I don't know." She was becoming frustrated now, but remembered that she had to stay composed, at least a little bit. The Autobots had just died, according to what he knew, so she had to keep him thinking that way. "But don't think for one second I'll let you have me so easily. I'll have Agent Fowler tailgating you before you could possibly track me down!"

 _"Is that so?"_ Megatron seemed to be purring on the other end of the line. _"I think Soundwave would like to take you up on that challenge."_

Her blood ran cold. "I just want to talk to my son."

 _"Are you afraid, Ms. Darby?"_

"I . . . I am."

 _"How very interesting. Would it make you feel any better to know that I have no intentions of killing you?"_

"N-no. Just, please, I want to talk to him. Just talk. Please. Don't take me away too."

 _"Take you away from what?"_

"Don't make me lose myself too."

The silence between them was almost too much. June could almost see the look on his face. Surprised, perhaps maybe even puzzled. When the warmonger finally spoke, he spoke slowly, as if unsure of his decision.

 _"As you wish, then. I will have Soundwave see to getting Jackson some cellphone reception. But do not, for one Earth second, believe I am doing this out of sympathy for you."_

"I didn't think that was the case." She replied bitterly, her hands still trembling; but this time from excitement. Would Megatron really grant her wish? Could she talk to Jack? "You don't seem like the type to sympathize."

 _"On the contrary, Ms. Darby. I empathize with you."_

Before she could reply the line went dead, and she stared at the blank contact ID picture as she took the phone away from her ear. He had hung up on her. She would have been more angry with him if she was not so perplexed.

 _I empathize with you._

 **•** **•** **•**

The cuffs bit into his wrist joints, but the pain had lasted long enough that Wheeljack was familiar with it. It had taken all his willpower to not laugh in the face of the Decepticons as they ate up the information he was giving them. While the predatory gleam in Megatron's eyes had been unsettling, at least he had the reassurance that the Hoover Dam, though close enough to Jasper, Nevada to be a problem if the 'Cons decided to scout the perimeter, was well out of the way from where the actual Autobot base.

He also chose the dam because it was a monumental American structure; if it was destroyed the entire country and possibly the world would hear about, meaning that the Autobots would have no problem learning that someone was keeping their afts covered.

But it made him wonder. Did they realize he had been gone? Did they presume him dead already? Bulkhead, bless his spark, would not give up on him that easily, but eventually the poor bot would realize that Wheeljack was not coming back anytime soon. In which case, he was either dead, or captured. Dead, more like, because he had been knocked unconscious after the explosion, making him more vulnerable. Completely vulnerable, actually.

Still, he hoped.

But he was hardly his biggest concern. No, Wheeljack feared for the kids. Miko had nearly died because of him, and who knew what Jack and little Raf was going through. He vowed to himself that he was going to get out with those kids no matter what, even if in the end it killed him. Megatron may think that the humans interfered and now must stay in this war, but he thought differently. Yeah, Wheeljack enjoyed fighting, but he believed that this was their war. Other species should not get involved, especially when they are at a severe disadvantage and was not involved in the first place.

But what did he know? He was just a soldier, according to Ultra Magnus. Someone who liked explosions way too much.

 _Well, then I'm just going to grab the kids and blow this place sky-high, since that's what I'm good at._

 **•** **•** **•**

"The protoforms are nearly complete, my lord." Shockwave spoke with his same monotonous voice, but Megatron knew him well enough to sense his excitement. "We only require a few things before they are fully functional. The armor, however, will be the next hardest thing to add. Some things will be able to fit the protoform perfectly, others we will have to test and modify on the bodies once they are functioning."

"Excellent." Megatron turned away from the monitor to look at his top scientist, red optics glowing somewhat oddly. He seemed . . . unnerved, to Shockwave. "Do you know how long it will take to acquire the necessary items?"

Shockwave, though he was concerned for his master, was smart enough to know to not question what kind of mood Megatron was in. "Not precisely, especially considering I have saved the hardest internal organs for last: processor, t-cog, and spark."

"Ah, yes. And you know we want nothing less than perfection, Shockwave." Megatron clasped his servos behind his back. "I'm sure some Vehicons can be used as models or scrapped for spare parts-"

"Only their T-cogs could be used in that situation." Shockwave was sounding thoughtful, however; that was what saved him from Megatron snapping after he had so rudely interrupted. "The processors will be the hardest, if my idea on how we can use the sparks will work."

Megatron tilted his head, looking at his scientist curiously. He always had interesting ideas. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

Tapping his helm in thought, the scientist's one eye focused on nothing in the distance. "A spark made from scratch is not only difficult but nearly impossible, as our sparks are not only an organ that delivers energon to our systems but possesses our very souls. And as it is not yet possible to create a soul, something will need to be there in order to kick-start the spark, to make it fully functional."

"So, you need three spark shards, as one bot cannot donate three by themselves." Megatron concluded.

Shockwave nodded. "Yes, but preferably from someone more competent than a Vehicon."

Megatron's red optics flashed. He knew what would happen to the spark shards donated - or taken. They would be bonded to the new spark, making them almost like mates. As sick and twisted as that sounded, he knew it was a sacrifice someone had to be willing to make.

"I will have Soundwave compile a list of those strong enough to endure the operation." Megatron said after a moment of musing. "When will you need the results?"

"As soon as possible." Shockwave replied, stopping just before he leaves. "My lord, I think it would be wise if you were kept off the list."

"And why is that?"

Shockwave did not shrug, but Megatron could almost hear in his voice that he was about to. "For safety purposes. This type of work is unprecedented. It could be a painful procedure, not to mention . . . devastating. This is new territory for me, and so I can not anticipate exactly what is going to happen."

Nodding, the warlord regarded his scientist's advice. It was logical, as per usual, but at the same time Megatron had a different idea. He would have to run it by Shockwave, but he should take his advice into consideration before committing to his decision.

"If that is what you recommend." He said after a short moment, turning back to the computer screen. "I apologize for keeping you away from your work for so long."

Shockwave simply bowed. "It is nothing but a minor inconvenience, my lord." And with that the scientist was gone, leaving Megatron to his screens.

The warlord had not, in fact, been looking at the information presented before him, but had been in a conversation with June Darby that he shared privately to Soundwave, with the request of finding some way to allow the distraught woman to have a conversation with her son. While it did not surprise him when she had not taken the bait to see him in person, he was still intrigued that she did not want to see her youngling. He would have thought that in her emotional state she would not have been thinking clearly.

No matter, he did not know what he would have done with her anyways, besides blackmail for the children. He saw no appeal in humans, except perhaps as playthings to throw around and watch them squirm. He did not underestimate their intelligence, but found it useless as it did not pertain to Cybertronian intelligence.

No matter. Perhaps he could use her for something once he thought of it. But for now, all he had was words to threaten with, and not an object. Soon, he might loose his patience in the game he was playing with her and have Soundwave track her down, to pick up and take back to the Nemesis. Or killed, depending on his mood at the time of the order.

 **•** **•** **•**

Optimus stood extremely still, only daring to vent once in a while to cool his systems as they were kicked into battle mode. Shovel was still pointing the gun at him, but something was, off. He had it pointed at Optimus' waist, and his gaze . . . was off to the right? Had he gone blind, or haywire?

"I said, don't move!" The Vehicon suddenly shot, Optimus diving to the side and bringing his gun up, pointing it right at the new Autobot's head, when he stopped. Shovel was not turning towards him, nor running away from him either; he was running _toward_ something.

"Shovel!" Optimus shouted, but he was ignored as the Vehicon shot yet again, finally the screech of someone getting hit could be heard, the 'Bot sounding quite pleased with himself.

"I hit them! I actually got them!" The Vehicon skid to a stop several feet from where Optimus had been standing, gun still pointed in the brush. "Come on, come out."

Optimus watched with wide optics as a figure rose from the brush, red paint flashing brightly in the sun now that he was no longer concealed by shadow. The suave Decepticon medic stood, holding his arm and glaring at the Vehicon before his red eyes focused on Optimus.

"Prime, found yourself a new dog?" He sneered, hand servos clenching into fists. "Of all the Autobots to survive, and it's _you_. Megatron is not going to be pleased."

"Survived?" Optimus' brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I quite understand -"

"You poor thing." Knock Out was slowly backing up as now Shovel was more focused on his words and not his actions. "I suppose you can't know; they were just killed ten Earth minutes ago."

"Killed?" Shovel sounded extremely concerned, his weaponized arm lowering. "Ratchet . . . the Autobots are dead?"

Knock Out gave him a weird look. "Why would you care? And what does it matter? Yes, they're dead! Starscream himself attacked the base, and even though he has always been questionable, we are for sure that the base has been decimated."

Optimus felt his systems become hotter with the information. He did not like how Knock Out was talking, nor the prospect of the Decepticons attacking the base while he was not there.

"But like I said, it doesn't matter. I was here to make sure nobody else had been rummaging around the rubble, but now I'll just report back with your unfortunate status of 'totally alive.' Good day!"

The medic suddenly transformed and kicked his gear into reverse, speeding backwards into the trees as a Groundbridge picked him up right before he slammed into the line of gargantuan plants.

"No! He got away . . ." Shovel lowered his arm yet again, looking very much disappointed.

Optimus came up beside him, frowning as the medic got away. "It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we check on the state of our comrades." He immediately put a finger to his audio receptor and activated his com-link. "Ratchet, are you there?"

"Of course. Are you in need of assistance?"

Optimus did not know if he had ever felt so much relief. He could not risk losing his men a second time. "Just in need of a Groundbridge, old friend."

"One moment, then."

As they waited, Optimus looked to Shovel, a little guilt tugging at his spark.

"Shovel, I wish to apologize."

The Vehicon looked surprised. "Apologize, for what? I was the one that let him get away."

Optimus shook his head. "No, not about Knock Out. I will confess I doubted you and questioned your loyalty when you went to shoot at him. I thought you were aiming at _me."_

Shovel sounded like he was grinning as he replied. "Oh, yeah. I was in a rush, I didn't really think about you being there in the way. It's okay, I know I'm not really trustworthy . . ."

Optimus put a large servo on his shoulder and smiled at him as the Groundbridge opened for them. "I think you did show your trust today, when confronting Knock Out. Though it was a brief encounter, I'm sure there will be more times for you to prove yourself."

With a happy nod the Vehicon followed him through the Groundbridge, immediately walking over to Ratchet - much to the medic's chagrin - to tell him what had transpired.


	10. Chapter Nine: Last Moments

**CHAPTER NINE | LAST MOMENTS**

* * *

 **"I've always believed in savoring the moments. In the end, they are the only things we'll have."**

 **~Anna Godbersen, The Luxe**

 **•** **•** **•**

Jack was angry. In fact, he was so much more than angry; he was _livid_. Just when he thought nothing could get any worse, he was proven wrong again by Megatron. He realized now why Optimus was reluctant at first to stop him, before coming to his own conclusion that the only way to make this war end was to end Megatron.

The warmonger was like the winter frost. The day before, one would think it was too warm for the winter freeze to take over, but then the next day realize their mistake. The frost came at night, and killed everything in its path while everyone was asleep.

That was just what Megatron did. He _killed_ the Autobots.

"I won't let you get away with this!" His voice tore through his throat as he struggled against the energon bonds, grunting with rage. "I will avenge their deaths!"

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Megatron leered above him, clawed servo resting on the boy's metal slab. He could easily smash the human into oblivion with one careless flick of his servo; he was rather amused at the fact that the human was convinced he could take him. _Him_ , a seasoned gladiator no less.

"I will." There was a gleam in his eyes, a gleam Megatron was all too familiar with. "Even if it kills me!"

"Jack . . ." For once in her life Miko was warning Jack to stop. Perhaps it was the shock of nearly dying, but something about her had changed a little. Now, instead of fighting the Decepticons, she tried to avoid any conflict. But only an hour or so had passed; she would probably regain her gun-ho demeanor soon enough.

Rafael was silent. His wide eyes and shaking body suggested that he was terrified, but what exactly he was scared of was uncertain. Shockwave knew the little human better than Megatron did, he could probably decipher whatever he was fearing now.

Megatron hardly cared, he was too busy taunting Jack to even really take any notice of the other two humans.

Sharp denta gleaming as he grinned, Megatron chuckled. "I'm not sure your mother would be pleased with that, Jackson. She is very concerned about your current health status especially now that your Autobot friends are gone."

Jack's blue eyes widened a little, his anger dissolving as a lump formed in his throat. Voice coming out at a higher pitch, the warlord did not need his sensors to know that Jack was very, _very_ afraid.

"Y-you talked to my mom . . .?" His voice returned a little stronger, escaping his mouth as desperate. "Where is she?! You better not have layed your hands on her!"

Laughing, Megatron scraped the tips of his claws against the metal, leaving a few scratch marks. "Wouldn't you like to know? Unfortunately, she has yet to disclose to me her current location." His red optics glittered with malice. "I could let you talk to her . . . For a certain price."

Jack grit his teeth. "And what would that be?"

The warlord leaned in close, close enough that Jack could see the small scars that littered his face, and the details composing the deep ones by his mouth and eyes.

"You willingly go through with Shockwave's experiments. You follow each instruction given to the letter." Though Jack expected there to be warm, possibly repulsive breath hitting him, there was none. It was an odd and slightly uncomfortable feeling. "Besides," Megatron was grinning even more, sharp teeth dangerously close to Jack's delicate skin and clothes. "it's not like you have a choice as to whether or not you go through with the experiment; why not make the process all the more easier?"

"All of that, just so I can have a phone conversation with my mom?" Jack spat. "I feel like this 'deal' you want to make is heavily biased."

Megatron just chuckled, standing upright again and waving a servo. "Well then, if that is a no, I suppose I will let her know that her son has no interest in sharing his last moments with her . . ."

"You better tell her why!" Mike suddenly exploded, jerking up and fighting against her restraints. "I wanna hear you tell her that you were going to force Jack to make a stupid deal, and he said no!"

The Decepticon's red gaze fell on her, twisted grin still plaster on that faceplate of his; Jack had the strong urge to slap it right off. "Ah, so she _can_ speak. I was worried that Soundwave had somehow damaged you when he had you upside down."

The growl that came from Miko was far from human. "It takes a lot more than some stupid threats to make Miko Nakadai back down from _anything!"_ The fire that had been temporary dimmed by a reality check was blazing again, burning hot and bright in her eyes.

"A shame I can not have more Decepticons like you." His tone sent chills down Jack's spine, the boy's one good fist gripping in rage, his other throbbing too much for him to even move. "We need foolish bravery like yours in the front lines; however that only seems to be an Autobot quality."

"Yeah." Miko hissed back. "And that's why you can't make me into whatever Decepticon lackey you're hoping to turn me into!"

"We'll see about that, _Miko."_ The sharpness of his voice suggested that he had a way of doing just what Miko said he could not do, the horror of what he may be implying dawning on Jack. Somehow, he was going to try and turn them into some kind of killing Decepticon machines . . .

 _"My lord!"_ A distressed comlink call came from Knock Out. _"Th-there's something I need to tell you . . . Now!"_

Frowning, the Decepticon leader turned his back to the children. _"Meet me on the bridge, Knock Out. I will attend to you shortly."_ He was clearly annoyed by the interruption, but decided that if _Knock Out_ of all mechs needed him, it must be something worth his time.

"Forgive me, but there is another matter I must attend to." He did not turn back around to face them, but instead began walking slowly to the lab doors. "Think about it, Jackson. I will return tomorrow to hear your final answer."

Jack grit his teeth but said nothing, watching with absolute hatred as Megatron exited the lab and the doors closed behind them, leaving the three of them alone. While that did not seem like such a good idea considering the last time the three kids were left unattended, Jack would bet money with absolute certainty that Soundwave was watching them 24/7 through surveillance cameras.

"Jack . . ." Rafael finally spoke, his first words in a long time. "Don't do it. It's not worth it, even if he does try to convince your mom otherwise."

"I know." The older boy slumped back down in defeat, closing his eyes. "I know I can't. I want to, so badly, but I shouldn't. Not when that . . . That _monster_ is going to force me to do this willingly. Mom wouldn't want that."

"She wouldn't." Miko agreed. "Besides, your mom's strong. She trusts that you can make this, that you'll be fine, and you will take care of Raf and me." She tried to joke. "Well, more like Raf. I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah." As much as Jack wanted to believe her, he could not. He knew his mom would be absolutely frantic, if she was not already. She would do something crazy if he did not tell her otherwise.

She had already lost a husband, she did not want to lose her only son too.

 **•** **•** **•**

June watched Ratchet mend Ultra Magnus absentmindedly, phone in hand. Megatron had not attempted to contact her since their last conversation, and she wondered of he would again. Who was to say he would keep his word and let Jack call her? He had lied plenty of times before, so what was to stop him from doing it again and again?

Her phone buzzed in her hand again and she jumped, glancing down as it buzzed a short while later. Her heart leapt when she read the caller I.D. _No way . . . Did he . . .?_

Ratchet looked up at June with annoyance, then suspicious confusion as she looked like the happiest woman on Earth, ignoring him and rushing out of the base to take the call. Pausing, the old medic put down his tools and sat up, looking at the spot where the woman had been with a puzzled expression. Why would June Darby, who just lost her son, be completely ecstatic about receiving a phone call? Who could possibly be calling her at this point in time that would make her so happy?

Meanwhile June had exited the base and was pacing back and forth on the ground, hesitating for just a moment before she flipped her phone up and put it to her ear. "H-hello?"

The few seconds that followed were excruciatingly slow and painful, an equally unsure and reluctant voice responding to her. _"Mom . . .?"_

"Jack?! Oh, Primus above, is it really you?" She sobbed into the phone, leaning against the base wall with relief.

 _"Yeah, it's me."_ His voice alone told her all she needed to know: he was safe, he was healthy, he was alive. _"Mom, is it true? Have you been talking to him, Megatron?"_

Lower lip trembling, June felt her heart break a little as she heard the betrayal in Jack's voice. "I was scared, Jack. I thought he had killed you. I needed to know you were okay." Tears flowed down her cheeks freely. "Did he hurt you?"

 _"Not . . . Not exactly."_ Her breath and heart stopped for a moment, freezing in place as her eyes widened with horror. _"I tried to escape, and ended up breaking a thumb. Then Shockwave dislocated my wrist. Knock Out patched it up, but he did about as good of a job as you can imagine."_

"Let me look at it!" She blurted, hand clutching the phone.

 _"No mom! NO! He'll capture you too, and I won't allow that to happen."_ There is a pause as neither of them know what to say next. _"I'm fine, mom, really."_

"What about Miko and Rafael? Are they okay?" June was not about to go and tell their families, but for her own sake she wanted to know. To her, they were just as good as her kids.

 _"They're fine. Miko is a bit rattled; they used her to get information out of Wheeljack-"_

"Wheeljack is alive?!" Once again she explodeed without meaning to, her head swirling with questions and hands shaking, unsure of how much time the Decepticons were willing to give Jack.

 _"Yes; I'm guessing they took him captive during the explosion. How or why, I don't know."_ A sigh escaped him. _"Is it true? Did Starscream . . . kill all of the Autobots?"_

June squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make herself sound more broken and defeated. "He did." Her lower lip trembled again, sniffing and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Jack." She could not help but sob again as she said his name. "I'm s-sorry."

 _"It's okay, mom."_ Just hearing him say that made her heart both clench and relax. Jack did not realize it, but he was her rock, and she appreciated how strong and independent he was becoming. She had supported him when he was younger, and now he was returning the favor by supporting her as he got older. _"I . . . I don't know what the Decepticons are planning to do. But we have Wheeljack, and Miko, so you can bet that they won't get too far in their plan."_

A strangled laugh escaped her. "You're right, you're right." Feeling as if the conversation was coming too soon to a close she asked another question. "Will you be able to call me again?"

Jack's hesitation told her all she needed to know, but yet she did not stop him from saying it.

 _"I don't know. But, mom, I want you to remember something, okay?"_

"Okay." She replied without missing a beat, listening carefully.

 _"I love you. No matter what happens, I always will."_

Her words, though simple, catch in her throat. Instead, she shook her head. "No, Jack. This isn't goodbye, please . . . Don't go." Her words were small and meek.

 _"I don't want to."_ There was a pause. _"Shockwave wants me back in the lab as soon as possible . . . He'll get angry."_

Her broken heart could barely take it. "Jack-"

 _"Mom, Soundwave is ending the call."_

"I love you too." She rushed, crying into her phone. "I love you too baby, so much."

 _"Mom-"_

Whatever Jack was going to say next was cut off, the line buzzing as it went dead. June stood there, with her mouth hanging open in shock, for a long time.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Wheeljack is alive?!"

"June has been communicating with _Megatron?"_

Bulkhead and Arcee's initial reactions indicated their priorities on the matter at hand, Ratchet nodding grimly as he looked up at the screen.

"It seems to be that way." He replied, digits resting on the keyboard. Though the medic did not want to do it, he had listened in on June's conversation, and what he found was both shocking and concerning. The other Autobots, having been summoned, listened in on the conversation as well.

"Let us not jump to any conclusions." Optimus spoke slowly from behind them all. "June has not given us any reason to believe she is conspiring with the Decepticons."

"Hey, in her defense, she said she only called Megatron to make sure Jack was doing alright." Smokescreen added. "And when that water wall thing was destroyed, she didn't say anything to Megatron about the wrong base. Maybe she's working as a spy or something."

"Megatron wouldn't be stupid enough to give her any information." Arcee replied. "At least, none that would be of any real use to us in saving the kids. Whatever he told her is either purely informational or false."

"So, she's not very good for a spy." Bulkhead shrugged. "At least we know Wheeljack is alive, and that all the kids are okay!"

"I, for once, agree with Bulkhead." Ratchet added. "Knowing that the children are still human and have not been harmed is telling us how slow the plan the Decepticons have is. That gives us more time for a rescue and a better chance at succeeding with said rescue."

"So why hasn't June told us about her buddy Megatron?" Arcee asked, annoyed. Jack was _her_ responsibility as well, and yet typical June had taken things into her own hands because she thought she could handle it on her own. Arcee begrudgingly respected June, but sometimes she wondered if the human woman had any respect for anyone else trying to help her and Jack.

"She is probably afraid." Optimus looked at each of his men - and woman. "Because of that, no one will say anything about the matter to her. You are all to act as if you have never come upon this information. Ratchet has a point, June could be vital to revealing the Decepticon plan or simply keeping us update on the children's conditions. And you will not treat her as a traitor; I believe June Darby is far from that."

The Autobots, with the exception of the still-out Ultra Magnus, nodded.

"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter Ten: Guilt and Pleasure

**CHAPTER TEN | GUILT AND PLEASURE**

* * *

 _ **"Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do."**_

 _ **~Voltaire**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Heavy footsteps _clanked_ behind Megatron on the metal floor of the Nemesis, but he did not think to look behind him. He could guess with precise accuracy who the owner of the footsteps were, and why they had come. Shockwave had either a report on the Predacon, or the human experiments. He had just recently given a full, detailed report on the growth of the other Predacons and the status of his first successful one- which was proving to be useful against the Autobots - so it almost certainly had to be the humans.

"My lord." The scientist rumbled, voice as slow and careful as his gait.

"Continue, Shockwave." Came the reply, curt and prodding. His master was either excited . . . Or impatient.

"I have a report on the bodies. They have developed fully and are waiting for the next step in our experiment; however I am reluctant to proceed without first checking the mobility and basic functioning of them."

Megatron grit his denta, slightly frustrated. He wanted, so _badly_ , for this experiment to succeed so he could rub the results in Optimus Prime's blasted face; however if he rushed things then he would not be able to do that . . . And any mistakes would be at the expense of the one prize he wanted to desperately take from the Prime.

His humans.

"We have little time, Shockwave." Megatron replied smoothly, not wanting his impatience picked up by the scientist. "I am sure the Autobots have concocted a plan and are ready to execute it when the moment allows. Do you believe the bodies are functional?"

Shockwave paused, his single eye glowing passively during the silence. His next words were slow, and carefully chosen. "They have been grown to my specifications, and therefore should be fully operational. There are variables, however, that could influence the bodies and their responses to the environment."

"But they are equipped with all of the necessary upgrades and protocols?"

Another pause. " . . .Yes."

The warlord nodded, turning his back to Shockwave again and looking at a monitor. "Begin the procedure, then. Knock Out has successfully repaired and modified his neuron refractor, and is ready at your disposal." His red optics focused on his scientist, mouth pulled back a little to show glittering dentas. "I expect results and a report as soon as possible."

"As you wish, my lord." Shockwave did not bow, instead turning around and slowly walking back to his lab, unhappy about the brief conversation. Nevertheless, he did not want to anger his master. He was fairly confident in his work, but would not be completely satisfied until all of the variables were checked and confirmed to be uninhibitory to their progress.

But, what Megatron wanted, he would deliver. His master was relatively easy to please, and so the scientist eliminated as many variables as possible in his list; the ones with less probability to occur. The others, well, he could test once the experiment had finished.

"Knock Out." He spoke the moment he walked into the medical bay. "Retrieve the humans and take them to the incubation room, with your neuron refractor. The experiment will be ready to begin once everything is prepared."

The red medic grinned, red optics glittering with excitement. "Will do. Does this mean I can break a few bones? The blabber mouth was starting to annoy me -"

"No." Shockwave replies bluntly. "I wish for the bodies to remain as pristine as possible for further testing. Lord Megatron wishes for there to be progress; retrieve the humans now."

"What is it the humans say? It feels just like Christmas!" Knock Out flaunted with glee, Shockwave merely ignoring him and instead turning around, heading for a secluded room on the ship.

"Do not waste any time."

"I won't, I won't." Knock Out waved a dismissive servo, sauntering off in the other direction.

 **•** **•** **•**

June chewed her lip slowly as she sat on the couch, gazing into nothingness. Megatron had not called in a while, and she was not ready to initiate another conversation. She was afraid of what he might say, what he might taunt her with next.

 _Stupid. It was stupid._

Stupid to think she should have contacted him in the first place. Stupid to let him worm those thoughts into her mind and manipulate her. Now that he had let her hear Jack over the phone, he had her wriggling on the end of his hook like a fish. She would do anything to hear her son again. _Anything._

"So, Megatron thinks we're dead. Now what?" Arcee broke the silence. Her burn wounds were still healing significantly, and the metal was permanently warped where the energon had burned the most, but her optics still shone bright. Getting Jack back was the driving force behind that brightness.

"Not anymore." Shovel replied sadly. "Knock Out saw us, me and Optimus Prime. So lo- Megatron already knows."

"He may believe that only I am alive, and you, Shovel." Optimus noted. "Megatron could think that all of the other Autobots are offlined. Therefore, we will proceed as if he assumes that way."

"We still have no plan." Ratchet bemoaned. "And I have been trying to track down the _Nemesis_ , but nothing has worked. The last thing we could - and should - do is send Megatron a message."

June sucked in a breath. It was almost like Ratchet was talking directly to her. The Autobots could not possibly know, not when she had kept her voice down and her texting to a minimum. Besides, she had not contact with _him_ since Jack.

But what if that was a mistake?

It was not. It could not be. She was better off not trying. In addition, she would have to explain to the Autobots how she knew what Megatron was up to. And when they knew how long she had been in communication with him . . .

 _No. It's better off this way._

"No. We must find a better way than that," Optimus seemed to have read her mind. "As of right now, Megatron assumes that only two of us are functional; I advise we keep it that way."

"They're going to find out eventually," Bulkhead interjected. "Why keep all this cover?"

"So it will come as a surprise for when we do find them," Arcee clenched a servo into a fist. "And they won't know what's coming, so then we also have the element of surprise."

"Guys, not to be the spark-breaker in the group, but what if Shockwave already has experimented on the kids? Will we know?"

June felt her throat close up. Smokescreen knew how to make the situation worse, especially since he had no idea how to keep his mouth shut.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet snapped. "Now is not the time for such talk!"

"But we need to think about it, don't we?" The mech shot back. "There was no ransom call, right? And there won't be, now that they think we're dead! I just think we should maybe think and plan on the possibility."

"No!" June suddenly screamed, all eyes on her. Her face was white, and Ratchet noted the usual signs of distress. "They . . . They aren't. They can't be."

"And would _you_ know, June?" Arcee demanded.

The woman felt her palms slicked with sweat. They could not know. They could not possibly know . . .

"I just don't want to think about it." She lied, her phone seeming to burn through her pocket. She had not deleted the texts she had received from Megatron. Now, though, it seemed like a very good idea.

The Autobots all looked at one another, and then Optimus stepped forward.

 _Oh no, oh no. They can't possibly know! They can't! How would they?_

"Ms. Darby," the Autobot leader said with a gentleness that never failed to warm her heart. "Human females have what they call a 'mother's intuition,' correct?"

She nodded, almost feeling the urge to faint.

"Are you using that ability when you say that the children cannot be experimented on? That they are still alive and well?"

It felt like a half-truth, but she did not stop the words from tumbling out of her lips. "Yes. I feel . . . That Jack is safe. That the kids are safe." She prayed the Autobots did not realize she was lying. She did not know if they could understand the subtle signs the human body gave when someone was not being truthful, but she was banking on the fact that they had no clue.

Optimus was quiet for a long time, nodding with understanding, blue optics a little more dim than usual. "Thank you, Ms. Darby. It is a relief to hear that."

Simply nodding, June swallowed and fidgeted with her phone, which suddenly felt unclean and disgusting. As Optimus left her alone - as well as the other Autobots - she immediately went to her messages, hitting the _Delete_ button.

 _I will never speak to that monster again. I'm sorry, Jack._

 **•** **•** **•**

"Optimus Prime is still alive, and Soundwave cannot trace his signal." Megatron growled at the trembling inferior below him. "Which means the Autobots must have a base of some sort. Which means that the base was _not destroyed!"_

"My lord, please!" Starscream whimpered pathetically. "I directed my armada right to the location that the Autobot prisoner himself had confirmed! The Hoover Dam was destroyed thoroughly, with no stone left unturned!"

"Then someone is wrong." Megatron snarled. "Either the prisoner lied, or you were so incompetent as to go to the wrong location! Soundwave, re-trace Starscream's flight path and compare it to the coordinates given to us by the Autobot Wheeljack!"

Soundwave, without a word, did just that, showing his master the path flown by Starscream and his armada, then replying what Wheeljack said about the location, Hoover Dam, revealing that the locations did indeed match up.

"M-maybe he lied with the hopes that we would buy it and spare the human." Starscream squeaked.

Megatron growled again, his clawed servos curling into fists. "Perhaps. Soundwave, come with me. We need to have a little _chat_ with our prisoner."

Their prisoner, currently, was still hanging by energon chains, moving weakly and with little motivation. The energon they were giving him came at sporadic, and often long, times, which left him with little energy to fight. Maybe that was the end goal, but at this moment, Wheeljack was too tired to care.

He had done his job, he had saved his friends, human and Autobot. He might not be able to break them out, but he had helped them live another day.

Lifting his head weakly as the doors whooshed open, Wheeljack offered the couple a weak smile.

"Hey, Buckethead, long time no see." He spat energon at his feet. "I was getting a little lonely in here."

"We have figured out your lie, Autobot." Megatron seethed. "Optimus Prime was found alive, and his life signal has not been seen since. We can only assume that the base location you gave us was false."

 _They can't know. They can't know. They can't know._

"Or maybe they have another location I didn't know about." Wheeljack drawled. "They didn't trust me much, you know? Especially with my grenades. So maybe they had an extra just in case I blew something up."

"Unlikely." Megatron struck the mech. "Tell me where it is, or you will be begging for the sweet release of death."

"I've been waiting." Wheeljack smirked. "Give it to me."

Megatron clenched his fist. The Autobot's cockiness was infuriating, not to mention that he would rather cut off his own arm than give the Autobot exactly what he wanted; the chance that he was simply bluffing was too small, especially in his current state.

"Soundwave." Megatron eventually commanded. "Once Shockwave has finished with the human female, I want her back in here. Perhaps Wheeljack can be persuaded with her in the room."

The Autobot lost all energon in his helm. "What do you mean, finished with her?! What is that sicko doing to Miko?!"

"Nothing that concerns you, for now." Megatron turned his back to the mech, striding out. "Choose your answers wisely, Autobot. If I do not like what I hear," he grinned. "Then little Miko will pay the price."

With that, the door closed, Megatron jerking his helm to Soundwave. "Report to me on Shockwave and Knock Out's progress. I want an estimated time of completion as soon as possible."

Without even nodding or acknowledging that he heard, the communications officer turned around and made his way to where the two scientists were located, his footsteps the only indication of his receding presence.

By the time Megatron had gotten the report, the screams of three humans echoed through the halls of the Nemesis. The warlord grinned with demented delight.

 _And now everything is going to the perfect plan._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Awakening

**CHAPTER ELEVEN | AWAKENING**

* * *

 _ **"A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born."**_

 _ **~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

 **•** **•** **•**

The world was dark.

 _Has it always been so black?_

He could not remember a time before this, could not even remember his own name. A part of him knew that he was something - alive - but it did not feel that way.

 _What does death feel like? This?_

 _No . . . In death there is no . . ._ Pain.

It lit up every nerve in his being, burning him like an untamed wildfire. A voice - his, perhaps - screamed and begged for it to end. It radiated from his chest, flaring outwards in one continuous wave, mercilessly tearing into the inside of his body.

"Please . . ." He screamed again, another voice mingling with his. His eyes, he realized, were shut, but he did not want to open them just yet. The pain was already reaching unbearable levels, and something was preventing him from ripping open his chest to pull out whatever was causing the horrific burning sensation.

"Just make it stop!" Someone else screamed, a higher pitched voice ringing in his ears. "Make it stop!"

Another scream echoed around them, crying and sobbing soon following. They sounded very much like a child, and a pit formed in his gut. A child was being hurt . . . _Tortured,_ it seemed like.

"Please." The high-pitched voice spoke for him. "End it. Please."

 **•** **•** **•**

Megatron was on his knees, one servo clutching the keypad of a monitor, crushing it, while the other barely supported his upper body from crashing into the ground.

 _By the pits of Kaon . . ._

It hurt. _Primus,_ it hurt. His spark felt that it was being ripped in two, his body feeling only a fraction of what Jack Darby had to endure. Soundwave had also crumpled to the ground the moment Shockwave had deemed the transfer complete, and Megatron could only assume that Knock Out had felt the same.

 _What does this mean? Was the experiment successful? Did I give a piece of my spark for nothing?!_

As fast as it had come, though, the pain receded, but his spark still throbbed. The warlord stood and, allowing him this one bit of weakness for once, leaned against the console and took several vents.

 _ **"My lord - "**_

"Not _now,_ Soundwave." He growled. "We wait for Shockwave's update on the status of the three humans. If he feels there is any trouble, we will go to the medical bay."

Soundwave just stood there for a moment before turning back to his monitor, his only acknowledgement that he heard and understood Megatron's order.

The Decepticon leader looked at the broken keypad with disdain, still panting heavily. A warning would have been nice, so that he had time to prepare for the onslaught of pain that would come, but he supposed he could not blame the scientist. This entire thing was experimental, after all. Nevertheless, he sent a few staring Vehicons warning glares, watching with some satisfaction as they scrambled to carry on with their work.

 _"Lord Megatron."_ Shockwave spoke over the com-link. _"The transference has been a success. The subjects are on-lining."_

"Excellent." Megatron straightened, turning and gesturing to Soundwave to follow. "Are there any complications we should be aware of?"

 _"No, my liege. Everything has gone smoothly, much better than anticipated."_

Megatron grinned, despite the ache in his chest. "Soundwave and I will be there shortly."

 _"Understood, my lord._ " Shockwave cut the transmission, the only Decepticon brave enough to do such a thing. Besides Starscream, but he did it more often out of foolishness than bravery - not even Soundwave dared to end a transmission before his lord; Megatron dictated when a conversation began and ended, no one else.

As Megatron neared the secluded laboratory, more and more input came in from his spark. Confusion, worry, panic. It seemed that Jack was not nearly as cool and composed as the warlord was first lead to believe.

The input concerned him as well, however. What was _he_ sending to _Jack?_

 **•** **•** **•**

 _My name is Jack Darby. I am human. My friend Arcee is an Autobot. I was kidnapped by Decepticons. My mom's name is June. She must be so worried._

Memories trickled into his head as he laid there in the darkness, eyes still closed.

 _Miko. Miko Nakadai. My family lives in Japan, I am a transfer student from there. I went to boring Jasper, Nevada, where I found my best friend, an Autobot. Bulkhead._

Her head pounded, and when she tried to move, she found it was impossible. The pain that had left her vocal cords raw had finally receded, and to her dismay she could barely move. Everything felt . . . Weird, wrong. And she did not like it. The discomfort kept her from opening her eyes.

 _Mi nombre es Rafeal Esquivel. My friends call me Raf. Bumblebee calls me that too. He can't speak, but I can understand him. I know Cybertronian, somehow._

He had wept with gratitude when the pain had faded, leaving him feeling almost numb. His chest, too, seemed that way. He felt a vibration there, like a phone that was left to constantly buzz. It was almost discomforting.

When he opened his eyes and groaned slightly, he could immediately focus on his surroundings. That was not odd, except-

 _I can see all 180 degrees._

There was no glasses frame in his way, and no blurriness beyond that. His vision was crystal-clear, and as he focused on certain aspects of the room he was in, he could even zoom his vision, and focus.

 _What did Shockwave_ do?

Fear sliced through his body, leaving him gasping. Shockwave had experimented on them. He could now remember Knock Out coming in, taunting them, and picking them up one by one in a not-so-gentle grip, carrying them to the other side of the ship and . . . And . . . Into a lab.

Rafael remembered his horror clearly. There were three bodies, designed specifically to look exactly like the three human kids, to some degree anyways. Shockwave had mentioned a neuron refractor, and how it could beam someone's consciousness and unconsciousness into another body, and was compatible with humans and Cybertronian's alike . . .

Swallowing, Rafael turned his head and looked at the surgical tables next to him, his mind suddenly blanking as shock settled in, and he could only scream one word.

 _"No!"_

 **•** **•** **•**

Shovel watched as Ratchet finished the last of the welding on Ultra Magnus, the mech's spinal cables finally realigned and back in place. The medic, however, was unsure if he would ever be able to walk again. And if he did, it would be with extreme difficulty.

Ratchet had to admit, Shovel made a good surgical assistant. He was always ready to help, and a quick learner. The Vehicon never got to think for himself before, and now that he finally did, he showed intelligence that Ratchet had not thought the foot soldiers were capable of.

Sure, he was annoying at times, as he liked to talk, and would sometimes wander off somewhere he was not supposed to, but he was tolerable. Ratchet even appreciated that he was not a smart-aft like the other Autobots.

"Is he gonna wake up some time soon?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Ratchet replied, taking out the IV of energon that had been mixed with a home-made sedative. It scared him to think that he had been forced to such extremes - making a drug without testing its effects - but he had done it. And so far, no negative side effects could be noted.

As long as Ultra Magnus woke up, he would consider it a success.

"How was the operation?" Optimus asked softly once Ratchet had cleaned up the area.

"Fine." The medic replied. "Not good, not bad. Just fine. He'll live, at least."

"How long will it take for him to recover?" Arcee posited.

Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. "I don't . . . I don't know. I don't even known if he'll be able to walk."

"You did your best, old friend." Optimus put a large servo on his shoulder. "That is all we can ever ask of you."

Venting again, the medic walked past them and to the monitors, muttering. "I'm going to look for the _Nemesis."_

The Autobots were silent, Ratchet's dreary mood hanging over all of them. Optimus wanted to help his friend, but he was not sure how. Comfort did not come easily to him, and even the right words escaped his processor at this time.

June watched as Ratchet continued typing away at the computer, his optics looking dimmer than usual. He was tired, she noted. Exhausted, really. Everything was piling up on his shoulders, responsibilities that he took upon himself. Like her, it seemed, rest did not come easily to him.

Her phone vibrated, making her jump. Looking at the caller I.D, a shiver ran down her spine.

 _Don't answer it. Just let it go to voicemail-_

But her legs seemed to move on their own accord, getting up silently and walking out of the base, flipping open the phone and putting it to her ear.

 _DON'T ANSWER IT._

Too late, she answered. "Yes?"

 _"Ms. Darby, I presume?"_ Came the purr.

Purr. He was _purring._ The lord of Decepticons was not a cute fluffy kitty, but if the two were correlated, then that sound meant only one thing. He was happy, for some psychotic reason.

"Of course." She wanted to snap, but her voice was weary. "What do you want, Megatron?"

 _"I want to know where you are, Ms. Darby."_ He knew how to cut to the chase. _"I know that the Autobots are not dead. Tell me where they are, and I will give you the advantage of knowing when I intend to destroy them."_

Her throat went dry. "Wh-what are you talking about? Their base - it was -"

 _"I know it was not, in fact, destroyed."_ His sweet voice turned into a growl. _"Optimus Prime still lives, and he has not even bothered to call and promise vengeance on his fallen comrades. Therefore, I can only assume that the others are alive as well. Now, tell me where they are."_

"I won't!" She clutched the phone in her hand. "You will never get the base's location from me!"

 _"And here I thought we had become allies."_ June could almost see his bitter expression. _"Soundwave_ will _find your location, Ms. Darby. And when he does, I will annihilate everything within a five-mile radius, unless you tell me. Now."_

"I can't . . ." June gasped, her throat closing up. "I can't . . . I can't betray them . . ."

 _"Yes. You can._ " Megatron goaded. _"If you tell me where they are, I will let you speak to Jack again."_

Speak . . . To Jack . . .

"But doesn't . . . Doesn't Soundwave already have my location?"

 _"Not yet, not until I give the order."_

June wanted to cry, to sob into the phone, but she had to keep control; which was crumbling with every second she wasted. Her mind was not clear when she made the decision, she was so preoccupied that she did not realize what she had said to the warmonger before she took action.

"Tell Jack I love him."

And then she snapped her phone in half.

 **•** **•** **•**

Megatron screamed in rage when the connection was broken, and Soundwave could not trace the signal. He thought he _had_ her, right there in his clawed servos. And the human female had evaded him.

He wanted to scream again, wanted to curse.

However, the three bots strapped to the surgical beds called for his attention. Three sets of bright blue optics shone back at him, telling of the uncorrupted sparks that now thrummed within their bodies, despite the corrupted shards that had kick-started theirs to begin with.

They look absolutely terrified at his sudden break in composure, but he stopped caring. The experiment's onslaught of pain had put him in a bad mood, and he did not care who knew. Better they were aware, actually; the fear would keep them in line.

 _She hung up on me. How dare that . . . That_ human _think she can simply cut communication with_ me.

The warlord could not help the smirk that eventually spread across his faceplates whilst he looked at the three children. June Darby may have outwitted him this time, but he had her son. And not just possessed him, Shockwave had turned the boy exactly into what he wanted. And he intended to use him for his own twisted devices.

He could be patient now, and wait for them to rehabilitate and get used to their new, Cybertronian bodies.

Shockwave did not know what they remembered or knew, if they even remembered anything at all. Megatron would have liked for them to have not retained any memory whatsoever; unfortunately that was out of their control.

The kids, however, were not.

And oh, how he would enjoy controlling them, now that they were at a much more manageable size. Now he could break them without worrying about killing them.

 _This was going to be enjoyable indeed._


	13. Chapter Twelve: A New Life

**CHAPTER TWELVE | A NEW LIFE**

* * *

 _ **"Forget what we became, what matters is what we've become, and our potentials to overcome."**_

 _ **~Aniekee Tochukwu Ezekiel**_

 **•** **•** **•**

It was taking them over five hours to figure out how to walk.

Everything was new: the sights, the sounds, the very _feeling_ of being alive was all different. He had not dared to open his eyes - his _optics_ \- until thirty minutes after the operation, when Rafael had screamed.

Shockwave had turned them into Cybertronians.

Well, not necessarily. He had transferred their consciousness using the neuron refractor into the processor withn a body of a Cybertronian, leaving their corporeal human forms behind. The scientist never said what happened to them, but Jack could only assume the bodies had been tossed away, or incinerated. That part of the experiment was done, so there was no need for any human part of them any more.

 _They took away our humanity. They've turned us . . . Into one of_ them _._

The boy had to admit, he had fantasized on occasion about being an Autobot and helping them save his world. But in the end, he could always turn back into a human, always return to his mother. The horrible reality of it was that he could not. It caused a pang of grief to go through him.

 _I'm so sorry, mom. I love you._

"Easy now. Don't want you to break before you can even get started." Knock Out sneered, in a nastier mood than usual. "These bodies aren't factory-made, you know. Shockwave built them special for you."

"Oh, _that_ would explain why we look better than you." Miko retorted, her legs shaking whilst her slim servo gripped the edge of a countertop.

"Watch it, you brat!" The medic snarled. "Or I will rip out your vocalizer." His red optics focused on the silent and observing scientist. "Why _didn't_ you make her without one, anyways? It would save us a lot of grief."

Shockwave had seriously considered it, but the cons outweighed the pros. "It is necessary to know that each organ is capable of functioning in such a body; in addition, they should all be capable of easily communicating to us if something were to go awry."

Jack could not help but feel selfishly angry while he listened to the apathetic Decepticon speak. Out of _all_ the humans they could have tested, out of _anyone_ in the whole world, and they chose the three closest to the Autobots to test out this incredibly unpredictable experiment. He rarely regretted ever meeting the Autobots; this was one of those times.

 _If I had refused Arcee, none of this would have happened to me._

But, for once, he had an chance with the Decepticons. Now he did not have to worry about being squished. He was tall, much taller, he realized, than Shockwave and Knock Out. Miko was almost taller than the medic, Raf still being the shortest out of all of them. It was incredibly odd, looking _down_ on the beings for once instead of up.

"Walk." Shockwave instructed for the second time that day. The kids seemed to all grit their denta in unison, attempting to put one pede in front of the other.

"They're like newborn sparklings." Knock Out mused as they stumbled around.

Miko growled. "I'll show you!" She suddenly straightened her spine, forcing her legs to move faster, clumsily running toward Knock Out.

The red Decepticon simply moved to the side, sticking out a ped and tripping the girl. With a cry of surprise Miko fell, crashing full-body into the floor as he tsked.

"Not very graceful, are you?" He sneered, moving his leg back under him.

Miko dove for his legs, Knock Out yelping and barely jumping out of the way.

"You little-"

" _Enough_." Shockwave commanded, raising his voice a little. "Pick yourself up, and remain standing."

Miko muttered Cybertronian obscenities under her breath, glaring at the medic. She felt an odd thrumming sensation in her chest, one she knew now was from Knock Out's spark shard, the femme receiving a satisfying burst of jitters. Rafael had gotten a bit from Soundwave, which he claimed felt nothing at all, and Jack . . .

Her spark clenched for him. Jack had gotten a piece from the twisted Megatron. His chest plates were scratched from where he had tried ripping it out, unable to stand the _thought_ of having something from the warlord inside him, especially something considered so intimate. Not that he even considered Megatron even beginning to think that there was any "intimacy" in the action, but it still made him feel violated and dirty.

Shockwave had restrained him, and Knock Out, until he promised to not touch his spark, even though a quiet rage settled in his processor. The moment they got out, he was going to make Ratchet remove it; regardless of how it was done, he just wanted it _gone!_

Slowly lifting herself to her feet, and using a table as support, Miko carefully rolled her ankles and bent her knees, getting the feel for how it all worked together. She even tested her arms, understanding how each piece of machinery worked and moved. All of these delicate components . . . It was amazing how Shockwave managed to build all of this in a matter of weeks. It was like making a human body from scratch! And where did he- ?

She stopped thinking then, not wanting to know.

Thinking was different, too. A processor worked very similarly to a human brain, at least for conscious thought and emotions. But it was almost like it was . . . Programmed. Updates on the status of her body came in every so often, or whenever she requested it - and that was too complicated to try and understand, it made her head hurt - and even things such as energon levels were occasionally presented to her. This body did not have the growls and noises and human body made when it wanted something. It just . . . _Told_ her.

It was like she was simply the pilot, and the plane had a semi-conscience of its own.

Shockwave had made no guarantees that they would learn everything there was to know about a Cybertronian body, but Miko could not wait to figure out how to transform. She knew immediately that her hands could transform into blasters, but then also Bulkhead-style maces as well, which she was quite pleased with. She had always enjoyed watching Bulk smash people's faces in. Their alternate forms, however, had yet to be decided. They would have to program that themselves, when Shockwave deemed them ready.

Or Megatron, more like. Shockwave may be the brains behind the operation, but he answered to a higher rank. So if Megatron wanted to deprive them of having such a luxury, he would do it in a heartbeat - _sparkbeat._

 _This terminology is going to get so confusing._

"Good." Shockwave broke the train of thoughts rushing through her head. "You are all doing very well. I expect you to run by the time the day is over."

"And then what? Know how to fight by the end of the week?" Jack snapped at them, his tongue and mouth movements forcing his vocalizers to adjust, his voice sounding very similar to his human one. In fact, all of the children sounded similar; the way they spoke, and even their accents, had not changed.

"If that is possible, then yes." Shockwave replied coolly. "However, the three of you will be trained separately; and when Lord Megatron deems that you are ready, you will spar against one another. That will determine your ranks within the Decepticons."

"I won't fight!" Miko growled. "I _won't_ do it!"

"Then I guess we have no use for you." Knock Out's pity was not sincere. "So that means we have to kill you!" His grin became feral, his servos exchanging for his rotary saws.

"NO!" Jack yelled, stepping in front of the girl. His actions only got a laugh from the medic, the blades he had taken out transforming back into his servos.

"I was just teasing." The infuriating grin that he always plastered on his face made it very tempting for Jack to punch him. He could do it, now. He towered over the medic -

"That is enough, from all of you." Shockwave stepped in, power cord smacking against Jack's leg. Turning to Miko, his voice became lower, more intimidating. "You _will_ do as we say; otherwise we will have to find some other, degrading use for you."

"Oh! I heard Wheeljack was being particularly uncooperative these past few days . . ." Knock Out sneered. "Maybe we can use her to convince him otherwise."

Her servos curl into fists. "If you hurt Jackie, I swear I'll tear you apart!"

"Please, go ahead and try." His red optics gleam. "Oh wait, you don't even know how to even utilize your weapons yet."

"Knock Out, I said that is enough." Shockwave was not in the mood for the medic's annoyances. He almost regretted not using him as scrap material. "If you are going to continue being an annoyance, then leave."

The medic went silent, clearly not wanting to deal with what could possibly be outside those doors.

Megatron had, somehow, lost his temper in the middle of the silence that had ensued when he went to look at the three children. When Shockwave had inquired as to what was wrong, the warlord just shook him off, claiming it was nothing, complimenting his work, and then leaving.

So, if his bad mood was still persisting, Knock Out wisely did not want to face it at the moment. The medic stood there with Shockwave, and watched as the three new Cybertronians got used to their legs, looking very much like sparklings as they struggled to get their bearings.

 _Such a shame they retained their memories. I'm sure once they become too rowdy lord Megatron will have Shockwave concoct something to remedy that. Oh, it will be so fun when the Autobots see their human playthings . . . only to die by their hands._

 **•** **•** **•**

June curled up on the couch, the broken fragments of her phone tucked into a pocket. She did not feel like getting a new phone, and she also did not want to make up an excuse as to why it was broken. If any of the Autobots found out and asked, however, she would tell them.

 _I owe them that much._

On a good note, Ultra Magnus had woken up from surgery, and immediately complained about a pain in his legs. The positive side was that he could even feel down there, but the negative was that Ratchet did not know what was hurting, nor for how long it would hurt. The pain could be chronic, for all they knew.

She felt so sorry for the Autobot medic. He had worked so hard to make sure everyone could return to functioning levels, and not be confined by handicaps. But it seemed Ultra Magnus, the one he dedicated most of his time and energies into, was not in great condition. And his prognosis was barely "fair." Borderline "bad."

Ratchet was also becoming increasingly frustrated as his attempts to find the _Nemesis_ became fruitless, the flight pattern unpredictable and the shields preventing him from figuring out where they are. It was worse that they were shielded; unless someone from the inside either called - and left their signature stupidly easy to trace - or turned off the shields, the odds of him finding the warship were impossibly slim.

 _But perhaps . . ._

"Nurse Darby?" He spoke carefully, quietly, the woman sitting up and silently acknowledging the medic by looking at him. Only he and Optimus, besides herself, were awake. It was one in the morning, and yet none of them could sleep. He felt somewhat terrible that he was interrupting what little sleep she might have, however this was incredibly important.

"Yes, Ratchet?" She said as she stood up, cringing as the phone pieces rustled and clicked around in her pocket.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your recharge, but I think I know of a way to track down the _Nemesis."_ His tone was slow, as he considered each word cautiously. "I . . . I need you to call Megatron."

Shock raced through her like electricity, freezing every muscle in her body as she halted mid-step, her blue eyes wide.

 _They don't know! They can't know!_ How _do they know?!_

"It's alright, Nurse Darby." Optimus reassured her slowly. "We have known for some time now. We do not know how long you have been in communication with him, and if you do not want us to know, I will allow it. We are not angry with you."

Her throat constricted, and the words didn't seem like enough. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Your apology is accepted." Optimus was looking at her . . . With such _kind_ blue eyes. How could someone so powerful and strong be so soft and forgiving? "Will you please help Ratchet with this task?"

"I . . . I can't." She felt tears well up in her eyes, her face stinging. "My phone . . . I broke it. To keep Megatron from tracking me." Her shaking hand took out the pieces and presented them to the Autobot leader.

Ratchet looked absolutely defeated, but then his shoulders straightened as he remembered something. "I believe Agent Fowler have a phone in his room, correct? Can you contact Megatron that way?"

"I think so. The connection worked inside and outside the base." June stuttered. "B-but I'm not sure how that's possible-"

"You must have gotten access to his personal hailing frequency." Optimus suggested. "We communicate with those via comlink, and that can pass through the base shields. Any Autobot or Decepticon who uses them outside of the base can be tracked, but the shielding protects those _inside_."

"However, only comlink-to-comlink communications, as far as we know, fall under those parameters," Ratchet added. "I would not be surprised if your human tech gave me a window of opportunity to penetrate through the shielding and find Megatron's unique signature; if that is the case, I will be able to track the _Nemesis_ via a second party - that being Megatron."

June blinked a few times in surprise. "So, even though my cellphone can't reach other cell phones inside the base, it can communicate with comlinks?"

"It appears so. But, this has never happened before." Ratchet admitted. The only time the kids has ever phoned their guardians was when they were outside the base. It had never been tested if they could inside. After Jack received no signal, it was just assumed that they could not.

"Alright." June let out a little breath. "I will call Megatron. Is there . . . Anything I need to do?"

"Just keep him on the phone." Ratchet commanded. "Until I say otherwise. This idea has a high probability of not working, but I want to give it a shot."

June nodded, and then opens the door to Fowler's office. The Oreos had long since disappeared, but there were still a few bottles of water in the refrigerator. She opened one and took a long drink before heading over to the phone.

 _I've seen it so many times, I know by memory what his personal hailing frequency is now._

Picking up the corded phone, she punched in the number and held it up to her ear.

It rang once. Twice. Three times.

 _"I do not recognise this number. Who are you?!"_ The warlord snarled at the other end. He seemed in a less pleasant mood than usual.

"It's me." June could not help that her voice sounded small. "June Darby."

 _"I'm surprised you have the_ audacity _to call me again, not long after you so rudely ended our last call."_ He snapped. _"I want one good reason as to why you think I have any interest in dealing with you now."_

Ratchet was quickly typing away at the computer, growling soft with annoyance as the signal bounced around all over the globe, virtually untraceable. But he knew the bouncing could not be random. Eventually, it would either stop or he would know exactly where it was avoiding. The latter would take much longer, and by the sound of the conversation he did not have the time.

"I want to see him." June eventually said. "I want to see Jack."

 _"I'm afraid that isn't possible. Not any longer."_

"What?!" June clutched the phone. She hated being so dramatic in front of Optimus, but she could not help it. "What do you mean? You said I could see him!"

 _"I told you."_ He seethed. _"That it is no longer possible. Did you call just to waste my time, or do you have something of worth to me, Ms. Darby?"_

"I . . ." She paused, unsure what to say. Keep him on the phone. "Is there anything at all that has worth to you, Megatron?"

A low, dark chuckle escaped the warlord. _"Optimus Prime's helm, for starters. But I doubt a weak, pathetic human such as yourself could hand that over to me."_

"Oh, don't stop _there!"_ June did not know what snapped, or how the words came tumbling out of her mouth, but by the time they registered it was too late for her to take them back. "Tell me how worthless I am! Remind me that I am nothing more than a useless human being! Come on, I'm sure you can say _much_ worse than what my ex-husband did!"

Both sides of the line were silent, June not noticing how Optimus and Ratchet had begun to stare. She was sick of it. Sick of Megatron, sick of Decepticons, sick of this _war_ , which could have cost Jack's life many times. She did not know why she held back before the warlord in the past; he could not touch her here. And if he tried, she would not let him.

She had been a strong, independent woman before. And she was not going to let a bloodthirsty monster stop her now.

 _"Where shall I start, Ms. Darby?_ " His voice held a razor edge to it, but if it bought Ratchet time, she would take each hit. _"Clearly you had a mate at one point, to conceive your child. Did he leave because he took what he wanted from you, and then when there was responsibility involved he did not want you any more? Or perhaps_ you _were the one to drive him out, due to your own petty, selfish reasons?"_

"Stop." Optimus suddenly boomed. "June, hang up the phone."

 _No._ Ratchet needed more time.

 _"Humans are incredibly pathetic in the conjunction aspect. Did you know Cybertronians keep long-lasting relationships? Humans are no better than the common beast when it comes to finding a partner. And your reproduction habits, my, my. You must have just been one of the ones who the male fancied for a short time before dropping you and moving on to the next female."_

June shied away from Optimus as he attempted to crush the phone, her head jerking to the side, signaling for him to leave her be. Ratchet was typing away furiously, his optics sharp and focused, face stuck in a concentrated look.

 _"And it seems you did not even do a good job of raising your son,"_ Megatron continued, taking the silence to mean that she was absolutely horrified about the insults he kept throwing her way. _"I've been with him for, what, an Earth week? Several Earth weeks? He has yet to impress me. He is incredibly weak and pathetic, which I suppose mirrors you. Like mother, like son, yes?"_

"Leave my son out of this." She demanded.

 _"Why? After all, he_ is _yours, isn't he?"_ The laugh that followed seemed to grind into her bones. _"You must really not love him. Only wanting to see him when it's too late. Or was that on purpose? So you had an excuse not to see him?"_

"I think I almost have it, Nurse Darby." Ratchet said excitedly. "Just a little longer."

"I know what game you're playing at. You just want to use me," June replied bitterly. "Just like you are with Jack."

 _"Oh, his usefulness is finally beginning, Ms. Darby. But I think I would enjoy your presence on the ship. I always need someone new to insult. Starscream has already taken so much that he is used to it."_

June felt sick, but did not back down. "Too bad I can't see my son. Now I have no excuse to be there."

She could tell she had angered him slightly by throwing his words back into his face. _"I doubt you'd want to see him, not after Shockwave had finished with him."_

"What are you talking about?" She clutched the phone.

Megatron tsked. _"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? I suppose you could come see for yourself, Ms. Darby. But I can guarantee you will not like it."_

The words got caught in her throat. She knew what the right thing was to say, but . . .

"I've almost got it . . ." Ratchet was practically slamming his digits on the keyboard, trying his best to go as fast as possible.

 _"I will let you think about it."_

June opened her mouth.

 _Click._


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Nowhere to Go

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN | NOWHERE TO GO**

* * *

 _ **"Anywhere seems nowhere, yet somewhere seems everywhere."**_

 _ **~Anonymous**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Wheeljack tilted his helm up as the doors opened, cocky smile returning to his face when he spotted the shining silver armor of Megatron in the dim light.

"Still coming back for more?" Wheeljack smirked. "I know that Shockwave has finished his experiment with the humans. You wouldn't _dare_ hurt Miko beyond repair now, because she's important to that experiment, am I right?"

Megatron regarded him with shining red optics, a low chuckle escaping the mech. "I suppose you are right, I have no intentions of harming the girl. But she _knows_ something, does she not?"

The doors opened again, as if waiting for a dramatic reveal, a struggling pink and black Cybertronian writhing in the servos of Soundwave, familiar cries and sounds of determination escaping her mouth.

"Miko . . .?" Wheeljack looked at her in disbelief. But when she looked up at him, faceplates arranged in an expression he knew very well, all doubt was cast from his processor.

"Wheeljack!" She shouted, tugging against Soundwave. By the Allspark, even her _voice_ was nearly the same, save for the electronic undertones which now accompanied them. "Whatever you do, don't let them - "

"Wheeljack has nothing to worry about when it comes to _you_ , Miko Nakadai." Megatron loudly interrupted her shouting, his own voice trumping hers with practiced ease. "But you, however, have everything to worry about when it comes to _him."_ With a triumphant grin on his face, Megatron stalked over to the prisoner.

"What are you-" Miko was cut short when Megatron's fist slammed into Wheeljack's face, the metal crumpling beneath the force, denting into an ambiguous shape that somewhat resembled the warlord's knuckles. _"Stop!_ Stop that!"

The Wrecker groaned in pain, spatting out energon. "Is that . . . really all you've got?"

Megatron hit him again, on the other side this time, seemingly unhurt from the blows he delivered. "If you do not tell me the true location of the base, Miko, I will beat this Wrecker until he is within an inch of his life."

"Go ahead." Wheeljack snarled. "She won't tell you anyways. Us Wreckers don't rat out our friends!"

That earned him a blow to the middle, causing him to gag and wretch, more energon leaking from his mouth. His blue optics shone with an undying light, the Wrecker's resolve not cracking. He still gave her a grin, one that said he was rather enjoying himself, that the pain meant nothing to him, and she could clear her conscience of any guilt.

But Miko _was_ guilty. Her faceplates shifted into a sad, unbearable expression, unable to leak tears but still acting as if she was about to cry. Wheeljack was her friend, yet she could do nothing to save him.

"Not going to speak, femme?" Megatron bared his denta at her. "You know what happens if you remain silent."

"She's not gonna talk, Megatron." Wheeljack drawled. "So just cut to the chase and beat me already, like you promised. An inch of my life, remember?"

"I have no patience for this." Megatron unsheathed his blade. "Tell me where the base is, or I _will_ kill him. You have ten seconds, starting _now."_

Miko looked up at Wheeljack with hopeless optics, the bright blue foreign to him. The way she acted, the way she spoke, however, told him all he needed to know. The real Miko, the _human_ Miko, was still there. Even if they took her body away, her mind still remained.

"It's okay, Miko." Wheeljack smiled. "You were there for Bulk when I couldn't be, and when I was too selfish to be. You're a true Wrecker, something a lot of people don't have the guts to be."

"Wheeljack . . ." Her optics scrunched up, and she sniffed, despite not needing to. The reaction was still there, in the instinctive part of her subconsciousness. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shrugged. "Even though I'd prefer to go out in an explosion of glory, I can settle for this."

Megatron tensed his arm, and before Miko could reply to Wheeljack or scream for the Decepticon to stop he plunged his blade into Wheeljack's chest, burying all the way to his fusion canon.

"Wheeljack!" Miko jerked against Soundwave, but to no avail. "Wheeljack . . ."

"Oh no, it seems I _missed."_ Megatron smiled cruelly at the gasping and grunting Wrecker. "For a gladiator, I am not very well versed at anatomy." His sword twisted a little, causing loud cries of pain to escape Wheeljack's vocalizers. "Your spark was a few more inches to the right, if I am viewing it correctly."

"You monster!" Miko screamed, lunging and fighting against Soundwave, but the ever patient Communications Officer stood his ground.

"You were so very fortunate this time, _Miko."_ The mental game he was playing would surely tame her. "Perhaps Knock Out can take a look at him. But I want something in return."

Miko felt her spark seize and spasm, her vocalizers stopping and glitching as her grief overrode several of her systems. "I-I will never tell you the location of the base. Never!"

"What a shame. It seems Wheeljack will have to die a slow and pitiful death. Not very honorable, is it?" Megatron slid his sword out of the Wrecker's body with a tank-wrenching screech of metal-on-metal, blue energon coating the entirety of the blade. He would have to clean that all up later.

"I've seen Wreckers die less honorable deaths." Wheeljack seethed, attempting but failing to convince himself that the pain was not truly there. "So _this_ is something I'm comfortable doing."

Megatron glowered, servos curling into fists before he spun on his heel, turning his back on the dying Wrecker. "Take her out of here!" He snarled at Soundwave. "Do not bother letting Knock Out know of his condition. If he off-lines, then so be it. We will find another way to get the base location."

"Cortical psychic patch." Soundwave repeated in Shockwave's voice.

"No. Their processors are too delicate at the moment to handle with such harshness. Until then, I must be patient."

 _June Darby._

Soundwave said nothing, instead doing as he was commanded and taking a kicking, screaming, and sobbing Miko Nakadai out of the prisoner's room, Megatron heading in the opposite direction to let off some steam.

 _I'll let you think about it._

He had been a fool, giving her that time to think. In the heat of the moment, her chances of saying _yes_ were much higher. But with each passing hour, _no_ seemed like the more likely reply.

She was so close to being in his claws, but he had let the chance slip away due to some idiotic, sympathetic feeling he had. He was tempted to call her back, but she had called from a new number, not her regular. That made him uneasy. His instinct - which he relied on so much - told him that there was something suspicious about the new number, and even the phone call itself.

He just did not know what, though.

 **•** **•** **•**

"I've locked on to the _Nemesis_. Even better, I know exactly where they are now, even as they move!" Ratchet exclaimed triumphantly. "Optimus, what is our next course of action?"

"We go get our human friends." Optimus replied, the entirety of functioning Team Prime members surrounding their leader as he spoke. "I do not know what Shockwave has done to them, if what Megatron has told June is true. Regardless, you use the best of your abilities to get them out alive, and back to base. Understood?"

The Autobots nod their understanding, and though they were still minorly injured, the fight still flowed through their veins. Megatron had taken their human friends.

 _And he will pay._

"Shovel," Optimus said as Ratchet prepared to open a Groundbridge. "I need you to stay here, and take care of Ultra Magnus with Ratchet. I also want you to be our back-up. Should anything happen, we will be counting on you to help us."

"Yes, Optimus Prime sir!" The Vehicon saluted proudly.

Optimus let a small smile grace his faceplates. Shovel was not remaining behind just because of that . . . Optimus truly worried for the Vehicon. He trusted him, there was no doubt about that, but he did not want to make Shovel face his former peers. More than likely, they had once been his friends, and the Prime was not going to be so cruel as to make the Vehicon fight against them.

"Thank you, Shovel." Optimus Prime straightened, Ratchet activating the Groundbridge after being given the okay. "Autobots, _roll out!"_

 **•** **•** **•**

"Miko!" Jack cried out in relief as the girl was dragged back to the laboratory by Soundwave. His advances stopped, however, when he noticed the pained look on her face. "Miko, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He . . . He hurt Wheeljack." Miko choked on her words. "Megatron hurt Wheeljack. And now he's going to die because of me!"

"What happened?" Jack repeated, kneeling down to her level. "Miko, tell me everything that happened."

And so she did. In between the cries and sobs that caused her vocalizer to pause, she described the entire situation to Jack. She did not need to use words to convey what she was feeling, including the intense guilt which ate away at her. With every word, Jack's optics became more angry, and Rafael's more wide and frightened. When she reached the end, the eldest human felt hatred course through him. When Megatron showed his face again -

"Knock knock. It's dinner time!" Knock Out sang with sarcastic delight. In his arms were three energon cubes, each one surprisingly large, even by Cybertronian standards. Jack had vaguely remembered seeing the cubes as a human, and even now they seemed rather big for a Cybertronian to consume.

"Hopefully you don't expect anything too tasty. Energon cubes are rather bland," the medic continued talking, ignoring the looks on each of the former humans' faces. Setting them down on a table, he gestured to them. "Now, don't _all_ scramble for one at once."

Jack stood, towering over the Decepticon. His voice was quiet with anger. "Do you know about Wheeljack?"

He got a raised optic ridge in return. "Nothing new, except that he's being held prisoner here. But you already knew that, didn't you? Why are you asking me?"

"He is hurt and dying in that cell!" Jack yelled. "And you are doing _nothing_ about it!"

Knock Out flinched, Jack's new size somewhat intimidating. But, he reminded himself, the medic still had the upper hand.

"I was given orders not to touch him." Knock Out gazed at the tips of his digits, as if checking his manicure and giving off a sense of nonchalance. "Lord Megatron is a lot more scarier than you, despite the fact you overshadow me in size. So, no matter what you do, I won't - "

Miko suddenly lunged with a shriek, raking her nails across his finish and even scratching his paint, sparks flying as their metal created friction.

Knock Out shrieked. "You- You little _scraplet!"_ He jerked back, stumbling against a table. "I just _finished_ that! And now I'm going to have to touch up the paint _and_ the finish! I would end you right now if not for the fact that Shockwave wants you _all_ alive!"

"Fix Wheeljack, and it won't happen again." She hissed.

Knock Out clutched his chest, servo covering the horrid marks. "I rather like my spark intact, or at least as intact as it is now, with that shard in your ungrateful chest!" His optics gleaned with an angry shine. "Drink your energon, and don't expect me to come in here again!"

With that, the medic scurried out, the laboratory empty now with the exception of the kids, Shockwave having left to check on some other project of his.

"You okay?" Jack asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm fine." Miko stood, pushing his hands away from her. "I'm just fine." Taking the energon cube, she drank her fill before setting it down, some it still sloshing inside. "Uck, this stuff tastes awful!"

Rafael scrunched up his faceplates as he took several drinks, whimpering softly as the unpleasant drink slid down his throat. "How can they . . . Drink this stuff?"

"Used to it, I guess." Jack shrugged, drinking most of the contents of his cube as well. "I wonder how long this will last . . .?"

The door burst open, surprising them all, a large group of Vehicons swarming in and pointing their guns at the kids, an unhappy Megatron storming in behind them.

"Come with me." He snapped, broad shoulders pushed back in an intimidating pose, servos curled into angry fists. "Your Autobot friends have come to rescue you, and I will _not_ allow that to happen."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Search and Rescue

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN | SEARCH AND RESCUE**

* * *

 ** _"What we find changes who we become."_**

 ** _~Peter Morville_**

 **•** **•** **•**

Arcee felt a sharp jolt of pain each time she fired her guns, the burnt and slow-healing armor and wiring there sensitive to her own energon blasts.

And she _loved_ it.

The femme was no sadist, or a masochist for that matter, but the pain let her know that she was still alive, she had survived the Decepticon ambush, and was now able to exact her revenge on them. They took away her partner, and so she was going to take him back. No matter the condition he was in, she would _always_ want to have Jack back.

Her guns quickly turned into swords the moment she got close enough to use them, slicing at the Vehicons that got in her way, not hesitating even though they reminded her of Shovel. She would not allow such a thought get her hurt, or killed.

Bumblebee fought alongside her, occasionally beeping obscenities at the Decepticons as they continued to come in waves, his blasters able to find their marks better than the enemy's. And that was a good thing, too; it made surviving all the more easier.

 _::Bulkhead, go and search the cell blocks.::_ Optimus Prime commanded. _::Arcee and Bumblebee, scout out the laboratories on this ship. I am going to the bridge.::_

 _::I'm on it!::_ Bulkhead replied, though Arcee was unable to refrain from protesting against her leader's decision.

 _::Optimus, the Decepticons can easily trap you on the bridge._ Don't _let yourself get caught up in that!::_

: _:Going to the bridge will ensure that Megatron, our biggest threat, is contained. Once you find Jack, Miko, and Rafael, I will retreat.::_ His tone indicated that there was no room for argument. It frustrated Arcee to no end, how their commander would always put himself in the worst of positions, but given that he outranked her, she had to yield.

 _::Understood. Scouting the labs now with Bee.::_ Cutting the connection, she huffed with frustration before refocusing on the Vehicon's coming her way.

 _Come and get it, Decepticon scrap._

 **•** **•** **•**

Bulkhead charged down the halls of the _Nemesis_ , beating back any Vehicon that got in his way, a force to be reckoned with as shots hit him but did little damage. His armor was tough enough to withstand several blows.

The first several cells he had checked were empty, not showing any trace of humans - or a Cybertronian. It had not escaped the Wrecker's mind that Wheeljack could be on this ship, if what June had told Jack was true. He also recalled, however, how she had lied to her son, saying that the Autobots had all been killed. According to Optimus, the warlord had figured out that it was quite the opposite, and it was obvious. The Vehicons seemed unfazed that Autobots were infiltrating the ship.

So, in conclusion, the human woman could have been lying about Wheeljack as well. But his kind and big spark wanted to give June the benefit of the doubt.

"Miko . . .?" Bulkhead whispered quietly as he opened the next cell door. "Jackie?"

There was no answer, and the big mech almost decided to skip the rest of the cell blocks. It was eerily silent, no sounds of a struggle or anything else in that area with him. A small bit of logic told him to keep going, to be thorough, so he did.

The first two doors were empty, and again he thought his search fruitless. But then when he opened the third door, a rush of relief, horror, and shock ran through him.

 _"Jackie!"_

Wheeljack looked close to death, a pool of energon collecting below him as he hung by chains, a gaping hole in the middle of his chest, optics dull and body unresponsive.

Transforming his wrecking balls back into servos, Bulkhead ran up to his friend, looking at each chain that held him in place. Faceplates screwing up into a determined look, he then transformed his servos into guns and shot at each link, hitting them at their bases and dropping Wheeljack to the ground with a loud and terrible _thud._

"Sorry buddy." Bulkhead grunted as he picked up the limp Wrecker and charged out the door. _::I found Wheeljack, but I need a Groundbridge now! He's dying!::_

As the transmission came in June put a hand over her mouth. Wheeljack was alive. Barely, but he had somehow made it, survived the explosion and ended up on the Decepticon ship. A prisoner, more than likely.

Ratchet began smashing buttons as fast as possible, practically yelling over his comlink. _::I can only Groundbridge at the_ Nemesis _coordinates, so I don't know where it's going to end up! You need to find a way to take down the Nemesis shields so I can send a bridge to your direct coordinates!::_

 _::I'm on it!::_ Bulkhead had no idea how to take down the shields. _::Uh, how do I do that?::_

Ratchet let out a breath. _Oh boy._ _::Find a console, anything that will give you access to the_ Nemesis _computers.::_

Bulkhead looked around frantically, eventually finding one, setting Wheeljack down against the wall. So far, the hallway was devoid of any Decepticons, but that could change in an instant. _::Alright, I'm there.::_

 _::Are you in?::_

Bulkhead stared at the screen for a long time. _::I think so? It's got options and stuff that I can select.::_

 _::Well then, what are your options?!::_ Ratchet was already incredibly impatient, he had an injured soldier he had to attend to. And the fact that it was _Bulkhead_ who he had to somehow direct to operate a very difficult computer system only made things worse.

As Bulkhead listed them off, Ratchet attempted to infer what each option meant. He was flying blind with a copilot who did not know how to operate the machine.

 _::Alright, try -::_ There was suddenly static on the other side. _::Bulkhead! Focus!::_

 _::I'm_ trying _, but Soundwave is trying to stop me!::_ Bulkhead shot back at his adversary who had just come onto the scene, likely because he detected the opening of a cell door that was not supposed to be open. Silent stalking towards the problem, his tentacles came out and threatened to shock the massive Autobot.

Bulkhead let out a loud war cry and charged, knocking back the tentacles and attempting to smash the lithe Decepticon, his wrecking balls barely scraping by as Soundwave dodged and used his momentum against him, knee hitting his round gut and sending him toppling away.

The Wrecker was not so easily discouraged, getting up slowly but not about to back down as he saw the communications officer stalk toward his friend.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulkhead attacked Soundwave from behind, landing a blow to his back that sent the Decepticon flying. Picking up Wheeljack, Bulkhead high-tailed it toward the other end of the hallway. Soundwave watched them, his mask lighting up and indicating to a spot just in front of Bulkhead, where a Groundbridge opened and swallowed the two Wreckers.

"Gah!" Bulkhead found himself falling, spiraling away from the Nemesis, hurtling towards Earth as the ship became smaller and smaller, the ground vehicle helpless to do anything as his unconscious friend flailed like a rag doll against him. As he closed his optics and braced for impact, a Groundbridge opened up beneath him again, and transported him elsewhere.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Optimus Prime, so good to see you." Megatron drawled as his long-time enemy ran through the bridge doors and came to a stop, his mask out and showing only his blazing blue optics, giving Megatron a look that he only reserved for him. A glare of determination.

Vehicons were behind the warlord, their weapons out and pointed at him while three pairs of blue optics shone from their ranks, the Cybertronians they guarded unrecognizable to the Prime.

"Megatron, who . . ."

"Ah, you have noticed our guests. Well, while you were busy fooling me into thinking you were dead, I took the liberty of using your human pets as . . . Experiments. Shockwave did a good job, did he not? I must say, his work has impressed me for a long time, and he never ceases to amaze me." Megatron stepped aside, gesturing to the three Cybertronians that gave Optimus and increasingly sinking feeling.

 _Three Cybertronians. Three humans. An experiment . . ._

"Jack, Miko, Rafael." He spoke finally, his stance slacking and straightening as his horror intensified.

Megatron laughed, the bridge echoing as he took utter delight in the Prime's terrified expression, his mask sliding out of place to show that his mouth was partially hanging open, optics wide as he took in their new bodies.

"That is not possible!" He declared, unable to accept what he was seeing.

"Is it _really_ , Prime?" Megatron turned his gaze to the tallest of the Cybertronians, denta bared as he grinned. "Go on, _Jack_. Tell Optimus if it is _truly_ possible."

"It is." The voice, the expression, and the stance all screamed _Jack Darby,_ his voice filled with too much emotion to be a simple drone or projection. "They did something to us, Optimus. They took us out of our bodies and into these." He looked down at his servos and flexed them. "I don't know how."

"Neuron refractor." Rafael squeaked. "They transported our consciousness into these bodies. Like when Knock Out put you on that human once, Optimus. But this time reversed."

Optimus remembered that incident quite clearly, and for Rafael to know verified their claims. If the Decepticons could do this, then they had seven billion "experiments" at their disposal.

 _::Arcee, Bumblebee. You must find the neuron refractor and destroy it.::_ The Prime commanded, his digit on his audio receptor.

Megatron laughed again. "Oh, if you think we intend to use it again, Prime, you are mistaken. We only wanted _your_ humans, because it was incredibly convenient for you to keep them so they may be at our disposal. Why risk being in the open, revealing ourselves to the other humans, when we could simply just take yours?"

 _::What? Optimus, what are you talking about? Optimus?!::_ Arcee replied, but by then Optimus had ignored her and instead stared at his adversary. Megatron only had one thing to gain from this, and that was Optimus' misery. He truly was a sadistic and vile creature.

"Now, moving on to what I really want." Megatron stepped back in front of the kids, taking Optimus' optics off of them. "Your head, Optimus Prime, for the children to safely return to the rest of your Autobots." The Decepticon leader had already noticed the slight limp Optimus carried when he walked, and how he favored one pede over the other. If it came down to a fight, he knew exactly where to weaken him.

"No! Don't do it, Optimus!" Jack immediately shouted in protest.

"Yeah, we're not humans anymore! We can deal with these guys!" Miko added, her servos curled into fists and body crouched in a "fight-ready" position. It pained the Prime's spark to see how the kids had been so perfectly preserved in their new bodies, how nothing about them had changed.

It touched him, honestly, to see such strong individuals.

The third laugh from Megatron redirected his attention back to him.

"How noble they are, even as Cybertronians." He mused. "But I must ask you this, Optimus Prime. What would _June_ think if you left her son here to preserve your own life? Or the other children? _I_ would think you a coward."

Optimus grit his denta. "I will not give myself up so easily, Megatron."

"Ah, so it is a fight you want?" The long sword that had preserved the Decepticon through many battles slide out smoothly, gleaming dangerously in the light. "Fine, then. _Winner take all!"_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Escape

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN | ESCAPE**

* * *

 ** _"I believe one has to escape oneself to discover oneself."_**

 ** _~Rabih Alemeddine I_**

 **•** **•** **•**

"Bulkhead, when I said 'take down the shields so I can get you a Groundbridge', that did _not_ mean 'throw yourself off the ship and pray that I catch you!" Ratchet raged the moment he was able to get Wheeljack stabilized. "Do you understand how _lucky_ you are?"

"Soundwave was the one that Groundbridged me overboard!" The Wrecker argued back. "I was trying to get away, and that Decepticon scum used his dirty trick!"

Ratchet paused, and then sighed, pinching the middle of his faceplate. "Alright, alright. I'm being too harsh. I'm sorry."

"Hey Ratchet, what does this mean?"

 _Primus, Shovel._ "That is a sparkbeat monitor. It's very sensitive, don't touch," the medic replied curtly, going back to his main patient. Bulkhead only suffered a few dents that would heal without his help, and thus Wheeljack remained top priority. "Shovel, go check on Ultra Magnus. If he's awake, give him a little energon."

"Yes sir!" Shovel immediately bound off to the other side of the makeshift infirmary, eager to assist his new friend.

June sat there on the couch again, a cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other, Agent Fowler standing at the railing and looking over the Autobots. As soon as he had heard that a rescue operation was underway - and that June had little breakfast - he came over as fast as he could, shoved a box of donuts, coffee, and a bucket load of creamer and sugars at the nurse, then got in the ready position at the railing.

For once, the Agent was silent, not berating the Autobots or complaining about how the government was going to have his hide for this. He was just as anxious, she realized, to have the kids back as the rest of them were.

"How is he, doc?" Fowler broke the brief silence quietly.

"Stablized, but barely," Ratchet was already welding some of the Wrecker's parts back together. "He is in critical condition and his prognosis is poor. But hopefully it will begin improving as I mend him."

June bit her lip, then distracted herself with another bite of donut. There was Good, Poor, and Bad when it came to prognosis. Good meant survival, Poor meant survival with problems or potential death, and Bad meant that death was imminent, and there was only so much one could do.

Wheeljack was toeing the line here.

"Keep up the good work," despite his many flaws, Fowler knew a thing or two about keeping up morale. "He's a tough 'bot, and you're a good doctor. He'll make it."

Ratchet simply grunted his response, and kept working.

 **•** **•** **•**

He had to admit, Optimus Prime was intelligent enough to be well aware of his own weakness, and how to not let the enemy exploit it.

They fought like gladiators in a small ring, not daring to take their brawl any closer to the children than necessary, sparks flying and bodies spinning as they countered each other's blows. Optimus was not nearly as graceful anymore with his upgraded size, but he used his bulk properly and knew his limitations.

His partner was a panther in comparison, slinking around and striking, unafraid to use his claws and strength to turn the fight into his favor, his red optics blazing with bloodlust that came from his past. Megatron would not be sated until someone's energon was spilt on this ground, staining his arms and legs and giving him the hard-earned victory he craved.

Optimus had the advantage of two swords, one of which he could use to counter Megatron's larger sword as his other went in for the killing blow, but he had a far cleverer opponent.

Megatron kept his body turned to the side, like a fencer, only giving Optimus a few chances at an open abdomen. And even then those chances made it slim for the Prime to get under his guard. Even during all his years of space travel, of isolation from any other Cybertronian being, Megatron had not let his fighting skills waste away.

A loud clash rang through the bridge as sparks flew and burned them from the impact of their weapons, the two mechs grunting with effort as they try to overpower the other, Optimus having height and weight but Megatron having strength.

This was the time for the former gladiator to play dirty. His fist cocked back and gave little warning before slamming into Optimus' gut, a move he had used before back when Orion Pax had tried to defeat him while the Autobots fought to regain Optimus Prime.

 _It seems you haven't learned, Prime!_

Optimus weakened just enough that a well-placed kick to his injured leg could be dealt. The Prime fell forward onto his knees, Megatron backhanding him hard enough to knock him into his side.

"Optimus!" Jack cried.

"Come on, _get up!"_ Miko was bouncing on her pedes, the Vehicon guns the only things preventing her from doing something as foolish as charging out to Megatron.

"Please, Optimus." Rafael was not scared for himself; he was scared that Optimus, their only hope for defeating Megatron, was going to die.

"Listen, Optimus, how they _cheer_ for you." Megatron sneered. "And now I suppose comes the time when the underdog rises up, and saves the day!" His sword came down faster than Optimus could move, severing the freshly-welded wires and armor of his leg, the Prime crying out in pain and anger. "But it is hard to do anything with one leg, now isn't it?"

 _Move! Move!_ Jack screamed silently to Optimus. But the Prime would not move. He was not going to; and Jack could only sit there and watch - doing something would be suicide.

 _But I_ have _to do something!_

Megatron, having sensed that he won, now took his sweet time toying with his prey, kicking Optimus whilst he laid on the ground, stomping on an arm so he could not use it while the other, which had attempted to sock Megatron in the jaw, was caught in the warlord's fist.

"I suppose I must congratulate you on your valiant effort, Prime. While your groveling and begging for mercy would be _most_ satisfying, it is fitting you go down this way. It's very martyr-like of you, and I knew you would do no less."

Megatron savored the struggling expression of the Prime, how his denta was grit as he tried to struggle, optics narrowed in a determined expression.

"And now, your time has come." The warlord finally raised the sword over his head, only hesitating to give a few last words. "On this day, the mighty Optimus Prime _falls!"_

Jack's anger-fueled, enraged fist suddenly snapped into view, and with more strength than he thought possible he hit Megatron in the side of the face, sending the warlord flying across the bridge and hitting the array of consoles on the other side.

The entire bridge paused, the shocked boy looking down at his fist and mouth hanging open.

"Did I just-"

"That was _totally_ wicked!" Miko yelled, pumping her fist. "Whooo- oh no."

All of the present Vehicons turned their weapons on the stunned Jack, who stood frozen in terror as he realized that, though he might have saved Optimus, he was about to die.

Blue energon blasts streak past him from behind, taking out the Vehicons before they could shoot, the excited Miko leaping into action. Punching, kicking, and body-slamming any Vehicon who so much as dared to avoid the shots of Optimus Prime, she did not hesitate in her attacks while Raf timidly looked around and wondered whether or not to join in the fight. He was a hacker, computer nerd! Not some crazy jujitsu fighter like Miko. Or at least, that's what he thought that was.

The entirety of the bridge was dealt with in a combination of Optimus' gunfire, Miko's fists, and the occasional hit from Jack as well, the older boy making sure Rafael stayed out of trouble throughout the tussel. The Vehicons fell with surprising ease, eventually leaving only the three kids, the Autobot leader, and a slowly recovering warlord.

"We need to retreat immediately." Optimus struggled to get up as Megatron groaned from his bed of broken equipment. "Ratchet should have a Groundbridge ready for us."

Jack slung the Prime's arm over his shoulder, having more strength than he realized as he supported the Autobot leader. "Is anyone else here with you? Arcee? Bumblebee?"

"Yes, they are all here." Optimus turned on his comlink as he limped through the door, Miko at the front with her fists out and ready to fight while Raf tried to help with Optimus.

 _::Ratchet, we need a Groundbridge immediately. Arcee, Bumblebee, do you copy?::_

 _::Optimus, do you have the children?::_ Ratchet immediately asked, sounding slightly frantic and frazzled.

 _::Yes, all three are in my possession.::_

 _::You need to take down the shielding around the Nemesis as quickly as possible so that I can get a fix on your immediate location. Have Rafael use his skills to do that.::_

 _::Understood, old friend.::_ Optimus relayed the message to the youngest human, who immediately went to the nearest console in the hall and began to type frantically.

 _::Also, do your best to avoid Soundwave. According to Bulkhead, he is not in a good mood.::_

 _::I will keep that in mind. Has Bumblebee or Arcee responded to you since our departure?::_

There was a slight hesitation. _::No. They have not.::_

Optimus immediately became worried. _::Find their locations immediately after Rafael has put down the shields.::_

 _::On it.::_

"I've almost go it, but I can't expect these shields to stay down for long." Rafael cut in as he typed frantically. "Once Soundwave figures out what's going on he's going to try and stop me, and I can only do so much."

"Just do your best, Rafael. That is all I ask." The weary Optimus kept an optic out for intruders, and possibly their missing comrades. A few more harrowing seconds went by before Rafael spoke again.

"Shields are down!"

 _::I have your location. Groundbridging immediately.::_

"Prime!" Came the angry screech of a warlord who did not get his way.

Optimus did not dare look back, instead corraling the kids into the Groundbridge and arriving to the other side, arriving to base that looked so familiar, and yet now so small . . .

"Oh my god." June dropped her coffee and ran over to the railing, gripping it tightly as she saw a Cybertronian that looked much like her son carry a wounded Optimus through the Groundbridge.

"Bulkhead!"

"Miko?" The Wrecker was both confused and delighted to hear his charge's voice, reluctantly embracing the wild-looking femme who had rushed over and wrapped her arms as far around him as she could.

"Hey, were's Bee? And Arcee?" Rafael asked, looking at a stunned and slightly mortified Ratchet.

The medic paused, collected himself, reminded himself that there was a mission still to be accomplished, and he finally spoke as he tried to ignore the fact that precious, precious Rafael was now one of them.

"It's not good." He pointed at a screen where the _Nemesis_ was still in view, several blips in various places indicating where all the Decepticons were, but the two Autobots were their biggest concern. "Shockwave, Knock Out, and Starscream have got them surrounded, and Megatron is heading that way."

"We have to help them!" Miko exclaimed, throwing a few punches in the air. "Let's show those Decepticon baddies who's boss!"

"No, you won't be doing anything!" Ratchet snapped. "I don't know what in Primus' name they did to you, and I'm not about to find our by throwing you into this huge mess of Decepticons!"

"They turned us into Cybertronian's, one of you." Jack suddenly flipped the Groundbridge back on. "That means we can fight like you -"

"And you can _die_ like us! Not happening on my watch!" Ratchet knocked the boy out of the way and gripped the Groundbridge lever, fully intending on shutting it down.

"As mad as he'll be, Megatron won't want me killed. Watch."

"Jack, _no!"_ June screamed as her son, her baby, ran back through the Groundbridge before Ratchet could disable it.

And in that moment, the Nemesis shields went up, giving little hope and room for error for Ratchet to re-open the bridge and drag Jack through it again by his neck.

There was no going back for him now.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Bargain

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN | BARGAIN**

 _ **"Necessity never made a good bargain."**_

 _ **~Benjamin Franklin**_

 **•** **•** **•**

As Jack stumbled into the Nemesis once more, he briefly took in his surroundings. He was a good several feet from where they had last Groundbridged, making him realize how dangerous it had been for him to take such action. He could have ended in a wall, amidst some deadly equipment, or worse, off the ship entirely. And since he did not know how to radio for help, well, that would not have ended nicely for him.

Once he got his bearings he began to run, feet _click-cracking_ against the metal floor. It was weird, how it both felt natural and unnatural. The action was natural to him, but the feeling of each piston and bolt moving was foreign. He was used to the smooth flow of muscles, tendons, and bones. Not machinery.

 _Focus, Jack. One foot in front of the other._

He did not really want to find anyone specfically, he just wanted to be _found_. It made sense that any Vehicon or Decepticon that caught sight of him would immediately escort him to their leader, regardless if he said anything or not. He had something -

"Oof!" His feet suddenly rebelled, sweeping out from under him and causing him to crash into the ground face-first, leaving him in a brief moment of pain. When he looked back, he saw the blank mask of Soundwave staring down at him.

"I didn't come back to fight," Jack sat up, his face - which was still a shock for him to see - reflecting off of Soundwave's visor. "Take me to where Arcee and Bumblebee are, and Megatron. I want to make a deal."

Soundwave paused, as if processing this information, before silently walking past the boy at his slow pace; the new Cybertronian assumed that meant he was taking him to the master of the ship. Jack scrambled back to his feet to follow, staying in the wake of the Communications Officer. He was not stupid; he certainly could not beat Soundwave even if he knew all the tips and tricks of Cybertronian combat.

The Decepticon stopped at a door, which opened automatically for him only after a slight pause, and Jack fell in line behind his lithe body.

Megatron straightened from his bent position, his face just having been next to Arcee's, a slightly annoyed expression on his face which soon turned into an angry snarl.

"Soundwave, I see you have retrieved one of our _experiments_." His dehumanization of Jack did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Soundwave didn't retrieve anyone," Jack stood tall despite his urge to cower or run. Seeing Arcee being held immobile by Knock Out reinstated his purpose for his absolutely reckless decision. "I came here myself."

"Did you now? You're even more idiotic than I first believed," Megatron stalked closer, his arms at his sides, signaling that if he was give an excuse, any at all, he would use his fists to cause severe dents in Jack's dull grey plating.

Arcee was staring at the new Cybertronian, her optics wide with shock and disbelief. Even if the original body had been a generic form, when Jack inhabited the Cybertronian mind his frame morphed into the mold of his previous human form, to an extent. He was not some scrawny kid like his human form had led them to believe. The armor plating that surrounded his chest, arms, and legs filled him out, with the more typical boxy design that usually came along with the mechs of the Cybertronian species. The voice, too, confirmed that he was undeniably Jackson Darby in the Cybertronian form. His mind had forced the body to match what it knew to be him.

Innocent blue optics settled on his guardian, keeping optic contact as he spoke to Megatron. "I came back in order to bargain with you," they refocused on the warlord. "Release Arcee and Bumblebee, and I will remain here. I can't fight you for them, and I will not let you have Miko and Rafael. So this is my only offer."

Megatron laughed. "Can't _fight_ me? If I recall, you had no qualms _fighting_ when you came to the rescue of Optimus Prime!" His servo suddenly came up with rage, outstretched palm slamming into the side of Jack's face and toppling him onto his side.

"No!" Arcee screamed, struggling against her restraints. "Megatron, you leave him alone!"

Bumblebee started beeping and struggling as well, inciting a snarl from the Decepticon leader.

"Quiet, the both of you! Or I will rip out that scout's voice box a second time!" His attention turned to Jack as he struggled to get up. "Not used to a little slapping around, Jackson? Well, I will have to remedy that." He kicked the new Cybertronian in the gut for good measure, to keep him down, while he turned to Knock Out and Shockwave, both of which kept the two Autobots at bay while Starscream gleefully watched the show. "Release these two Auotbots into a Groundbridge. I really don't care where."

"S-somewhere safe . . ." Jack got another hit from the warlord, groaning in response.

"You do not command _my_ men! I do!" Megatron gestured to the door, along with Soundwave. "Take them out of my sight!"

"Yes, my liege." Knock Out forced Arcee to walk, the femme bot looking towards where her partner knelt. He gave her a small smile from the corner of his mouth, one she hoped meant that he had a plan, before they were escorted out of the lab and the doors closed.

"My lord, is it really worth it letting the Autobots go? Surely we could have used them as some sort of means to make this . . . _Experiment_ obey." Starscream inquired, servos moving in timid gestures as he stood above Jack next to his master.

"I am sure, despite his recent display of disregard for my authority, that Jack will prove to be obedient without any other means," Megatron replied, gazing down hatefully at Darby. "Because if he refuses, well-" another unprovoked kick sent Jack flying into the door, a huge metal crash resounding as he slid down to the floor and gasped in pain, venting hard to try and relieve some of it.

Starscream chuckled with glee. "Taming him shouldn't be as hard as taming that beast, now should it?"

"I wouldn't know. It's not _my_ job to take care of the Predacon," Megatron growled. "Speaking of which, _you_ should be seeing to its well being, and training my beast! Quit dabbling now, and get to it!"

"Y-yes my lord, right away!" Starscream hurried to the door, stepping over Jack on the way out as he scurried away.

Megatron glared at the boy on the floor. "Get up! There is still much you need to learn about _discipline_."

Jack returned the glare, still struggling to get up as the door closed behind him again, leaving him trapped inside with the warlord.

 **•** **•** **•**

"So it's true?" Arcee asked quietly as she looked up at the two other bots. "Megatron and Shockwave have turned you kids into Cybertronians?"

Both Miko and Rafael nod, with the former speaking. "Yeah. Like, just this morning. Or yesterday. But we don't know what they did to our human bodies . . ." Her lower lip trembled. "We think they . . . destroyed them."

The base was silent for a long, long moment. June had retreated to the couch to cry at this time, burying her face in her hands while Fowler looked at the bots grimly. It had not escaped their minds that Shockwave had more than likely experimented on the kids, but to do _this_ had been unfathomable to them.

"I've got a question," Bulkhead interrupts the silence. "How come Miko is all colorful, but Jack and Raf are both grey?"

"Yeah," Miko twisted and turned to look at herself. "Why do _I_ have the paint job?"

"Typically, when a Cybertronian acquires an alternate mode, their body changes to match the paint job," Ratchet put a servo on his chin. "Did you scan a vehicle at any point in time, Miko?"

"No," She gestured to her body, cocking her hips in a very Miko-like fashion. "Like I said, we just got these. I don't even know how to transform yet!"

"Hmm . . ." Ratchet looked at her with interest. "Have you run a systems check before?"

Th girl looked puzzled. "Uh, I think so?"

The medic shook his helm. "No, a _full_ systems check. You have to manually scan yourself in order to see all of your available functions and possible upgrades."

"Can't I just ask my transformer doohickey?" She asked. "You know, that one thing Bumblebee had missing once?"

"A T-cog?" Rafael quipped helpfully.

"Yeah, that thing!"

Ratchet shrugged, resisting the urge to roll his optics. "Perhaps, if you know how to do it."

Miko paused for a second, sorting through the jumbled mess that seemed to be her neural cluster. There were so many things going on at once that it was hard to keep track of everything. It made sense that she could ignore some things, but that proved difficult. When she was given an update on her weapons systems she latched onto it, sorting until she got to the transformative part of the message. There she tracked it to the source, a T-cog, and opened up the status update on that particular function. She was already aware of the different weapons she had, but the alternate form . . .

"Uh, what is this?" She did not know _how_ she did it, but she managed to beam an image of her vehicular form from her optics. The Cybertronians leaned in, quite stunned.

"Isn't that a Cybertronian Seeker model?" Wheeljack asked aloud. "One of those new jet-types that had just been produced before the end of the war on Cybertron?"

"That's what it looks like. But I'm no expert on vehicles." Ratchet straightened as Miko blinked and the image shut down. "It appears you have the ability to fly, Miko."

"Whoa, really?!" Her blue optics shone for a moment before dimming in confusion, and she twisted to look at her back. "But I don't have any wings."

"Cybertronian models don't require the use of wings to fly about, considering that most Cybertronians can produce enough thrust on their own to get off the ground. You have seen Megatron, have you not?" The tone of voice Ratchet used was slightly condescending, as if he could not believe Miko asked such a dumb question. "He has a Cybertronian Seeker mode as well, though it is more equpped for brute strength than stealth or speed."

"Oh." Was her only answer.

"So, does that mean I need to scan a car in order to have my own alternate mode?" Rafael asked.

"I can find something, if you'd like," Agent Fowler offered. "Do you have any particular model in mind?"

"You need to be mindful of your size, Rafael." Ratchet adds.

"Yeah, I couldn't turn into a truck even if I wanted to," Arcee told the boy, still having to look up to meet his face. Even Miko, the only other femme now, was taller than her. _That_ was slightly annoying. "You need to make sure your body can accommodate the size of the vehicle. I'd go for a smaller car or a sports model. A motorcycle might be _too_ small for you."

Rafael nodded in understanding.

"And kid, don't worry about guessing the wrong size," Wheeljack put a servo on his shoulder. "Your T-cog is smart; it'll know if you've scanned something incompatible."

"That's good." Rafael smiled a little.

"This brings me to another question," Ratchet narrowed his optics a little. He was not glaring at the kids, but rather studying their new bodies intently. _"How_ did Shockwave manage to build all these complicated parts?"

Both Miko and Rafael looked at one another, shrugging. "Not sure." Miko replied.

"Shockwave never told us anything about what he was doing . . . Well, except for how he got our sparks to start." His voice trailed off slightly. It worried him, to have a piece of the Decepticon communications officer inside him.

"What do you mean?" Optimus Prime furrowed his optic ridges.

"Sparks are a part of our very essence, our _souls,"_ Ratchet looked bewildered. "It would make sense if your sparks are synthetic, or started using some kind of catalyst, but your optic colors are normal. They would be different if your spark consisted of something else entirely instead of natural materials."

"We're not sure how he built 'em, but Shockwave couldn't make them work without having to use something to bring them to life." Miko chewed her bottom lip slightly. "And, I don't really know how else to say this, but he used other Decepticon sparks to start us."

The base was silent for a long time, Smokescreen reluctantly asking.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rafael looked at the ground in shame. "It means I have a piece of Soundwave in my spark, and Miko has Knock Out."

All of the Autobots recoiled slightly, not out of fear but of shock and slight disgust. The kids were no cause of that; in fact it was Shockwave that the Autobots felt inclined to be repulsed by. It was obvious the scientist was sick and twisted, but like this -

"Then, who does _Jack_ have?" Arcee felt like she knew the answer, but did not want to believe it until confirmation. It seemed everyone knew, but no one wanted to answer.

Optimus Prime voiced it out loud. "Megatron."

Agent Fowler whirled as he heard a door slam, Nurse Darby vacant from the couch, a cup of steaming coffee and a half-eaten doughnut left on the table. He made to follow her, but then stopped. If she wanted someone to comfort her, he was most likely the _last_ person she would want to see. Fowler was not exactly the type that was good with kind, gentle words.

June collapsed against the side of Hanger E, her arms wrapping around her knees. Despicable, the Decepticons were absolutely _despicable_ creatures! She hardly felt this emotion before, and though she wallowed in sadness it was easy to identify the hatred she had for Megatron and all his lackeys.

 _You couldn't just take my son, could you? You had to stake some twisted claim on him, you_ monster!

Resisting the urge to scream at nothingness she cried, digging out the shattered remains of her phone out of her pocket and staring at them angrily. She wanted to call him, badly, to scream and cry and rage at him for all he had done to make her life a miserable mess.

She had vowed a long time ago that she would not let anything take Jack away from her. Yet against these giant alien robots from space, she had been useless.

 _Is there anything I can do now?_

Sighing, she shook her head. No, there was nothing she could do. _Not anymore._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Training

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN | TRAINING**

* * *

 _ **"No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens."**_

 _ **~Veronica Roth, Insurgent**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Once Miko and Rafael got the hang of transformation, it was not long before they could do it as smoothly and quickly as walking. It was already a natural part of their body function, they just needed to be aware of how to utilize it. Miko did indeed have mace-like weapons for forceful hitting, as well as guns for long-distance destruction. Because of her current knowledge of an informal fighting style, she was able to learn basic defense maneuvers rather quickly.

Rafael struggled more in that area. Though he had guns and blades, he was a timid boy, and did not like the thought of fighting. Bumblebee gave him many words of encouragement while they also practice defensive maneuvers, but it was clear that Raf was not made for physical warfare. Though he was not created to naturally connect to technology like Soundwave, Ratchet was more than happy to teach him more Cybertronian and how to use their computers more efficiently.

If anything, Raf was always useful with the computers. As they constantly reassured him, not everyone was made for battle. They could use someone at the base to run things while they went out and kicked tailpipe.

And that was important, as now Optimus wanted everyone to return to their original prerogative: track down the Decepticons and stop them from unearthing more Predacon bones.

"Hey, you think I can transform into my alt mode and fly around some?" Miko asked eagerly.

"Not in here, you won't!" Ratchet waved a digit at her. "And you best not be doing it outside where a bunch of humans can see you!"

"It's probably best if you don't for now, Miko." Bulkhead said gently. "We should focus on attacks and such first, before you start with the more complicated things."

"It's not easy the first couple of times." Wheeljack added helpfully from where he was leaning against the wall. He had bounced back from near-death rather quickly, though Ratchet still insisted that he not strain himself, and _definitely_ not go on any missions in the near future.

Miko pouted at that, hanging her head slightly so that the pieces of metal that looked almost exactly like her pony-tails moved a little. "But I want to go on missions with you guys! Since Wheeljack isn't allowed out of the base, I could help you guys hunt!"

"That is a definitive _no."_ Ratchet exclaimed. "Who _knows_ if the Decepticons put trackers on you? Or if the Decepticons with which you share a spark can find you after you leave the shielding of the base? You two are not allowed out of here until we get both of those things fixed!"

Miko crossed her arms. "How do you plan to fix the spark thing? I thought you said it could kill us?"

"I'm trying to test whether or not a transfer would work. Because if it could, then I could link you to an Autobot instead."

The girl leaped up with delight. "Could I share a spark with Bulk?! That would be so cool!"

"Possibly." The medic grunted. "If Bulkhead is willing."

"Of course I'd want to do it, doc." Bulkhead replied proudly. "She's my partner after all!"

Bumblebee beeped and chittered his agreement, stating that he too would do the same for Rafael if he could.

Arcee folded her arms over her chest and slightly squeezed herself. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were so willing . . . She loved Jack as a partner, she really did, but she did not think she could commit to parting with a piece of herself, even if it meant that Jack would forever be safe from Megatron. Selfishly, she knew that Optimus would be more than willing to give the boy a piece, and even Smokescreen as well.

 _Don't be ridiculous and selfish. Do you really not care that much about Jack?_

She shook her helm and turned away from the group, walking to a secluded corner. Sitting down with a sigh she quietly looked on as her larger team mates discussed with the new additions and gave them tips on how to fight, Miko eager to do so while Raf was content to watch.

"Hey, why are you alone?" Shovel asked as he sat next to her. "Don't you want to help teach them? You're really good."

Arcee did not deign to look at him, instead glaring at the floor. "I just like my alone time. How do you know how I fight anyway? You've never seen me in action."

Shovel shrugged. "Actually, I have before. I tried shooting at you once too, when you and a bunch of the other Autobots stormed the Nemesis once. I was one of the lucky few that got out alive."

"You guys actually last that long, huh?" She had to admit she was slightly impressed. It did not take much to offline a Vehicon, so for one to survive was no small feat.

"Yeah. So I've seen you fight lots of times after that." Shovel added. "It's kind of scary, wondering if you're next battle will be your last, but now that I'm with Ratchet and the Autobots I don't have to worry about that."

It was somewhat shocking to hear the Vehicon talk so much. He was a chatterbox, but he normally did not talk about his past Decepticon life.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, a little suspicious.

The Vehicon shrugged again. "I thought you'd like to know. Team Prime is the best Autobot team there is, and you guys can do anything, save anyone. You'll get that other human back."

It was an odd form of encouragement the femme did not think she needed. But it was welcoming. In all her years, struggling with one loss after another, no one had tried to comfort her like Shovel had. She was grateful for it.

The Vehicon truly was something.

 **• • •**

"Again!" Megatron snarled as he gave Jack another finishing blow, sending the boy flying across the room. "That was a weak, pathetic attempt! How can you assume that you can hold your ground against anyone when I dispatched you with more ease than a _dead_ Autobot?!"

Jack picked himself up off the ground, his servos transforming back into swords as he shakily stood in a fighting position. He had never had to fight like this in his life, and to do it now, without any sort of training . . .

Megatron charged him with a growl, his sword coming down with no mercy, Jack barely able to counter it with all the strength his weak and unused muscle cables had. He was tired, something he had not really thought Cybertronians could be.

Shockwave watched from the sidelines, the only mech brave enough to tell his master when to stop. Though he dedicated the rest of his time to Project Predacon, he would not turn down the opportunity to watch his creation move and act. Yes, he was aware that the body inhabited a consciousness that could think, feel, and take action for itself, but because Jack was an experiment the scientist had no qualms about looking down at him, a level below Cybertronian.

Jack felt the sadistic delight of Megatron thrum within his own spark, and it made him sick. He wanted to rip it out and end those feelings right then and there, but if he did then he would die. He was not about to do that yet, not to Arcee, and especially not to his mother.

The distraction of the spark gave Megatron another opening, his fist finding the young Cybertronian's middle - _again_ \- and causing him to double over.

"You are easily distracted, it seems." The warlord sneered. "Get used to it, Jackson! Your enemies will not give you the luxury of hesitation!"

Jack stood up again, his entire body aching as he did so. "If you think . . . The Autobots are going to . . . Try and kill me, you're wrong!"

Megatron slapped him again, then clutched his throat. Jack wheezed as his energon was cut off from his processor, leaving it dry and screaming for fresh energon.

"There will come a time when you will be their enemy, and they will be forced to kill you!" Megatron threw him again. "And they will show no mercy!"

"Lord Megatron, I think that is enough for now." Shockwave decided to finally intervene when Jack was left gasping and venting on the ground. "His body is still delicate and needs time to adjust."

Megatron glared at his scientist, but let his blade retract back into his cannon. Turning around, he began to stalk out of the room. "I will have Soundwave continue your training tomorrow. Shockwave and I have some important business to attend to."

Jack simply gave the warlord a hateful look as the doors closed, ignoring the servo offered to him by Shockwave as he struggled to stand up, blades reverting back to servos.

"I will be taking you back to my laboratory." Shockwave let his servo drop to his side unceremoniously. "There are more scans I wish to perform. After that, you may rest." His slow and heavy footsteps lead the boy out of the empty training room, and back to the lab that had once held Miko and Rafael in there along with him. It had been rearranged to accommodate for Jack, as he now lived in a lab, but it still brought back painful memories.

"Remain standing." Shockwave commanded as he ran a scanner over his body. It did not tingle like before; in fact, Jack felt nothing anything at all. When the scanner beeped to indicate it was done and information was downloaded, Shockwave allowed Jack to sit.

Despite his new body, Jack could still not understand Cybertronian, whether he tried reading it "forwards" or "backwards." It remained a mysterious language to him.

He was, however, able to vaguely understand the diagram of his body when it showed up on the screen. He was not half-bad at human anatomy, so he assumed that Cybertronian would be just as easy for him.

Even though he did not know the terminology or what over half of the things inside him were, he could distinctly make out the different "organs" which resided within him. What made him slightly uncomfortable, however, was what seemed to be an odd mass on his T-cog. He recognized the shape and functionality of it thanks to the incident with Bumblebee, and the odd attachment did not escape him.

"What is on my T-cog?" He asked, not caring if Shockwave was irked by him pretty much looking over his shoulder.

"It is a new addition that I have yet to test." The scientist replied vaguely. "You have no reason to be concerned, it will not harm nor hinder your existence."

Jack frowned, quietly zooming in his vision, optics whirring as he did so. It was an unnatural shape, for certain. Something Shockwave - or even Knock Out - had put together from whatever parts they could acquire and called it good enough.

 _Cybertronians can't get cancer. Besides, he knows what it is, so don't worry._

But Jack _did_ worry, as one should when something unnatural was a part of their bodies. If this was an "addition," something new that had unpredictable qualities, then that meant it could potentially be dangerous. That did not sit well with him, especially since Miko and Rafael more than likely had this thing as well.

 _Ratchet, please be smart and scan them. Please, please, please._


	19. Chapter Eighteen: New Looks

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN | NEW LOOKS**

* * *

 ** _"You say freak, I say unique."_**

 ** _~Christian Baloga_**

 **•** **•** **•**

 _"Rrrrragh!"_ Jack yelled as he leaped into the air, his blades coming out and slicing off the head of the last Vehicon, using his momentum to land a few feet from where the body crashed to the ground. Standing up with a turn, he gazed at all the carnage, his glower soon settling on the silent, masked communications officer at the opposite end of the training area.

"Good enough for you?" He spat, servos reverting back to normal as he kicked a different Vehicon body aside, stalking back to the other end. He was tired, and what he could only describe as _hungry,_ his body desperately wanting some energon. Soundwave had yet to reward him - like some kind of dog - with such a luxury; he wanted to push the boy to his breaking point.

"He seems to be able to go on forever," Knock Out mused, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He was simply there for his medical skills, which Soundwave had to admit were better than his own, and as such his commentary was unneeded. Yet Soundwave did not have the right audio yet to make the Decepticon quiet.

Jack snapped, clearly not in a good mood. "How about I behead _you_ next?"

Tempting idea, but Soundwave would not allow it.

The communications officer simply held up an arm to block Jack from Knock Out, his mask lighting up briefly.

 _ **"Again!"**_

It angered Jack to no end, his patience stripped raw along with his throat and body. He could take out the Vehicons, was that not the only thing that mattered?

He kept his mouth shut, though he did not stop the growl from rising in his throat. Already he sported marks and scratches from when he had tried to attack Soundwave, only to be defeated in a few seconds while Knock Out gleefully watched. Lashing out was not going to do him any good in this scenario, no matter how badly he wanted to break that emotionless mask.

Turning away from the two Decepticons, Jack once again stood in the middle of the empty room, which he decided to call a training arena. Five Vehicons stepped out this time, as opposed to the three he had dispatched with ease. They stepped over their dead comrades with slight unease, gazing up at the intimidating, grey bot that had rage flickering off his body like an aura.

"Just going to keep throwing Vehicons at me until I burn through the ship's supply? Fine by me." Jack curled his servos into fists, squatting into a low-ready position. The Vehicons were like paper puppets, easy to break. It would be just as easy, he supposed, to just let them shoot him until he died, but again, he could not do that.

 _Not for Arcee. And definitely not for my mom. I can't leave her._

Soundwave ignored the boy's jab, instead waiting and watching for the action to begin. The Vehicons had one order: _stay alive_. It was a futile order they could not obey, but it was a stronger objective than to simply _kill the enemy_. This entire thing was a psychological game to Soundwave, one he enjoyed as he slowly peeled away the layers of Jack Darby that made him human, intending to break him and then build him back up as a Decepticon.

Blue optics narrow, dilating into small points as he became completely focused, servos coming up as the Vehicons raised their weapons. It was all the same, from start to finish. They would raise their guns, shoot, miss, maybe hit - but that was what his shields were for - and he would charge and destroy them one by one.

He was not very optimistic about his shielding any more, however, as it had dropped down significantly to only 25%, whatever that meant. Not good; it did not take a genius to figure that out. He attributed it to the lack of energon, tiredness, and overall pummeling he had received the past couple of days.

The red shots came almost too fast, but he had already leaped into the air, his servos transforming into cannons in the blink of an eye, at his command, firing when he wanted and hitting where he aimed. He knocked down two of the five in that one instance, rolling so he dodged more shots and finishing the job with one by destroying his head. Ducking as more shots blasted toward him, his cannons became blades and he was slicing, dismantling one while dodging the shots of another.

The one that had been shot got up slowly, only to get punched back down by his fists, Jack grabbing his body and throwing it with all his might at another one, taking them both out briefly and focusing his attention on the last one that was currently standing. He charged, swords returning and he began cutting, first slicing open the chest before beheading, the head rolling and coming to a shock at Soundwave's feet, Knock Out giving a small, manly squeal of fear.

As the last one, that had not been killed but simply knocked down, got back onto its feet he immediately shot it to death, once again standing in the middle of a massacre. His cannons returned to servos, venting labored as his head spun. The shooting had cost him quite a bit of energon, a mental notification reminding him constantly that he needed-

"Gah!" Knock Out ran over as Jack collapsed. "He needs energon, quickly! Otherwise lord Megatron will have our heads!"

Soundwave quickly produced the cube he had been saving for this moment, handing it to Knock Out to give to Jack, the boy strong enough to gulp it down himself, greedily draining the cube. Knock Out checked his vitals before standing back up and brushing himself off.

"Was _all_ that really necessary, Soundwave? You're lucky he didn't go into stasis, or _worse!"_

Soundwave just simply stared at him, giving him the silent answer. _Yes, it was necessary. Going to question me further?_

Rolling his optics, the Decepticon medic crossed his arms. "I think that is enough for the time being. Our liege already gave him quite the beating yesterday, so he should rest some more today."

Jack sat up on his own, glaring at the two Decepticons when he got up on shaky legs, swaying slightly as he refuses aid to right himself. "Going to take me back to my room now?" He asked in a bitter tone, words clipped.

"If Soundwave allows it." Knock Out replied casually, indifferent to his suffering or anger.

Again, Soundwave silently walked away, expecting Jack to follow him, rather satisfied with the day's work. He would give Megatron a status update on the boy's condition, as well as his plan for mentally warping him into a Decepticon. It only made sense, that when he was stripped of his humanity and left to be nothing, that they could build up a new identity, a _Decepticon_ identity within him. As long as the Autobots no longer interfered, everything would run smoothly, and Jack would be everything Megatron had hoped he would be.

 **•** **•** **•**

Ratchet was almost finished with his scanner. He had a few important parts he needed to add onto it, as well as a temporary power source to get it started. Agent Fowler was currently on the hunt for a car that fit Rafael's specifications, so he volunteered to "add that to his grocery list," whatever that meant.

But first, before the medic could continue or wait to receive that power source, he had to take Nurse Darby home. She had already spent a lot of time away from work, and Agent Fowler had moved her car back at home to avoid suspicion from the neighbors. It was quiet the entire drive there.

As soon as he pulled up he was approached by a taller woman with glasses, who looked suspiciously like Rafael, her eyes filled with concern as a heavily accented voice left her lips.

"Ms. Darby, have you heard any news of Rafael?" She asked, hands clasped in a prayer-like manner. Her brown eyes looked very much like her son's, big and innocent-like, yet full of intelligence. She did not _sound_ very intelligent when she seemed to struggle for the correct words for brief moment. Ratchet wondered why she had a hard time.

June hesitated, her shoulders slumping slightly. How was she supposed to tell Mrs. Esquivel about what had happened? She could not reveal the existence of the Cybertronians to the woman, or her family, or either of Miko's families: biological and host.

"I . . . He's working on it." She lied, thinking hurriedly to come up with an explanation. "Th-there was actually a sighting of Rafael and Miko earlier today, so they're hot on the trail. We don't know who may have taken them, or why, but they're working on it."

"Oh, thank God." Mrs. Esquivel burst into thankful tears. "Are they alright?"

"From what Agent Fowler could see, yes." June hesitated, knowing Ratchet was more than likely listening. "But it's going to take some time. This is a delicate operation, after all."

"As long as my Rafael is safe." The grateful woman nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." June felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Jack. The Esquivel family did not know it, but they were _lucky_ to have Raf with the Autobots. June was stuck worrying for the safety of her boy, and wondering if he would ever come back to her.

"I will stop bothering you now." Mrs. Esquivel gave the nurse an unexpected hug. "I will keep the children in my prayers tonight."

"Thank you." June forced herself to smile and hug the woman back, bidding her goodbye before trudging up to her trailer, Ratchet not daring to call out to her for fear of being detected by Rafael's mother, who was quickly walking away. He counted a full minute before pulling out of the gravel driveway under the cover of darkness and back to Autobot base, leaving June.

 _There is nothing, nothing in the world you could offer him to get your son back._

June pursed her lips and refused to let the tears fall as she shed her scrubs and got in the shower, taking a much needed bath. Unfortunately, her loneliness only made her more ready to cry, and so she did, leaning against the shower under the hot water, and sobbed.

She had wanted to tell the Esquivels everything, just to make it clear that they had nothing to worry about, that their son was safe. But her kind nature would not allow her. It refused her urges to scream and cry and use whatever power she had within her to destroy the Decepticons and end the petty war.

That's all it was, petty. Petty and _stupid._ Their planet was _dead,_ ravaged by the war, and these selfish beings brought it to Earth. And thanks to fate, her son was caught up in the middle of it.

 _Don't be angry with the Autobots. Don't be._

Her angry body slackened, making way to more crying. This was not their fault any more than it was hers. Like any war, there had to be two sides. The ones that want to violently change, and the ones that want to violently remain. But yet there were some who had that violence thrust upon them in the kill-or-be-killed scenario.

 _Don't be angry._

And so instead she was sad, curling up under the water and crying softly in the lonesome trailer.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Shockwave, I have an inquiry."

The one eye of the Decepticon scientist looks up at his master as they exit his off-site laboratory, footsteps shaking the rock foundations around them. "And what is that inquiry, lord Megatron?"

"I have noticed over the past few days that Jack has been continuously receiving emotions from me due to the shard of my spark that he possesses. However, after the initial transference of his consciousness into the Cybertronian body, I have yet to receive any similar information from him. How is that possible?"

"The pain may have been due to the fact that your spark was forced to start up and maintain his own. As for the transferred emotions, I believe it is because you yourself do not have a piece of his spark in return. Therefore, the bond is not complete." Shockwave mulled over his words carefully, processing his theories.

"I suppose that explanation is . . . Logical." _As it should be,_ Megatron mused. Shockwave only processed scenarios using logic. A quirk of his that actually became quite useful in the scientific field.

"Indeed. Those are the only two logical theories I can come up with," Shockwave continued. "I would not be surprised if the other two experiments and their donors exhibited similar situations."

"Unfortunately, we may never know, because they escaped!" Megatron seethed. "When do you believe that Jack's processors would be able to handle a cortical psychic patch?"

"It is difficult to say," Shockwave admitted. "It is also potentially dangerous to guesstimate too soon. If his processors took too much damage due to resistance or . . . Rough handling, then it could be permanent."

Megatron was impatient, but with such a risk he would have to force himself to remain patient. So far, the fruits of Shockwave's labor was extraordinary, and to destroy that would be a monumental waste of resources.

He had spent many years searching for and discovering Dark energon, which in itself took a lot of patience. He could wait a little more for the perfect opportunity to get his hands on the experiments and annihilate Team Prime. This time, he suspected, he would not have to wait several years. Perhaps several weeks, at most.

Yes, he could afford to be patient.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Not Quite Ready

**CHAPTER NINETEEN | NOT QUITE READY**

* * *

 _ **"Preparation doesn't assure victory, it assures confidence."**_

 _ **~Amit Kalantri**_

 **•** **•** **•**

June woke up with a sore body. It had been some time since she had laid in a proper bed, and her body was letting her know. The trailer was quiet, as Jack was not there to start making pancakes or tofu eggs or whatever he decided to have that day.

Sitting up with a groan, she wiped her cheeks to get rid of the feeling of tear stains before stretching, slipping on her slippers before walking to the kitchen area, turning on the stove and placing a pan on the warming coils. She had a good cry last night, now it was time to focus and go back to her job. She had been gone for far too long; and her leave was not being paid for.

Cooking up a few pancakes she sat down at the lonely table for four, staring at the empty seat where her boy usually inhaled his food before rushing off to the Autobot base. Casting her eyes downward she slowly ate her own breakfast before dressing in scrubs and a jacket, doing her morning routine and then sliding into her car.

It was a little odd, actually _driving_ for once. The Autobots were a convenience she had not thought about until she was behind her own wheel. She was extra-defensive this time, to make sure her lack of driving for herself did not give her any excuse to cause a wreck, arriving at the hospital earlier than anticipated.

After clocking in she bid hello to several friends and acquaintances before going to her assigned floor, getting ready for work - changing sheets, bed pans, and the like.

"Hey, Nurse Darby," The head doctor caught her before she slipped into a patient's room. "Have you received the medical supplies yet from your agent friend?"

Surprise, then embarrassment, made her face blush pink. "Oh, yes! Agent Fowler has those supplies ready for me to pick up. I've just been a bit . . . Busy . . ."

"We heard about Jack and his friends," came the soft, warm reply. "I wish everyone working on the case to have the best of luck. I've met a few FBI agents in my time; they're good people. They'll find them."

"Thank you." June strained herself, mentally chanting the words _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"Don't worry too much about the medical supplies," the head doctor waved a hand. "I can send someone else to get them - "

"No, it's all right," June replied hurriedly. "I'll get them after today and bring them in tomorrow. I could get an update from Agent Fowler then." She forced another smile, causing the doctor to look at her for a long time before finally conceding.

"Alright, if you insist." He smiled. "Keep up the good work, Nurse Darby." And with that he turned away, allowing her to get back to her task at hand.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Alright, now try again, but this time, much faster," Smokescreen encouraged Rafael as the boy struggled to get back into his alt mode. "It should become second nature after a while."

Raf now sported a simple, light brown paint job, his bright blue optics shinning as he concentrated, soon feeling all of his parts moving and causing his height to shrink, still very new and slow to the process, this being the second time he could get it right. Soon, a 2014 Cadillac CTS Coupe looked back at Smokescreen, its engine revving before Rafael begins to slowly drive around in it.

"This is kind of weird," Raf spoke through the radio, using his mirrors to "see." It was actually incredibly odd, a sensation he could not really describe. He had to admit that going fast would be very fun, to feel the wind whipping past him and his tires eating the road, a luxury Bee spoke of but could not really describe.

"Dude, it's actually super awesome!" Miko countered excitedly, having already mastered her own alternate mode. "Now you can drive whenever you want!"

"But I'm still under sixteen," Raf argued, transforming back into his bipedal mode with ease. Going back to his "root" mode was easy; it was the alternate mode that was much harder. "I barely knew how to drive as a _human."_

"That's alright, Bumblebee and I can teach ya!" Smokescreen pat the scout on the back, who whirred his agreement. "With all that desert out there, we can do all sorts of stuff-"

"With all that sand?" Ratchet demanded. "Not a chance! These bodies are completely brand new, and I will _not_ have them suffer from sand damage at such an early age!"

Miko rolled her optics. "Yeesh. He sounds like my mom."

"Then where do you suggest they go, doc?" Wheeljack asked, sitting on the medical berth impatiently as Ratchet checked his wound and vitals. "You know of any abandoned parking garages?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find one," The medic countered, typing a few things into his computer. "You're good to go for now, Wheeljack. But I will not allow you to participate in any missions."

Wheeljack slumped and opened his mouth to whine and complain when Miko cut him off.

"Hey, does that mean I can go?!" She asked excitedly. "With Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus out, you're short of a couple bots, and I know how to transform now!"

"Into a _Cybertronian_ vessel, which doesn't really scream 'inconspicuous.'" Ratchet added, beginning to tinker with his scanner again. "And you still need experience, Miko. We can't just _throw_ you out into the field without any proper training."

"Hey, I heard she kicked Vehicon tailpipe," Smokescreen replied defensively. "She seems to be able to handle herself."

"Against _Vehicon_ troops, which isn't saying much," Ratchet continued to press, ignoring poor Shovel. "What about against the other Decepticons? Or the _Predacon?"_

Miko's ponytails drooped as Ratchet shot down her dreams, and she crossed her arms with a pout.

"Don't worry about it, Miko," Bulkhead put a massive servo on her shoulder. "You'll be out in the field in no time, I guarantee it! Besides, Optimus has the last say; and I don't think he'd deny a new Wrecker the chance to proved herself."

She brightened at that. "Really?"

"Doubtful." Ratchet muttered, but let the argument slide. The new power source Agent Fowler had lugged in alongside Raf's choice of alternate mode was just the thing he needed, and after a few more minutes of him playing around with it and the new kids continuing to practice transformation and defensive skills, he had it finished.

"Alright, who wants to be my first patient?" His optics shone excitedly as he waved his new scanner around. He must have seemed _too_ excited, because Rafael and Miko looked at each other warily before the former stepped forward.

"I guess I can go first." He offered while Ratchet approached him.

"I'll need you to stand still; any movement could throw off its imaging." He warned, Rafael able to easily go completely still while the blue beam passed over his body and began to download information. The scanner did not tingle like it had last time, when Raf was human. Probably because his body was now "compatible" with the scanner. It could read him with more ease now, and possibly not have any ill effects on his body like it might have had on his human form.

Ratchet finished his scan in a little under thirty seconds, beckoning for Miko to step up next. She seemed more at ease now that Raf had not seemed to be harmed by the beam and the scanner itself had not exploded.

When Ratchet was done he pulled up the scans onto the big screen, carefully scrutinizing each part.

"Everything looks to be in order; no missing or potentially broken parts. No sign of any rust infection, and things seem to function properly . . . Hmm . . ." He paused, scrutinizing their T-cogs.

"What is it, doc?" Wheeljack looks at the medic, noticing how his brows were furrowed in a concentrated, almost confused manner.

"Is something wrong?" Rafael felt a twinge of fear in his spark.

"I don't know," Ratchet typed something onto the keyboard, bringing a side-by-side of their T-cogs into closer view. "I might be wrong, but . . . It looks like you have some kind of holoform projector attached to your T-cogs. Not unusual, but it's not . . . _normal_. It's far too big to be just that."

Arcee stood, the only one in the group who was a slight expert, seeing as she used one herself constantly. "Do you think it might just be that way because Shockwave had to build it from scratch?"

"Possibly. But also unlikely," Ratchet leaned back a bit. "Holoforms are an update most Cybertronians don't have or are even aware that they _could_ have, mostly because we've never had to blend in with a human population before." His blue-green optics settle on the small femme. "Yours isn't capable of anything more than just an immobile figure, correct?"

"I can do some subtle movements, if I try hard enough." She shrugged. "Are you saying they could have an updated version?"

"It's a theory," He says reluctantly, not wanting to get their hopes up. "The only way to know for sure would be to test it out."

"Cool! So, how do we activate holoforms?" Miko asked.

"Usually, it helps to transform into your alt mode." Arcee explained. "Then activate your holoform. It can be just about anything; for undercover purposes mine is a human female in full motorcycle gear."

"So I could be anything I want?!" Miko bounced a little in excitement. "I could be a Vulcan or ninja?"

"We'd prefer if you were human, Miko." Ratchet grumbled.

"Try it out, and let's see what happens." Smokescreen was just as eager as Miko to see results.

The femme did not hesitate, transforming into her Seeker alt mode and hovering carefully a few feet above the ground, minimizing the wind disturbance she made in such a confined area, able to move her thrusters in such a way that they pointed directly down to the ground. Raf followed suit with his Cadillac, transforming and sitting briefly.

It took a few seconds, but then suddenly he could materialise into his own driver's seat, his mind splitting slightly as he had to get used to seeing in two different point of views: one from his own body, and one from his holoform. He found that he could moved, and when he adjusted his mirror, he saw the face he had always expected to see staring back at him.

"Whoa . . ." He said softly, adjusting his own glasses. He was . . . _Human_ , again, if only temporarily. It did not matter, he would have given anything for this . . .

When he opened his car door and stepped outside, the base had gone silent. Miko stood a few feet away from him, her whiskey colored eyes twinkling as they filled with tears.

"Raf!" She ran over and hugged his holoform, which he was surprised to learn had become solid. "Look at me, Raf! I'm human again!"

"Me too . . ." His words were still caught in his throat, all of these emotions welling up inside him. All hope seemed to have been lost, but now, there was some left. Miko knew it too, as she twirled around on her human feet again, looking up at her guardian.

"Look, Bulk! It's me!" She laughed and spun around, showing them a 360 of her holoform. "Ta-da!"

Agent Fowler was staring with his mouth hanging open, hands gripping the railing of the catwalk. If these two had it, it meant that Jack would have a holoform as well. June would be able to see her son again in the very near future, as a human.

There seemed to be hope after all.

 **•** **•** **•**

Optimus Prime, for the first time in a long time, was restless. So many things were happening at once, and it was hard to keep track and stay on task. They had the Predacon to worry about, but now also the kids, and the Decepticon's mission to collect more bones and create more of the beast.

Even when he tried to fly out, with the excuse that he was scouting, he could not calm the overwhelming sense of guilt and worry that ate at him. He thought Ultra Magnus would be of great help, but after he had suffered such grave injuries and could probably never walk correctly again, Optimus was back to doing his best to keep everyone happy and in line.

But morale was suffering, not just because of injuries, but because of what had happened to the human children, who he swore to protect until his dying breath. And now, they were human no more, and Jack was left to the mercy of Megatron. Because he was no longer human, the warlord did not have to worry about being gentle any more.

As he allowed himself to wallow in the misery of failure, for a short time of indulgence, his comlink opened as Ratchet contacted him.

 _::Optimus, you have to see this.::_

 **•** **•** **•**

The new language danced before his optics mockingly, his vision blurring slightly as he tried to focus and remember what each symbol meant. They had an alphabet, like most languages, but each character was _just_ similar enough that it made it hard for him to remember which one was which.

It also did not help to have the silent communications officer watching beside him, possibly judging every move he made. Soundwave had never-ending patience, or at least it seemed that way. He did not try to see just how far the Decepticon was willing to let him push before he shoved back.

His fingers carefully typed what he believed to be the correct word into the waiting prompt, their lack of multiple keys only confusing him further. He had never learned a second language, did not even try, and thus the entire experience was completely new to him.

Jack resisted the urge to slam his head on the keyboard, and instead he kept typing.

Errors glowed before him in red, while the correct words glowed in blue. He was informed that this was the "basics" of Cybertronian, however it did not seem very _basic_ to him. Soundwave could just be messing with him, taking sadistic enjoyment in his misery.

They had yet to give him an alternate mode, or any other training besides fighting. He could utilize his weapons easily enough, but walking, talking, and overall acting like a proper Cybertronian was left out of his schedule. They also lacked any explanation for the multiple updates that ran through his processor; what it all _meant._

Shockwave wanted to take things slow, but to Jack's frustration it was _too_ slow. He hoped Miko and Rafael were not suffering the same frustration due to the Autobots.

The Autobots . . . Megatron tried so hard to make him hate them, to despise their existence, but he could not. Not when he was being treated so poorly by the side the warlord wanted him on. Even as a lowly human, the Autobots had nothing but respect and kindness for him, even if it was a tough bit of love on occasion. There was nothing like that here, and it gave him no incentive to stay.

Several words popped up in red this time, and Jack let out a long vent of frustration, but he only allowed himself that one expression of anger. He had to control himself; he was out of his league, and being angry would do nothing for him.

And so he backed up, and re-typed it all in again, trying to ignore the presence that lingered beside him.


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Hunt Begins

**CHAPTER TWENTY | THE HUNT BEGINS**

* * *

 _ **"If we act like prey, they'll act like predators."**_

 _ **~Alyxandra Harvey, My Love Lies Bleeding**_

 **•** **•** **•**

The kids, at the moment, were resting alongside of their partners while Ratchet worked diligently at the computers. They felt tired, something they had not really thought about before - Cybertronians requiring rest. Their optics remained bright, however, as they watched Optimus help a weak Ultra Magnus to his feet, the metal groaning - as well as the 'bot himself - as it strained and protested against his new movements.

The commander insisted that he must be functional as soon as possible in order to help with their endeavor: finding Predacon bones before the Decepticons could lay their servos on them. He already claimed that his legs were mobile, but by the looks of his struggle, he used _mobile_ as a general term.

"Easy, commander." Optimus spoke quietly as Ultra Magnus leaned on his arm heavily. He put one pede in front of the other, but each step was slow and sometimes he even had to use a servo to move the leg. Optimus was basically holding him, and he mimicked walking.

"I think that is enough," Ratchet pried his optics away from the computer, forcing Ultra Magnus to lay back down. "You're barely operable, and most _definitely_ not healed enough to begin walking around."

"The sooner I get on my pedes and walking, the better." Ultra Magnus attempted to sit up again.

"Ep ep ep, don't you even _think_ about it! Putting pressure on your lumbar struts, right where the injury is, could make it worse. Walking was bad enough, but sitting will put even more strain there. So just lie down, and rest." Ratchet shoved the commander's shoulders down, giving him a stern look before returning to the computers.

Wheeljack was leaning against a wall and, despite the doctor's orders, also moving around. His ability to bounce back from certain death was astounding, but Ratchet suspected the Wrecker was weaker than he let on.

But he had already wasted enough time and energon on healing his comrades. With two new additions, and hopefully one more in the near future, he had to find a way to create more energon. The synthetic formula proved promising, but he had very little resources to work with, and not even a sample to test out theories. It added on to the stress that made his spark ache.

 _His spark._ Though it was not top priority, he was researching as best he could on ways to take out the shards of the Decepticons that Jack, Miko, and Rafael possessed, and possibly replacing them with an Autobot, if that was what they needed to survive. It would be a better alternative if they did not require a spark shard in order for their own engineered ones to work, but there was no room for error. It would be more satisfying and safest just to kill the Decepticon, but terminating Soundwave and Megatron would prove to be difficult; Knock Out could possibly live just with the sheer will of needing to maintain his paint job, but that was unlikely.

"Prime!" Ratchet just about jumped as Agent Fowler yelled, gritting his denta. That human, he _swore_ to Primus - "The 'cons are at it again! Activity has been picked up in both an oil field in Texas and somewhere in Scotland. So be sure to pack your kilts!"

"Agent Fowler, do you really think we have the people to deal with this situation right now?" Ratchet snapped, but Optimus held up a hand in a "quiet" gesture, turning to the Agent.

"We will divide up our resources the best we can." Optimus promised, looking at his functional team. Ratchet, who needed to stay with Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack, his patients, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Shovel. The lattermost, of which, he could not bear to put out in the field. Not when -

"I can go to Scotland!" The Vehicon raised his servo, waving it slightly. "I've always wanted to go to Scotland! That's where the unicorns are, right? And those little elves with the gold?"

Miko gave Raf a look, and then leaned in and whispered. "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you _dare!"_ Rafael hissed back, grabbing her arm. "Let him think what he wants to."

"Somebody's gonna have to tell him," Miko pointed out, but after a look from her younger friend she sighed. "Fine, I won't tell him."

"Shovel, I cannot ask this of you," Optimus Prime replied gently. "I do not want you to have to face your friends in battle."

Shovel stood straight at attention and saluted. "It's okay Optimus Prime sir! I think I can handle a little mission like this! Besides, all my friends work in the Nemesis bridge, they won't see battle!"

Optimus felt sick when he remembered encountering all those Vehicons on the bridge not more than a few days ago. All of those Vehicons he shot, stabbed, and even witnessed termination by Miko's hands could have been Shovel's friends. They probably _were_ his friends, as they had been there at the bridge. And he slaughtered them all.

The Prime felt murderous, even if it had been in self defense.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself in battle?" Ratchet, shockingly, showed concern for the Vehicon. "You weren't built to withstand many blows or shots."

"I survived the explosion, didn't I?" Shovel clasped his servos together, red visor shining brightly at Optimus Prime. "Please, please, can I go to Scotland Optimus Prime sir?"

There was a brief pause, and then the Prime nodded his helm once. "Bulkhead, you and Shovel will go to Scotland."

"Hey, does that mean I can tag along too?" Wheeljack asked from his station at the wall. "I'm about as vulnerable as he is when it comes to battle." He nodded his helm toward Shovel. "But again, I can handle myself."

"No, not with that injury you cannot!" Ratchet snapped, unbelievably feisty when it came to his patients, and clearly unhappy that Shovel was leaving to go on a mission as well.

"I can go," Arcee waved a servo, "Optimus, that will leave you with Bumblebee and Smokescreen."

"How about a better idea?" Miko spread her arms.

"I don't see it." Ratchet grumbled.

"Take me!" Miko replied excitedly. "That way, Arcee can be backup!"

"Miko-" Optimus Prime began, but the former human cut him off.

"Listen, Optimus, I can take care of myself." She put her servos on her hips. "Even as a human, I was really good at avoiding the 'cons and staying out of trouble, am I right?"

"Ha!" Ratchet barked out a laugh.

"We don't have much time to argue," Miko continued, "and I want to go. Arcee can stay here in case something happens, right?"

Optimus frowned, not liking that she had a point, though it was not a terribly good one at that. However, if he said no, she would sneak into the mission anyways and perhaps cause more mayhem than before. It would be much easier to allow her to go do she could be more easily monitored and not feel like she had to hide.

"Take my ship," Ultra Magnus grunted, "that way she can stay on board and radio for help if need be."

Miko opened her mouth to protest, however Optimus beat her to the speaking part.

"Fair enough. Bulkhead, Shovel, and Miko, you will go to Scotland. Bumblebee and Smokescreen, with me. Arcee, stay here in case we need backup. Rafael," he looked down at the still very small boy. "Ratchet will need you here to help monitor out activities and Groundbridge us if need be."

"On it!" Rafael saluted.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!"

 **•** **•** **•**

"After the retrieval of two more specimens, Shockwave will have enough Predacons to create the army we need in order to defeat the Autobots, and take over Earth!"

Jack looked up at the warlord, for the first time realizing he was tall enough that, if he stood on his tip toes and leaned in . . .

He could bash the fragger's skull in using his helm.

It was doubtful, however, that Megatron would even let him get that close. The warmonger only seemed to like close contact when he was the initiating it, but Primus forbid someone _else_ got into his personal space.

"What makes you think that you can control all of those Predacons?" Jack replied after a moment of contemplating how else he could kick Megatron's tailpipe.

The Decepticon leader chuckled, digits curling into a fist. "It's quite easy to tame a beast, Jackson. Isn't that what you humans have done over the ages? Domesticated animals for your own purposes? Well, I plan to do the same thing. But instead of a simple pet, I will have the mightiest warriors at my beck and call!"

"Domestication took years and generations of animals." Jack quipped, not caring if he was hit. Pain, he could learn to take. Unlike the other Decepticons, Megatron was not going to kill him, he was far too _valuable_ as an experiment to be terminated or debilitatingly injured. "Do you plan on just magically creating a breed that will heed you?"

"Because Shockwave will clone and raise these beasts in a laboratory, there is no need to assume that taking them will be a problem. They aren't wild; at least not any more."

"So you believe nurture is the only thing that determines a person - or thing's - personality and lifestyle? There is no nature in it?"

Megatron laughed. "Getting philosophical, are we, Jack? Think about it! They will grow up knowing that _I_ am the one they answer to, that _I_ give the commands, and they obey. Their instincts, their _nature_ , is what will make them successful at their assigned tasks. So it is _nurture_ that will teach them to heed me, and nature will give them the means to get the job done."

It was rather odd, having a such a conversation with the warlord. He did not seem like the type that would have expanded knowledge in fields such as science and, yes, philosophy. Especially on such an arguably _human_ philosophical question.

"I suppose that makes sense." Jack partially yielded, but was not done yet. "What if they show intelligence? Autonomous thinking?"

"Then I will make it very clear that I am the only one they answer to. How do you think I became leader of the Decepticons? Asking nicely?"

"Good theory, but not a very plausible one." Jack retorted with equal sarcasm. His answer got another amused laugh from the warlord. His patience seemed to be endless today, for the moment. Whatever he and Shockwave had been up to must have put him in a good mood.

"I suppose I can agree with you." Megatron admitted, servos clasped behind his back. The bridge fell silent again, the two of them staring at the monitors, Jack barely able to comprehend what it all said. Soundwave was missing, which was a bit odd, as was Shockwave. Starscream was still attending to the Predacon, tasked with putting it in his kennel.

Instead of caging him in his assigned room, Megatron had decided to keep Jack at his side, to babysit and, apparently, socialize with the boy. It was odd to be talking to Megatron in such a casual manner, given he wanted to punch his face in every waking second, but Jack forced himself to tolerate it.

"I trust you will remain here on the bridge," Megatron broke the silence abruptly, "there is something I need to attend to; and should you decide to move, the Vehicons present will alert me."

Jack briefly grit his denta, then relaxed. "Where could I possibly go?"

"I will refrain from giving you any ideas," Megatron turned and began walking out. "Consider it a test of trust."

 _Trusting me to not put my foot up your tailpipe as you walk away? Fine._ The boy seethed to himself but did not dare say such a thing out loud. "I'll be here, then."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Good." And then he was gone.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: New Prey

******CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE | NEW PREY**

* * *

 _ **"When you are being hunted, set your mind as the predator."**_

 _ **~Toba Beta**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Shovel was absolutely _ecstatic_ to get off the ship and look at Scotland, but to his dismay there was neither unicorn nor leprechaun in sight. The place was a spacious plain, but they had not arrived for the scenery. The Vehicon made himself focus on the task at hand, waiting patiently for the deck of the ship to lower - well, as patiently as he could, bouncing from one foot to the other in excited anticipation.

"This, is, awesome!" Miko crowed, leaping off the platform the moment it was lowered and heading towards the large hole from whence the signal of Decepticon activity came.

"Miko, wait up!" Bulkhead hissed, him and Shovel following her. The Wrecker quietly asked for Shovel to remain at the edge, to provide cover, while he attempted to scamper down to his partner. Some rocks fell as he put his weight on the uneven and weakened ledges provided, Miko looking up when they hit her helm.

"Go slow, Miko. We don't want to cause too much noise and draw attention to ourselves!" Bulkhead hissed, climbing down a little further to her.

"Aw, come on Bulk! I wanna kick some tailpipe!" She argued, but then stopped when the green giant put a finger to his lip plates, spotting a Vehicon guard stalking out of the entrance to the mine. He had either heard them, or was simply doing a routine check, but to Bulkhead's amusement the guard never spared a glance in their direction.

 _Of course, that's Wrecker rule #17. Guards never look up._

His pede slipped, however, and caused more rocks to topple onto Miko. She opened her mouth to protest again, but stopped when she realized that the rocks were going to give away their arguable vulnerable position.

 _If I stick the landing right, I can jump._

The Vehicon guard did not see what was coming next as Miko's mace smashed its way through his helm at high velocity, the girl cracking the ground and making a fairly large cloud of dust as she landed. She grinned up at her two companions before her gaze refocused on the entrance to the mining operation, somewhat startled by the arrival of more Vehicons.

"Scrap."

Shovel transformed both of his servos into guns, pointing them at the Vehicon troopers below. He did not recognize them, and they were trying to hurt his Autobot friends. He might have felt bad about hurting one of his own, but those two things trumped everything else. Imagining that it was Ratchet on the front lines helped even more; despite being a field medic, he did not seem very combat-savvy.

The first Vehicon that tried to attack Miko fell by his servo, Bulkhead joining to bash the other next two in the faces and terminating them instantly. The new femme-bot was proving good at what she did, kicking and spinning around, unafraid to put her servos on the Vehicons and throw them at one another.

Shovel saw how quickly his friends were becoming overwhelmed and jumped down to help, servos digging into the rock and accidentally knocking a few sizeable pieces loose, which happened to help rather than hurt in the ensuing battle. He kept the handful of dirt and rock he acquired on his way down and threw them at the nearest Vehicons, soon shooting at the Decepticons.

"Traitor!" One Vehicon in particular shouted, charging toward him.

 _You weren't made to last long in battle._

 _But neither were they._

Shovel thrust his gun into the chest of the offending Decepticon and fired, quickly offlining his spark. He used a few different maneuvers he had picked up from watching the other Autobots, such as spin-kicking and punching. It was a lot more effective than shooting and hoping to hit something.

Bulkhead took care of the last Vehicon, bashing him against the wall and crushing his processor, the three of them standing around the corpses of the fallen.

"You okay Shovel?" Bulkhead asked. It was an odd question, but the Vehicon did not think much of it, and spoke the truth.

"Yeah, I'm good. Not injured. Are either of you hurt?" He inquired.

"I'm good to go!" Miko replied enthusiastically, Bulkhead shaking his helm.

"If we're all okay, then let's keep going." The Wrecker advised, transforming his maces back into servos and walking into the mine.

It was dark, cool, and kind of scary for a tunnel. Shovel was not claustrophobic, but it made him uneasy to be in a confined area with only one means of escape. If something bad happened, they would not be able to radio for help, nor escape easily.

He tried to focus on looking for Predacon bones instead, seeing many different rocks of various shapes and sizes, picking one up and holding it out for Bulkhead to see.

"Is this it?!" He asked excitedly, finding it to be a unique shape and possibly be what they were looking for.

"Uh, no. That's a rock." Bulkhead answered, continuing on his way while Shovel looked at said rock in confusion. How were they supposed to find Predacon bones if Earth rocks looked just like them? Bulkhead somehow knew the difference, he wondered if the Wrecker could teach him . . .

An unexpected shaking rocked the tunnel, some debris falling from the unstable ceiling and causing Bulkhead to instinctively shield Miko, the three of them looking around for the source, even though they were the only ones present in the tunnel.

"What was that?" Miko asked as the sound of heavy footsteps and a shriek sounded from the entrance of the cavern.

"I don't know . . ." Bulkhead frowned. "But it's big, and coming this way . . ."

They stared a moment longer, shock coursing through their veins as the Predacon, which they had thought to be long gone in the frozen tundra of the Arctic, barreled through the tunnel and came roaring at them.

"The Predacon?!" Miko voiced their surprise aloud.

"Run!" Bulkhead turned and transformed, his wheels skidding on the dirt briefly before he managed to gain traction and go, Shovel right behind him with his ground vehicle and Miko above the both of them in her Seeker mode, the femme more than capable of flying faster, but not wanting to leave her friends behind.

Avoiding a blast of fire, the girl attempted to fire at the Predacon, but missed terribly, hitting the walls instead and causing some rocky debris to tumble down, not yet adept at multitasking in her alternate mode.

"This way!" Bulkhead cried as yet another blast of flame roared towards them, the big lug turning sharply into a fork that was much smaller than the tunnel they were being pursued in, the Predacon chasing after them but getting stuck.

"Sweet move, Bulk!" Miko complimented, but then thought about recanting that statement as the symbol on the chest of the beast glowed, threatening to burn them to a crisp.

"Faster!" Came the command, the three of them kicking into overdrive to escape the heat, an opening allowing them to scatter and avoid the torrent of fire.

Miko transformed and landed on her feet while the Predacon screamed in rage, the sound of its struggle only giving them a time limit to work with. There was an opening, but it was too small for the broader males to fit through. If she tried, she could squeeze through -

"We need to call for back up." Bulkhead put a digit to his comlink, but despite the opening there a signal could not get through. They were too far underground, the natural mineral ores in the ground giving off interference as Cybertronian comlinks were not designed to get through such foreign metals.

"I'm not getting a signal," Shovel voiced aloud, sounding slightly worried. "What are we going to do?"

Bulkhead looked up for a second, his optics narrowing, before returning his gaze to his two companions. Shovel was too large, Miko just might fit. "Miko, I'm going to need you to climb."

"No way. I want to help!" She protested. "I've got blasters, we'll blow that Predacon sky-high!"

"It's armor is too strong." The Autobot shook his helm. "I need you to get to the ship, and contact Ratchet from there. Shovel and I will hold off the Predacon."

Her ponytails drooped briefly before she nodded. "Alright. I'm on it!" She took a running start, digging her digits into the dirt and beginning to climb.

 _I'll get ya out of there, Bulk._

 **•** **•** **•**

"I will need just a few more samples." Shockwave spoke to Megatron as he analyzed the piece of Predacon CNA he managed to snag from the scuffle between Optimus Prime and the two other foot soldiers he brought with him.

"How many do you require?" Megatron asked. "We have the resources to retrieve as many as you desire, Shockwave. Do not hesitate to ask."

The scientist did not think he had to hesitate - to do so would be illogical. "Two more would be ideal; it will lessen the chance of retrieving an invalid sample."

Megatron grinned. "Soundwave is working now to track down two more Predacon bones. And the Predacon we currently have is in the process of annihilating an Autobot threat and fetching one of its brethren's remains."

Shockwave simply grunted his understanding, shutting down the analyzer once it had determined the sample was valid, and began the extraction process. After a moment, he spoke again to his master.

"How is the experiment doing in his new environment? I have been lacking in monitoring him recently due to Project Predacon."

"Jack has been doing splendidly," Megatron did not suppress the pride that leaked into his words, "his processor is functioning at fully capacity, and he is very much aware of himself and his surroundings. You have seamlessly molded his mind and body, an astounding accomplishment."

The showering of compliments did not evoke a sense of pride in the scientist, only satisfaction that everything was in working order. "I expected no less, lord Megatron. Have you given him an alternate mode?"

"No. I think he has yet to deserve that privilege." The warlord replied. "Rest assured, his T-cog is indeed functional, as he is able to utilize his weapons in a battle situation."

"That is a satisfactory determinate of his functionality." Shockwave agreed, collecting the sample of Predacon CNA extracted from his sample.

Megatron picked up the bone delicately, showing a rare demonstration of his own self-restraint, and awareness in things much more fragile than himself. "It is a shame we didn't think to make the humans _Predacon_ bodies. But then they would be much more difficult to handle."

"Indeed. It is better that they remain in the Cybertronian bodies bestowed to them." Shockwave continued to agree with his master. It was dangerous enough that Megatron trusted the boy to remain unattended even now; if he had a Predacon body, it could possibly be even worse.

Megatron paused for a moment as an update from Soundwave _pinged_ within his internal communications hub, the third in command giving them a location of a new Predacon bone. The warlord smirked, sharp denta gleaming in the dull light of the ship.

"Send out the Vehicons. Even though the Autobots are engaging us now, their forces will be very much scattered and stretched thin. We have the advantage of numbers."

"Even with two new additions to their ranks?" Shockwave questioned, having also received the same ping.

This illicited a laugh from Megatron. "You overestimate Optimus Prime's willingness to expose the humans to battle. He would rather cut himself in half than let them see combat. Do not worry Shcokwave, the experiments will not see the light of day outside the Autobot base. They have as much importance to Prime as they do to us."

 **•** **•** **•**

Wheeljack did _not_ like being confined to base. Coupling the tension with the worry Ratchet had over Shovel being out there and possibly in the midst of battle, and the medic was about to explode. Rafael was a steady presence next to the older Autobot, but it did nothing to ease the rising tension.

"Hey, I've got another reading on Decepticon activity!" Agent Fowler spoke before Wheeljack complained about his condition one more time, which would have resulted in Ratchet welding his mouth parts together. "Located in New Mexico."

Wheeljack was a bit smug with this one. "Well, doc, if you so badly want to abandon your incredibly important formula work and get outside your comfort zone, here's the opportunity to do so. Or," he shrugged, acting indifferent. "I could accompany Arcee and go check it out. I'll be fine."

Ratchet did not know whether he wanted to agree with Wheeljack or punch him in the face. The last thing he wanted to do was leave base, but he also did not want his own patient to go out into potential danger. He had time to heal, but not a lot of it.

The medic growled, deciding he would rather get Wheeljack _out_ than listen to another complaint. "Fine. Go, Wheeljack! But Arcee, if he so much as gets a dent, you report to me and he will be confined to base for the remainder of the beast hunting."

Arcee rolled her optics. "Got it, Ratch." Honestly, when he and Wheeljack went at it, they were incredibly childish about it. The medic had a point, but he could be overdramatic about lots of things.

"Don't worry about me. I've been through worse." Wheeljack grinned, standing with a grunt.

"I mean, I could go . . ." Rafael said reluctantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, kid." Wheeljack reassured him. "It's alright, I'm in better shape than the doc is anyways."

"Want to test that theory?" Ratchet muttered before opening the Groundbridge to the given coordinates, shooting the Autobot second in command a look. "Don't get any ideas, Ultra Magnus. I will not allow you to leave base. I'm only letting Wheeljack do it because he might spontaneously combust if I don't."

Wheeljack waved a dismissive servo, grinning at Ratchet's exaggeration. "I'll be alright." He proceeded to walk through the Groundbridge with Arcee, giving the femme a grin. "Besides, what are the odds that . . . We . . . Get . . . Into trouble . . ." He trailed off as he and Arcee emerged on the other side, the Groundbridge closing and leaving them surrounded by a multitude of Vehicons.

"Scrap."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Negotiations

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO | NEGOTIATIONS**

* * *

 _ **"Willingness to meet halfway works well only if we are able to judge distance accurately."**_

 _ **~Faisal Khosa**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Miko made it to the ship just in time; if she had been any earlier or later, she would have been caught by Starscream. But as luck would have it, she managed to arrive soon enough to not get caught, _and_ when the Seeker had his guard down. Literally; as he conversed with the Vehicons while she hid atop Ultra Magnus' ship Starscream took off the Apex Armour and set it aside, his pride having been wounded by the foot soldiers with him.

 _Come on, come on._ She prodded, needing to get aboard. Unfortunately, there was only one way in and out of that ship, and due to her size she would be spotted immediately if she was not sneaky enough. _I guess that's one con of not being human anymore. Too big._

An explosion suddenly rocked the ground and rattled the ship, coming from where Bulkhead and Shovel were trapped. Fear stabbed through her spark, but she did not lose hope. Cybertronians were tough, especially Bulk. They _had_ to be alright.

"Oh, that'll do some damage." The Decepticon sneered, the two Seeker-type Vehicons that accompanied him just as distracted as him with the explosion. Miko seized the chance, standing up to leap onto the platform -

Her ped squeaked on an unsteady piece of metal, immediately snapping the attention of the three Decepticons to her.

"The experiment! Seize her!" Starscream screeched, pointing at the girl with a claw. The two Vehicons leaped into action, climbing up the ship to reach her. Miko brought out her guns and began firing, trying to not hit the ship while she took out the Vehicons.

Shots from below hit her and damaged her shields, her armor able to take the hits, but it left her distracted and unable to fire back. Running blindly in a desperate attempt to escape the Vehicons and Starscream, her optics caught the Armour.

 _Perfect!_

Leaping from the top of the ship, she landed on the ground beside it and snatched the Armour as she went rolling, placing it on her chest. Immediately, the relic attached itself to her, reading her body size and type and adapting accordingly, the Autobot femme grinning when she saw the horrified realization on Starscream's face.

"Three to one isn't really fair," she taunted. "So I thought I'd even the odds-" her gloating was cut short as something fell on top of her head, landing with a thunk and rolling to Starscream's pedes.

"Well what do you know, it _does_ fetch." Starscream muttered to himself.

Miko looked up to see the looming presence of the Predacon above her, shrinking a bit as it shrieked.

"Scrap."

Without any command or provocation, the Predacon dived on her, its claws ripping at the Apex Armour as it tried to shred her to pieces. The other Autobots were nowhere to be seen, much to Starscream's satisfaction, and for once the Predacon seemed to obey his orders. Today was a good day.

 _::Starscream!::_

 _Was_ a good day.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked, still feeling quite smug about the Predacon.

 _::Have you located the Predacon bone?::_ Megatron demanded, more than likely with tense servos clasped behind his back.

"Yes, and the Predacon is subduing one of the missing experiments as we speak." Starscream observed the eye that was retrieved, waiting for some kind of praise from his master.

Megatron, if he was surprised by the presence of an experiment seeing the light of day outside the Autobot base, did not demonstrate it. "If you loose that bone or the Predacon or the experiment to your foolishness, I will have your head! Have the beast take the bone back to me, now!"

"Y-Yes my lord, right away," he stared at the experiments in distaste, "assuming I can coerce the beast into - gah!" Starscream ceased his muttering when the Predacon smashed him into the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the bone. The Predacon growled at him unappreciatively before picking up the bone, and flying off.

"What?! You never listen to _my_ commands!" The Seeker whined, turning his angry gaze to the immobile Miko and Apex Armour. He stalked over, throwing a command at the Vehicons behind him. "Retrieve the girl once I get what belongs to _me."_

Miko kept still as the Decepticon approached her, his claw extending out to take the Armour as he knelt next to her.

"Not even the strongest of armor can protect the weakest of creatures." He smirked triumphantly, only to be given a nasty surprise when he was grabbed by the wrist and shoved against the Armour.

"It protected _you_ , didn't it?" Miko growled, her feet planting themselves on Starscream's chest plates, sending the Seeker flying into the air. The Autobot got up, servos curling into fists as she grinned at the three Decepticons. _Time to kick some tailpipe._

 **•** **•** **•**

Bulkhead groaned as he shoved the rocks off of himself, blinking his optics to get rid of the blurriness that remained as they tried to focus again. Shaking his helm, he looked around.

 _Man, Shovel caused quite the - Shovel!_

He looked around worriedly for the Vehicon, helm whipping around as he heard rocks shift and move, the Vehicon sitting up and rubbing his helm.

"Shovel!" He stood up and ran over to the Vehicon. "You alright? How did you _do_ that?"

Shovel stood up with the help of the Wrecker, coughing slightly to clean out his vents before answering. "Wheeljack said I could borrow a couple of his grenades, since all I have are my guns. I thought I could blow up the Predacon if he ate it, but his tail knocked it away."

"It's alright, but, try not to do that again next time, okay?" Bulkhead pat the Vehicon on the back, looking up. Despite the fact they had been buried, Shovel did manage to create a large enough opening for them to climb out of the top. "Think you can climb?"

"I can." Shovel nodded, grabbing onto the hand and footholds provided by the rock. Bulkhead grabbed some next to him, and the two of them began their ascension. It was easier said than done, and as they neared the top of the ledge they could hear the sounds of fighting.

A few minutes later and they were at the top, climbing over onto solid ground and viewing a rather magnificent sight.

"Miko?" Bulkhead gaped in surprise, watching as the girl in the Apex Armour tossed around the Seeker Vehicons _and_ Starscream. As soon as the latter caught sight of her back-up, he took several steps back.

"Retreat!" He yelled before transforming and flying out, Miko running after them but not able to reach them, not wanting to try transformation in the Armour.

"Aw, they got away!" She huffed.

Bulkhead and Shovel joined her, the Vehicon grinning underneath his helmet.

"That was so cool, Miko! How did you learn to fight like that?"

The girl couldn't help but grin. "I took a few classes as a human." Turning the Armour off, she waved it around with glee. "We may have lost the bone, but we got this!"

Bulkhead nodded. "Let's take it back to base; I bet Optimus and the others will be glad to have it back."

 **•** **•** **•**

"Stop scratching at my seats, you _worms!_ That is _expensive_ leather, and I don't want to go through the trouble of getting it replaced!" Knock Out snapped at the two hostages that rode in his back seat. It was a major distraction that prevented him from attempting communication to base. He had half a mind to just terminate them right then and there, but the female had hidden the Predacon bone, and now he had to go _searching_ for it.

Not to mention two Autobots, the two-wheeler and a Wrecker, were on his tailpipe. Knock Out was not one to fight, and he was even more reluctant to do so with the merciless femme Arcee. She had _no_ respect for his finish.

"Knock Out to base, requesting back-up immediately! Sometime _today_ would be nice!"

June thrashed against the seat belt, trying to get it unfastened. She had heard what Knock Out was trying to tell Megatron. They could be used as more experiments, something she was sure the warlord would have sick delight in doing. However, the woman was not about to play victim so easily.

"Knock Out! Have you secured the specimen?" Megatron finally managed to radio back, sounding _very_ displeased.

"I have it in my sights, Lord Megatron." Knock Out replied, adjusting his rearview mirror to get a better look at Wheeljack and Arcee. "As well as two Autobots riding my rear."

"Understood. Reinforcements will be arriving soon." The warlord cut the comlink, and Knock Out let out a vent of relief. _Finally!_

A Groundbridge opened mere seconds later, four Inseticons flying forward and immediately attacking the Autobots. Knock Out sped up a little faster, intent on getting the bone, when another Groundbridge opened up in front of him.

"What the - wait!" Knock Out braked hard enough to skid, unable to fully avoid the Groundbridge as a pede stepped out and stomped on his hood, effectively stopping the Decepticon in his tracks, _and_ denting his armor.

"Let my mother and Agent Fowler go," Jack seethed, stepping out of the Groundbridge completely and settling his entire weight on the grunting medic. "And I'll _consider_ letting you get the Predacon bone."

Arcee transformed back into her bipedal mode, skidding to a stop as she realized what was going on. "Jack."

Knock Out watched as the train continued chugging away, knowing he had to make a decision, fast. "Fine, fine!" He opened his doors and unfastened the seat belts, June and Agent Fowler darting out.

Jack looked at his mother, giving her a warm smile that she returned, showing that she was safe, and for the most part unharmed.

"Ah!" Jack cried out as a blast hit him from behind, the force sending him flying forward and falling to the ground.

"Jack!" June cried out in horror, a cloud of dust separating her from Agent Fowler as Knock Out sped away, Arcee running toward her partner, whose back was smoking from the direct hit it had taken. June too began running to her boy, her efforts stopped by a warm, metal hand that closed around her waist and brought her high up into the air.

"Well, _well_. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, _Ms. Darby._ " Megatron sneered, sharp dents even more intimidating up close. June squirmed in his hand, which was much sharper and not nearly as delicate as Knock Out's had been.

Arcee changed her servos into guns, the Insecticons backing down the moment their master stepped through the portal. "Let her go, Megatron!"

June struggled some more, hitting one of his digits. "I can't say the feeling's mutual, Megatron." She snapped, his large servo rendering her legs immobile as his whole hand encompased the entire bottom half of her body. It was then she realized just how _massive_ he was - and he towered over even Optimus Prime.

Jack struggled to get back up, ignoring Arcee's commands to stay down and standing to his full height, dwarfing his partner for once. His blue optics blazed when he saw that Megatron possessed his mother, servos curling into fists.

"Leave my mother alone." He growled.

Megatron simply chuckled darkly. "Or what? The moment you try and attack me I can have her completely pulverized. Or, we could play a fun game and see if you can catch her in time," Megatron dangled the woman by her waist, the human going pale and screaming as she scrabbled to find purchase on his smooth, sharp digits. "What do you say, Jackson?"

"Stop!" Came the collective yellings of the present Autobots and Agent Fowler.

Jack vented angrily as Megatron chuckled, returning June to his own servo. It amazed Arcee how he did not immediately squish her, he clearly had immense control over his own strength.

"What do you want?" The former human finally asked slowly, knowing it was the question Megatron wanted to hear.

"My request is simple. Return my experiments, and I will give you June Darby." Megatron extended his servo slightly, to give them a better view of the nurse. "If you don't . . . I may just take her for myself."

"Over my rusted body." Arcee snarled, her guns pointed at Megatron.

Wheeljack transformed behind her, clearly tired but not ready to give up the fight.

Megatron grinned. "Ah, so the Wrecker lives. You're a rather difficult character to get rid of."

Wheeljack cracked his muscle cables. "I've had lots of practice. Now, give up the human, so things don't get messy."

"Only if Jack, Miko, and Rafael are returned to me." Megatron demanded. "If not, then Ms. Darby is _mine."_

Jack, despite his large body, felt helpless. He wanted to save his mother, who looked so small and so scared in the hand of Megatron, but he could hand Miko and Rafael over in exchange.

Arcee lowered her weapons. "Let us make a call back to base."

"I'll give you five minutes." Megatron stroked the back of June's head with his pointer digit, causing the woman to shudder and make Jack even angrier. When he saw that it worked, he gave the boy a grin that showed off his sharp denta. "When time's up, I expect a decision to be reached. If not, well, then I'll just assume that this woman is mine, and take my leave of this place."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Conclusion

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE | CONCLUSION**

* * *

 _ **"In literature and in life we ultimately pursue, not conclusions, but beginnings."**_

 _ **~Sam Tanenhaus**_

 **•** **•** **•**

June eventually stopped struggling, watching as Arcee, Wheeljack, Jack, and Agent Fowler conversed quietly, Arcee with a digit to her audio receptor to turn on her comlink. The angry woman looked up at the warlord's face, her body twisted slightly in a painful manner, but she was not about to complain to _him._

"If you think they're going to exchange three people for one, then you're wrong." She snapped.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ms. Darby." Megatron replied, mouth twisted into a smirk. His sharp teeth reminded her of a shark. "Humans are rather _noble_ when it comes to saving their own."

"Not if they're worth much less. You need to give them more than just me if you want all three of them."

"And what do you suggest? They already have many of the Iacon relics in their possession, and have no desire for a Decepticon prisoner." His red optics shined a little brighter. "If you are trying to convince me to just take you and leave, then you will need to do better than that."

June glared, and she wished that Agent Fowler had not taken her pepper spray. Sure, she would probably die from being dropped at such a height, but zapping the 'Con in the face would be completely worth it.

"Optimus will stop you," she said confidently, "he will come here and leave you with less than you already have!"

"It's rather intriguing how much faith you put in _Optimus Prime."_ Came the unintimidated and rather arrogant reply. "If I recall, he is the one who failed to rescue your precious children in the first place. Did you know that I defeated him on the bridge of my own ship whilst all three of them watched? Only after Jack intervened did everyone escape."

Her heart faltered slightly. "You're lying."

"I can see how you would come to such a conclusion, but unfortunately, your accusation is misplaced." Megatron sneered at her. "I have beaten Optimus Prime many times before, and it has only been with the help of his team members that he has survived this far. Tell me, Ms. Darby, why do you believe so strongly in the Prime?"

The woman paused. She could not admit to the Decepticon that she did, maybe, sort of, have a tiny crush on the noble, strong, cool, collected, and incredibly kind Autobot leader, which was part of the reason. But she believed in him because he seemed undefeatable; while many Autobots had fallen, Optimus Prime still strode proudly through the carnage, and brought victory to his team members.

He was something that she thought men lacked in. All of those things she saw in him were the things she had hoped to find in a boyfriend, and eventually husband, but after the nasty saga that was "Mr. Darby," she really had lost hope in most of the male population. Jack proved that some men out there were not so bad, however she could not bring herself to trust anyone.

Except Optimus Prime.

Megatron took her silence to be a negative. "Nothing to say, Ms. Darby? Have you truly based your belief on nothing?"

"I . . . I can't put it into words." She finally admits, but in an effort to defy him further she added. "Because the reasons I believe in him transcend comprehensive thought."

This earned her a rather satisfactory pause from the Decepticon leader, as his optics narrowed and his smirk dropped into a partial snarl. "Do you think my processors are too simplistic to understand? I know what you mean, and it only confirms my question." His fist tightened slightly against her, and she grunted softly in pain. "Do not take me for a _fool,_ Ms. Darby."

She felt her ribcage caving in, finding it hard to breath as her lungs could not inflate properly. She wriggled and squirmed, tears springing to her eyes as she fought for breath. "I can't . . . Breathe . . ."

A surprised expression flickered over his faceplates before he unfurled his digits and laid his palm flat, allowing her to rest in his hand and catch her breath. His external scanners detected a slight rush of adrenaline through her body as she inhaled and exhaled for longer periods of time than usually necessary.

June stayed in that position a few more seconds than she honestly needed to, wanting to catch her breath and silently hoping that he did not try to squish her again. All he had to do was let his awareness of his own strength slip, and he could crush her effortlessly.

The Autobots that huddled together were not aware of the events going on behind them, instead talking in hushed voices about what they should do.

 _::Optimus, we have five minutes to figure this out, or else he's taking June.::_ Arcee snapped over the comlink after she had proposed Megatron's deal and got a negative response from Ratchet. _::And I would bet on it that he's going to use her like he did Jack, Miko, and Rafael.::_

 _::I'm not really sure why we should even be arguing. Of course we'll go in exchange for June!::_ Miko replied. _::Maybe while we're there we can kick some Decepticon tailpipe.::_

"No." Jack intervened. "You don't know what it's like there, Miko. It's . . . It's not good."

Arcee looked up at her partner. "Jack, what are you talking about?"

 _::Jack, has Megatron hurt you, in any way?::_ Optimus sounded both concerned and incredibly angry.

"That's not important right now." Jack changed the subject. "We need to come up with a plan where we can get my mom back and keep Miko and Raf out of this."

"What about you?" Arcee narrowed her optics. "You think I'm just going to let you run off again?"

 _::We have no time to argue.::_ Optimus cut in. _::If there is an alternate solution to this, speak of it now.::_

The comlink was silent for ten seconds too long.

 _::Look, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see Jack's mom get hurt. So, I'm going.::_ Miko broke the silence.

 _::I'll go too.::_ Rafael agreed.

"I can't ask you guys to do this." Jack sounded very lost and helpless. He did not want to put Miko and Rafael through the pain and borderline torture that he had to go through. They of all people did not deserve such a thing; he could take it now that he was used to it. But his friends? No way.

 _::Then don't ask. We'll do it anyways.::_ Miko retorted. _::Ratchet, get a Groundbridge there, will ya?::_

 _::I don't like the sound of any of this.::_ The medic grumbled.

 _::Hurry up! We've got less than five minutes!::_ Arcee cut the comlink, turning around and walking back over to Megatron. "We've accepted your terms. Miko and Raf will be Groundbridged here soon."

"I knew you could listen to reason." Megatron purred, still holding the human woman in his servo, though he had released his grip on her and now just let her sit in his palm.

June looked at her son, her eyes welling up with tears. After a moment, she looked back up at her captor. "Can I have a moment with Jack? Please?"

So many tricks could happen here, violations of their agreement, if he handed her over to the boy. But he had the spark of Optimus Prime, and no doubt would go to Megatron once the two other experiments were in his grasp. He could be an honest mech when he wanted, but that was not to say he was not cunning as well.

"Once I have Miko and Rafael in my possession, I suppose I can give you such a luxury." He said after a long moment of silence.

"Time with my son is not a _luxury."_ She snarled.

"Be nice, or I may consider giving you a time limit as well."

The statement silenced her. He was willing to give her all the time in the world for Jack? That was incredibly unlike him, being so . . . Kind, she supposed was the word.

After only a few seconds a Groundbridge opened up beside them, Miko and Rafael walking through carefully, their guardians nowhere in sight. Once they had exited the bridge closed, Megatron gesturing to the portal behind him.

"To my ship, if you would so please."

Miko stuck her tongue out at him before silently following orders, Rafael following her. Jack came up in front of the warlord, extending his servo.

"My mom."

"But of course. What kind of villain do you believe me to be?" Megatron put his palm next to Jack's, carefully tilting his servo so that the woman could slide out and onto her son's palm.

"Jack . . ." She wanted to cry, hug him, kiss him, comfort him, anything to make him feel better. He once again smiled at her.

"I'm okay mom . . . Are you?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Her laugh was somewhat forced. "The milk run with Agent Fowler went a little . . . Sour, but we're both okay."

"I'm glad." His blue optics were both bright and soft, an expression of love settling on his features. "My escape plan didn't work out nearly as well either, but I will come back you again, mom. I promise."

"Just come back to me alive." She walked closer to his face, and with little prompting he brought her close, allowing her to give him a slightly awkward but still overwhelmingly emotional hug. "And I'll, uh, consider ungrounding you from that stunt you pulled when the world was ending, okay?"

Jack laughed. "Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too." He could not help but smile as she kissed him on the cheek. The smooth, warm metal was quite literally alien to her, but she did not care. That was her son, and she loved him regardless.

They looked at one another with unreadable expressions for a long time before Jack finally vented, kneeling and putting his mother on the ground, spark aching as he let her go. Standing, and not wanting to say anything that would ruin the moment, he walked away from her and into the Groundbridge.

June watched him go, the group of Autobots well behind her. Letting out a sigh of longing and pain, she turned to go.

"Ah, ah, _ah."_ Megatron broke the emotional silence, the sound of his cannon warming up making her blood run cold. "There is one little thing that you Autobots failed to uphold."

Arcee grit her denta, unable to believe that despite getting what he wanted, Megatron still decided to play dirty. "How?! We gave you Jack, Miko, and Rafael! You have all you want!"

"I gave you five minutes to come to a conclusion." He smirked, aiming his cannon at the human woman. "You took five minutes, _twenty seconds_. June Darby is _mine."_

June took off in a sprint. If she could just make it to the Autobots -

"No!" Arcee screamed as the warlord fired, the blast hitting the ground right where June was running toward, dust kicking up and obscuring the carnage. He fired three more times to ensure the job was done, Arcee and Wheeljack unloading their own weapons on him. The Decepticon barely flinched, allowing his shield to take the damage.

The dust cleared, all that was left of the nurse and the ground she had stood upon was black ash and dirt, all mixed in together.

"June . . ." Agent Fowler felt something like a knife gut him and spill his innards on the ground, Arcee stopping in her assault to gape in horror at the remains.

"You _monster!"_ She screamed again, but Megatron simply laughed.

"If I could not have her, than neither could you." He replies, lowering his weapon as Arcee knelt to the ground, picking of a handful of black remains. He felt no sympathy for her as energon tears leaked from her optics; though he was surprised, as Arcee was never one to cry. "Thank you for your cooperation in making matters go as smoothly as possible. I hope we can negotiate sometime again; you Autobots are _so_ very _reasonable."_ And with that, he stepped into the Groundbridge, making it disappear.

Arcee wanted to take some time to mourn, but then the cry of Insecticons brought her back to reality. With their master gone they began their assault again, having been completely forgotten by the Autobots in the chase. The femme stood, snarling as she deployed her side blades.

 _Fine, I'll take my rage out on those scrap piles first. But I_ will _have your helm, Megatron!_

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Just a little update from myself: First of all, "Conclusion" does _not_ mean "the end!" I always end my works with Penultimate and Epilogue chapters first; I just wanted to make that clear in case anyone was concerned. Secondly, I have begun posting a new story as well! "Burned" is up and is currently being updated in tandem with "Being Human." It is an OC-centric story, so if that is not your thing . . . sorry. I also have a third one-shot that is rated M, and is admittedly unconventional, so read if you so chose. **

**Thank you to everyone who has given me great reviews on this work, and I hope to have your continued support! Reviews and comments are the most important aspects of a work in my opinion, so every time you give me your thoughts I am so very excited to read them! Thank you all for your time.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Apocalypse

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR | APOCALYPSE**

* * *

 _ **"This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper."**_

 _ **~T.S. Eliot**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Wheeljack, Arcee, and Agent Fowler walked through the Groundbridge, their heads hung low. Ratchet thought it was due to losing all three of their human allies again, but after a quick once over he realized that June Darby was not among those that walked back through.

"Where is June?" He asked, optics drawn to Arcee as she walked with her servos clasped close to her spark. There was a long pause before the femme spoke.

"June is gone," she was bitter, voice laced with anger, "Megatron blasted her to ash." The name of the warlord was spat as she opened her servos, revealing that they were full of black remains, some spilling over the sides.

"By the Allspark . . ." Ratchet felt his voice box glitch in response.

Optimus Prime stood tall, his optics widened with horror and disbelief. Bumblebee and Smokescreen craned their necks so they too could see, Bee giving out one long squeal of horror before he fell backwards, passing out.

"Bumblebee!" Smokescreen knelt down to attend to his unconscious comrade.

"Megatron has done an unforgivable act," Optimus finally spoke, his spark filling with grief and regret. "Hurting one of our human allies; especially one that had the least to do with our conflict."

"I thought he was already past that point!" Agent Fowler snapped. "Or is complete desolation of your planet inconsequential?"

Optimus turned his saddened gaze on Agent Fowler. "We have come to terms with the desolation of our planet, Agent Fowler. And with time, we may even be able to restore it to its former glory. But taking a life, Cybertronian or human, as innocent as June's had been, is irreversible."

The agent stomped up the stairs. "Well, I'm going to call her workplace and make up some kind of cover. Start making funeral arrangements, whatever." He slammed the door to his office, the Autobots that were present looking at the closed piece of metal.

"He needs time to cope. As do we all." Ratchet said softly, looking at the remains of June which rested in Arcee's servos. "Let me find something to . . . Put her in." He turned away for a minute, wiping at the energon that dotted his optics, not sure why he was crying.

Arcee carefully poured the ash into an empty energon container, Ratchet attaching a lid and labeling it as "June Darby." They paused to look at it for a moment before the medic turned back to his computers.

 _There is nothing more we can do._ He thought with regret, feeling more energon leak from his optics. A grunt of frustration escaped him as he wiped it away again. _Crying won't bring her back._

 **•** **•** **•**

"Well, at least they didn't strap us to tables this time." Miko said, gesturing around the laboratory. "Though I can't say getting locked in is any better."

"Yeah, they'll keep us here until they need us." Jack replied. "And since Shockwave is currently busy with Project Predacon, they probably won't do anything for a while."

Rafael walked over to a computer that was turned on and generating information about the experimentation that had been done on them. "It's kind of silly that they keep us here unmonitored. Do they not know that I'm good at computers?"

"When it was just me, they didn't have to worry about that." Jack lowered his voice. "But I would be careful, Soundwave seems to know _everything."_

Miko shivered. "That's _super_ creepy."

Rafael put his servos on the keyboard, possessing an extensive knowledge of Cybertronian thanks to Ratchet. Though some of the symbols were different he could use context clues, which helped immensely. "If I could take down the shielding again, then the Autobots could get a fix on our location and bridge us back out! Then we'd be the _real_ winners."

Jack looked uneasy. "Okay, but if you get caught . . . It might not be pretty."

"What do you mean?" Miko crossed her arms as Rafael began typing.

The older boy cringed, some parts of his armor aching from where the energon veins had burst underneath his protoform. "Megatron doesn't go easy on anyone, not even us."

The girl looked horrified. "Jack, did he _hurt_ you?"

"Of course he did! He's _Megatron_ , lord of the Decepticons! Did you think he gave out hugs and kisses?" The boy felt bad for snapping, but he could not help it. He was angry, and perhaps a bit jealous, of Miko's apparent innocence.

Her servos curled into fists, optics blazing. "I'm gonna tear him apart!"

The door opened, startling all of them, Jack and Miko immediately going quiet. Soundwave stalked in quietly, his presence frightening even though he made little sound. His visor reflected the room, though the center of his attention was obvious.

"H-Hey Soundwave." Rafael gave a little wave. "I was just, uh, looking around. I thought I saw _Galaga_ on here."

The Decepticon approached the boy with slow, calculated steps, towering over him by at least five feet, though it might have been because the boy shrank a little in fear. The communications officer turned his face toward the computer monitor.

Rafael held his ventilation. Soundwave was far from stupid, surely he would figure it all out and punish the boy, somehow. Or lock out his access to the computers. Slender fingers tapped on the keyboard a few times, backtracking Rafael's progress.

Soundwave brought them back to the main menu before pressing a few buttons in an odd sequential order, and the screen went dark. Rafael feared the worst before music started playing, and _Galaga_ popped up on the screen, ready to play.

"Uh . . . Th-thanks." Rafael said uneasily, the communications officer looking at him for far longer than necessary, a silent warning, before he stalked off again, the door closing. Miko let out a long breath of relief.

"Whew! I though you were going to get it for sure!" She peered at the screen curiously. "But seriously, the Decepticons have _Galaga_? Don't tell me they invented it!"

"Doubtful. Though it does explain what Soundwave is doing with all his free time." Jack quipped, looking at the door. "But I wouldn't try downing their shields again."

"Yeah, definitely not doing that." Rafael agreed, staring at the screen that softly played the Galaga music as it waited for someone to press start and begin.

Miko growled a little in frustration. "We should still do something! I don't wanna sit here and wait for them to continue experimenting on us!"

Jack frowned in annoyance. _As if I haven't tried._ "Gee, why didn't I think of doing any of that? They outnumber us, Miko! And overpower us; I know, I've fought with several of them."

The girl slumped a little, her spirit dying. "I just . . . Wanna get back to Bulkhead . . ."

His spark ached for her, but at the same time more anger and jealousy wormed their way in. At least she and Rafael were able to spend some time with their guardians. He had _five minutes_ with his mom, and that was at the mercy of Megatron. Though he did somewhat blame himself; if he had not been so foolish and thought he could save his mom and escape, then Miko and Raf would not have had to trade themselves for her. But it was too late to do anything now.

The kids sat there for some time in the silence, with _Galaga_ beeping softly in the background, before the sound of pedes running and the frantic venting of somebot caught their attentions. Jack stood up, ready to block any incoming attacks, when the door opened and two Decepticons spilled through the door before closing it again, venting heavily with their optics twice their normal size.

"That was close . . ." Starscream whimpered to Knock Out, who nodded in agreement.

"Just escape punishment, Starscream?" Jack put his servos on his hips, drawing the attention of the second and the medic.

"Scrap." Knock Out muttered.

"N-no! What would make you think that?!" Starscream scrambled to his pedes, wings flicking back as he attempted to maintain an air of authority. "Everything is perfectly fine!"

"Fine? Fine?!" Knock Out panicked. "Oh yeah, everything is fine, except for the _zombies_ running around the ship!"

"Zombies?!" Miko perked with excitement. "I want to see some zombies!"

"Not unless you want to be drained of all your precious fluids!" Starscream replied, looking a bit peeved by the fact that Knock Out spilled the beans.

"That sounds more like vampires . . ." Rafael pointed out.

"Whatever they are, they are running rampant on this ship!" Starscream was getting more and more frustrated, and more and more panicked. If lord Megatron found out . . . "Just, barricade yourselves in here, do not go out! Megatron will have our heads if any of you become infected!"

"Wouldn't that be a shame." Miko rolled her optics.

Jack watched her suspiciously, knowing that she would probably not hesitate to run out and go "exploring." "He's right Miko, we should stay here. It's incredibly dangerous."

Miko huffed. He was probably right; but for once she was a giant, tailpipe-kicking robot! She could handle herself!

"We should . . . probably go back out there." Knock Out said after some time. "Warn the rest of the crew."

"Agreed." Starscream looked as reluctant as the medic. He let out a large vent. "This may be it, Knock Out. And I must say, it was an honor serving lord Megatron with you."

"You're no Breakdown," Knock Out mused. "But I have _always_ admired your lustrous finish."

Starscream gave him an odd look, the room falling into an awkward silence. Knock Out had thought it was a rather good compliment; who _wouldn't_ like knowing that their preening efforts paid off?

"So, you two gonna kiss or what?" Miko asked, breaking the moment.

"No!" Both mechs said in unison, growling.

"Let's go." Starscream muttered, the two of them darting out and leaving the three kids to themselves again.

"Is there any way to lock the door?" Jack asked, approaching the console and struggling to read.

"Maybe." Rafael took his spot, frowning. "But it needs a password; and I don't know what it could be."

"All hail Megatron, Optimus Prime is dead, Decepticon 4 Life, try those."

"Be serious, Miko!" Jack snapped with surprising aggression.

"Well, the first one didn't work." Rafael confessed, Miko giving the eldest boy a smug look. "There doesn't seem to be a password limit; like three tries and it locks up or something."

"That's what we _want_ it do though, right?" Miko asked.

"Just the console, not the actual door." Rafael explained, frowning. "Which would make things worse, because Starscream used it to open and close the door, and it would be bad if we left it open."

"So I guess we stay quiet and lay low." Jack offered, stepping away from the door. "I wonder if they die like zombies? You chop their head off?"

"Or _blow_ their head off!" Miko added, transforming her servos into blasters.

"Yeah, long range weapons only." Jack agreed, the three of them backing away from the door as sounds of footsteps come and go. "Just, shoot to hit, okay? Don't miss."

"That's the plan." Came the snarky reply from Miko.

It was not long before they heard the sounds of battle and the growls of "Energon!" from the infected outside their door. There was virtually no sound as they were slain, except for the occasional shout of frustration and the sound of a massive cannon firing. The hall was silent for a long moment, then the door opened.

Megatron stalked in, his cannon still warm from the fight. "Are any of you infected?" He inquired.

The three of them look at one another for a brief second, Jack brave enough to answer for them all.

"No, we haven't even seen those things."

Megatron have him a look, and the boy let out a frustrated vent.

"No, _lord_ Megatron."

The warlord nodded in satisfaction, his sharp digits tapping on the console and closing the door, then typing in the required password to lock it. Without missing a beat, he walked over to one of the computer monitors that was not displaying _Galaga_ , and pressed a button.

"Soundwave, the experiments are secure. Get rid of the threat immediately." He did not wait for an answer before cutting the connection, red optics scanning the ship diagnostics.

Rafael and Miko did not miss the look that Megatron had given Jack. Something told them that their friend had been backhanded several times as the warlord trained him to refer to him by his preferred title each time an answer or question was posed. Even in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, Megatron still threatened him with violence if he did not follow "Decepticon protocol."

They were not acknowledged again by the Decepticon, his hands clasped behind his strong back while he waited for an update from his subordinates, left in awkward silence and the occasional noise from the _Galaga_ console, which Megatron seemed to be ignoring completely. Within ten minutes, an _all clear_ was given, as well as news that Airachnid had been freed but disposed of by Soundwave, and the abomination that was CYLAS was dead. He would punish both Starscream and Knock Out for their insolence.

"An all clear has been given." He spoke aloud to the kids. "But you are to remain here; if I find that you are not, I will not hesitate to discipline, are we clear?"

"Yes, _lord_ Megatron." Jack answered for them again. The Decepticon leader must have felt that the answer was satisfactory, because he unlocked the door, and left.

"That was so boring!" Miko whined. "We didn't see any zombies, and Buckethead just started at computers the whole time!"

"Better than becoming zombies ourselves." Raf pointed out.

Jack did not smile, or feel like whining. "Better he look at the computers, than look at us. Because if he's looking at you, that's usually because he's about to hurt you."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: New Reveal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE | NEW REVEAL**

* * *

 _ **"Time reveals the truth."**_

 _ **~J.R. Rim**_

 **•** **•** **•**

June opened her eyes to darkness. It was quiet, too, so she was not sure what had made her wake up. She was still dressed in her nurse's outfit, but it was fresh and clean. The floor beneath her was warm from where she had laid, but elsewhere it was cold. The nurse did not know where she was, and barely remembered what had happened.

 _I was shot . . . By Megatron._

Yes, she remembered that. The negotiation where the bargain was that he would exchange the kids for her, but when a technicality (and an unfair one at _that_ ) had rendered that bargain null and void, Megatron had cheated and taken the kids.

 _And then . . . Killed me, I suppose. Is this what death is?_

Cold, dark, lonely; yes, that is what it seemed to be. It made her incredibly disappointed. She had hoped that there would have been something in the afterlife, or completely nothing at all. Perhaps she was stuck in limbo, not quite in nothingness or the afterlife.

Her eyes were barely adjusted to the darkness; there was a limit of how little light the human eye could detect. And since there was not much here, her eyes were straining.

Standing up, she felt her knees wobble and shake, the blood rushing away from her head making her dizzy for a brief moment before it was gone, and she focused on trying to see. She stretched out her arms and began to walk, taking a few careful steps forward, knowing her sense of direction would be completely off. It was amazing how easily confused her brain could be.

An idea popped in her head and she searched for her cellphone, patting empty pockets before realising that she had destroyed it, and thrown the pieces away. Swearing softly in her head, she outstretchd her arms again and kept walking.

Slowly, step by step, she navigated through the darkness, straining to hear, smell, or touch something, her eyes virtually useless. It felt, however, as if her senses had been smothered, and it brought a brief panic to mind.

 _I can't feel anything, with_ any _of my senses._

It suddenly felt hard to breath, and she stopped, dropping to her knees and gasping.

 _Am I drowning? Dying again? Did I use up all the oxygen already?_

She held her throat in her hand as she tried, heart hammering wildly as panic constricted her throat and crushed her chest. It was a terrible feeling, and though logic tried to dissuade her and remind her that this was just something akin to anxiety, that she did not need to actually struggle for air, her body refused to listen.

"Please . . ." She choked out. "Help . . ."

Her cries seemingly went unanswered until a blinding light blossomed from behind her, searing her eyes and she cried out in pain, covering them. She blinked and struggled to adjust, barely able to make out a giant metal titan before her.

 _"Welcome, June Darby."_

 **•** **•** **•**

Miko flinched as sparks almost flew into her optics, shuttering them and looking away briefly as the light caused something similar to after-images to appear.

"I didn't imagine this was going to be my first tattoo," she mumbled, grimacing as the welder touched her armor a little too hard, making it burn, "I was actually planning to get a bunch of Autobot symbols! You know, like Bulkhead? One on each shoulder, and I was thinking one on my back. 'Cause one in the middle of my chest would be kind of weird, for obvious reasons - "

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Knock Out interrupted rudely, walking over to her other shoulder and aligning the Decepticon insignia before beginning to weld it on.

Miko shut her mouth, looking across her berth to where Jack and Raf were sitting, the eldest boy's shoulders aching as his new Decepticon insignias shone in the dim light, his chest armor also aching due to the smaller insignia there.

 _"Finally."_ Knock Out muttered as he worked, finishing her shoulders and gesturing for her to get off the berth, Rafael silently and obediently clambering on and going still as the medic began assembling his insignia, so that it would custom-fit his armor.

"Was that while you were a human, or as a Cybertronian?" Jack quitelty asked.

"Well, first, as a human." Miko shrugged. "But now as a Cybertronian? That would be sweet!"

"I wonder if these will show up on our holoforms." Rafael spoke aloud, though Knock Out did not seem to cringe every time he opened his mouth.

"Holoforms?" Jack asked, optic ridges furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, our human forms!" Miko said excitedly, but at the shock and confusion of her older friend the excitement died down, and she frowned. "You don't know?"

"We have . . . Human forms?" Jack was incredibly hopeful and skeptical.

"We figured them out after Ratchet took a scan of us." Rafael explained. "There is some kind of addition to our T-cog that allows us to project whatever form we wish, and it even comes with full mobility."

Jack's mouth was hanging open. It sounded like he had that same thing. "How do you activate it?"

Miko shrugged. "It's simple. Just transform into your alternate mode, and then you'll have the option to turn it on." She smirked at him. "Lemme guess, you're a semi, like Optimus! Or maybe one of those rusty old man trucks - "

"I don't have an alternate mode." Jack interrupted blearily. "Megatron won't let me get one."

"Won't _let_ you? What is he, your _dad?"_

That seemed to strike an angry nerve deep within Jack's core, and he shouted angrily at her without thinking. "Megatron is _not_ my father! And he will _never_ be anything like a father to me!" He shoved himself off the bench and stormed out, feeling angry and somewhat betrayed that Miko would say such a thing.

Miko's optics were wide with shock, realizing what she had said and how Jack had taken it despite the fact she had meant it as a joke. Raf gave her a somewhat apologetic look, and she too bounced off the berth. "Jack, wait! I didn't mean to-!" And she was out the door, running after her friend.

"Teenagers." Knock Out scoffed. "Always so _dramatic."_

Rafael remained silent, hating that he somewhat agreed.

 **•** **•** **•**

Special Agent William Fowler was dressed on his usual attire - all black - but this time it was for a much more formal occasion. He stood at the freshly dug plot that had a new, shining headstone placed at the head, with June's first name, birth date, and death date etched on it in professional letters.

He had been shocked by the _small_ number of people who were at June Darby's funeral, and even more so by the fact that several of them seemed to just be there for obligatory purposes. How could a woman as loving and caring as June Darby have so few people who loved and cared about her?

He bit his lip, but that did not stop the tears from falling. Spurring himself to do what he came to do, he set down the small bouquet of red roses next to the stone and stood.

"I'm sorry," he said, the words holding so much meaning and yet they seemed hollow, empty. "I'm sorry, June. You should have never been involved. Not like this."

Turning away, he wiped at his tears with his sleeve, climbing into the orange and white ambulance that waited for him, a black and purple vehicle nestled beside it.

"Do you need another moment, Agent Fowler?" Even Ratchet was somber, his voice gentle and soft.

The man shook his head. "No. Just take me to June's place; I need to organize her stuff according to her last will and testament."

Ratchet did not understand completely what it meant, but the weight and importance of it kept his spark heavy, and he slowly rolled away from the grave site, ashamed that they could do nothing more for her. The other Autobots, even Arcee, had neglected to come. But the medic suspected that they would each visit on their own time, privately, to say their own goodbyes.

Shovel drove along behind him, his quiet and careful entourage. Even the Vehicon, who had only known June for a couple days at most, was quiet and even sad about her death.

William Fowler took a long breath in and let it all out in a short huff, gazing out the window with his head propped up against his hand, a few more tears drying on his cheeks. He was about to peek into the life of the Darby's, and under any other circumstance he might have been excited.

But now, knowing that someone may never come to claim what June had left behind for them, he dreaded it.

 _I'm sorry, June. I can't say it enough. I'm sorry._


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Allegiance

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX | ALLEGIANCE**

* * *

 ** _" **I** no longer feel any allegiance to these monsters called human beings, despite being one myself."_**

 ** _~Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay_**

 **•** **•** **•**

Ultra Magnus stood high on his two pedes, however his legs shook almost uncontrollably and he had a limp, indicating that there was some pain while moving. He brushed off any attempts to help, however he allowed for Ratchet to give him a large, sturdy pole to use as a walking cane.

"- and I want you to use that until I deem it unnecessary." Ratchet concluded after giving Ultra Magnus a long lecture on what he could and could not do with his weak legs.

The second in command looked incredibly unhappy with this development, Optimus noticing this and carefully putting a massive hand on his shoulder.

"You have come a long way, old friend," he rumbled, "do not let that go to waste by hurting yourself again."

"I will do my best to heal as quickly as possible." Ultra Magnus promised.

Wheeljack snorted, but it was out of good nature. "You're quite the Wrecker, Magnus. You'll be running around again in no time."

"Thank you." The commander nodded, respect for Wheeljack on his features. But then he frowned. "You gave an inexperienced Ve- Autobot _grenades?"_

The Wrecker had wondered how long the subject could be avoided. "It didn't feel right to have him enter the field without something besides his wits and guns. So I thought he could use some grenades."

"And he was right!" Shovel cut in. "I had to use one to fight the Predacon."

"During which you almost sent both yourself and Bulkhead to the Allspark!" Ratchet argued. "Wheeljack may have had good intentions, but they were misplaced."

"Easy on him, doc." Wheeljack replied calmly. "He wasn't hurt, and neither was Bulkhead. Don't get your panels in a twist."

Ratchet gave the Wrecker a death glare, continuing to check Shovel in a once-over. "You have not sustained any injuries, have you?"

Shovel shook his helm. "Just a few scratches, like Bulkhead. No big dents either."

Ratchet quickly scanned him, grunting his satisfaction. "Good. It seems you haven't suffered any internal damage either." He sighed. "And with our energon resources so low, it would make the healing process longer and harder."

"And we haven't found any new energon mines as of late," Arcee added, also muttering, "and after that trap I don't think we'll be happy to explore other mines either."

As if on cue, the monitors dinged, and when Ratchet tore his concerned gaze away from Shovel and Bulkhead to look, his mouth components hung open a little.

"We have an _energon reading."_

"I know that our past experience has made us wary, but we need that energon, with our own resources now at a critical low." Optimus Prime states. "Autobots, we must be careful as to not injure ourselves, in order to preserve as much energon as possible." He turned to the swirling Groundbridge portal as Ratchet opened it. "Autobots, _roll out!"_

This time, Shovel did not hesitate to transform and drive with the other Autobots, Ratchet watching him go with a concerned frown. Ultra Magnus, though he wanted to go and be useful stayed behind, knowing he would only be a burden to the other Autobots if he tried to tag along.

They arrived at the lip of the mine entrance, peering down and watching as a small group of Vehicons carted out a few measly carts of energon. Nevertheless, it was energon they desperately needed. Optimus quickly gave the quiet orders for Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee do go around and trap the Decepticons on the opposite side, wanting as little chance for escape as possible.

Wheeljack handed the Vehicon a weapon. "Here. It's no grenade, but it'll help get the job done."

Instantly recognizing the energon whip, Shovel nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Wheeljack grinned at him. They remained posted at the top of the mine for several harrowing minutes before Arcee gave the signal, and the Autobots prepared.

"Decepticons!" Optimus declared. "Step away from the energon, and surrender!"

It was a chance for them to be spared, but the Vehicons did what they were trained to do: shoot at the Autobots.

Shovel was unconsciously made to follow behind, the Autobots providing him more cover than necessary as they shot and sliced the other Vehicons into the Allspark, the unrecognizable faces of the foot soldiers making it much easier for him to return fire. He was reluctant to use the whip, however, as he was inexperienced and did not want to accidentally hurt someone.

The decimation of the small squadron lasted only a couple minutes, and as the dust cleared the Autobots circled around the carts of energon.

"Look at all this sweet, sweet fuel." Smokescreen practically drooled, picking up a crystal.

"There may be still more inside." Optimus added, optics scanning his team. "Stealth team, return to base with the energon. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, I need you to continue to investigate the mine."

"Can I go too, Optimus Prime sir?" Shovel asked excitedly.

The Prime's optic lights dimmed, voice softening. "Shovel, I cannot ask that of you."

"Why not? I'm probably the best at figuring out where the energon is! I've been monitoring the mines for a long time on the _Nemesis;_ if I can recognize this mine, then I'll know where all the operations are!" The Vehicon insisted. "Um, with all do respect, Optimus Prime sir."

"He'll be safe with Bulk and me." Wheeljack promised. "Primus knows Ratchet will have our heads if we don't come back with his buddy in one piece."

The reassurance did not work well on Optimus, but then Smokescreen spoke up.

"Hey, I can tag along. I've always wanted to roll with the Wreckers!" The rookie put his fists on his hips, puffing his chest out. "We'll all look out for each other. And with Ultra Magnus out of commission, Shovel could come in handy."

Bulkhead nodded. "Yeah; Shovel rolled with us before already. I think he can do it again."

Optimus paused, giving it long, drawn out thought, before consenting. "You may all go. Be safe."

"You got it, sir." Wheeljack turned, his servos holding his katanas, as he and the rest of the Wreckers disappeared into the mine.

 **•** **•** **•**

"These are the experiments." Megatron introduced Predaking to their new additions. "Former humans transformed into Cybertronians by Shockwave, a revolutionary engineering that could increase our numbers immensely, should we have enough resources to do so."

"Would my brethren not be enough?" Predaking sounded insulted.

Megatron, careful of his words, thought quickly before speaking casually. "Your brethren will be more than beneficial to our cause, but it never hurts to have more numbers, does it not?"

Jack glared at the Decepticon and his evolved pet, his larger body between the two of them and the other kids.

"I suppose it does not." Miko could almost swear the dragon had a British accent, or some kind of European-esque accent. Was it possible for giant robots to have accents similar to those on Earth? "But what kind of use will these former humans be, if you have yet to break them?"

"Do not worry, Predaking," Megatron replied smoothly, "they will be broken. It is only a matter of time." His red optics glittered, sharp denta bared at the kids in a grin. He gestured for the Predacon to follow him, turning away from the experiments and toward the door. "Now come. There is much still for you to see."

Jack watched as the warlord left, frowning slightly. Megatron had brought Predaking here for more than just to show him the kids. It had been a warning: Megatron would be more than happy to sic his Predacon on any of them. The beast was no longer mindless, and could stop when he believed the damage was done.

"Great. Another Decepticon for the Autobots to deal with. Where do they keep getting these guys?" Miko asked, servos on her hips.

"Ever since Shockwave was added to their ranks, they've been getting new 'assets' all the time." Jack pointed out.

Rafael gulped. "And it sounds like he's making more."

Miko growled a little. "We gotta do something, anything! Whatever it takes to make sure Megatron doesn't get any more Predacons." She grinned mischievously, blue optics glowing. "We'll make like ninjas and sabotage the place without them ever knowing it was us!"

"Yeah, except Soundwave." Rafael added gloomily. "He knows everything."

"Nah. I bet he doesn't know what my favorite color is." Miko stated proudly.

"It's pink." Jack said flatly. "One look at your hair could tell anyone that."

"Maybe the color just looks good with my hair!" She sputtered defensively, crossing her arms and looking away. "Though it happens to be my favorite color too."

Jack rolled his optics, gazing at the closed door. "But you're right, for once, Miko. We need to somehow help the Autobots without letting Soundwave figure out what's going on."

Raf frowned a little. "If I had a computer of my own that wasn't tapped into the mainframe, where Soundwave could detect it, I could build a virus or something that shuts down the whole system. It would halt everything, and if I put enough precautions in place it could keep everything down for a while."

"Good plan, except we have two problems." Miko lifted her pointer finger. "One, you need a personal computer. Two, a virus is a dead give away that it's you, Rafman."

Raf gave it a little thought. "You think they'd accuse me with only the assumption that I did it?"

"Megatron doesn't care if there's evidence or not." Jack replied meekly. "If he thinks it's you, then it will be you, regardless of who actually did it."

The smaller boy's optics widened at that, his lip plates trembling a little. "S-so I guess that won't work . . ."

The room fell silent, each child contemplating what to do. Jack did not want Miko or Rafael to get hurt, especially at the hands of Megatron. It made him sick, thinking that on a whim the warlord could simply lash out and severely injure any one of them.

Their insignias said that they belonged to the Decepticons, but Jack could not even fathom believing any of their ideals. Megatron preached about equality, and yet he only made effort to ensure that he stayed on top. It was an unstable and misfit merge of a gladiator and an equaliser.

And in the gladitorial field, only one victor stands alone. And Megatron could not let go of that.

 **•** **•** **•**

June lifted her weak head as the light and mech came back, her body confused about what time it was and forcing her into an odd sleeping pattern. It did not help either that she had not eaten or drank recently, her metabolism slowing as her empty stomach protested. She squinted, eyes burning in pain, as a second figure approached, taller than the first by a small margin. Maybe this time they had something for her . . .

"I'm not sure how Lord Megatron plans on keeping her alive if he doesn't feed or water her." Knock Out bent down, poking her. "Is this human even alive still?"

June whimpered and curled up, the poke having hurt more than Knock Out probably meant. Her prone form was picked up by the mech, and he turned to walk with her out the door.

"Shockwave still have those supplies from the first three humans?" He asked, June's eyes still adjusting despite the fact that the _Nemesis_ already had dimmed lights.

His taller and slender companion nodded the affirmative, Soundwave walking with Knock Out to the old laboratory that had been used for the kids.

June was set down on the table that had, ironically, held her son, but Knock Out did not strap her down. Instead, he fished through the different drawers for edible things and some water for her to drink, grumbling under his breath about how picky humans were with their food sources.

Soundwave, on the other hand, continued monitoring his master's human. His blank visor just gazed at her, watching as she sat up with trembling arms and looked around. He had taken to the personal care of her clothes, having dusted her off when she became sick and unconscious after the Groundbridge transportation, and was pleased to see that they had remained clean for the most part. Though she was in need of a bath.

"Aha, found some." Knock Out grabbed a fist full of granola bars and water, dumping it next to the human. "There. Enjoy."

June gave him a rather nasty glare for a woman of her size and predicament, weakly trying to unscrew a cap from a water bottle.

She gave a tiny shriek as one of Soundwave's tentacles slithered up and took the bottle from her, the delicate components of the tentacle unscrewing the bottle cap for her, and even opening a granola packet and offering it to her.

Staring at the two things for a moment, she reluctantly reaches out and takes them. "Th-thank you."

Soundwave said nothing, simply observing.

Knock Out rolled his optics, crossing his arms and watching. "What does Megatron even plan on doing to her? It's not like we have the resources for another experiment! And I highly doubt he's going to go through with the mad idea of turning her into a Predacon."

June felt ill at that, almost as bad as she had going through the Groundbridge. Did Megatron intend to make her into one of them? Or worst, some mindless beast?

"Though I _will_ say it would be nice to have someone else on my medical staff." Knock Out sighed dramatically. "I can be swamped with work sometimes."

 _By the way you're acting? I doubt it._ June huffed to herself, finishing the water bottle and reaching for another. Before she could take it Soundwave was there, opening it again for her. It was a little annoying for the mech to just assume she needed help. _I can take care of myself._

If her annoyance showed, Soundwave did not acknowledge it, instead opening her granola packets for her and even discarding her trash when she was done, doting over her like . . . She was some _pet_.

It was slightly reassuring, however, to know that her _human_ well-being mattered. That meant they currently had no use for her as anything else _but_ being human, as she was okay with that. For now.

The more she thought about it, the more she truly did not mind becoming a Cybertronian. She could be with Jack, her only family, and with the Autobots she would not have to worry about getting a job. As much as it somewhat begrudged her to think this way, it would become unneccessary to get a job to support herself. She would be more than happy to be a new addition to Ratchet's one-man medical staff, because she knew he was truly swamped with work. It would give him a well-deserved break.

 _And he of all people needs one._

Knock Out, despite his lack of answers, kept musing and asking questions. "I suppose she could be just a play thing, but humans are so fragile! There are many other fleshlings on that planet. Take the blue whale, for instance. Did you know it is the largest mammal on that rock? Or the giant squid, which can be as tall as any of us! But no, Lord Megatron wants a pet human?"

June wanted to yell at him to shut up, but doing so could get her squished. Though it might be worth it if Megatron tore off his head later. One less Decepticon for everyone to worry about.

 ** _"Did you- learn that on Discovery Channel- too?"_** Soundwave answered, mask glimmering in a way that warned the mech to stop talking.

Knock Out immediately took his cue, closing his mouth and stiffening, not trying to defend himself. Soundwave seemed to have endless patience . . . Until he ran out. And that was something Knock Out did not want to see.

June finished her "meal" rather quickly, putting the cap back on the water bottle once she was done, her eyes having now adjusted better and her body feeling more energized; though Knock Out's talk about being someone's pet probably helped, as it sent chills down her spine. She did not want to know what being a Decepticon pet entailed.

Soundwave then put everything back in a neat and orderly place, sending instructions to a select group of Vehicons to retrieve a few things for him. There were still some caretaking things he wanted to accomplish before he put June back in her cell. Sending a status report of her condition to Megatron, he returned to monitoring the woman patiently while the Vehicons did as told.

Their human prisoner curled up on the cold table, noticing the silence and the uncharacteristic inaction of the Decepticons. Worry settled within her gut.

 _What happens now?_


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Framed

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN | FRAMED**

* * *

 _ **"Nature that framed us of four elements, warring within our breasts for regiment, doth teach us all to have aspiring minds."**_

 _ **~Niccolo Machiavelli**_

 **•** **•** **•**

"Hah! Too quick for ya, huh?" Miko taunted as she dodged yet another slow attack from a Vehicon, grabbing their shoulders and tossing them across the room into the wall, her servos transforming into blasters and giving her the long distance reach she needed to finish the job. She gave the observing Decepticons a grin, her servos reverting back. "That wasn't hard at all. Got more for me to smash?!"

Jack and Rafael stood against the wall, being forced to watch the carnage Miko caused, the two of them flinching every time a Vehicon managed to score a hit. Their friend did not seem to be hurt in the slightest, but Jack suspected her shields had been lowered by about 75%. And because she was still bouncing on her feet, Megatron would keep her going until she collapsed from exhaustion. Jack was slowly learning how to fake it, and he wished he had told Miko how to as well.

Megatron did not dignify her with an answer, simply nodding at Soudnwave, the two sharing a silent conversation. The communications officer pushed a button, and double the amount of Vehicons poured in, their guns raised. Miko grinned, enjoying the challenge.

Faster than expected she dodged the shots and attacked her first victim, shooting the Vehicon in the face before avoiding punches from the two Vehicons next to him, letting them hit each other and then using her own fists to hit them again. Next came out her blades as she went in for a more personal attack, slicing up a Vehicon unlucky enough to get close to her, a whirlwind of destruction that was the pink and black blur.

Rafael flinched, hard, when she was shot in the back, but the girl recovered by using the momentum to somersault away, turning and shooting at her assailant, who went down almost immediately. Getting to her feet, Miko strolled back into the middle of the room, blue optics challenging Megatron. "Piece of cake. That's human for _'easy.'_ " She put a servo in front of her mouth and faked a yawn. "Do you really not have something harder?"

Megatron let the servos that were clasped behind his back loosen and hang at his sides, Jack immediately straightening with a horrified expression.

"I have something in mind." The warlord hissed, stalking closer to her. "Since you seem to lack the knowledge of how to speak to your superiors, I will give you a _lesson."_

Miko felt some of the energon leave her helm as he unsheathed his sword, backing up until she hit the opposite wall, her optics wide. She had gotten ahead of herself, and now she was mentally bracing for the pain that was to come. If Jack was scared, she should be scared.

"What is it, Miko?" Megatron mocked. "Have you become a coward now?"

A newfound fire sprang up in her optics. She would not let anyone call her a _coward_ , much less the leader of the Decepticons. Her parents did not instill many things into their daughter, but the traditional feeling of honor in oneself and their family was rooted deeply within the girl. She would not let the Nakadai name be tainted by such a word as _cowardly_.

"I am not a coward!" She yelled angrily before lashing out, her side blades coming out of her arms as she cut at the warlord, momentarily surprised when he countered her just as fast. For a mech his sized he moved with incredible speed -

"Gah!" She cried out as his left fist smashed into her, causing her to sail across the room and hit the wall with a crash, the girl dropping like a sack of bricks.

"Stop!" Jack shouted, not caring that it sounded like an order.

The warlord ignored him, instead striding over to Miko.

The girl attacked again, trying to be faster, noting his attacks and counterattacks and for a brief moment avoiding them. She darted back and forth, sometimes dodging his sword and other times his fist, however he was equally adept at anticipating her moves. Not long after her spurt of energy he caught her off guard again, knee driving up into her abdomen before he grabbed her and tossed her across the room again, this time the girl skidding to a stop.

Miko had never felt anything hurt so much. Sure, she had gone through a lot with the Autobots, but she had never been physically hurt. Not like this.

Megatron sneered. "Is this too hard for you, Miko?" He reached down and grabbed her by the throat, denta gleaming at her as she whimpered and choked, energon leaking from her optics. "I thought you wanted something _challenging - "_

Something slammed into him from the side, breaking Miko out of his grip and sending him rolling. It only took him half a second to realise he was tussling with Jack, the boy initiating a wrestling match that had them rolling back and forth on the ground, occasionally getting a punch in from one or the other. The boy was enraged, anger fueling him and a loathing for the warlord making each hit potentially lethal, not caring if he killed Megatron.

All he received in return was an infuriating grin, and though he wanted his fist to wipe it right off the Decepticon leader's face, Megaron did not allow it to fade. It was a victory grin, one that is never easily lost.

When Megatron gazed into the red optics of Jack Darby, he knew he had won.

Tentacles latched onto Jack's back and pulled him off of Megatron, brutally throwing him into a nearby wall. Soundwave stalked closer, intending to subdue him further, when his master sat up and wiped energon from his mouth piece.

"Leave him, Soundwave."

The communications officer stopped, his tentacles retracting back, watching as Jack blinked away the red haze, brilliant blue returning to his optics. That did not last, however, when he saw Miko roll onto her back painfully and groan.

He had hurt Miko, and that was _unforgivable_.

Jack screamed in rage, fist flying forward and smashing into Soundwave's visor, shattering it, flying past the silent Decepticon like a vengeful banshee and slammed his knee into Megatron's helm, a nasty crack resounding and the warlord slumping over, unconscious.

"Run!" He yelled once he realized what he had done, grabbing Miko. "Run! _Run!"_

Soundwave covered the bit of his exposed face with his servo, one half of his visor completely gone, the pieces crunching beneath his pedes as he walked. He immediately alerted Knock Out that Megaron was unconscious and most likely hurt, beginning to run as he silently pursued the kids down the corridor of the Nemesis. He was lucky that his visor had saved him from the brunt of the nasty punch that would have also knocked him out as well.

Jack slung the injured Miko over his shoulder as he and Rafael ran, servo transforming into a gun and shooting at the pursuing communications officer. It would be pure luck if he were to wound Soundwave again and stop his pursuit, but the most he was hoping for was to at least slow him down, give them room to go hide somewhere for the time being.

"Keep running!" He instructed Raf as he shot, Miko being of service by shooting as well, her aim only slightly better. Her shots hit their mark, and it did not take much for Soundwave to lose his shielding altogether, internal warnings alerting him to the threat. Begrudgingly, he slowed, but immediately tripped the ship's alarms, everyone on board knowing what was going on instantly.

"Scrap!" Jack cursed. "We need to hide!"

"In here!" Rafael ducked inside a room, Jack following. The boy immediately tapped on a few buttons and locked the door, but he knew it would only keep Soundwave out for so long.

"We need to contact the Autobots." Jack said desperately, optics fading back to blue before either of the other former humans could notice. "If Megatron finds us, he'll hurt Miko again, or worse, _all_ of us will be punished!"

"Why didn't you just let him beat the scrap out of me?" Miko coughed, her main energon lines in her neck throbbing.

Jack set her down, having her lean against the wall. "I couldn't let him hurt you, and I won't let him do it again." He turned to the youngest bot. "Raf, could you contact the Autobots?"

"As long as Soundwave doesn't try to stop me, yeah." Rafael went to adjust non-existent glasses before stopping, hand moving up and acting like he was scratching the back of his helm.

"I doubt Soundwave has that on his priority list, after I shattered his visor." Jack noted, nodding toward the computers. Rafael immediately set to work typing, murmuring softly to himself, and occasionally letting out a little prayer. He was met with little interference, and it was not long before he found Optimus Prime's comlink. He allowed himself no hesitation.

"Optimus? Do you read me? Optimus?"

 _::Rafael?::_ Came the bewildered reply.

"Yes, it's me. We gave Soundwave and Megatron the slip, but the whole ship's on high alert. Miko is hurt too! We need you guys here immediately!"

 _::Do not worry, Rafael. We are coming. Ratchet is finding your coordinates as we speak.::_ Optimus spoke firmly, confidently, not betraying the worry he felt. Miko was hurt, and that sounded far from good.

"Please, hurry." The boy pleaded. "If they find us, Megatron will hurt us all!"

 _::Only a few more moments, Rafael. And then we will be there.::_ Optimus did not, for one second, think about ending the call. He would not abandon them, not until he saw them himself. _::Ratchet has your coordinates, we are Groundbridging as we speak.::_

"Thank the Allspark." Jack breathed, turning his head to look as a Groundbridge opened. Everything, then, began to slow down. The Autobots leaping out, Arcee running towards him while Bee and Bulkhead collected their respective charges as Optimus provided cover. His much smaller guardian lead him through the Groundbridge, and for once Jack felt that it was over, that he was free from the Decepticons. Stepping into the Autobot base was an almost alien feeling, seeing all of his Autobot companions together making his spark swell. His connection to Megatron had numbed, though whether that was due to the base or the fact he was unconscious was uncertain. Nevertheless, it was all very, very surreal.

"We're all here." Arcee announced to Ratchet, who looked incredibly relieved.

"I was told Miko needs medical attention?" The medic prodded, and the bruised but otherwise fine girl was taken to a berth, where the good doctor looked her over carefully, noting the substantial amount of abuse. "Jack, you're next." He grunted, realizing that the boy had probably sustained even more damage, having been exposed longer to Megatron and his wrath.

"Okay . . ." Jack looked around, optics constricted slightly more than usual, still in a bit of a surreal state.

"Jack, you okay?" Arcee inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just . . . Overwhelmed." He smiled. "It's good to be back." After a moment his optics brightened, and he looked around excitedly, searching for someone. "Where is my mother?"

The base went silent, activity stopping as some Autobots looked away guilty and others with immense pity. As he was her charge, Arcee felt obligated to be the one to tell him.

"Jack . . ." She said slowly, wincing as she could see no other way to tell him but bluntly and straight to the point. "After the exchange, Megatron, he . . . He killed your mother. He killed June."

 **•** **•** **•**

It was a long time after the painfully loud alarms had stopped that they came for her. Only this time, _he_ was with them as well.

Megatron looked angrier than she had ever seen him, which was only slightly leased when he saw that she was still "safely" stuck inside her cell. He stalked over to her without a word and picked her up, none too gently either, and turned to Soundwave, who oddly enough had one servo covering a part of his cracked visor.

"They did not find her, which means our plan - your plan, Soundwave - worked just as we intended. They believe her to be dead, and so had no reason to search for her here." He spoke aloud, clutching her as he took her away from the cell.

"Of course they did, you _shot_ me!" She shouted, crying out when he squeezed her tightly.

"My patience is at an all-time low, Ms. Darby. Do not test it." He growled, taking her into the same laboratory she had been in before. He dumped her onto the table, Soundwave selecting food items for her with his tentacles. "The Autobots may have the experiments once again, but we still have leverage against them."

 _The kids. They had escaped!_ June suppressed a cry of joy. _They're safe now._

"But how to go about _this?"_ Megatron mused to Soundwave, not finding June a big enough threat to keep secrets from her. "I doubt the trade will work a second time, not after I duped them so. We will need something better than simply June Darby's life. Something that will tip the scales in our favor for the long-term betterment of the Decepticon cause."

Soundwave gave her the food and water as Megatron speculated, pausing for a moment before he pointed to the computer.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron inquired curiously.

Soundwave silently stalked over and pressed a few keys, pulling up a blueprint for another Cybertronian body, Megatron understanding his meaning immediately.

"We threaten to turn her into an experiment if they don't comply?" His master looked very amused and pleased at the idea.

June felt very, very cold all of a sudden, chilled trickling up her arms. They intended to make her into a Cybertronian as well? And use her like they did the kids? Her mind raced, and she looked around desperately. Was there a way she could escape? Hide? She did not want to die, she was not that desperate, but she could not let them -

"We have yet to try and create a Predacon fit for a human mind, have we?" Megatron grinned maliciously. "I'm sure the Autobots wouldn't want us to try that. Especially since they are just now finding our other Predacon experiments, and are dealing with them accordingly."

Her skin began to feel clammy, and she knew she was getting pale. The Autobots were walking into yet another trap, and they did not even know it . . .

"Excellent work, Soundwave. I will see to it that Knock Out repairs your visor immediately." Megatron turned his back to his third-in-command as he sent the message summoning their medic. "Once he arrives here, you are dismissed to follow him to his medical laboratory. I will take care of June Darby myself."

The woman curled up as she watched the silent Soundwave nod, smaller pieces of his visor falling to the floor, his hand still covering his exposed face and giving her all the room for imagination. Whatever it was about this mech, he did not want to be seen.

Regardless, she did not want to be alone with Megatron. His mood was terrible, only temporarily fixed by this new plan. He could snap on her any moment, and she doubted he would be gentle with her, however he decided to punish her. A small bit of anger wormed its way into her heart, and she felt her face warm as her eyes watered.

 _He's a monster. A sick, twisted, sadistic monster._


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Pain of Loss

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT | PAIN OF LOSS**

* * *

 ** _"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_**

 ** _~Richard Puz, The Carolinian_**

 **•** **•** **•**

Jack wanted to scream, to hit something, destroy _anything,_ and get the rage that filled his chest out of his system. How many times had he seen Megatron? Talked to him? Looked him in the optics? And yet the sadist had never once let on that he had murdered June Darby in cold blood. Arcee had tried to comfort him but he stalked off, and the smaller femme knew better than to try and follow him. More than likely, he was still unaware of his own strength, and could potentially hurt her if she tried.

Optimus, instead, went after the boy, following him through the halls of the base. When he approached he noticed his shaking muscle cables. They were silent for a long time before he spoke.

"Jack, losing your mother has been a tragedy; and we will punish Megatron accordingly for his crimes. But do not let revenge and anger be the focus of your attention."

"Do you know how many times I saw him?" Jack growled angrily, his back to the Prime. "How many times I _looked him in the optics?_ And not _once_ did it even occur to me that he might have killed my mom. He never let on to it!" He whirled. "All those times, I had the chance to make him pay! And yet I never even _knew!"_

Optimus' optics widened slightly in surprise, his mouth opening yet no words coming out. Jack's optics began to glow red, illuminating the harsh lines of his faceplates.

"I had every opportunity, and I didn't even know!" Jack screamed, and his fist went flying in a wild punch, full of raw energy. Optimus barely flinched as it hit the wall, causing a sizeable dent that would be there permanently. However, it did make the boy calm down, and as he took several long vents he closed his optics, leaning against that damaged wall.

"Jack . . ." Optimus began slowly, questioningly, wary about this new development.

Energon tears leaked from the corner of Jack's optic, and when he unshuttered the soft lights again they were blue, but Optimus still saw the red which lined his pupils. Another shuttering of the optics and the red was gone, or at least reduced to miniscule amounts that the 'bot could no longer see.

Jack spoke quieter now, vocalizers laden with emotion. "Was there . . . A funeral? Did they bury her?"

Optimus gave him a nod. "Yes. And once you require an alternate mode, you may go see her as soon as possible."

Just then his audio clicked with an incoming call, and he turned away slightly to answer it.

 _::Smokescreen to base. Bulkhead and I have returned from scouting; there was no sign of energon. Wheeljack and Shovel are still in the mine.::_

"Understood." Optimus answered, returning his gaze to Jack. "Jack, there is something I need to attend to. But if you need any more guidance or help, I will be more than happy to assist you when I get back."

"Thanks, Optimus." The boy said wearily, slumping against the wall as Optimus left.

"Ratchet, prepare a Groundbridge." The Prime instructed as soon as he entered the main area of the base. "Smokescreen and Bulkhead, return to base."

"And where are you going?" Ratchet asked Optimus, like a parent catching their child sneaking off to a party.

Optimus frowned. "I have the feeling that the Decepticons are up to no good. I am going to check on Wheeljack and Shovel to ensure their safety."

Without another word of protest Ratchet let him go, Arcee raising an optic ridge with interest at the medic.

"You seemed pretty quick to let him go. Are you not concerned?" She questioned.

Ratchet huffed. "Of course I'm concerned! But if he wants to check on the wellbeing of our comrades, then I won't stop him from doing so."

"You mean the wellbeing of Shovel." Smokescreen teased. "Both of you have become pretty attached."

"Don't be preposterous!" Ratchet snapped. "He makes a good lab assistant and operating technician, vital assets to assisting me!" The medic turned to his computers. "Just because he's extraordinarily helpful doesn't mean we're _'attached.'"_

Miko and her guardian looked at one another before snickering behind their servos. If anything, Ratchet had just revealed how much he cared about the Vehicon - just enough that he did not want to appear soft in front of his comrades.

Ratchet simply huffed before going back to work.

 **•** **•** **•**

"It's kind of weird." Shovel noted. "We haven't seen any energon since coming down here, yet Ratchet got a noticeable reading."

"Yeah . . ." Wheeljack realized the Vehicon was right, frowning a bit. He had already been caught up in one Decepticon trap, he did not want to be stuck on another. "Any idea why that is?"

Shovel shook his helm. "I don't know. Maybe we just got the tail end of the mining operation?"

"Maybe . . ." Wheeljack looked unconvinced. "But that doesn't make sense. Why didn't we get a reading when they first started?"

The situation was becoming more and more questionable, the two mechs keeping their weapons warm as they carefully walked through the mine. It frustrated Wheeljack that the Decepticons knew of the Autobots main weakness - lack of energon - and were exploiting it over and over. For once, he wished that they could take advantage of a Decepticon weakness, whatever it was.

"Um, Wheeljack? What's that?" Shovel pointed ahead to a soft, sickly yellow glow. The Wrecker approached it, optics widening as his spark seized, unable to briefly comprehend what exactly it was that they were seeing.

"By the Allspark . . ."

 **•** **•** **•**

June shivered as she sank into the warm water, the arms that had been covering her front dropping once she was sure that the curtain and tub was effectively concealing her. Though she doubted that he had any interest, she did not want Knock Out to have any ideas about peeking.

He _had_ made it abundantly clear that he thought human "interfacing" - and humans in general - were disgusting. But still, she really did not want to take any chances. The last thing she needed was to be humiliated by a robot ten times her size.

Taking a breath she dipped her head below the surface a couple times to wet her oily hair before taking the soaps provided and scrubbing. Despite realizing it was a silly notion, she hoped the off-brand shampoo and conditioner would not damage her hair too much. She was used to more expensive products, though it was amusing to think the Decepticons were being cheap.

"Are you done yet?" Knock Out whined.

"I haven't even started!" She snapped back, rinsing her hair thoroughly.

The medic huffed audibly in distaste, clearly impatient and having _better_ things to do than wait for a fleshling to finish with a bath. June was almost tempted to keep him waiting, but then decided she did not want to inadvertently cause Megatron to become involved.

How humiliating _that_ would be: to be seen stark naked by the leader of the Decepticons.

As Knock Out let out another groan of impatience she dipped below the water to scrub at her face, standing briefly to wash her body and shivering as the cold air assaulted her wet skin. It was insane, how cold the Nemesis was kept. She was somewhat shocked that icicles had yet to form in her hair.

Grabbing a towel provided she reluctantly slipped out, miserable and cold, trying to dry herself off as quickly as humanly possible. New clothes were also there for her, and she dared not complain the overly large sizes she was given. The tags still hung from them, XL flashing in big, bold letters. On a terrible bloating say she maybe was a little snug in a Medium, and only wore Large sweaters and jackets. The XL size was _massive_ on her, and did not help her body retain any heat.

Once she decided she could suffer no longer she stepped away from the curtain, red optics immediately zeroing in on her and rolling.

"About time." Knock Out huffed. "Now let's feed you so I can get back to my finish. I've still got a spot that needs working on."

June could hardly care less, shivering in the cold air. Soundwave, oddly enough, was not present, though typically Megatron only entrusted her in Knock Out's servos when the silent communications officer was around. For him to be gone was . . . Odd, and a bit concerning.

"Here." The medic dumped her on a flat, counter-top like surface first before a pile of food followed, but her stomach did not growl. The thought of eating another granola bar made her sick to her stomach. She wanted _real_ food, not something the Decepticons happened to grab fistfuls of when they were raiding the local Wal-Mart.

"Do you have something else?" She asked timidly.

The Decepticon gave her another optic-roll before scrounging around. "There's these." He then proceeded to dump bags of dried fruit, canned Spam, and what looked suspiciously like off-brand Ramen from his servos and onto the ground next to her.

The woman immediately reached for some dried fruit, ripping open a bag and eagerly eating those, drinking a bottle of water. She wrinkled her nose at the Spam, but after a moment of debate she decided the protein would be worth it, forcing the salty concoction of meat and water down her throat before immediately washing it down with water.

Eating as much as she could without getting sick, June finally stood, nodding towards Knock Out. "I'm ready . . ."

Without further ado she was scooped up and taken back to her cell, her captor grumbling something about how she _finally_ was done before he dropped her off just inside the door, then walked off.

June flinched as the door slammed shut and enveloped her in darkness again, not a single ray of light to be seen. The door was practically airtight and brought no comfort.

She shivered in the cold. Her hair was still damp, and in these conditions it would suck away a good amount of her body heat. She needed to stay warm, or risk getting sick. And she could bet that the Decepticons had _no_ idea on how to treat a sick human.

Curling up on the floor she closed her eyes, becoming miserable. Asking for a heater seemed borderline suicidal; she was sure Megatron would not appreciate a demanding prisoner, especially since he considered her significantly inferior.

Tucking her arms in the large shirt she shook and began to cry, becoming angry and frustrated as the chill wore down her nerves. She hated this, the back and forth of her and the kids between the Decepticons and Autobots. The only possible way she could imagine escape was to let the know the Autobots she was here, or find a way off the ship herself. And since she was far too small to do anything with the technology these giants possessed, there was no way she could do either of those things. The situation was impossible.

 _But there is another way . . ._

She shook her head, burying her face into her knees. No, there was not another way. None that she was willing to take.

 _Jack is one of them now. It wouldn't hurt anything, or anyone. You could still be together, with him, mother and son, without any harm coming to either of you._

"I won't." She muttered. "Its not worth it."

 _But I'll think about it._

 **•** **•** **•**

"Out of my way!" Ratchet roared, shoving poor Bumblebee aside as Optimus flew into the base via Groundbridge, a beaten up Wheeljack under one arm and a broken Shovel in the other.

"Get them over here!" The good doctor was in panic mode, grabbing every available tool at his disposal and dumping them onto a flat surface next to the medical berths. "What _happened?"_

"Megatron sicced his Predacon on us." Wheeljack grunted, still conscious, but barely. "There was a whole lab of Predacon clones, just waiting to be used, but then we blew it all sky high. And then, right on cue, the Predacon came in. But . . . He wasn't exactly the Predacon as we knew."

"It seems that he has evolved." Optimus rumbled. "And has gained the ability to transform."

"Wait, so he has a bipedal mode like you guys now?" Miko asked, unintentionally disincluding herself.

"Correct." Optimus confirmed.

"Hey, doc, I'm fine." Wheeljack waved off the medic before he could approach. "Shovel's got the injury. That beast beat him up pretty bad, smashed his hand and arm to pieces."

"I can see that." Ratchet snapped, immediately beginning to wield and work on the unconscious mech's servo, cringing at the broken and meshed remains of what had been a perfectly good appendage. He knew the Vehicon would be devastated. And he was too; a lab assistant was hardly good with just one functional servo.

"He fought hard." Wheeljack continued softly. "I've never seen a Vehicon take so many hits and keep getting back up."

"Well, he's a fighter." Arcee added. "He'll be back in the field in no time."

"There is _no way_ I am allowing him back into the field!" Ratchet snapped. "I've only been tolerating it because he was _safe_. I didn't think you would send him on a _suicide mission!"_

"Ratchet -" Optimus began, but was interrupted.

"Hey, you knew about as much as I did about a Predacon lab being down there!" Wheeljack argued back. "If I had known any better I wouldn't have let him go along!"

"He shouldn't have been out there in the first place!" Ratchet was about to explode, pausing from his work to begin continuing the exchange of snappish words with Wheeljack.

 _"Enough."_ Optimus interjected, raising his voice only a bit. "This is no one's fault. None of us knew any better." He softened his tone as he looked to Ratchet. "He will be fine, old friend. He is under your care now."

Ratchet glared at Wheeljack, muttering something under his breath before returning to work. The Wrecker simply folded his arms and looked away, unhappy with the medic and himself.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Optimus questioned.

"Smokescreen went with him to get a vehicle mode." Arcee explained, then looking away with a bit of shame and guilt. "He . . . Didn't want me tagging along."

The Prime frowned, concerned that the boy was beginning to put distance between himself and his partner. "We were in the middle of a discussion that had been interrupted. Once he is back, I would like to speak with him again.

"That might be a problem." Bulkhead suddenly said, pointing to the screen. "Because he and Smokescreen have four bogies coming right for them, and one of them is Megatron!"


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Fallen

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE FALLEN**

* * *

 ** _"No single act is entirely redemptive, but all a fallen man has is the first step back."_**

 ** _~Frederick Weisel_**

 **•** **•** **•**

After an unsuccessful first few attempts to get the right kind of car for Jack, Smokescreen was getting antsy. He really could not complain, as the 'bot was just as picky, but something about the boy seemed . . . Off. It made the Autobot uneasy.

He supposed it made some sense that Jack would be angry after learning that his mother had died at the hands of Megatron. Smokescreen could not imagine what it must have felt like, to have his only family ripped away so suddenly by the Decepticons. Sure, a lot of Cybertronians experienced that during the war, more than he cared to think about, but the fact that a _human_ , who could do nothing about the war they had been accidentally thrown into, was harmed, seemed so much worse.

Yet the way Jack moved, spoke, and even _growled_ was unnerving. Something was there that did not sit right with the rookie. Something Jack had yet to disclose; if he was even aware that it was there.

Smokescreen straightened a bit as his comlink chirped, opening it up. "Smokescreen to base. What's up?"

 _::You and Jack need to get out of there, now! Megatron is headed right your way!::_

 _"Megatron?"_ Jack looked up as the sound of jets reached his audio receptors, glaring as the shriek of engines passed over their heads and the sound of transforming followed soon after. The boy stood as Megatron landed with a heavy thud, the warlord standing up straight. His pointed denta glinted intimidatingly in the bright desert sun.

Three Seeker-type Vehicons followed up behind him, their servos transforming into guns and pointing at the two Autobots, silent as their master addressed the enemy.

"It seems that we have almost come full circle once again." Megatron crooned, taking a few calculated steps toward Jack, who immediately tensed into a fight-ready position. "Unfortunately, I no longer have anything to bargain with. But I think you already knew that."

"You _murdered_ my mother." Jack's servos transformed into their swords. "There will be no _bargaining_. I'm going to take your spark, right here, right now!"

Smokescreen felt the energon drain from his helm, and he stepped forward and reached out a servo. "Jack, stop - "

 _Slam!_

The rookie flew back several feet and landed in the dirt, hard, his processor spinning with confusion and shock. Jack had _hit_ him, assaulted one of his own. As he set up with a grunt his comlink beeped again.

 _::Smokescreen, we are sending backup. Stay where you are, do_ not _engage Megatron.::_

"Too late, Optimus." He mumbled, sitting up and blinking the fuzziness from his optics to see Jack and Megatron squaring off. "Jack is . . . Already fighting . . ." He felt his neural receptors assessing the damage, cursing himself for being useless after one unexpected hit in the helm. Jack would never survive against Megatron under _any_ circumstance.

A Groundbridge portal opened near him and Bumblebee stepped out first, noticing his injured comrade and kneeling down, beeping out a concerned question.

"Jack!" Arcee cried out in horror as she skid to a stop outside the portal, optics wide as she watched him engage Megatron in a heated battle, one fueled by anger and bloodlust; this was not a battle one would engage in war, this was a gladiatorial battle. It would be one where their lives hung in the balance, only determined by the mood of the victor.

"Arcee, get Smokescreen back to base." Optimus commanded behind her, forcing her to tear her gaze from her former charge and go help the rookie. The Prime felt his spark tear as he observed the battle, unable to tell through the whirlwind of motions if Jack had finally succumbed to the corruption that was revenge, or if he still retained his merciful spark.

It had been stated once or twice that Jack was much like Optimus, worthy of holding the Key to Vector Sigma and sparing Megatron's life in a situation where his enemy was completely helpless before him. But they had never taken into account that, if Jack were stripped of his humanity and human ties, would he still have the heart of a Prime?

Optimus began to fear that he did not.

Jack grunted in effort, anger fueling him as well as the pain of loss, using the energy to hit Megatron over and over, as hard as he could. The warlord was holding up, but it did not take long for either of them to realize that the rules of war would not apply here. This was purely a fight between two individuals, where anything went. And so, Megatron began to throw every trick he knew in the book.

He spat energon, he kicked, he threw up dirt, bit, and clawed, anything to maim his opponent to the point of defeat. The Decepticon was not stupid; Jack was not in the mood to spare his life, if not torture him first. Yet he was confident that his skill severely outmatched Jack's, despite occasionally missing his mark and getting a hit in return.

Winning was the only thing the desperate boy was wanting. Defeating Megatron, avenging his mother, was the center of his focus. It was like the books or videogames, his vision becoming red as he slashed, dodged, and punched at Megatron. Revenge was the only coherent word that filtered through his head. He wanted to see the sick Decepticon's purple energon pour from the wound he was going to open in his chest.

Optimus advanced on the snarling, tangled pair, his face mask still in place, but he did not know what to do. Hurting Jack would be inevitable if he tried to separate them, but Megatron would do much worse damage if his power overtook that of the young Cybertronian. He would have to wait for an opening to seize Jack - or hit Megatron out of the way - and take the former human back to base.

"Hey, Buckethead! You leave my friend _alone!"_

The Prime's optics widened. "Miko, _no!"_

The Seeker femme flew out of the Groundbridge at top speeds, opening fire and causing both adversaries to hold up their arms and shield their faces from the blast. Megatron growled as the fire concentrated on him, fusion canon charging and pointing at Miko, intending to shoot her out of the sky.

Seeing the chance Optimus rushed forward, bulk making it hard for him to speed up as he saw Jack notice a much different kind of opportunity.

Megatron immediately stopped charging the moment he felt a immense pain at his side, distracted completely from Miko as Jack's sword buried itself into his abdomen. He had taken care worse in the past, but the attack had taken him by complete surprise.

Reflexively his arm swung back to hit the boy, but by then Jack had jerked back, sword leaving his body and leaving the warlord to stem the energon flow with his own servo, limping as the weight he used to stand only inflamed the wound.

Jack whirled and slammed his fist into Megatron's back, sending the injured mech tumbling across the sand. He jabbed down with his sword only to have it intercepted by the Decepticon, who kicked him off before rolling to his pedes.

Megatron panted heavily. "It seems you've learned a few things since I last saw you, Jackson."

"Actually, you're just incredibly predictable." The boy seethed, red optics blazing. He squared off once more, Miko transforming and landing behind Jack after taking care of the Vehicons.

"Come on Jack, let's go!" Miko ran up to him, putting a servo on his arm. "Optimus can take care of him."

 _"No!"_ Jack snarled, turning his hateful gaze to the girl. Horror molded her face plates into a terrified expression and she took a few steps back, vocalizers straining with emotion.

"Jack . . .?" Disbelief made her spark falter. His optics, they looked just like -

"Optimus won't finish him off. Not like _I_ will." Jack growled as he advanced on the Decepticon leader, body seeming to pulse with anger. His sword dripped with energon, his adversary still limping and growling with anger. Megatron would not let this equivalent of a sparkling best him.

Miko felt a heavy servo on her shoulder, and she looked into the grave eyes of Optimus Prime.

"Go, Miko. I will attend to Jack." He said solemnly, the femme looking at him.

"What's _wrong_ with him?" She looked worried, and she sounded very afraid.

"I don't know." It was a half-lie on Optimus' part, but he needed her to get out of there without demanding an explanation. He had a feeling things were going to get nasty. "Tell Ratchet to close the Groundbridge once you're through. I don't want our enemy to attempt a rampage through our base."

Miko nodded, looking at Jack one last time and wiping at the energon tears that pricked at her optics before she ran off, back into base. Soon after, the Groundbridge closed, leaving the three mechs to themselves.

Before Optimus could attempt reason Jack and Megatron were back at it again, this time much more physical. They entered a brief wrestling match before Megatron got the upper hand and shoved Jack off, however the boy kept attacking. The Prime wanted to interfere, but the openings in which he could thrust the two apart were few and far in between. Not to mention that, in Jack's current state of mind, he probably would not think twice about attacking Optimus either.

His body was aching but he was not done yet. Jack had made a significant blow, and now all he needed to do was utilise it to his advantage. And he was not about to let Optimus stop him.

Megatron did not waste his ventilations on words as he attempted to beat Jack into submission, the surge of angry energy and desire for revenge making the young mech a whirlwind. It was almost impossible to land a good blow, especially with the wound in his side draining him of resources. As much as it wounded his pride, the Decepticon warlord admitted that a retreat may be necessary.

 _::Soundwave. I require - ::_ "Gah!"

Jack's fist snapped his helm to the side, and he felt something tear in his neck cables as the raw power of the punch almost made his helm do a 360. His neck locked in position as his processor attempted to remedy the problem as soon as possible, muscle cables stiffening up and unrelenting. It gave the boy exactly the window he needed.

The warlord froze up in shock and surprise as Jack gripped a shoulder spike and forced his body downward, his sword uppercutting and burying itself deep into his spark chamber, severing the semi-solid soul center into two. His neck then slackened as his processor found a new priority, stunned red gazing back into angry and yet satisfied vermilion.

"No . . ." Optimus' face shield retracted as he gaped, watching as Jack brutally murdered his long-time enemy.

After only a few seconds Jack howled in agony, jerking back from Megatron and letting his dying body fall as he clutched at his own spark chamber, feeling a tearing pain rip through his chest. As Megatron's optics dimmed and his spark died, so did the shard within Jack. The sudden death sent agony through his body until he knelt there, shuddering for breath, as it ebbed away.

Optimus stood in silence for a long time, utterly speechless, before taking a few careful steps forward. "Jack - "

He was interrupted by a Groundbridge opening and the arrival of Soundwave, the communications officer stalking out silently, his body language expressing immense surprise as he saw the fallen Megatron and the pained Jack, servos curling into fists as he gazed at Optimus, immediately assuming that blame was on him.

"Soundwave . . . Good." Jack breathed, looking at the mech with blazing red optics. He stood up straighter. "Here is your _master!"_ With what strength he had left he picked up Megatron's body by the helm and flung it over to the communications officer, who watched silently as it rolled to a stop at his pedes. As if understanding a certain, silent language, Jack began walking toward him.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Optimus demanded, servo slowly going to his machine gun. "Soundwave is not one to be trifled with, even though you may have defeated Megatron!"

"Soundwave knows who he is loyal to now." The tone in his voice was eerie. "I have earned his respect by killing his master - the only one who ever could have defeated him. I am now leader of the Decepticons. Don't worry, Optimus," his corrupted spark showed in his optics, and Optimus felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and spark ache. "You'll be next."

Then Jack turned his back on the Prime, and walked into the Groundbridge portal. Soundwave stared at the corpse of his master for a long time before he too turned around and left, Optimus now alone with his dead enemy, once friend.

For the second time in his life, Optimus spectated the fall of a virtuous spark.


	31. Chapter Thirty: New Command

**CHAPTER THIRTY | NEW COMMAND**

* * *

 ** _"Never open the door to a lesser evil, for other and greater ones invariably slink in after it."_**

 ** _~Baltasar Gracián, The Art of Worldly Wisdom_**

 **•** **•** **•**

 _"Megatron is no more. And Jack has succumbed to the evil that is anger and vengeance."_

The base was silent as Optimus walked through the Groundbridge, his steps slow and solemn. In his arms he carried a limp Megatron, and carefully maneuvered him to an empty corner of the base, not having the spark to leave him there to rust regardless of their lack of room for him.

"Jack . . . Did this?" Ratchet voiced the question on everyone's processor.

Optimus nodded, speaking in a softer tone that usual. "Yes. He first wounded Megatron and then destroyed his spark." He paused, before continuing. "I almost believed that in doing so Jack had saved himself. But it seems that Megatron's corruption already spread throughout, and after learning about the loss of his mother, Jack has become bent on revenge."

Miko was ever the hopeful one. "But he can turn back, right? Jack can't be evil forever!"

"This kind of thing is unprecedented." Ratchet explained. "We have no idea what will happen to Jack now. But I recommend we get those Decepticon spark shards out of you as _soon_ as possible!"

"Jack's piece died inside him, so it's safe to say that we can just remove them, right?"

Ratchet shook his helm, answering Smokscreen's question. "A spark bond is still a spark bond, regardless of how it was formed. Because only half of one has been created, the effects are not nearly as strong - which is why Jack did not perish with Megatron. But outright _removing_ those shards could cause Miko and Rafael's sparks to offline, and they would soon follow."

"Which is why you need us - me and Bee." Bulkhead reasoned. Arcee felt her spark twinge when she was not included.

 _Jack doesn't need me anymore._

The medic nodded. "If I can successfully replace the Decepticon shards with yours, then that will serve as the replacement and keep Miko and Rafael alive."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Wheeljack questioned.

"The fact that this is completely unprecedented and not even _close_ to any procedure I have performed in the past, there are many ways this could go wrong!" Ratchet began to rant. "And then I could lose four patients instead of none at all. Or at the very least, _two!"_

"If the risk is worth the outcome, and if your patients are willing, I will condone this procedure." Optimus rumbled. "And though Megatron's spark is tainted more than most, I believe it would be safest to eradicate all traces of the Decepticons completely."

"You can count me in!" Miko said with more enthusiasm than Ratchet cared for. "You ready to do this, Bulk?"

"Anything for you." The sweet Wrecker replied, fist-bumping his charge.

Bumblebee whirred his agreement, and all optics fell on Raf.

The boy hesitated for a long time, tapping his digits together nervously. "I . . . I'll do it." He said finally, Ratchet becoming more gentle towards him.

"Rafael, I will not be offended if you're too uncomfortable to try." The medic said. "Every patient has a right to say no, regardless of what doctors or anyone else says."

"I'll do it." The boy told him with more confidence. "I'm tired of being an experiment for the Decepticons. But I'll be one one last time for you."

Ratchet was inexplicably touched by the statement, in an odd sort of way. The old medic nodded in confirmation, then looked over at the rusting corpse of Megatron, sighing. "Where are we going to put him?"

"Until Agent Fowler gets here, we will have to wait before properly disposing of Megatron's body." Optimus replied. "He will most likely know a place where no humans - not even MECH - will be able to find him."

"We could just dump him in the ocean." Miko replied. "You guys don't float, right?"

"Optimus is right. We should wait for Agent Fowler to make the call." Ultra Magnus countered her. "He knows more about Earth than any of you younglings do."

The girl look offended by the statement. "Dude, I lived next to an ocean! I lived on a _island_! I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about."

"Miko." Bulkhead warned, not wanting her to get on anybody's nerves.

"Hey! Just because we're not human anymore doesn't mean that we know any less about our own planet!" She argued, and the reason for her increasing agitation became very clear.

Ultra Magnus tried to remedy that. "I meant no offense; I simply meant that since Agent Fowler is older, he may have more knowledge about the secret places on Earth."

Miko huffed, taking the apology but not very happy about it.

Rafael remained quiet, equally as upset as Miko. It worried him, too, what had happened to Jack could also happen to them. He did not want to hurt Bee, or any of his friends or family on Earth. He did not even want to hurt the Decepticons either, but that was moreso for timid reasons and his dislike of hurting anybody, really.

His spark ached. Really, all Rafael wanted was to be _human_ again.

"We also must update Fowler on the situation." Optimus continued gravely, changing the subject. "Jack may now be a threat to humanity as he is to the Decepticons and us. What his intentions are, we cannot be for certain. But we must use the upmost caution if we see him in battle."

"He offlined Megatron!" Bulkhead looked confused. "How could he be a threat to us?"

"Did you not hear the last part of that conversation?!" Ratchet snapped. "Optimus told us that Jack _threatened_ him, and was going to do the same to Optimus as he did Megatron! Is that not _threatening_ to you?!"

"Oh." Bulkhead simply replied, surprised by his own miscommunication. "That's . . . Not good."

"I thought so too." The medic replied sarcastically. His mood had not been in the best of spirits since Shovel had been injured, the Vehicon still under and Ratchet too worried about the adverse affects to wake him up.

The base fell to silence, Arcee having slowly detached herself from the group and stepped outside, not caring if the other human soldiers saw her. It amazed her, the lack of femme humans she saw in the military, and even the initial treatment of her arrival - until they witnessed her kick Smokescreen's aft. Then she got nothing but respect from them.

 _Mechs._ She scoffed to herself.

But Arcee did not care much about the humans then. Jack was on her processor, a thought that ate away at her and made her spark ache. Why did he turn on them? Why join the Decepticons?

Why declare himself their _leader?_

 **•** **•** **•**

"This is a _disaster!"_ Starscream hissed at his fellow Decepticons in the energon hold. It was the one place they could hold a private conversation without fear of their new tyrant detecting them.

"Oh, it's fixable." Knock Out mused. "He's young, and inexperienced. We can take him out _no problemo."_

"If you hadn't noticed, Knock Out, he _offlined_ Megatron!" Starscream snapped. "We need to figure out a way to make him submit to us, and give up his command over the Decepticons!"

"Using his mother as a hostage would be most logical." Shockwave posited.

"He did start this rampage because Megatron foolishly led him to believe that she was dead. So that could work . . ." Starscream tapped his chin.

"Why did he suddenly go Decepticon anyways? It's not like we've done anything for him." Knock Out questioned, looking at his comrades.

"Megatron originally started this project in hopes that he could create another Orion Pax, and use him as an asset to our cause." Shockwave explained. "My theory is: when Megatron inserted a piece of his spark in the boy, he inadvertently created himself instead. And so, the experiment was more inclined to become corrupt and more Decepticon in nature. But why he would turn on his fellow Autobots completely, I do not know."

"Great, we have another Megatron on our hands." Starscream muttered. "It's only a matter of time before he begins tampering with Dark Energon himself."

"I like Shockwave's idea: let's use the human mother to force him to give up power." Knock Out said.

"And then reinstate me as first in command!" Starscream puffed his chest out, placing a servo over his spark.

"I suppose that would make sense." Knock Out muttered.

Soundwave silently listened to the conversation, his visor blank and reflecting the images of each Decepticon as they spoke. The communications officer was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Megatron's life signal go out, and found that Jack Darby had been the one to offline his master and comrade. He almost laughed when the foolish boy took him to be a mere drone that would instantly become loyal to his will.

He could assume that his silence is what made him seem sub-Cybertronian, but in reality his was far more intelligent and clever than any Decepticon gave him credit for; that is, except Megatron. He would avenge his master's death, but only once Jack's motives became clear and he was subdued enough to be properly neutralized.

So Soundwave was more than willing to play the part of mindless drone for a little while longer.

Knock Out asked the question they had clearly been dreading to ask. "So, who's going to get mommy dear and present her to her son?"

"I'm sure Shockwave would like to do the honors. After all, it is _his_ experiment." Starscream made little effort to hide his distaste for the scientist.

"Would it not be most logical," Shockwave countered, "that we all present the human to him? Not only will we outnumber him, but we will also have leverage, so if he attempted to take the human and kill one of us, we would be able to better subdue him."

"Or, or," Starscream felt it dawn on him. "We use our new _Predaking_ to rip him apart?"

Shockwave had an answer. "Then the Predacon may believe that he is now leader of the Decepticons, using the boy's logic, and then our problem would be even greater than when it started."

The Seeker huffed. "I suppose you're right. _Fine_ , then. Let's go retrieve the human female."

Soundwave was the first to lead them out, satisfied with their plan. It was logical, manageable, and would give him the opportunity to safely and effectively do away with Jack Darby. He was not leaving any room for underestimation. Megatron had barely beat him in a gladiatorial battle, and Jack had defeated Megatron in a similar circumstance. It proved that the experiment could be dangerous, and ultimately deadly. There could be no errors in judgement here.

As they all arrived at the door, Starscream "did the honors" of opening it, each Decepticon eager to get the plan over with.

"What?!" Starscream howled when they opened the door only to find a single article of clothing - a jacket - lying in the middle of the room. "Where is she?! Where did that worm go?!"

"Not good. This is _not_ good." Knock Out panicked, looking around frantically. "If we don't find her, that maniac will have our heads!"

June ran as fast as she could down the hall, ducking under a console when she had the chance. It had been almost too easy getting away from the group of Decepticons. They must have been in a hurry to please their master to notice her run out when they left the door open.

She panted heavily, catching her breath. Megatron would be furious to hear that she got out, but that was not her problem now. She needed to avoid getting caught, and escape as fast as possible. She had no idea how to contact the Autobots, but there had to be some way off this ship.

And she was going to find it. She was going to go back to her boy, and make sure Megatron never hurt their family ever again.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Trust and Mistrust

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE | TRUST AND MISTRUST**

* * *

 _ **"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."**_

 _ **~Ernest Hemingway**_

 **•** **•** **•**

Starscream approached the fallen mech carefully, his wings down in a submissive stance, shoulders hunched as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Ah . . . L-lord . . . Jack - "

"Do _not_ refer to me by that name," the boy growled, turning from his place at the monitors to glare at the Decepticon. "I've been thinking of adopting a new one, something more fitting for my position of power."

"And, ah, have you thought of one?" Starscream asked, trying his hardest to not make his voice crack.

"Perhaps." Jack turned back to the monitors, reading each one. He had set course for the Autobot base, and he was anticipating reaching it within the next hour. There, he would decimate it, and be rid of the Autobots in one fell swoop. And then, once they were taken care of . . . "I have been considering one."

Starscream took the bait, knowing all too well that Jack was doing this just to keep himself oriented in a position of authority. "Oh? May I hear what it is? My lord?" He added the last part quickly.

"Considering I defeated Megatron, it only makes sense that I should take on a name holding more power than his. I read his file; he used to also have a pathetic name. D-16. And I think I will follow in his footsteps. But I will not make the mistake of lowering myself like he did. No, I will adopt the name Megatronus, and I will keep it as such."

"Popular name these days." Starscream muttered under his breath, but then straightened as Jack - _Megatronus_ growled, clearly having either heard him or at least sensed that he had said something. "It is a fitting name indeed!" He showered him with praise, knowing he probably looked as pathetic as he felt. "You, more powerful than Megatron, harbinger of ominpotence! Megatronus himself would tremble before you -"

"That's enough _grovelling,_ " The new warlord snapped. "I can't believe Megatron kept you alive after all these years. I heard about Dreadwing; what a terrible mistake he made."

"Ah . . ." Starscream let out a nervous laugh, but said nothing else.

"I assume you have a report for me?" Jack - _Megatronus_ questioned. "Otherwise you'd have no reason to approach me."

"Well . . . The new Omega Lock is almost complete. W-we just need a few more parts - "

 _"What?"_ Came the resulting hiss, Stascream cowering as Megatronus turned to glare at him. "There is a new Omega Lock under construction?!" Anger made the young Cybertronian's energon boil. "And _what_ exactly were you planning to do with it, _hmm?_ Try to cyberform my planet once again?!"

"N-no!" Starscream lied, scampering back. "It was going to be used to reanimate _our_ planet - "

"Do not take me for a _fool_ , Starscream." His red optics blazed. "I know that Megatron had always been obsessed with taking over Earth. Halt all operations on that accursed Omega Lock! In fact, I want you to start _deconstruction_ of it, this instant!"

The Seeker's wings drooped again. "But, my lord," he spoke reluctantly. "What about our planet?"

"I could care less for your scrapyard of a planet." Megatronus snarled, stalking towards the cowering second. "Deconstruct the Omega Lock, or I will have your spark!"

"U-understood. I will send out the message right away." Starscream scampered off, leaving the fallen Cybertronian in the bridge.

Megatronus straightened, returning to the monitors to check the progress of the Nemesis' course. His knees then buckled and he gasped in pain as his spark throbbed, grunting and clutching his chest plates as he waited for the episode to pass, gritting his denta. He was lucky Starscream had left when he did, he did not need _that_ particular Decepticon to know of any weaknesses of his.

"Charge the weapon." He ordered the Vehicons the moment he straightened back up in authority. "I want to be able to fire immediately, as soon as we are in line with the Autobot base. We must catch them by surprise."

"Yes sir." A Vehicon answered, tapping buttons.

Megatronus refocused on the course, a nasty grin spreading across his face. First, the Autobots will fall. And then, the disposal of the Decepticons would be easy. He wanted to kill enough of them that they would never think of returning to Earth again, if he could not kill them all.

 _Perhaps I will start with Starscream._ He thought, sneering into the monitors. _And then, Shockwave will pay for what he did to_ me.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Once he reaches that Autobot base, we are _doomed!"_ Starscream lamented to his comrades in secret, the energon storage compartment providing the hideout they needed. "Not only will he kill us all, but he is halting _all_ operations on the Omega Lock! Our planet will never survive!"

"He doesn't even _care_ about Cybertron!" Knock Out added.

"So, now Jack has made his loyalties clear." Shockwave noted. "He is neither Decepticon, nor Autobot. He is simply using us."

"He goes by _Megatronus_ now." Starscream muttered. "Killing our master has made him feel so high and mighty he decided to adopt a new name."

"I say we mutiny." Knock Out said urgently. "He can't take us all at once. And we have Predaking stalking around somewhere, perhaps he could help us!"

"Do not become too drastic." Shockwave posited. "We do not want to create a bigger problem for ourselves. The Predacon is another matter entirely; one we do not want to believe he is in charge."

"We can all probably defeat Jack - Megatronus, but not the Predacon!" Starscream clarified. _"Ugh!_ Has _anyone_ happened to have found that blasted human female yet?!"

"I have the entire ship working on it." Knock Out sounded excited. "And I have traps set! Safe ones, of course. Nothing that will harm her."

Starscream huffed. "But she hasn't been found?"

"I'm afraid not." Knock Out observed his digit tips. "Otherwise I'd have her right here. Is she not even aware that her son is now a tyrant aboard this ship?"

"I'm guessing not." Starscream murmured. "But perhaps we could tell her? If she knows then perhaps she will stop fighting with us."

"But we're _Decepticons_! She'll never believe us!" Knock Out huffed, clearly out of ideas.

Soundwave then stepped forward, his visor lighting up as a voice emitted from his speakers.

"Autobots, roll out!"

Starscream perked. "Excellent idea, Soundwave! If she won't listen to us, she will listen to _them!"_

"But Megatronus is going to annihilate them all!" Knock Out replied frantically.

"Then we must warn them." Shockwave remained cool and composed - as one does when they lack emotion processors.

Soundwave's visor glowed again, this time signalling that he was contacting someone - Optimus Prime.

"Let's just hope _they_ listen to us." Knock Out muttered.

 **•** **•** **•**

Fowler sighed as he leaned against Optimus' steering wheel, gazing out his driver-side window. "I'm sorry you guys have to move again."

"Do not be sorry, Agent Fowler." Optimus reassured him. "Jack turning his back to us and becoming a Decepticon was unprecedented, and it only makes sense that we should move locations lest he try to destroy our previous base."

"Why didn't you guys just Groundbridge away?" The agent asked.

"If the Decepticons raid our facility, this way they will not be able to look into the Groundbridge history and know exactly where we went."

"But you destroyed the Groundbridge, and emptied out all of your supplies."

"I will not try to underestimate Soundwave, Agent Fowler." The Prime replied. "This way is most safe for all of us."

Shovel drifted toward the other side of the road, still exhausted and drained from his fight with Predaking. An ambulance quickly drove next to him, gently guiding him back to the right side of the road.

"Careful, Shovel." Ratchet scolded, but his voice was soft. "You could accidentally hit someone going the other direction."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack drove with the injured Ultra Magnus between them, the commander occasionally groaning in pain, but he soldiered through it.

"You gonna be okay, chief?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll be fine." Came the gruff reply. "My back strut is just a little cramped, that is all."

Optimus slowed in confusion as his comlink beeped, signalling a call from someone - Soundwave. He frowned, a curious grunt escaping him.

"What is it, Prime?"

"I am getting a comlink call from Soundwave."

Fowler frowned. "Well, I'd open it, personally."

Optimus paused and gave it some thought before he opened the comlink, only he broadcasted it to all of the Autobots. "What is it, Soundwave?"

 _::Thank the Allspark!::_ Came the reply from Starscream; clearly Soundwave had also made his broadcast public. _::Optimus Prime, you and your team need to get out of your base_ immediately _! Jack is piloting our warship directly to you, and he is going to destroy it!::_

"We are already gone, Starscream." Optimus replied. "The possibility of that scenario had not escaped us."

"Why are you warning us anyways?" Arcee asked suspiciously. "Don't you want our tailpipes turned to dust?"

 _::While that particular outcome would be most satisfying, we've got bigger problems. And . . .::_ Starscream was really reluctant to say it, a big sigh and a mumble escaping him. _::We need your help.::_

"Oh well that's just _rich!"_ Smokescreen laughed. "The Decepticons, needing _our_ help?"

 _::You don't understand! Allow me to explain,::_ Starscream wanted to blast that rookie to shreds, but it would have to wait. _::Your precious 'Jack' no longer goes by that name; he has demanded we all call him Megatronus.::_

 _"What?"_ Miko sounded horrified.

 _::On top of that, we . . . we were constructing a new Omega Lock under Megatron's orders to cyberform Earth and reconstruct Cybertron, but Megatronus has ordered its deconstruction! And that Lock may be our one last shot in saving our planet, after_ you _so helpfully destroyed the last one, Optimus Prime.:_ :

The Autobots were stunned to silence. The Decepticons were building a new Omega Lock? But how?

"How are you doing this?" Ratchet questioned, almost wanting to call Starscream's bluff.

 _::That can be saved for later. In fact, we were just trying to construct a plan on how to kidnap you, medic, before our master was so unceremoniously disposed of.::_

Optimus was suddenly very aware of the weight of Megatron in his trailer.

 _::But that isn't the last of it!::_ Starscream continued. _::That human woman, the maternal unit of Jack? She's still alive.::_

 _"LIAR!"_ Fowler pounded on Optimus Prime's steering wheel, earning a grunt from the Cybertronian. "I saw Megatron kill her!"

"As did I!" Arcee snarled, clearly just as unhappy.

"You better have a good explanation, Screamer." Wheeljack growled. "Or else I'm gonna blow you _and_ your lying mouth to pieces."

 _::It's the truth!::_ Starscream pleaded, praying that Optimus did not cut off the comlink.

 _::It really is.::_ Knock Out said in support. Though he was a Decepticon, he certainly was more trustworthy than Starscream; hopefully that would be just enough to have the Autobots believe them. _::When Megatron shot at her, Soundwave opened a Groundbridge below her, allowing her to drop through while it made it look like our master had turned her to dust.::_

Starscream continued. _::We were hoping to use her either as another experiment or some kind of bargaining chip for later.::_

"So where is she?" Arcee snapped.

 _::We lost her.::_

"You _lost_ her?!" Came the collective shout of several Autobots.

 _::She somehow snuck off when we went to use her as a bargaining chip against Jack.::_ Knock Out explained. _::We've been trying to track her down, but she's managed to evade us!::_

 _::We believe that she is unaware of her son's mindset.::_ Shockwave added. _::In addition, she may not believe us if we told her.::_

 _::And so we were hoping that one of you could sneak aboard the ship, find her, and tell her. She would believe one of you Autobots more than any of us.::_ Starscream concluded. _::We wish to form a sort of alliance. Help us get the human, get rid of Jack, finish the Omega Lock, and deal with the Predacon.::_

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to help you with the _Predacon?"_ Smokescreen sounded disbelieving.

 _::Yes.::_ Starscream groaned. _::He is another problem we need to take care of. We had you destroy the other Predacons, and now we need your help - ::_

"You _planned_ for us to get rid of the Predacons for you?!" Ratchet exploded. "It was by your doings all along?!"

 _::That was before we had other issues that made us want to align with you!::_ Starscream replied defensively. _::Believe me, if we had any idea that our entire plan would end up in the scrap yard, we wouldn't have gone through with it!::_

"Shovel lost a _servo_ thanks to you!" Ratchet snapped. "Forget any alliance if you Decepticons aren't willing to make sacrifices for yourselves!"

Starscream looked at his other Decepticons, at loss for words.

An unexpected voice broke the silence. "They . . . Could help us." Rafael said slowly, timidly. "They could help fix our sparks."

The line was silent again, Ratchet sputtering a response.

"That's preposterous!"

 _::Is there something wrong with your spark?::_ Shockwave inquired, instantly becoming curious.

"Yes! They have _Decepticon_ shards in them!" Ratchet snapped. "As soon as we get to the new base and I am set up, we will operate!"

 _::What about our shards?::_ Knock Out cried.

"Boo-hoo. Should have thought of that before giving it up now shouldn't you've?" Ratchet huffed. "After releasing the shards we will replace them with one of our own, for stability."

 _::Do you have the tools for such an operation::_ Shockwave doubted it.

"Well, yes. Sort of. No." Ratchet huffed.

 _::How about this: we give you the tools you need, and Knock Out will go and assist. In return, one of you will need to sneak aboard the Nemesis and track down the human female, and Ratchet will help us complete the synthetic energon formula, which is vital if the Omega Lock is to be used.::_ Starscream negotiated. _::And together, we will deal with Megatronus and the Predacon.::_

"But who do we have that could possibly sneak around on the ship without Jack noticing them?" Bulkhead wondered.

It was silent, but Arcee knew the answer.

"Optimus, if I get caught, I won't be able to face him." The pain in her voice was real. "He's still my _partner_ , regardless of what he's done."

"I know. But you are the smallest and most agile of us all." Optimus replied gently. "And June will trust you the most. I know it is asking much from you; but Jack also needs you, Arcee. Whether he knows it or not."

 _::Is it settled, then?::_ Starscream asks impatiently.

After a long silence, Arcee sighed. "Yes."

 _::Good. Once you are settled at your new base, contact us again. We will be ready for you.::_ With that, Starscream had Soundwave cut the com link, the Decepticons staring at one another in silence.

History, they felt, was about to be made.

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Hello everyone! So, my updating may slow for a little while (so instead of twice a week it may be once, or once every other), and that is because I am beginning to work, and will have limited access to a viable computer that will allow me to upload. Please be patient with me as this happens, but I don't plan for an entire month to go by of no updating. Thank you for understanding, and have a great summer!**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Redemption

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO | REDEMPTION**

* * *

 ** _"The day misspent, the love misplaced, has inside it the seed of redemption._**

 ** _Nothing is exempt from resurrection."_**

 ** _~Kay Ryan, Say Uncle_**

 **•** **•** **•**

 _Megatron . . ."_

The warlord groaned, his body shifting slightly as he came to, confused as to where he was. He had been battling Jack Darby, and then -

 _"Megatron, awaken!"_

He jerked up in surprise, optics flying open before crying out briefly in pain and shutting them, bright light having short-circuited his sensors momentarily. Opening them again and yet holding his hand up as a shield, he glared into the light.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. "And why am I not one with the Allspark?"

 _"The dark energon within you has tainted your spark, and kept you anchored to the world of the undead."_ The voice explained, echoing softly with ancient power. "For you are not alive, and yet not fully dead."

"You did not answer my first question." He growled.

 _"I am Primus. Creator of your world, and your spark."_

His optics widened, yet he stared at the ground, now too fearful to dare look up. "Impossible!"

 _"And yet it is I,"_ Primus said without much else explanation. _"You have the potential for change, Megatron. Jack Darby has extinguished your spark and taken a liking to your image; which is not what I have planned for him."_

"Then why don't you just _change_ him?" Megatron snapped. It made him uneasy to stand before the presence of a god.

 _"I do not like to dapple in the comings and goings of my creations, nor the creations of others,"_ Primus justified. _"Not in the direct sense. But, if you are to agree to my terms, I will make you an agent for my doings, and you will set right what you have done wrong."_

Megatron tried to look up, only to hiss in pain as a light burned his optics again. "And if I refused?"

 _"You will be left to the mercy of Unicron,"_ the deities' voice was reluctant, even sad, _"and that is a path of unbearable pain and torture that even I would not venture towards."_

The Decepticon thought for a long moment before he let out a long ex-vent, glaring at his pedes. "What are your conditions?"

Primus sounded pleased. " _That you will end your war with Optimus Prime. Not by surrendering, but by sharing common ground. Go back to your original beliefs of equality, justice, and peace. You do not have to lower yourself below Optimus Prime, but equate yourself to him. Cast aside your pride, your hurt, and your anger. Return to Cybertron, restore it, and establish not a dictatorship, or a monarchy, but a many faceted government that appeals to the needs of the people, not just the wants."_ The god then sighed. _"But if you refuse these requests, and go to Unicron, I cannot save you from him."_

All of what Primus had asked went against everything Megatron had been fighting for. Make himself an _equal_ to Optimus Prime? To _not_ rule Cybertron and Earth? He had wanted to overthrow Cybertron's government in the first place, and now Primus requested he reestablish it?

 _"Work together with Optimus Prime to save Jack Darby, and the other humans, and I will instill upon you the title of Prime."_

His train of thought stopped, and then careened. _Prime? After so long, and what I've done?_

But the title of Prime would give him the power he needed to be a part of Cybertron's government, to have influence over the rule making decisions. He wanted the title, _coveted_ it. And to do one simple task would be enough to have Primus give it to him - "save" Jack Darby, and the other former humans.

"If I accept . . ." He stated slowly. "And do as you ask, that will give me the title of Prime?"

 _"Yes."_

"No strings attached?"

 _"None at all. The title will be yours to bear."_

The warlord pretended to think long and hard, his red optics finally having the ability to look into the light, a determined expression on his face.

"I accept."

 **•** **•** **•**

"June." Arcee called out softly. " _Juuuune."_

She froze as heavy footsteps clanked past her, but it was only Shockwave making another round through the ship. The theory was that if June realized the Decepticons were active and looking for her, she would be constantly on the move to keep hiding; and eventually she would run into Arcee.

Crawling around in the floor ventilation system was not Arcee's ideal version of _fun_ , but it was the only place they could think that June would be able to hide in. There was no way she could just run around the halls of the ship without getting caught at some point.

"June." She calls again, looking around in hopes of spotting the human. She had left her coat in her original cell, so Arcee thought it would be easy to spot a mint-green human in "scrubs" hiding out. But she had yet to have any luck.

"Ar . . . Arcee?"

"June? Where are you?" The femmebot asked a little louder, but kept her voice to a minimum level. She crawled a little farther, relief filling her protoform as the human crawled out of a small nook, looking frazzled and slightly thinner than normal, but alive.

"Arcee?! What are you _doing_ here?" June asked in surprise, keeping her voice down.

"I'm here to find you," Arcee crawled closer and picked up the human, noticing her body was abnormally cold against her digits. "Are you hurt?"

"Hungry, but not starving." June admitted, a bottle of water in her hand. "I saw traps the Decepticons laid out for me . . . Propping a box up with a stick only works in movies."

Arcee did not have the humor capacity nor the time to laugh. "June, I know this is going to sound incredibly scary, strange, and untrue, but I need you to trust me." She took a long vent. "Jack killed Megatron, and is now leader of the Decepticons. He's going to kill us all."

June stared at her for a long time. "You're . . . What . . . No! Jack would _never_ do that!"

"The only way I can show you is if I hand you over to the Decepticons to show him." Arcee noticed her fear, and rushed to explain when she began to struggle. "No, listen! Us and the Decepticons . . . We're working together. This is how _bad_ the situation is, June. And we need your help. Jack thinks you're dead, and if we show him that you're alive - "

"You have been fighting the Decepticons for _years_ , and they transformed my son and his friends into one of you, and now you're saying you're working together?!"

"I need you to trust me." Arcee looked at her desperately. "Please. Do this not just for me, but for Jack. For Miko and Raf." The woman stilled, and Arcee begged her one last time. "Please."

June paused, her gut feeling and her mind tugging her in different directions. Finally, she swallowed a large amount of nervous saliva, and opened her mouth to reply.

"Well, well, _well."_ The roughened voice of Megatronus interrupted her.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Scalpel?"

"Check."

"Forceps?"

"Check."

"Holding containers?"

"Check."

"Welder?"

"Check."

"Alright then; let's get started." Ratchet grumbled, Miko and Rafael laying out on tables. Their bodies were currently being pumped with the Cybertronian equivalent of anesthesia, optics shuttering closed as they relaxed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood on standby, as well as two containers meant to hold the pieces of spark that would eventually come out of their bodies. Miko was chosen to go first, Ratchet manually opening her chest plates to take a look at her spark.

"Bulkhead, I need you to be on standby." Ratchet ordered as he took one of Knock Out's scalpels, as well as a pair of tweezers. With the latter he gently prodded Miko's spark, finding the red piece that fit snugly against the rest of the vital organ, contrasting to the blue glow that was of her.

"Be _gentle_." Knock Out squeaked.

Ratchet growled softly. "Well, now that you _mention_ it . . ." He carefully grasped onto the strand with his forceps, Knock Out flinching as his spark shard reacted with a slight sense of pain. The older medic then took another set and beckoned Bulkhead to come as close as he could, the Autobot opening his spark chamber to reveal his large, kind spark.

"This might pinch a little." Ratchet warned, taking a small piece of Bulkhead and gently pried it from him, a wispy strand still connecting the loose piece to its original owner. "Hold this." He commanded Knock Out, who gently took the tool. "Put it as close to her spark as possible. I want to cut yours out and then immediately replace them."

"You got it." Knock Out did as told, feeling a sudden magnetism as he got closer. Ratchet took the scalpel and cleaved off the wisp that connected the Decepticon's spark shard to Miko, and almost immediately her spark dimmed.

"Give it to her _now_!" Ratchet barked, and Knock Out gave a yelp before he let go, the spark shard of Bulkhead immediately sticking, revitalizing Miko's spark.

"Whew." He breathed, watching as Ratchet put his free shard into the holding container. "It worked."

"Thank the Allspark." Ratchet muttered. "Now let's do Rafael. Bulkhead, you rest."

"Yes sir." The giant Autobot felt weird, almost like he had a hole in his spark, but nonetheless he was happy that now Miko was safe from Decepticon influence.

Rafael proved easier, now that the two medics knew what they were doing, Bumblebee donating his spark shard to his charge and feeling very much like Bulkhead did. They both would do anything for their charges; and with Arcee on the _Nemesis_ , they knew she was feeling the same.

Knock Out picked up the two holding containers. "Now, once Arcee affirms that she has located the human, I'll be off."

"Oh no you won't." Smokescreen crossed his arms. "Not until we get Arcee, June, and Jack back in one piece. Which might prove a bit difficult, considering we only have half of a plan - a scrap plan at that.."

"Allow _me_ to help." Came a voice from the back of the base.

Knock Our dropped his and Soundwave's spark shards, their containers shattering as he whirled, a tall, menacing figure emerging from the shadows The Autobots immediately placed themselves on the defensive, Optimus Prime's optics widening with disbelief.

 _"Lord Megatron?!"_ The Decepticon medic shrieked.

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Hello, so I have an announcement! I have placed a poll on my profile that I would like everyone to check out. Once Chapter Thirty-Four is posted this poll will close, so I estimate about a week or two (7-14 days) for you guys to put in your votes! It is a poll as to whether or not I should change the ending of Being Human; please check it out. If you have an questions or would like to give me some more detailed thoughts on the matter, please PM me and I will gladly answer. Thank you to everyone who has posted a review, and I hope to hear from some of you soon.**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Unification

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE | UNIFICATION**

* * *

 ** _"All for one and one for all, united we stand divided we fall."_**

 ** _~Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers_**

 **•** **•** **•**

Arcee felt the energon drain from her helm as Jack - now _Megatronus_ \- let out an amused chuckle, chest rumbling softly in the silent hallway. She held June close to her chest plates, and slowly moved her helm to look out of the underground vents, seeing a pair of pedes facing _away_ from them. Larger pedes were somewhat hidden from her vision, but the color, size, and voice all pointed to one Decepticon _Megatronus_ could possibly be talking to.

"It's been a while since I have seen _you_ out and about." Megatronus continued. "What brings you prowling through these halls?"

"I have only recently heard the news of Lord Megatron's demise by your hand." Predaking rumbled, bright yellow eyes drilling in Megatronus. "After the Autobots destroyed my brethren, I was promised by him that he would avenge their deaths; and I have come to entrust you do the same."

Arcee felt her spark drop, looking at June in horror. She felt the overwhelming urge to do something, stop the incoming reply. The woman did not deserve to hear what her son had become.

"Of course." Came the smooth reply. "I have every intention to do the same. I entrusted my humanity, and my mother, to them, and now both are gone. I have no sympathy or ties to the Autobots any longer."

June covered her mouth with a hand, fluid leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was crying, desperately attempting to keep herself silent.

"Do you not also feel hatred for the Decepticons? They were the ones who destroyed your _'humanity.'_ " Predaking pointed out.

Megatronus laughed softly, cruelly. "That will come later. But first, I will use their ship to get rid of the Autobots once and for all- What is it, Soundwave?"

The quiet steps of the communications officer padded across the floor, Arcee able to see his slender pedes stop before Jack. After a moment of silence, Jack shifted and resumed speaking to Predaking.

"It seems we are almost to the Autobot base. Excuse me while I go to the bridge; I want to witness the destruction of what I once held dear." And with that Megatronus turned and stalked off, leaving Predaking to continue wandering the halls, Soundwave standing there briefly. There was no doubt in Arcee's mind that he knew she was there, as creepy as it was.

"Jack . . ." June spoke softly. "What have they _done_ to him?"

Arcee shook her helm. "The only theory we have is that Megatron's spark piece tainted and twisted him into becoming _like_ Megatron. That's why we need you; he won't listen to reason, but he will listen to you."

"And if you hand me over to the Decepticons, they will take me to him?"

"Yes. I can't do it now." Arcee gazed in the direction Megatronus disappeared to. "Judging by we just heard, I need to keep up the ruse that we're in the old base; otherwise he might go searching for us again. Or worse, use me to find the new base's location."

June buried her face in her hands, sniffing. "My poor Jack . . ."

Arcee said nothing, instead holding the woman close, and beginning to crawl back to the Decepticon's meeting place.

 **•** **•** **•**

Megatron paused briefly to stare at the monitors before he began tapping away again, clawed servos quick and precise. Ratchet was somewhat unhappy that the warlord was hogging his computers, which he had been using to try and complete the Synthetic Energon formula, but apparently that was not of the upmost importance right now. According to Primus, according to Megatron.

It was no secret that Optimus was shocked, and perhaps even hopeful, about this new development. He was completely fixated on Megatron as he worked, though more so on his optics. When Primus had restored him, he had flushed out the Dark Energon and wiped hatred's corruption from his spark, rendering his eyes a steely yet gentle blue again. He did not act different from his usual self, and so Optimus concluded that Primus was forcing Megatron to work for change, instead of simply instilling it upon him himself. He gave Megatron a step in the right direction, but it was not going to be easy for him.

"Wait, so if you help us get Jack, and restore Cybertron, and it's government, Primus will give _you_ the title of Prime?" Bulkhead spoke aloud, Ratchet rolling his optics. Five minutes after the gladiator explained everything, and the Wrecker was still fixated on _that?_

"Yes." Megatron spoke simply, tapping a few more buttons.

"Why would he entrust _you_ the title of Prime?" Smokescreen demanded, a hint of anger in his voice. He saved Optimus, who was going to give Smokescreen the Matrix of Leadership, and Primus chose _Megatron_ to become Prime?

"Because if I were to amend my ways, and change for the better, I would be worthy of the title." Megatron replied as he scanned the computers again and typed something else in. He was attempting to locate the warship, but Soundwave's constant changing of the frequencies was making it difficult. He had to hand it to his third in command; his ability to follow and maintain orders beyond perfection was admirable.

"So that's it? You just change your ways?" Smokescreen looked unconvinced.

Megatron paused in his search to look over, where Smokescreen was standing in front of a timid Bumblebee, who was standing in front of the two experiments - children.

"Though you make it sound easy, I assure you, it will hurt my pride immensely to stoop to such levels." Megatron replied.

"Changing for the good of other beings is not going below your level, but above." Optimus replied, interrupting Smokescreen before he could angrily retort. "We all have the capacity for change to better ourselves. And if Primus is convinced that Megatron is worthy of the title of Prime, then we are in no position to question it."

Megatron smirked a little in satisfaction as Optimus spoke, ignoring the initial jab and returning his attention to the computers. Finally, he sighed, somewhat displeased. "Soundwave is doing his job a little too well. Knock Out! Do you have his current private frequency?"

"I-I can bring it right up, Lord Megatron." The medic replied, slinking over and waiting for Megatron to give him the O.K. before typing it into the computer, Soundwave immediately picking up.

The Autobots watched the exchange with distaste. Megatron ruled through fear and bullying, which was made too crystal clear with the interaction they just witnessed. Bulkhead would have Optimus pinned to the ground in less than half a second if he ever treated any of his comrades that way.

"Soundwave," Megatron spoke, not giving the communications officer much time to recover from whatever shock he may have, if any. "Lower the warship shields. We no longer have any reason to hide from the Autobots. Maintain shielding from human frequencies only."

There was a slight pause, and then the Nemesis' energy signature came online, showing that it was almost upon the Autobot location in Nevada.

"Excellent work, Soundwave. I will soon Groundbridge up there, as well as Knock Out."

"Ooooh no you don't!" Ratchet snapped. "Not with Arcee and June up there! That was the deal!"

Megatron glared at the medic, clearly not liking being told what he could or could not do. But after a long pause, the warlord spoke to Soundwave again.

"It seems it will just be me, then. Keep the Predacon locked in a storage compartment, I will deal with him once Jack has been taken care of." He looked at Optimus Prime, blue optics glittering. "Unless you wish to join, Prime?"

"If Jack does not wish to see reason, then it would be best if I was there to help subdue him." The Prime stated, confirming in the positive that he wished to go.

"Alright then. Ratchet, if you would be so kind as to activate the Groundbridge." Megatron turned away from the computers, letting the Autobot medic have his place at the controls again, pausing when a Vehicon scurried around him to remain at Ratchet's side, averting his gaze.

 _I wonder where they picked_ that _drone up from._

He did not linger on it, instead waiting for Ratchet to type in the coordinates and turn on the Groundbridge.

"W-wait! I want to go too!" Miko darted around Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Bulkhead jerking to put a hand in front of her, putting a part of him between her and Megatron. "Jack is my friend! I should be there for him."

Optimus' optics softened just a little. "Miko, as much as I understand your desire to help a friend in need, Jack may not have a mutual feeling. It would be best if you and Rafael remained behind."

The femme frowned, crossing her arms. "Fine." _I'll just sneak off again._

Nodding, Optimus and Megatron turned to the activated Groundbridge, the latter going first before the former followed, a sense of deja vu going through the Autobots. Ratchet hoped that, this time, they would gain an Autobot instead of losing one.

 **•** **•** **•**

"L-Lord Megatron?! You're alive?!" Starscream stuttered, wings lowering as he straightened his posture, trying to play off the fact he took it as a nasty surprise. "Thank the Allspark!"

"Save your groveling, Starscream." Megatron growled, servo curling into a fist. "We have little time for such pleasantries."

"Of course." The Seeker bowed a little. "Once we restore you to your former glory -"

"There will be no former glory!" The warlord barked, snarling in distaste. "Once peace has been made with Jack - _Megatronus_ , Optimus Prime and I will collaborate to recreate Cybertron, as Primus intended."

Starscream paused, realizing with a start that his master was serious. "Ah, I see."

Megatron turned his gaze to Arcee, who had the human woman clutched close to her chest plates. The situation had been explained, and Optimus' presence somewhat relaxed the female warrior, but she was still wary. Though Megatron did not blame her.

"The female, if you please." He extended a servo.

Arcee took a half a step back, glaring. Megatron could crush her in half with just a careless flick of his wrist. There was no way in Unicron she was going to let June back in his servo -

"Arcee, please." The timid woman looked up at her pseudo-guardian. "It's the only way."

"Why can't Starscream take her to him?" Arcee snapped. "If Jack lost control, we'd _all_ be rid of a problem!"

The offended Seeker made to retort, but he was cut off again by his master.

"If Jackson sees me alive, and his mother, the odds of angering him will be lower due to his initial shock. If he tries to attack me, or take his mother by force, I have a better chance of subduing him."

"I will serve as back-up." Optimus clarified once again. His voice became more gentle as he spoke to Arcee, knowing the delicacy of her situation. "Arcee, no harm will come to June again, not while I remain here."

The femme nodded slowly, reluctantly, sighing. "Fine, fine." She extended her servos to Megatron, and gently dropped June on his waiting palm. "But if something _does_ happen -"

"Believe me, I have already been told what the consequences of my own actions will do." Megatron assured her, claws lightly curled around June to keep her from slipping out of his palm. "Now, shall we go pay Jack a little visit?"

Optimus nodded, allowing Megatron to step out first, following behind him with his mask in place and canons warmed up in case a fight should break out. The ship rocked a little as it switched into hover mode, Jack preparing to fire the weapon onto the empty Autobot base.

"Soundwave has already tampered with our weapon, so that it will malfunction." Megatron threw over his shoulder. "Let us hope that doesn't put Jackson in a terribly sour mood."

June glared. "Knowing _you_ , it will."

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Hello, it is me again! My poll for Being Human is still up on my profile, however, by Chapter Thirty-Four it will close, and the votes that are casted will be taken into account. So far, only a few people have taken the time to answer, so please take the time to do so, as this does mean a lot to me. :) Thank you to all of my readers and the helpful, funny, and awesome reviews you have left behind. Take care!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Crescendo

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR | CRESCENDO**

* * *

 ** _"There is no denying that there is evil in this world but the light will always conquer the darkness."_**

 ** _~Idowu Koyenikan, Wealth for All: Living a Life of Success at the Edge of Your Ability_**

 **•** **•** **•**

"Are you ready to fire the weapon?" Megatronus demanded to a drone, who nodded with a touch of eagerness, not wanting to anger his master.

"Yes sir!"

"Fire on my command." He instructed, glaring at the military base. Soon, he would be rid of those Autobots, and could next focus on annihilating the _monsters_ who called themselves -

The opening of the bridge door interrupted his thoughts, and he growled angrily, whirling around to snarl at whoever dared to interrupt.

"What is it - !"

He stopped, immediately taking a copious step back as what could only be described as the ghost of Megatron filled the doorway. His red optics narrowed in suspicion, servos curling into fists.

"Miss me, _Jackson_?" Megatron sneered slightly.

"I go by _Megatronus_ now," Jack snapped. "Consider me your superior, among other things."

Megatron barked out a laugh. "I may have underestimated you once, but I will not make the same mistake twice. However . . . I did not come back from the dead to fight."

Megatronus glared, hatred filling his spark. "Oh really? I highly doubt you want to do anything _but_ exact revenge upon me."

"What about returning your mother?" The warlord extended his clawed servo slightly, revealing the tiny woman he had initially hidden from Jack's view.

The corrupted mech's jaw dropped, optics flickering briefly as he took in the sight of his mother, zooming and focusing his optics solely on her, taking in every detail. She was slightly thinner, and a bit ragged, but she was _alive_.

 _My mother is alive._

"Jack, please." She pleaded softly, reaching out to him. "Stop this insanity. The Autobots . . . They are not to blame for what has happened. Megatron and the Decepticons have every right to take the blame."

"I was told you had died." Jack spoke slowly. "Arcee saw you herself!"

"Yes, but I had deceived them all." Megatron explained. "I ordered Soundwave open up a Groundbridge below her, and right before anyone could see I shot around her, kicking up enough dust to obscure anything that was happening."

Jack paused, then became angry, growling. "What if you had hit her?! _Killed_ her?!"

"At the time I did not care." Megatron replied indifferently. "If she lived, she was another bit of leverage for me. If she died, it was no personal loss of my own. However, I am not so thoughtless now." He kept his servo extended outward. "I have made a deal with Primus, in which I must align myself with Optimus Prime, restore you to the Autobots, and recreate Cybertron."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Megatronus growled suspciously. The explanation, the details, were all too much to be true. This had to be some kind of Decepticon trick.

"Because I am here to verify the truth." Optimus Prime forward, having remained in the background to ensure Jack would remain calm, walking up to stand just behind Megatron and looking over his shoulder. "Megatron is not lying to you, nor does he have any double meanings to his words. We are all here to unite as one."

Jack stood in a slightly defensive stance for a long time, his faceplates having started to wrinkle into a hateful expression. But upon seeing his mother, her eyes pleading, they softened. Silence resumed for some time before he spoke.

"Power down the weapon."

The Vehicon did as instructed, pressing a few buttons before the strong hum of the Nemesis died down some, Jack returning his gaze to Megatron, extending a servo.

"I want my mother."

The warlord did not hesitate to give her to him, the boy holding her like a coveted item, his optics softening, and the red slowly shrinking and being replaced with the gentle blue of the past.

"Mom . . ." His words were caught in his vocalizer, optics dilated back and shimmering with energon.

"Jack . . . I'm so happy to see you." She spoke with a soft voice, hugging her son's faceplate. "I'm so happy you're safe . . ."

He wanted to squish her into a hug, so badly, but he contented himself to holding her like this. As long as it meant being with his mother, the boy could decidedly care less about _how_ he was with her.

"I thought I had lost the only family I have." He murmured.

"No, not even with me gone." She stroked his cheek. "The Autobots, too, are your family Jack. I was there when they were looking for you, I know how much they cared. Even . . . Even though they could not save you from the experiments, they tried so hard. I can't be angry at them for that."

Jack listened silently, the anger in his face disappearing as his blue optics shone a little brighter.

June smiled at him; it was clear that her boy was no longer a threat to anyone. Not anymore. The loss of his mother had been the one thing that made him snap; but now with her here he was no longer angry or hurt. With his mother, Jack could live without being human.

Megatron watched the exchange, satisfaction in his spark. It was easier than expected to tame Jack -

The boy suddenly crumpled with a gasp of agony, hunching over and miraculously refraining from dropping his mother, crippling pain searing through his spark.

"Jack?!" June cried out, maintaining her balance precariously as he doubled over and clutched at his chest plate.

"I-It's nothing . . ." He wheezed.

"I doubt this is just _nothing_." Megatron rasped, taking a step forward. "Open your spark chamber, Jackson."

Jack glared. "The pain will go away soon . . ." His optics shuttered shut as his spark throbbed, the feeling subsiding slowing and achingly.

Optimus stepped forward. "Jack, please. There is clearly a problem we must address."

June gave her son a pleading look, and finally he relented, setting her down and opening his spark chamber to them, hissing as it hurt a bit.

"By the Allspark." Optimus could not help himself. Where Megatron's dead spark shard had been, a rust-infected hole remained. And it was spreading; Jack's spark was dying.

"We need one of the medics here, _now!"_ Megatron pressed a button, activating Soundwave's comlink. "Soundwave, Groundbridge Ratchet here this instant. He has a new patient."

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded. "Why are you panicking?"

"You are mere hours, if not minutes, from spark failure." Megatron growled, turning as a Groundbridge opened behind him, Ratchet racing through.

"What is it?! Is Optimus - " He stopped, gazing at Jack's sickly spark. "Where is the nearest medical bay?"

"Right this way." Megatron strode out, barely pausing for Ratchet and Optimus to round up Jack and June. If Jack died on him . . . He could kiss the title Prime goodbye.

"What's going on?" Arcee was suddenly there, having heard the frantic comlink call and making her way to the bridge, fire in her optics. "What happened-"

"If you do not get out of my way, then you can say farewell to Jack." Megatron snarled, opening the doors to a medical bay and watching as Ratchet hauled Jack inside. Thanks to their panic, the boy's spark was pulsing, causing great pains to go through him.

"Why is it that when you were revived, your spark shard didn't do the same?" Ratchet demanded.

"Perhaps because it was already rusted and gone." Megatron replied, equally in a foul mood. "Primus is very selective on what miracles he wishes to perform."

"I wouldn't call your revival a _miracle_." Arcee shot back.

"Enough!" Optimus roared, causing the whole group to go quiet. "Ratchet, what is your recommended course of action?"

"The best one? A spark transplant." The good doctor replied as he sat Jack on a berth and pumped some tranquilizer into him to calm his spark. "The second, carving out what rust I can; but I will need a new spark shard. How he's been able to function this long without an initial power source is beyond me."

Megatron paused, optics narrowing slightly. "What about a Predacon spark?"

"Are you _insane?!_ Not only will the size difference make it incompatible, but the _species_ difference raises the chances of rejection!"

"Humans have transferred pig tissue before and survived." June pointed out. "Why not hook the spark up outside the body, to stabilize him, and then operate? It will buy time and provide relief."

The Cybertronians stared at her.

"That could work . . ." Ratchet said reluctantly.

"Why would you put swine tissue into a human?" Arcee blurted, appalled.

"Aren't all flesh beings the same?" Megatron questioned.

"Those questions can be answered another time! Megatron, can you get me the Predacon spark?" Ratchet demanded.

"If Optimus helps me, I most certainly can." Megatron replied smoothly.

"Then hurry up and get it. Jack doesn't have much time."

 **•** **•** **•**

"You are killing two birds with one stone, aren't you?" Optimus asked, his suspicions confirmed by Megatron's nod.

"Yes. By killing the Predacon, we get rid of a problem, and buy some time for Jackson." He replied with a hint of arrogance, approaching the door which locked the Predacon inside.

Optimus looked wary, even disturbed. "Could we not speak to the Predacon, convince him to donate willingly? We could save time and bloodshed."

His Decepticon counterpart laughed cruelly. "If you would like to try, go right ahead. But truly, I doubt he will even think twice about refusing such an offer."

It bothered the Prime that Megatron was so nonchalant about death and was even thirsting for energon. As much as Megatron was striving to become Prime himself, his entire personality was going to have to change before he became someone who could be considered Prime worthy. No one in their right minds would consider the possibility, and yet the tyrant had been raised from the dead.

After a moment of silence, Megatron opened the door to allow them access to Predaking. The dragon-like Cybertronian turned his beast-form head, optics dilating as he caught sight of Optimus Prime.

Optimus stepped forward. "Predaking-"

He was cut off as the dragon roared, unable to move out of the way in time as the angry Predacon spewed fire, engulfing the Prime in scathing flames.

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Hello all! I would first like to apologize for the long wait period - work has been consuming my life as of late, so I have not had the time I wanted to update. Unfortunately I cannot gift you guys with something special such as a double-update, because I still need to edit and refine this work's alternate ending.**

 **Yes, the votes are in! 10 people voted "yes" on the poll (which has since closed), and 3 requested "no." For those of you who voted for no, I will provide a link at the end of this author's note which will take you to the Wattpad work. I am not sure if Wattpad will ask you to sign in (typically they have a "I am a Guest" option), so I apologize if there is any inconvenience.**

 **Thank you guys so much for your time and patience, and I hope to hear from you in the reviews! School is coming up for a lot of us, so I wish you the best of luck in your first day/week of school!**

61889212-being-human-transformers-prime


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Finale

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE | FINALE**

" ** _No book can ever be finished. While working on it we learn just enough to find it immature the moment we turn away from it."_**

 ** _~Karl R. Popper_**

 **•** **•** **•**

Megatron was quick to act, pushing Optimus out of the flames before they permanently scorched his armor and fried his wiring. The Prime was instantly hot to the touch, his armor glowing and warping in response to the heat.

Predaking stopped, puzzled by this action, transforming into his Cybertronian mode with a growl.

"Why did you spare him? Have you not wanted Optimus Prime dead all this time?!" The Predacon snarled angrily, flexing his claws.

"I did. But things have changed." Megatron stalked forward, not allowing himself to be intimidated by the other creature's massive size. "And I am in need of your spark."

Predaking took a step back and placed a servo over his chest in an unconscious move to protect his precious organ. His optics narrowed. "You have changed, and I do not believe you are lord Megatron."

"Believe what you want, but it is I! Resurrected from the dead!" Megatron boasted almost proudly. "I have made a deal with Primus, one I intend to keep. Now surrender your spark, or I will cut it out by force!"

Predaking's animalistic instincts took over, his body crouching as it transformed into his Predacon form, roaring at Megatron and preparing to charge. Though it all could have been the result of a miscommunication - and the lack of Optimus attempting to make both sides see reason - this was the catalyst of Predaking and Megatron's internal feud. Neither wished to be commanded by the other, and they would finally fight to determine who truly held superiority over the other.

"It is by force then. So be it." Megatron unsheathed his sword, and with a great yell he lunged to the beast.

 **•** **•** **•**

"How are you feeling, Jack?"

The boy grunted slightly as he shifted, the drugs clouding his processor and slurring his speech. The mech did not complain, as it numbed whatever pain he had been feeling. "Like I've been drugged and prepped for surgery."

Ratchet did not seem amused by his quip. "But do you feel any pain? Discomfort?"

Jack shook his helm. "The only reason I know my spark is beating is 'cause of the monitor." He nodded to the screen just a bit to his right, which showed a somewhat steady, but still increasingly erratic spark beat.

The medic was satisfied by that answer. "Good, good. Once Megatron and Optimus get the Predacon spark, we can focus on our next step." He looked towards Arcee. "Arcee, if I am able to neutralize the infection, Jack may need a donor."

Dread flooded her systems, and it must have shown on her face, because Ratchet gave her a confused, silent question. Why didn't she want to donate? Parting with any piece of her, no matter how little or vital, scared Arcee. Even a cortical psychic patch made her feel immensely uneasy. She had to admit to herself that it was an irrational fear, yet no part of her wanted to go through with it.

"I . . . Wouldn't Optimus be the better candidate?" She suddenly blurted, too prideful to admit her fear. "He has a strong spark, and I'm sure the hole Megatron's piece left will be too big for any of my shards -"

"If you're too afraid to go through with the procedure, just say it." Ratchet almost snapped. Arcee was slightly taken aback by the personal attack. The situation was stressful, but was that really necessary?

"I . . ." She paused. "I'm not afraid." She defended quickly, her servos curling into fists. "Think about it: I need a shard big enough to make as tight of a seal as possible around the remained of the spark. And unless you cleave off half of my own, which would kill me, it can't happen!"

Ratchet gave her a long, hard look. She was lying to a medic, but all the arguing would do would make Jack's spark rate and internal energon pressure increase. Both of which were unideal given the fragile circumstance.

"I will need to ask for the consent of Optimus, then, and Jack," Ratchet gazed at the boy.

Jack's optics were hazy, and the medic questioned the legitimacy of the consent of a patient that was on drugs - that certainly violated medical code - but it was better than nothing. And Jack would not appreciate being taken off of the drugs just for the sake of saying "yes" or "no."

"Jus' do what you need to do, docbot," Jack slurred.

"Don't call me doc," Ratchet muttered. "But I will do my best."

"Shouldn't you get consent from his mother," June demanded, "since he is a minor?"

Ratchet paused. "Cybertronian law is not entirely similar to that of Earth's, Nurse Darby. I apologize. Normally by the time a youngling is at an age similar to that of Jack's, they are considered able-bodied enough to make decisions for themselves. But, given his state, I suppose it would be best if you weighed in. Should Optimus agree to use his own spark to save Jack, would you also be willing to allow the transfer to occur?"

The human woman then did feel a bit silly, as her answer was a surefire yes, but the reason she had spoken up was because it bothered her that Ratchet was trying to make all of the medical decisions. She trusted him, sure, but it still rubbed her the wrong way.

"Only if Optimus is willing," she agreed.

She received a nod from Ratchet. "Then we wait for them to return," he said grimly. "With or without Predaking intact."

 **•** **•** **•**

"Rrraaahhhh!" Megatron roared as his blade collided with Predaking's incisor, sparks flying and the beast shrieking in rage. Optimus attacked his flank, his machine-gun tearing into the Predacon's side to draw his attention, tail whipping around and the Prime dodging it just in time. Even during the firefight he attempted reasoning with both Megatron and Predaking, begging for them to cease this insanity - they could both come out of this alive.

"Predaking, it does not have to end in death!" Optimus shouted above the conundrum. "Please, allow us to come to a compromise!"

Predaking instead growled and roared, screaming in his high-pitched shriek and providing Megatron an opportunity he needed.

The gladiator grinned as he got an open shot, driving his blade towards Predaking's chest and driving it up to his neck, the heat radiating from the creature almost too hot to touch.

Optimus leaped onto his back, gripping the dragon Cybertronian by the sides of his head and jerking him back, trying to subdue him while also giving Megatron a better opening. It was amazing, how in synch the two former enemies fought together. They knew each other almost too well.

Predaking shrieked and shook to dislodge the Prime, feeling terrible pain radiate from his stab wounds and the new one he was just inflicted, primal urges to flee kicking in as he scrambled toward the flight deck, blind. He didn't make it very far, Megatron slashing his leg and crippling him, causing him to fall.

"Megatron," Optimus spoke, watching the mech approach the base of Predaking's helm. "He has been subdued, and is no longer a threat. Please, allow us to attempt to negotiate -"

He watched with a pained spark as Megatron completely ignored him and instead put the Predacon out of his misery, stabbing just below his helm and severing the spinal cable and processing core. With a great shudder Predaking's optics dimmed, his body lying still and the fire within his core extinguished.

The Prime did not move to intervene because, in his spark, he knew that Predaking would have never agreed. The beast had said it himself - working with the Autobots went against the cause he had been bred to serve. As much as Optimus wanted to give him a chance, the one chance he had resulted in him nearly being scorched alive.

"We must hurry," he said. "And cut out the spark before it can begin the rusting process."

Megatron took his great sword and made large swaths around the beast's chassis, allowing Optimus to move in a silently do the delicate cutting work, knowing Ratchet could clean up what he wanted if need be. They collected the vital organ, which was about twice as large as the one which rested in Optimus' own chamber, and began their return to the medical bay.

"I understand that Predaking may not have agreed," Optimus said slowly. "But violence will not solve everything, Megatron. It is what caused the Council to deny you the title of Prime."

"Save your soapbox, Prime," Megatron said dismissively. "We dealt with the threat of the Predacon, together, and killed two birds with one stone - pardon the double entendre. Questioning the morality of the situation will only take more time, and that is one thing Jackson does not have. Predaking could have easily agreed, but he instead resisted. There is nothing more to the story now."

Optimus looked at him, frowning beneath his mask. Megatron was showing very little signs of change - and it was clear he was only saving Jack's life to remain in Primus' good graces. Though he did not want to question the judgement of their god, he wondered if Primus had any faith in his newest "disciple." The red of corruption was gone from Megatron's optics, but it could just as easily return.

It would not be too far-fetched to assume that there was an ulterior motive behind Megatron's actions, but what that could possibly be was anyone's guess. He would tolerate the Autobots and Optimus Prime for as long as needed until he was granted the title of Prime; then after that . . . for all they knew, he could attempt to establish his dictatorship once more on their revived planet.

What would Primus do then?


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Surgical Procedure

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX | SURGICAL PROCEDURE**

* * *

" _ **Scars are simply modern battle wounds. Sometimes the enemy happens to be inside us."  
~ Andrew Grey**_

 **•** **•** **•**

It was mesmerizing to watch Ratchet's hands work, the rhythmic movements calming as he kept Predaking's spark alive and pumping, the organ contained so that its outer orbital shards did not interact with Jack's vulnerable spark. The medic spliced their energon veins together and eased the strain on the rusted structure, quickly going to work to delicately carve out the sickness that was killing Jack.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke as he worked, no longer bothered by background noise or even his own intrusive thoughts. "Arcee may not be a suitable donor to Jack, due to the . . . size difference of their sparks. Jack needs a shard that can be fitted directly into the core, as that is where the damage is. Would you be willing to donate?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Would it not be more _logical,_ doctor," he said, "to have the original donor restore what had been lost?"

"Absolutely _not!"_ Ratchet snapped at him, daring to pause in his work to glare at the tyrant. "You would just use your link to corrupt Jack as you did before! _You_ are the last person I would ever ask to assist in the revitalization of Jack's spark, and _Starscream_ is on the very same list!"

Optimus glanced at Megatron suspiciously. While he could not say that he was surprised by Megatron's initial spark donation to Jack Darby, it bothered him to see the Decepticon suggest he do it again. Yet at the same time . . .

The splitting of a spark that was combined with the Matrix of Leadership was unprecedented. It could have consequences none of them could anticipate; would Jack also receive the wisdom of the Primes? Would the Matrix even _allow_ for the splitting of a host's spark, or perhaps even become damaged if such a thing occurred?

Ratchet was looking at his friend expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Optimus took a deep ventilation. "Because I possess the Matrix of Leadership, we cannot be for certain that Jack will not only accept my donation, but also not experience side effects from acquiring a spark shard imbued with the power of the Matrix."

"'No' would have been a perfectly acceptable answer," Ratchet grumbled.

June looked genuinely devastated, but she did not dare speak out against Optimus' decision. It was his to make, and she had to respect that. But that left only a few other viable options -

"Arcee, if you are reconsidering your initial refusal, I need to hear it now," Ratchet glanced at her. The femme began to look severely uncomfortable. Her optics flickered over to Megatron, and her faceplates hardened into a determined look. If it was between her and that monster, she would choose herself any day.

"We . . . can try," she said, stepping forward. "But like you said, I may not provide what he needs -"

"That is _your_ excuse, not mine," Ratchet reminded her, "regardless, it is your decision as to whether or not you wish to donate your spark to Jack; just make up your mind _sometime_ today."

Arcee took a deep vent, clenching and unclenching her servos. Just the _thought_ of going through with the procedure made her frame shudder.

Once again, Megatron inserted himself into the scene, taking several steps until he was almost right next to Jack, stopped only by Optimus' servo and warning optics.

"You heard the medic, femme," he told her sharply. "Sometime _today."_

"You're only worried because you'll lose your second shot at the title of Prime if he dies," Arcee snapped viciously, brushing past him rudely. "You did what you were told to do. _Get away from my partner."_

Megatron opened his mouth to say something, but remained quiet when Ratchet instead pulled Arcee's attention to focus on the procedure. The Decepticon's faceplates were twisted in scarred amusement; to see the normally steely Arcee _afraid_ of something like this was comical.

Ratchet continued to slowly carve out the rust, taking his time. Jack remained steady as Predaking's spark kept him alive, the mech's ventilations smooth and even. June sat there with bated breath for what felt like hours, worried sick for her son's safety.

As the last of the rust was being removed Ratchet paused, bristling ever so slightly as his optics twisted and focused on his work.

"Old friend, is something the matter?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"I -" Ratchet stopped, the Cybertronians in the room able to sense that something was wrong. June, by either maternal instinct or her ability to read situations, figured out the same thing. The medic was worried.

Optimus glanced at Jack, his own spark seizing when a pulse rippled from the surface of the spark, skipping across the hole and a zap of electricity making the boy's body convulse ever so slightly. June shot to her feet as the spark monitor began behaving erratically, Ratchet practically throwing his tools to the side.

"Somebody get June out of here!" He roared, thrusting his tray of appliances out of the way and activating the energon bonds to restrain his patient. "Arcee, I need your spark shard, _now!"_

The femme jerked forward, terrified as she watched her partner begin going into complete spark collapsure. She moved to open her spark chamber, freezing when June's screams pierced her ears.

"What is wrong with Jack?! What happened to him?" June wailed.

"Nurse Darby, please," Optimus' voice filtered in after, inappropriately calm, "if Jack's spark dies, the level of radiation it releases could be incredibly toxic. For your safety I need you to come with me."

" _Arcee!"_ Ratchet snarled.

 _I can't do this. I can't do this._ The chaos rooted her in place, her processor flashing back to Tailgate, Cliffjumper. _I can't lose another partner again. Not like this. Not Jack._

She willed her chamber to open, but it did not budge. Her frame was too scared, too caught up in the past. What if he _died?_ Remained permanently altered - what the humans called a vegetable? Every partner she ever had, and ever loved, died just as she began to form a strong, genuine attachment to them. This would be the same thing all over again, though now Jack would leave a mourning mother -

"Out of my way." A brute force shoved her to the side, Ratchet interjecting between the approaching presence and his patient.

"Megatron, you stay _away_ from him or Allspark help me -"

"The runt is useless, doctor," Megatron snarled back, gesturing to a glassy Arcee. "We do not act, he _dies."_

"You have not asked for consent! He doesn't _want_ your shard back, not after how well the _last_ time went." Ratchet snapped back, his frame chilled when a massive servo gripped his shoulder plate, _hard._

"Then Jackson will have to forgive me for _saving his life."_

The tyrant threw Ratchet across the room - which was not very far, but it put some distance between them regardless - and approached the seizing experiment. He regarded Jack's pathetic state for only a moment before his sharp digits slipped into his own chest, the plating almost fluid-like as it moved out of his way. He thought he heard Optimus bellow his name, but the mech had already plucked a second shard from the orbital pieces, ignoring the pinch and the feeling of its weakening charge.

Heavy footsteps sounded from behind him, the Decepticon only hesitating to wait for Jack's fluctuations to stop momentarily before he shoved the piece into the gaping hole.

The former human screamed, his vocalizers glitching in utter agony as fire raced across his energon lines. On cue Megatron crumpled to the ground next to the medical berth, several loud Cybertronian curses leaving his glossa. Ratchet skid to a stop at the display, having only seen Megatron in such a vulnerable state a few rare times, optics wide and staring at the shuddering back of the Decepticon warlord.

Arcee was still frozen, now in more shock than ever, her anxiety at an all-time high. She felt a range of emotions - several of them in the self-loathing category - while observing the display, Optimus Prime standing with June Darby, their mouths agape.

Jack's spark stabilized as his screaming ceased, leaving him venting heavily and his optics fluttering open ever so slightly. He was still clearly on the Cybertronian equivalent of painkillers, his optics dimmed and shuttering again as he fell back under.

Megatron clutched his closed chesplates, venting heavily. Somehow he had forgotten just how much it _hurt,_ and he could feel his spark pulsating and twisting rapidly within his chassis. Rarely did a Cybertronian lose _two_ spark shards, and he could feel why. It took some time for the orbitals to re-enter a homeostatic state to compensate for the loss, but once it did he could physically feel the armor around his frame relax.

There was a long, drawn out silence, filled only with the steady _beep, beep,_ of Jack's monitor. The warlord heard the sound of quiet shuffling, only partially surprised when Ratchet circled around to the other side of the berth to monitor Jack instead of running him through with a sword. Arcee still stood, her frame shaking as she realized the consequences of her hesitation.

"You . . ." she seethed, her plating bristling when Megatron returned to his full height.

"I did what needed to be done," he interrupted, giving her a hard glare. "You were refusing to move, to _act._ Jack would have _died_ had it not been for my interference; you should be _thanking_ me."

"We'll see about that," Ratchet muttered as he scanned Jack one last time before closing his chestplates, and taking the mech off of stasis. "This was _not_ what Jack, nor June, agreed to, Megatron."

The warlord flicked his wrist in a dismissive gesture. "They will learn to cope." He replied coldly.

"Let me see him," June gripped Optimus' thumb. "Let me see Jack."

Megatron moved out of the way for the hulking Prime to fit, the two passing and nearly brushing against one another, silently exchanging a _We will talk about this later._ The Decepticon's pale blue optics flickered to the human in Optimus' servo, and the pair locked gazes for the briefest of moments before looking away. Her expression had been ambiguous.

June did not know what to think, only that her son was safe and in the hands of good people - _mostly_ good people. It was not hard to imagine that Megatron saved the boy not out of the kindness of his spark, but to later use it as leverage should he find himself in a tight spot. Even with Primus' ultimatum: change your spark or be cursed to Unicron forever, Megatron showed little sign of an attitude switch. But perhaps this was a step in the correct direction.

Sliding out of Optimus' palm June gently approached her son, her hand delicately touching the cool metal of his cheek. "Jack?"

The boy did not stir, Ratchet taking another scan before settling his gaze on the worried mother.

"Jack will need to take some time to recover, but I have faith that he will soon come online," he assured her. "This procedure took an unexpected turn that his body will need to adjust to; but the frame is young, as is Jack. He should awaken with limited side effects."

Taking a long, drawn out breath, June nodded slowly. "Thank you, Ratchet," she whispered, leaning against her son with tearful eyes.

Arcee stood off to the side, angry at her hesitation, and Megatron's interference. If she had not frozen, been so caught up in the past, Jack would no longer be linked to that _monster._ Worst case scenarios filtered through her processor - Primus or not, Megatron had his own agenda, and if it involved twisting Jack then she would stop such a plan before it could start. The warlord's impassiveness to the current situation also made her energon sizzle. He acted nonchalant, perhaps even apathetic, now that the procedure was over with. Granted, she did not expect him to be weeping or jumping for joy, but . . . _something_ was better than his current blank slate.

Optimus Prime gestured for his old friend - and long time enemy - to step out of the room with him, Megatron following quietly and leaving Arcee, Ratchet, and June alone with Jack. The medic was detaching and preparing to destroy the Predacon's spark, knowing it was only preventing him from reaching the Allspark, and to do so was a mercy.

Arcee gently collected June as Jack began to stir, not wanting the mech to accidentally injure his mother in his confusion. There was a long, drawn-out moment of silence before a _hiss_ announced Jack's complete onlining.

And then he opened his optics to blinding white light.

 **•** **•** **•**

"Megatron, you must understand that due to your interference with the surgery, I can only believe that you have an alternative agenda."

"I _do_ have an agenda, Prime, and it is to receive the title I so well deserved on Cybertron," Megatron hissed in return, gazing at Optimus with his sharp, intelligent optics. "If it means delivering _another_ piece of my spark to the experiment, then so be it. His so-called partner hesitated, and his life would have ended - and I am sure Primus is chosy with whom he resurrects."

"His name is Jack, and you will refer to him as such," the Autobot leader corrected sharply. "And I am certain Arcee had her reasons, as do we all. Your pining for Prime lead you to destroy our home world, and I am reluctant to believe that you will stop at Cybertron once you are given the power of the Primes."

Megatron looked away. "While it is true that I destroyed our world, it was not just for the title of Prime - and you would be a hypocrite to place all responsibility on _me. Orion Pax_ was just as desperate to change Cybertron, but naturally it was _he_ who was given the title of Prime by the Council. Or have you forgotten your own history?"

"I am well aware, Megatron," Optimus stated coldly, "understand that we could have mended Cybertron _together._ But anger and vengeance clouded your vision, and you declared yourself to be a Decepticon, a follower of The Fallen and beseecher of Unicron."

"And that will be no more," his former friend declared. "For Primus has given me a second chance, one I will not cast away so idly. Naturally, forming an alliance with _you_ will do my spark much pain, but I believe you very well know that I will do _anything_ to acheive my goals. Even destroy a planet."

"Two, planets," The Prime corrected him once again.

Megatron merely gave him a toothy grin. "I wouldn't count Earth. It is still very much intact."

"Yet you attempted to annihilate it many times in the past."

"If only to rule it," Megatron flicked his clawed servo. "There was nothing _left_ on Cybertron, save for the rubble and few Insecticon scouts I stationed there. I hardly considered it a victory. _However,_ with the Omega Lock, we may now restore Cybertron to its former glory, and call back those who have otherwise been lost to the stars."

"Together," Optimus added slowly, almost seeming to test the warlord.

"Why do you think I said _we,_ Prime?"


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Penultimate

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN | PENULTIMATE**

* * *

 ** _"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take."_**

 ** _~ J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King_**

 **•** **•** **•**

"The formula is almost complete." Ratchet spoke aloud, focused on the Decepticon computer. "Shovel, are you saving each piece like I told you too?"

The Vehicon nodded, his makeshift servo resting at his side as he frantically tried to keep up with his good one. "I'm doing my best!"

"I think I almost have it figured out." Rafael added. "This formula isn't really complex, it's just long and tedious." His digits flew across the keyboard alongside Ratchet, briefly moving to push up glasses that were not actually there. He played it off by scratching his faceplate, his optics carefully reading the Cybertronian Ratchet had taught him.

"And once you two masterminds finish it, we will have all the energon we may ever need!" Knock Out noted excitedly.

"With the Decepticons and Autobots united, and the Synthetic Energon formula at our disposal, we will be able to restore all of Cybertron." Optimus added, some pride in his voice.

"It will make the rebuilding process much easier." Megatron mused.

"Could you all stop vocalizing? We are trying to concentrate!" Ratchet growled.

Miko stood off to the far side with Jack, June resting in his servo, the older boy looking down at Miko with a sad smile.

"So, you're going to Cybertron, huh?"

Miko shrugged with a grin. "It'll be like studying abroad, except I'll be on a completely different planet!" She frowned a bit. "But Optimus is going to make me continue my education, since I apparently have a lot more still to learn. That's going to be boring."

"And your parents are okay with it?" June was a little in disbelief. Letting Jack go to Cybertron for Optimus was one thing, but to let him to to Cybertron to study, and perhaps live . . . She had once said that she wouldn't mind if he went to college out of state, but out of the galaxy was a big NO. Though it helped that he too wished to remain on Earth, and was not merely listening to the wishes of his mother.

"Agent Fowler put them in the loop. Did you know he speaks Japanese?"

Jack laughed, his mother joining in. "No, really?!"

Miko continued to smile. "They were a bit upset at first, but I promised to face time with my holoform so they would stay up to date." Her faceplates twisted into a slightly curious look, gazing over at where Raf sat with Ratchet, the youngest of them hunched over and working furiously. "Y'know, I'm kind of surprised Raf didn't jump at the chance to go to Cybertron."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I guess he was like me. He wants to at least try and be human again. His family was certainly happy to see him home."

"You're probably right." There was a slight pause before her lower lip plate quivered. "I'm gonna miss Earth."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder plates, allowing June to pat her cheek comfortingly as he spoke. "You can always space bridge back and forth. Or take a trip on the _Nemesis."_

Nodding, the girl continued to sniffle. "I'll be a little homesick for a while."

"That's the bad part about traveling." Jack pulled away a bit and smiled. "It's hard to create a home away from home."

His spark thrummed in agreement, the young man glancing over to see that Megatron was giving no indication he was listening. Waking up to the idea of possessing a piece of the warlord once again was unnerving, but Ratchet was reluctant to operate again until he had a few cycles of rest. His spark had nearly collapsed, and grudgingly he had to admit that Megatron saved his life. Now their connection seemed to be stronger, or perhaps Jack was just paying more attention to the feelings and nuances of the Decepticon's inner thoughts. Nevertheless, it was rather obvious he was eavesdropping, and even admitting that Jack was right. Earth had never been considered a _home_ to him, but it was a temporary residence he had come to accept as "home away from home."

"I got it!" Ratchet announced loudly to the multitude of Cybertronians squeezed into the lab. "Rafael, we did it!"

Knock Out was one of the first to cheer, getting a slap on the shoulder from Bulkhead (who earned a "watch the paint!" in return), Miko jumping up and down with a fist pump like she was at a metal concert. Soundwave was as silent as always, Bumblebee whirring with joy and hugging Arcee tightly, Starscream grinning with delight. Even Megatron and Optimus shared small smiles, Ultra Magnus resting heavily on his cane next to his commander.

"Upload the finish product to the database, and we will begin preparing the new Omega Lock." Shockwave spoke, not one to celebrate.

"I thought you said Me - Jack ordered its deconstruction." Ratchet pointed out.

"Did you _really_ think we were going to follow _his_ orders? Of course not!" Starscream's wings were perked upright in pride, having done the right thing for once.

"Then we must make haste." Optimus started stepping out of the lab. "The fastest way to revive Cybertron will be through its core. I will put in the coordinates right away."

"Soundwave, if you would activate the Space Bridge, please." Megatron commanded, his third in command following him out as he tailed Optimus. There was still trust to be had, but with the two leaders at ease almost everyone was getting along.

"So we're going home?" Shovel asked hopefully, ever at Ratchet's side.

"Yes Shovel. We're going home." Ratchet assured.

Bumblebee expressed interest in going to see the new Omega Lock work, Arcee agreeing.

"I'd like some front row seats to our planet's revival." The femme added.

"The main control module is there. It would be logical if we were to rendezvous with Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime." Shockwave looked at June. "But I would not take the human. The Omega Lock is on the external underside of the ship. If you do not want to expose her to Cybertron's potentially toxic air, it would be best to leave her on the bridge."

Jack nodded, smiling down at his mother. "We'll watch from the window," he said.

"I'll go too," Miko added with a grin. "Just in case you get lonely."

That earned her an eye-roll from at least Jack and Rafael, the pair walking to the bridge with June in her son's hand, the other Autobots striding towards the belly of the ship.

A shudder went through the Nemesis as it passed through the Space Bridge and hovered above Cybertron, Optimus guiding it to the Well of Allsparks.

"We actually did it." Ratchet spoke as he gazed down at the Omega Lock. "We are going to restore Cybertron."

"Shockwave, activate the Omega Lock!" Megatron commanded, becoming increasingly impatient as every second ticked by. Cybertron was almost restored, it was just a matter of throwing the switch.

Shockwave walked over to the main module, pressing several buttons and having Synthetic Energon flow into the feeding system as quickly as physically possible, giving the machine a rest before he activated the Omega Lock, each container discharging its Energon into the circular vortex, which glowed eerily and then filled with an unnatural light, like a clear pool of water.

Everyone, Cybertronian and human, held their breath. This was it, the moment of truth. _Would it work?_

Like the rest of his comrades, Bumblebee was too fixated to notice Megatron come up behind him, an odd expression on the warlord's face. On the ship, Jack felt his spark thrum with the odd feeling, grimacing a little and earning a concerned look from his mother.

 _Fix the wrongs you have done, and make them right._

"Megatron -" Optimus began, Jack stating the same on the ship, cut off by shock as everyone watched the massive Decepticon push the scout overboard with little effort, Bumblebee screeching in surprise and terror as he fell into the Omega Lock.

"Bumblebee!" Rafael and Ratchet cried out in unison. Megatron snapped back into reality and took several steps away from the edge, blinking in surprise and barely raising his arm to defend himself as Optimus tackled him to the ground, raising his sword to finish Megatron once and for all.

"We believed we could trust you, but you have shown us nothing but treachery!" The Prime could not help the anguish in his voice. Twice in one day, he dared to hope, but now -

"Wait, he's coming out!" Starscream pointed a clawed digit to a servo which clutched the edge. "Bumblebee did not perish!"

Megatron stared at the blade that was poised to end him, not using Optimus' distraction against him, lying still. He wanted to somehow explain himself; something had told him to push the scout into the Omega Lock below! Primus, he was certain. A feeling of confidence had nearly overwhelmed him. For some reason, he felt that he had to push Bumblebee in, to right the wrongs he had committed against the young 'bot.

 _What wrongs?_

Bumblebee clambered out in time for Optimus to fly down and retrieve him, seeing the relief on his leader's face and letting out an angry shout.

"What's the big idea?!"

Ratchet's optics almost popped out of his helm. _Impossible -_

"Once I get my servos on Buckethead up there, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! What kind of sick joke was that?!" Bumblebee looked at Optimus, hoping for an explanation, but his leader simply stared.

"Bumblebee . . . Your voice." Was all he managed to say.

"My voice? What about- my voice?!" His servo flew to his vocalizers. "Ratchet! I got my voice box back!"

The medic threw a glare at Megatron. "How did you know that would work? That it would heal him?!"

"I . . . Don't know." Megatron stood, a servo going to his helm. "Your guess is as good as mine, doctor."

Bumblebee allowed Optimus to return him to the edge of the Omega Lock, the unsuspecting Ratchet getting an excited hug from the scout. It was not unwarranted, as the medic did crack the Synthetic Energon code which made this possible, but it was still a pleasant surprise.

Optimus looked over at Megatron, who was watching with an interestingly guilty expression. "Megatron, I suppose I should apologize."

"Don't. It is unnecessary." The warlord brushed it off, his pride not allowing him to take such a thing. The Prime just nodded in understanding.

After a brief moment of celebration, Bumblebee looked at his comrades with wide, sparkling optics.

"Well, what are we waiting for now?" He grinned. "Let's revive Cybertron!"

 **•** **•** **•**

 **I feel like this chapter kind of sucked, so I do apologize to those of you who were kind of expecting more, or something else. I did not want to change the ending of this story _too_ much, because I didn't want to continue this on and present less-than-stellar work just for the sake of change. So, the Epilogue will conclude this story, and I thank everyone in advance for reading!**


	39. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

 _ **"Life is like a story, when all the resolution is resolved, you heave a sigh of relief."**_

 _ **~Michael Bassey Johnson**_

 **•** **•** **•**

"Hey, Jack?"

The young man turned around, his cheeks immediately warming. "H-hey Sierra," he said nervously. "How's it going?"

"It's good," she arched a perfect eyebrow, clutching her books to her chest as she peered around him. Other students filtered past them, but even with his new Cybertronian senses Jack could barely register them there. "What happened to your motorcycle? I was really starting to like it."

"O-oh, my motorcycle?" He turned around, feeling like an idiot when his alternate mode - a Ford F-550 - stared back at him. Duh. "I, um, I gave her to someone else who needed her more."

Sierra looked confused. "And you got a truck instead?"

"It's a work truck," he said, somewhat defensively. "I um, work with the government. Do a lot of back and forths at a military base nearby, cart some things around. Can't really say what, because, y'know, government protocol."

"And you can drive it to school?" She asked skeptically.

"It's a necessary mode of transportation," he was running out of lies, and really did not want her to know the truth. "And besides, I go to work straight after school, so it's more convenient this way."

The senior tilted her head just a little, the gears turning as she processed his words. Finally, she refocused on him with a blink, smiling. "It might not be fast, but it's certainly cool; we don't see a lot of big trucks around here."

"That is true," he admitted, trying his hardest to not subconsciously shift his tires. It was a nervous habit that he needed to break while going undercover as a human - normal cars did not move by themselves. He saw her cock an eyebrow, a subtle hint that he should keep talking. "Um, do you wanna go for a ride some day? It's not as exhilarating as a two-wheeler, but it's still fun to drive."

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "Just let me know what day works best for you. Since you have work and all."

"Right, of course," he could practically see the red glow of his holomatter avatar blushing. "I'll let you know."

Awkwardly he departed from her, doing his best to look cool while clambering up and into his alternate form. Doing his best to mimic the movements of starting a car he drove away, taking a deep breath. It was always weird, having his holoform activating whilst he drove, but like Arcee he was able to only activate the image while his consciousness returned to his actual frame and navigation systems.

Once he was a few miles out of town the young mech felt comfortable enough to disable the light image, fulling returning to himself. As he did he felt the familiar twinge of _boredom_ , Megatron most likely stuck in another board meeting.

The gladiator was hilariously impatient when it came to the actual politics of Cybertron. He was an actor, not a sitter, and so for him to be stuck in a chair for hours on end and listen to Ultra Magnus drone about this or that was maddening. Ratchet, Shovel, and Rafael could easily pick up on it as well, as Jack tended to become a bit more irritated when such a thing was happening. And because time on Cybertron was much longer than that on Earth, the irritation would normally last for several days.

"You're late," was his greeting from Ratchet when he finally entered the military complex. From the outside, Area 51 now looked like a recently abandoned facility, guarded by disgruntled militants waiting for their big break. In reality, as soon as one passed through the gates they were greeted by towering robots and a massive base, one that dwarfed what Team Prime was used to. Thanks to the revival of Cybertron and the truce between Autobots and Decepticons, the Earth Team was able to construct a high-tech cloaking device that kept them fully operational without the need to hide in a human-based facility.

"Didn't realize it was a crime to talk to friends after school," the young man quipped back as he transformed, mindful of the few humans milling about. "Judging by the tone, you've got a job for me?"

"For _us,"_ Jack jolted a bit at the familiar grating sound, turning his helm to see Megatron waiting impatiently - with _boredom_ \- by the Spacebridge. "The Council has requested a representative from Earth to further peace negotiations. Optimus Prime and I agreed that the femme was too . . . brash, and the little one too quiet to have any success. Thus, I have come to collect you."

"Shouldn't I feel _special,"_ the former human retorted sarcastically. While such a thing would have earned him a backhand a year ago, now Megatron looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his picton blue optics. "Why not take Agent Fowler?"

"Even with the suit I would only be able to be on Cybertron for six hours, max," the Agent pointed out from his perch. "And I will be chatting with the Council via videofeed, you will just be my . . . proxy, of sorts. A physical presence to make sure everybody is still on the same page."

"And school?"

"I'll have that covered as soon as you say yes," Fowler promised. "Since you're a government employee, it makes sense that you may be called in the line of duty on occasion."

Jack thought for a few moments. The government made everything so easy, but the thought of returning to Cybertron made his tanks churn a little bit. Last time he had nearly been scrapped by an Insecticon, and lost Vector Sigma to scraplets. His track record was not so great.

"Let me say goodbye to my mom," he said finally. "Then I will go."

Megatron looked displeased, but the former Decepticon nodded regardless. "Do what you must. We will depart the moment you are ready."

 **•** **•** **•**

" - then the Dinobots got all mad, and he had to apologize. _Apologize!"_ Miko laughed almsot hysterically. "But Grimlock still tried to set his aft on fire. So Optimus had to step in, and eventually everybody calmed down. It was _awesome."_

"Sounds like you had fun," Jack chuckled, leaning against the counter of the hab-suite. "Has Cybertron been great otherwise?"

Her optics sparkled and helm accessories bobbed as she nodded eagerly. "I've got to blow up stuff with Bulkhead and Wheeljack, 'cuz we're helping with construction in areas the New Omega Lock couldn't quite get. I also have met a bunch of other new and cool Autobots, and even some Decepticons! Brainstorm has helped us make grenades that blows up stuff extra hard, met a 'bot almost more strict than Magnus, his name's Prowl. Moonracer and I have become almost the bestest of friends, and you won't _believe_ the number of guns Ironhide has hiding in his chassis!"

She paused to take a breath, letting Jack slip in his own few words.

"That sounds amazing," he said, genuinely happy for her. "I'm glad Cybertron is working out for you."

"Yeah," the femme hesitated as another thought cropped up in her processor. "I do miss Earth a little . . ."

Jack smiled. "It's still the same old dust ball you know and love," he assured her. "And Jasper is as exciting as ever."

The young girl laughed. "You know what's crazy? Seven billion people in the world, and the three of us happened to stumble upon the Autobots, and have all these great adventures with them. That's a . . . nonexistent chance. Three in seven billion. Even crazier - we are now one of them. Only three kids on Earth can say that."

His smile faltered ever so slightly. "The odds certainly weren't in our favor. Or were, depending on your perspective."

Blue optics refocused on him. "Do you regret it?" She asked quietly. "Meeting them?"

The experiment thought for a long, long time. After everything they had been through - human and nonhuman - what could he say? There were the goods, the bads, and the in-betweens. But if none of that had happened, who knows what the outcome of the war would have been?

"If I went back in time, knowing everything I do now, to when I saw Arcee outside of KO Burgers . . ." he vented. "I would still climb on. Sure, we had our bad days, but . . . I wouldn't give up the good for anything."

"Even if it meant we would still be human if you didn't?"

The question hit him straight in the spark chamber. If they had not met the Autobots, then the Decepticons would have no idea of their existence. The experiment, his agony by Megatron's own servo, would have never happened. He could have lived out his days in Jasper, Nevada, watching Sierra from afar and wondering how he could get her to notice him. Rafael would just be a weird little kid, and Miko an annoying transfer student looking for attention. Vince would still be the school bully that got on his nerves. Would he have even gone to college? What for?

"We were human for a little while," he said slowly. "And it was good while it lasted. But I don't know if I would have had a good future as one. Honestly, I would have probably been stuck in Jasper, or gone to another town and lived out my mediocre days there. As an Autobot - a Cybertronian, now, I can do and be something I never was before. I have a purpose."

Miko nodded. "I agree," she said. "It was fun while it lasted. But now we can have even more adventure!"

Jack laughed, nodding. "Yeah."

It was more than just fun. The experiment, though he initially resented it, had done something that changed all of them. Though it appeared they had been stripped of their humanity and warped into something they were never meant to be, instead the opposite seemed to occur. They were no longer ordinary, or powerless to help those who needed them most. It had been the catalyst of a stunning transformation.

There was more to their lives now than just being human.

 **•** **•** **•**

 **Yes, this is the end. It's bittersweet for me, and in sure for all of you too.**

 **First, I want to again thank JessicaMarie72 for allowing me to use her original idea of humans being turned into Cybertronians for this book.**

 **And I would like to thank all of you, readers, who have walked through this book with me, all the way to the end. I am truly grateful for all your reads, votes, and most importantly, supportive comments. The ending has not been drastically changed from the original work, but I do find it satisfying that it turned out the way it did - obviously, a lot of our characters still have a long way to go in terms of adjustment, but isn't everybody like that?**

 **Please feel free to leave one last, final thought in terms of a review; I love hearing what people have to say (both good and bad)!**

 **I also would like to announce that over the summer I created and edited an AU for this book on Wattpad, called "June Darby." It takes a "what if?" scenario and runs with it for a good seventeen to eighteen chapters, and I will be posting it here of ! I know a few people were really hoping for some more June Darby and Megatron interactions, and this book serves to remedy that a little bit. I hope to hear from you guys about that once it's posted. :)**

 **Thank you for all of your support!**

 **Fanfic_Fanatic13**


End file.
